


Walk A Lifetime In My Shoes

by Areanna_Whitewolf



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 115,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areanna_Whitewolf/pseuds/Areanna_Whitewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What if…The Amulet that burned Spike up in the Hellmouth sent him not back into the world he knew, but to a different world. A world where everyone knows about vampires, where a corrupt Authority rules. And where, maybe just maybe, Spike will find what he needs, and never had in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Boots Were Made For Walking.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be after Season 3 of True Blood and after Season 7 of Buffy. The dates will be off because I am bringing it current to 2014. I was never much good at following exact timelines.With that said there a few AU differences. First ….Russell Edgington is dead. Perminently dead. Come on, really? Godric or no Godric, Russel deserves to die. There will be no Witch Wars. It was entirely too confusing and it messed everything up. Sookie is back from Fairy Land, and just getting back into life. Bill WILL NOT be a King. He just doesn’t seem to handle power too well. Godric will be alive, but living with Eric at the moment. And as far as Buffy is concerned….she might make it to Spike….she might not. Let’s just leave that be for now. And Season 5 and 6 of true blood will never come to pass….because Eric on fire, vampire prison and Warlow…. There is just no excuse for that, Mr. Alan Ball. As far as Spike is concerned, thanks to his fight against the first evil, crosses, garlic and holy water don’t bother him anymore. He will be a little quieter, and a bit OC….hey he just got back from the dead. 
> 
> With that said, please try to enjoy this strange new tale. And yes, I am aware that trust happens quickly in my tale, so please, don’t flame me about it. Some artists plan before they paint a picture. I am the artist who doesn’t. I put brush to paper and let the painting tell me where it wishes to go. So if it seems to rushed to you, I am sorry. The muses decide the direction, I am just the pair of hands they used to tell the story. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I Don't own anything but the fic I am making. I don't own BTVS, TB, Or SVM. I won't own the songs I might use either. I have no money, so please don't sue me

It was great to be able to walk. To feel the hard ground under heavy boots, to feel each step through your whole body.

Walking was a gift. Pure and simple. No one thought about it, but it was natural bloody recourse to use your own legs. And having lost that ability a few times, Spike wasn't willing to take it for granted again.

‘Specially after he just got it back.

Being a ghost had been a damned pain in the arse. But it'd taught him a good deal of patience, something he hadn't been known for before. Waiting for the Shiny Trinket’s mojo to wear off, he'd learned to appreciate his body in a way he never thought of. He had put all those months to good use learning about the strange new world he'd been thrust into. Being thrown into another dimension was tricky business. But so far he'd gotten along alright. Though having humans know about vampires took a major shift in attitude. At least he hadn't gotten staked. He wasn't in the mood to die again. 

So here he was walking down the road, enjoying every step of his new black boots. He enjoyed the feeling of a brand new set of slacks bending to his movements. He straightened his comfortable new leather jacket down passed his tight ass and thighs as he made his way towards the glowing red sign down the road. He laughed the minute he had seen the name. Fangtastia? Someone really did have a twisted sense of humor. Or they had a serious yen for Disney. Spike decided he would simply have to wait and see. 

Finally reaching his destination, he made his way past the longest line he had ever seen outside a bar. Oh goody, a group of desperate, skinny, sweaty kids trussed up in collars and metal. He shook his head at them, unable to understand why these wannabe groupies thought vampires liked the Gothic look.

Approaching a honey blonde haired woman in a tight corset and leather pants, he grinned and rolled his tongue across his teeth. Poor bird looked extremely bored. He knew that expression. It was the look of a vampire who didn't understand why dumb humans bred more dumb humans.

Clearing his throat as he stood before her, smirking devilishly

“Hello there, Mistress Stiletto. I’m here to have a nip and to check in with the gent in charge.”

The woman snorted, stone faced as she stared him down.

“Well, how quaint. A British bastard. Just what I needed tonight.”

He stood casually, knowing she was taking him in, seeing if he was a danger. He smirked at her and rose a brow, sniffing.

“Looks like what you need ‘s a rough an’ tumble. Not wit’ me, of course….but you look like you need ta vent.”

She sneered at the line of fangbangers.

“If I was only so lucky. Like rats lined up waiting for garbage. I wouldn't touch them with someone else’s dismembered hands.”

“No, can see that. Sorry bout your bad fortune. Hard to have dinner wit that and not get indigestion.”

She fell silent, looking him over again.

“I've never seen you before. And I would know. I memorized all the vampires in the area.”

She sniffed him briefly .

“You also smell strange, little English man. Like a vampire covered in burnt ash. You know, they say that exfoliating too much causes you to wrinkle. Maybe you should stop scrubbing yourself in silver before you go out.”

Spike leered at her.

“Well they also say that corsets crush the ribs and restrict blood flow. Not to mention that leather chafes the sensitive bits. Doesn't seem to have bothered you much though. We all got our vices.”

“Cute. An English punk rocker with a funny bone. I am just dancing with glee. Can I see your I.D. ?”

He held it out to her and watched her snap it from him.

“William Jamison….well you are definitely new here. What did you do, just get off the boat?”

“‘Bout fifty years ago, and ‘m not getting’back on it. So sorry, princess, but seems I might be here to stay.”

“So what, you just ended up in this backwater state by pure luck?”

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Lets just say ‘new here’ doesn't begin to cover it. As for backwater, we jus’ got finished talkin’ ‘bout boats luv. Maybe I like some backwaters better ‘en others. Guess I’ll have to find out, won’t I?”

She eyed him.

“And you say you’re here to check in with my master? Did you make an appointment?”

He chuckled.

“He actually makes you call him your master? He must have balls of brass. Haven't heard that being used since the last time I saw my great grand sire. But he was a giant wanker, so I called him Bat-face instead. He pissed off one too many people though, and ended up on the pointy end of a piece of wood. Now I call him a footnote.”

She almost smiled. Almost.

“Eric Northman is like all men. A big, mighty asshole who thinks he rules the world. My beloved maker, but still an asshole. And actually I do it by choice, in public at least. You never can be too sure who is listening. A position of power is only kept if it is respected. “

Spike grinned some more.

“True enough, luv, true enough. An’ make an appointment? No, didn't know I had to. Sorry, luv. Little new to how ta do it all proper like. But I know how this works. This is his area. No one comes and no one goes without his say so. I’m a good boy. I follow rules.”

She snorted, finally cracking half a grin.

“You..a good boy…hardly. William is it…you wouldn't be related to a man with the surname Compton, would you?”

He shook his head. By the way she looked when she said the name, this Compton git was probably a real wanker.

“Never heard of ‘im, no. And I bloody well hope I never meet ‘m. Sounds like a nancy, if you ask me. Compton, Come dumb, or condom. It’s all sounds th’ same ta me.”

She gave him a wide, shark-like grin, turning her back to him for a moment to call someone from the inside. A vampire male of Asian descent and no expression what-so-ever came to stand in her place.

“Chow, be a good man and watch the door, won’t you? I have a new guest for the master to see.”

Spike watched as the man sighed and rolled his eyes. But really, Chow? Of all the god awful names for an asian vampire. And to think, he had to be stuck with it for eternity. Poor Bloke.

He looked up at Pam as she spoke again.

“Follow me. The Master is in his office. By the way, William, my name is Pamela. Call me Pam and we’ll be good friends. Call me anything else and….”

“You’ll use my guts for garters?”

“You do learn quick. Maybe you really are a good boy. Although your nickname is also suitable. It fits rather well with my dominant spirit and my love of shoes.”

“Good then. Pam, call me Will…or Spike. And don’t laugh at that…I earned it fair and square.”

Pam stopped for a moment to look at him over her shoulder, giving him a critical stare. Then her grin turned vicious.

“You'll have to tell me that story sometime. Sounds like an interesting tale. “

He shrugged with a grin in return and nodded.

“Sure, luv, whatever you say.”

They walked through the club slowly, Spike taking in the scenery and the people. He wanted to laugh. This was a tourist trap wrapped up in pretty paper of reds and blacks. It was to bring humans in to invite to dinner and by the looks of things, business was booming. The throne in the center of the room spoke for itself. Whoever this ‘Master’ was, he had these humans eating out of the palm of his hand. Like cattle to slaughter.

And he thought only Slayers had a death wish.

They finally made it to the back of the club, going past two doors before reaching the last. Pam put her hand up to stop him before knocking on the door.

“Master, are you busy?”

A smooth voice dripping in power answered her.

“Not at the moment. Dinner is done for the night, however acidic it was. And I just managed to finish the paperwork. Why?”

“We have a new gentleman caller to check in with you.”

There was a pause for a moment, and Spike wondered if he would be refused. He heard papers being shuffled for a moment.

“Send him in. Then, you may rest by the bar for the night or take the throne if you wish. You've done enough door duty for now.”

Spike watched Pam’s face twist as she opened the door.

“Please not the throne. I can't stand the vermin tonight, Eric. One more person asking to see my fangs and I'll insight a blood bath. Or an orgy. Either would be fun .”

There was an easy chuckle coming from the male that Spike couldn't see yet.

“Alright, Pam, just watch over the place would you?”

She smirked.

“No problem.”

She finally ushered him forward and through the door.

“Master, this is William. He’s new in the area, and like a good boy he came to check in with you. Isn't that nice?”

The man hadn't looked up yet from his phone. Spike watched as he frowned deeply at the name William.

“If it’s Bill, kick him the fuck out. I don’t want to deal with his shit right now. He was banished from my area for a reason.”

Pam looked Spike up and down and grinned.

"No Master….this is definitely not Compton I promise. And if you happened to actually be paying attention to what I said, you would have known that. Now get off that fuckin' phone and pay attention, won't you. I don't talk just to hear myself speak."

"Yes you do. You just won't admit it. And might I remind you who is in charge here, Pamela? Please remember hmm...or I will get that paddle out and remind you." 

Pam huffed and muttered about big egos and power trips and she kept her mouth shut and folded her arms across her chest.

The man, who finally looked up, sat and stared for a moment. He took Spike in carefully, his expression stone as he took in the new vampire standing before him. He took in the scent, the power, and the age of the stranger. Blue eyes like his own and strawberry-blonde curls flattened to his head carefully. He held himself in casual cat like stance of a vampire who was respectful, but unafraid. He also radiated a quiet kind of power. Like he had it, but kept it to himself. _‘Interesting man’_ , Eric thought to himself, _‘Very interesting’._

“Pamela, leave us while I have a little chat with our guest. “

“Yes Master.”

Meanwhile, Spike stood still, staring right back at the man sitting behind the desk. He knew this was important, so coming across too confident or too weak was out of the question. This vampire before him oozed power, and age Spike had rarely felt, let alone seen. A warrior through and through. Bat-face had been 1200 years old. This vampire was nearly that age and far more powerful.

He couldn't afford to fuck this up. So he waited, letting himself be tested, and hoping that he passed.


	2. I'm a Supernatural Extra-Terrestrial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike puts himself out on a limb and hopes to whatever deity you like that Eric doesn't stake him with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is a shout out to Katy Perry. What of it?! :-)

Finally Eric eased back in the chair and spoke. 

“My name is Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five. Please have a seat. “

Spike sat down, taking off his coat, knowing he might be here a while.

“Are you passing through, or are you planning to stay, William.”

“Feel like stayin’, if that’s all right wit you. Just got into the area actually. Been travelin’ ‘round a bit for almost a year now. Looking for a quiet place to settle down and rest. Ta’ be honest mate, this is as far from my usual lifestyle as you can get me. Truth is, got tired of the bloody cities and their constant racket. And this place, fer all it’s swamps, is just the right fit. Just far ‘nough way from civilization to be peaceful. But not too far where I can’t go to where I want to get out for a bit. So here I am.”

Eric blinked. 

“Well, with that accent you probably stick out like a sore thumb no matter where you go. Originally from England I take it? Or did you just pick up the accent and stick with it?”

Spike snorted. 

“Born, raised, killed, and then raised again. Haven’t been back since my sire took me out of it two years after turning. Passed through it once, didn't miss it and here I am.”

Eric nodded. 

“My Pamela is also from England. And like you she has never been back either. Too pompous and uptight she says.”

Spike blinked. 

“So ‘ats why she calls you master. She’s your childe. Knew there had ta be a reason. I though I caught a bit of London in her, but it’s been a while since I've seen anyone from the mother country. You though…you’re not from England. You’re not even from this century. Can see it. Always been good with figuring people.”

Eric raised his brow. 

“Oh and where exactly do you think I am from? Hardly anyone can guess. Or even remember.”

Spike looked at the vampire before him carefully. Drawing a full picture in his head. He took in the scent carefully. Then he looked around the office, taking in every detail with the eye of a man who spent too much time studying slayers and demons in his life. 

“If it’s not too much to ask, could you stand for a mo’ . I almost have it figured. “

Eric blinked for a moment and carefully stood, looking at Spike with a smug arrogance that said Spike would never get it. He was too young.

“Scandinavian.”

Eric nodded and smirked.

“All right. You've deduced that much. Anything else you think you know.” 

Spike looked him up and down, carefully taking in the build, the color, and the features. 

“Well, look at you. Interestin’ mate. First, I know you’re an old one. By your scent, I’d say you must be just shy of thousand years old, maybe slightly older. Warrior, by the look of it. Probably twenty-six or twenty-seven when you were turned. By the way you hold yourself, you were royalty, though that was likely before Kings and Queens where named so. A chieftain, or close, what with that shiny crown over there. At first, I would have said you were a Swede, but you’r older then that. But it’s your last name 'at gave it away though.

"Got ta tell you mate, you give it away too easy. You are Norse. Likely a Viking. You hold yourself like a fighter. A little on the thin side. Weren't that old when you were turned. Didn't have time to get a bit more bulk on you as most of your kin did. But still, definitely have the rugged build. Let me guess, got fatally wounded and then turned. Viking’s were hardy breed, but hardly anyone lived past fifty in those days. What wit all the pillaging and fightin’. Vikings were a rowdy sort. Not as blood thirsty as the Celts or the Mongols, but still.”

Eric sat down in shock. Then he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

“How did you know that? Who have you talked to to know so much? Did you find me on the vampire data base before you came here?”

Spike shook his head. 

“No, course not. Calm down, Sheriff. No reason ta get your knickers in a twist. Just heard of you, mainly in passin’. Mostly heard you were called The Northman. Have some bloody wankers pissin’ themselves out there mate. Fact is you still carry it with you. In your blood, like fire that screams from you. The sword in the corner in the dark over there. The way you hold yourself. The décor in the office. But it was the name really, that gave me the last clue. North Man. Man of the North. And sorry mate, but you look nothing like a Canadian.”

Eric finally sat back with an easy smile. 

“Well you’re refreshing. Before we get on with business, can I offer you a blood?”

Spike snorted.

“Calling that bottled crap blood is an insult to blood, mate. I choked on the first bottle. You couldn't get me to drink that shite ‘less you tied me down and starved me.”

Eric sniffed. 

“You know there is no feeding at my club. And if you aren't in my club, you are still in my area. Corpses turning up would be the truth death for you. If you are going to stay here, you have to be smart. Are you smart William?”

Spike sat back. 

“First, names Will. Second, I don’t kill for sport, I don’t kill for pleasure, and I don’t kill for hunger. I kill only when they want to kill me. I don’t even bite people. I know how to keep my nose clean. I also know that there is a no feeding policy in this place….which nearly everyone follows. Course, with the way you have this all set up, I can see if a pint goes missing here or there, no one’s going to notice and no one will ask. Otherwise, it wouldn't be set up like this in the first place. “

Spike gave Eric a knowing look. 

“We all got to eat mate, and wit the humans knowin’ bout us, it’s bloody difficult. You can’t live on that bottled crap and feel like any sort of satisfaction. So you set up a cozy place, just ta get the locale sniffin' at power and a bit of sex. This way, you have yourself a nice little cover up ta feed. It’s smart, is what it is. Clever. Strategy is important in survival.”

Eric stood up and locked the door. He messaged someone on his phone so he wouldn't be disturbed. Then he sat down on the desk in front of Spike. 

“Just who are you, Will? You are a vampire, that is obvious. You walk, talk and smell like one. But you are unlike any vampire I've ever met. Your incredibly new, less then two hundred years old. And yet you have power. Almost too much power for one so young. You carry yourself like you are my age. You have a grace about you that no one your age should have. You are an enigma and a surprise, and that concerns me. You know too much, and yet, not enough.”

Spike sniffed and sighed.

“As I said to your girl out there, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, mate.”

“Try me.”

“Well, you’re right about one thing. I am a vampire that’s not like you. That’s ‘cause where I came from isn't here. I’m a bit out of this world, you might say. I was shoved here, mate, violently, out of my world and into yours. Had to adapt, had to learn. Had to adjust. Lucky fer me, it’s what I’m good at. I carry myself the way I do, because I have to. I learnt to survive livin’ on _'La Boca del Infierno'_. And when you live there, well, you have two rules. Don’t die, and fight for your life. Learn those, and you might have a chance ta escape wit your head attached.”

Spike stood, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Let me tell you my story…and in the end…if you believe it, you’ll understand why I am the way I am. If not…well, I’ll move on or you’ll kill me. You might ask yourself, why would I tell you anythin’ if we just met? Answer is, as it always was, survival. If I’m going to live here, I need help. You are old, powerful, and in a position of respect and authority. Ole chap, it’s like this.”

Spike turned to him, game face in place. Blinking, hoping he wouldn’t be dust in the next few minutes.

“I’m a stranger in a strange land. Bloody lost in a world I barely understand. And I need help if I’m to do this proper like. I‘ve traveled eleven months, been there and back again, and so far, I’ve found no one who I can trust. Mate, all I’m asking is will you help me? Cause at this point I have no place left to turn anymore.” 

Eric gulped, seeing the strangest vampire he ever met standing before him with a sort of pleading desperation in his eyes.

“You really aren't from here, are you? I've never seen your like. And I've seen many different supes in my time.”

Spike shook his head. 

“No, ‘m not. It’s why I need all the bloody help I can get. Sad to say, but for all my years undead, this is a whole new game of footy to me. As good as I am, this time, just can’t do it on my own.” 

The more Eric stared at William, the more he understood. Whoever this vampire was, he was lost, and alone, and probably entirely confused. Eric saw in this man, someone who had seen too much, had known too much violence in his short life as a vampire. It was much like Godric had looked all those months ago on the top of that hotel. That same open stare of pain and desperation had been in his Maker’s eyes as the sun began to rise that day. William was begging silently to put meaning to a world he didn't understand. If for no other reason then that alone, Eric knew what his answer should be. 

“William, put away your fangs and follow me. I can and will help you, but not alone. There is someone I think you should meet. We have to trust each other just a little bit if I’m to comply with your request. “

Spike thought for a moment, shaking off his game face. 

“Got nothing better ta do anyway. By the way, I jus’ thought you should know, you’re really too tall. Everyone is a midget next to you. But it's good. Means no one fucks with you.”

Eric gave him a cocky grin, text-ed a few people, got out a pair of keys, and opened the office door. 

“Pam's right. You are nice. Now please, follow me. “


	3. Nice to meet you. Hope you guess my name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric takes Spike home for dinner. And Daddy Godric is worried about Eric's new friend....THe muses have taken over this story and won't give it back. It's their show now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symphony of the Devil played in this title. G&R's. A tribute to the very first vampire anything I ever watched. I.W.T.V. . A movie that is still very close to my heart.

As they made their way outside to Eric’s Red Lady, as Spike like to think of the car, Eric paused before getting in.

“William, I am going to be very direct with you. I hardly trust anyone. I didn't live this long being stupid or trusting blindly. Usually Vampires in my area come to me, check in, and leave. As long as they follow the rules, I leave them alone. I have settled disputes swifty, and I rule with an iron fist here in Area 5. So lets make one thing very clear. You asked for my help. I will help you. Why I have decided to is still somewhat unknown, even to me. Perhaps because I can sense a sort of honesty in you, a straight-forwardness that is written all over you. And I like honest men.”

He stepped up to Spike, looking down at him with piercing eyes.

“I don’t take betrayal well, and I most certainly deal death and torture to those who think they can cross me. So before I take you to see my Maker, there are a few questions I will ask. How you answer them is very important. The truth will get you everywhere right now. So please, do not lie to me. “

Spike swallowed and nodded.

“First question, do you have weapons on your person?”

Spike sniffed.

“ Course I do, Mate. I’m young, not stupid. Have a couple of stakes, two or so knives, and a gun filled wit silver bullets.”

Eric hissed.

“Silver Bullets. Why?”

“Ran into few werewolves three months back, nasty buggers. Not to fond of the fang, it seemed. And tryin’ ta kill a were with your bare hands isn’t easy. Why, it’s not like sliver can bother us mate.”

Eric blinked.

“ Silver doesn’t bother you? At all?”

Spike shook his head.

“Course not. Never heard of such a thing. What, you sayin it bothers you?”

“It burns us raw. We are highly allergic to it in fact. I’ve never heard of a vampire who isn't allergic to silver.”

Spike’s eyes opened in shock as he pulled a silver necklace out of his shirt. Circled around it was a ring, jeweled and beautiful.

“Doesn’t bother me a bit. I have silver here, in my ear, and one other place. But I’ll keep that to myself, I will. But I like silver. It’s pure and it’s shiny. Never heard of a vampire allergy to it. Thought only weres get that kind of weakness. Christ that sucks balls mate.”

Eric scoffed.

“Immensely. And the stakes? A  Vampire carrying a weapon that can kill it’s own kind?”

Spike give him a slight glare and huffed.

“And you have a giant sword in your office fer what? Cause it looks pleasin? Right, like I’ll believe ‘at. Not all vampires are friendly, Mate. You know that well as I do. ’S like you said. Don’t live by bien’ stupid. It’s protection is all. Don’t go ‘round killing all willy nilly. Get me in trouble right fast with the big wigs it would.”

Eric nodded, seeing the truth. He didn’t like that there were stakes on Spike’s person, but every man needed protection. He at least could understand that.

“ Alright second question. I heard you say a different name to Pam, and I didn’t hear what it was. What is it?”

“I told her she could also call me Spike. Used to be called that where I came from. Was a bit of an honored nick name, guess you can say.I had a vicious streak when I was turned. Was in a rough family group of vampires back then. Our leader was ruthless and cruel. Bit of a giant arse, truth be told. So you had to be tough. Prove yourself by actin’ the part he wanted you to play. Was a bit too soft as a human. Got picked on. So, had to prove myself to the wanker. I found the people who mocked me as a human and drove railroads spikes through their head. Was tryin to drive the message home, as it were.  The name stuck after that.  Now though…I leave humans alone. ‘Specially since they know bout us here.”

Eric looked at him confused.

“If you don’t bite humans and you don’t drink from the bottle , how do you feed?”

Spike sighed.

“Butcher mate. All the blood you can drink.”

Eric cringed his face in disgust.

“Animal Blood! And dead animal blood at that. You must be weakened greatly by forcing yourself to survive on nourishment like that. You told me we need to feed. You are likely starving yourself in the process.”

Spike dropped his head, looking resigned.

“Don’t want to hurt anyone. It’s not in me.”

Eric put his hand to the vampire’s shoulder, sensing more then starvation. Like a deep pain, a wound that still bled and wouldn’t close.

“Your maker taught you very poorly, if they didn’t teach you how to feed properly without killing. First, leave the stakes behind. There is no danger where we are going, and I don’t like that you have them.”

Spike shrugged, took out the stakes, and broke them under his boot.

“Second, give me the gun. You’ll get it back, after we meet with Godric, my maker. I am sorry, Will, but this is non-negotiable.”

Spike hesitated, uncertain for a mere moment. Before he could second guess himself, he held the gun out for Eric to take.  Into the glove box it went.

“Alright, lets get in the car. We’ll be going to my home. There are a few humans living in the back in a small house for Godric and I. Mostly just the help really. I take good care of them, and they have the house cleaned properly. I do not do manual labor. But there are a few donors who live there too. People who are willing to be bitten, who are willing to feed us. You need to be fed properly. It’s safer then trying to survive on blood barely good enough for even the youngest and most desperate of vampires.”

Spike shrugged as he got in  the car. He hadn’t had human blood in so long he couldn’t remember. And the one time he had tasted the Slayer, had been but a drop. Eric was right about one thing, living on animal blood meant he was always hungry. Never truly satisfied.

They drove for a while in silence before Eric pulled off the road and into a drive way that traveled up to a gate. With a code of 17 numbers and a retinal Scan, the gates finally swung open.

“Living high tech, I see. Keeps you safe I suppose.”

Eric nodded.

“As you said, with the humans knowing about us, we have to be careful. I am old, with plans to live much older. Whatever it takes to ensure that, I will do it. Between my Maker and myself, we live quite comfortably. So if that means living with state of the art security, well then so be it.”

As they rolled up to a large house , Spike nodded with wide eyes.

“See what you mean, Mate. If I could afford a house like this, I’d want it protected to.”

Eric parked the car in the garage next to three others. Locking  and alarming the vette, he closed the garage with a button and opened the side door.

“Godric are you here? I came home early.”

Spike heard a quiet voice  answer Eric.

“In the Kitchen , Minn sonr .”

Eric dropped his keys on a hook in what looked to be a hallway. Spike trailed behind him , taking in the warm, conservative atmosphere around him. It was a rich man’s house , to be sure, but it had a subtle approach to it.

Finally they reached the kitchen. Spike saw a man, about his height , reading over a paper while sipping a glass of blood. The minute the man looked up, Spike drew a breath in. Young in appearance,the vampire before him was ageless. Deep knowledge with a hint of longing and sadness laid in his eyes. But it was the quiet raw power and the wisdom that shocked him most. Godric was old, much older then Eric. Just his position alone demanded a kind of respect Spike rarely gave to others. Eric was laid back, arrogant in some ways , but easy going. His sire on the other hand was like a raging storm caged between the palms of your hand. Even the somewhat starving beast inside of Spike grew quiet and still.

Godric gave warm half smile.

“Eric, I see you brought home a guest. How nice. And who is this young man exactly? He must have had quite an impression. You never bring guests home.”

Godric put  down his paper and stood before Spike.

“Hello, I am Godric, Eric’s maker.”

Spike could not help himself. The human soul inside of him jumped forward. The older vampire before him demanded great respect without even asking for it. His English born roots swam through his head as he spoke finally. Spike cringed as his human spoke for him.

“ Hello Sir. I am William Authorius Jamison the Second. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

Eric listened as the roughened tongue gave way to propriety in his new friend. Godric had that affect on many vampires and humans alike.

Godric smiled wider.

“How delightful. An Englishman. I haven’t heard it spoken since Pamela was turned. But please, just call me Godric. There is no need of formality here.“

Spike swallowed, unable to speak again. Godric mere presence floored him.

Godric tilted his head.

“Why do you stare so, William? It’s as if you’ve been struck.”

Spike’s hands trembled slightly as he tried to force words out of his mouth. He felt Eric’s hand take his shoulder.

“Will, are you alright?”

Spike’s voice shook as he spoke quietly.

“How old are you? You feel like an ancient. So much power. I don’t usually feel it this way. It’s blinding.”

 

Godric spoke again. 

“I am a little over 2,000 years old. In America I am the oldest vampire, but I am hardly an ancient.”

Spike shook his head. _‘Snap out of it you fuckin' pansy’_ , he said to himself.

“ ’m sorry. I usually don’t act this way. Age means nuttin' to me. But the way you carry yourself. The calm. The strength. Seen many vampires in my near 200 years. But nothing like you. You’re so….”

Godric looked this vampire over carefully. He took in everything slowly. His age and the gifts of his maker afforded him the ability to see past the exterior of almost anyone.

“You are lost, somehow. Wounded deeply and shattered, in a way not many would understand. Your confidence, your grace, they are a fortress for you, William. A Pillar you use to brace yourself against in the world. You want to belong here, you have to belong here, but you are not actually from here. I can see it so clearly. You suffered great battles in your short life as a vampire, inner battles that no one can really see. You hide it well, under the skin, behind the eyes, close to the heart, where no one will touch it. I see this in you, young one. You wear it all over you.”

Godric paused for a moment , blinking and drew in a breath.

“You are also starving. Not just physically either. A thirst unanswered for so many years.”

Eric piped up.

“He doesn't bite humans Godric. He can’t even stomach the bottled blood. He’s forced himself to live on a supply of animal blood from the butcher.”

Spike shrugged.

“Keeps me alive, don’t it.”

Godric and Eric met eyes for a moment, silently communing with each other. Then after a few minutes , Eric nodded.

“Will, listen to me carefully. You have to be taught properly how to feed on humans without taking all of it. In your current state, this is impossible. Living on animal blood for so long, a drop of fresh living blood to your lips will make you too hungry to focus. I know you have a story to tell. And I know we have just met. But we are all vampire here. You must be fed, there is no question. Starving yourself slowly will not help you to survive. And I know you want to survive.”

Spike stiffened.

“So what are you sayin’ , mate? Can bag it for a while,  I suppose. But stealin' from a clinic’s tricky. Fer all I know there could be a vamp jail. Been behind bars once. Didn't fancy it. So if that’s what you’re suggestin', yer gonna….”

“No, Will , no stealing. Beside we can buy human blood for the right price. But that wasn’t what I was talking about. I would like…no I offer you to feed from me. I have had more then enough blood tonight. My blood is potent and…”

Spike shook his head.

“No , I can’t do that.Your offer chuffs me ta bits, mate, but I won’t do it. I’ll just drink a few more pints. I’ll have a bottle of blood if I have to. You’ve been real welcomin’ Eric. I can’t…”

Godric sighed.

“You have to William. There is no other way. A starving vampire of any sort is dangerous. The only other option is to lock you in a coffin and force feed you bags at night. You may think you can survive forever on what you drink, but you can not. 10 years …20 years…..a day. No one can say it will happen. But eventually you will be too thirsty to stop. Too weak to will it back. A paper cut, a bloody nose, even a menstral cycle. And your control will snap. You can not feed on humans yet. You’ve been starved on animal blood for too long to dare. A few days of vampire blood, and some training will see you more fit to try. Please….whatever you’ve gone through, has it not been enough. Have you not struggled enough.”

Spike looked between the two men, uncertainty just barely shining through.

“Why would you offer me this? We barely know each other. I don’t understand.”

Eric shrugged.

“We take care of our own. Or at least , those of us with a brain who know how to care. You’ve been wronged by your maker and your nest. They made you into something they wanted you to be, instead of letting you learn the proper way on your own. It was cruel and vicious and cold. You deserve to be given what was taken from you. You asked for my help William. This is how it starts.”

Spike stared at Eric for a few minutes, seeing the genuine truth in his eyes. Finally he gave in.

“Alright , I’ll do it. Thank you. But it’s been a while, yeah. You might have to stop me.”

Eric nodded and held out his wrist.

“Well, being a thousand does have it’s benefits.  I can toss you as easily as you can toss humans. So stopping you will be no problem. Now, Drink.”

Spike blinked as the bones shifted in his face, staring at the wrist before him. He missed Godric’s curious stare, and Eric’s shaking of the head. All he could see was the offered wrist before him. So long, he thought to himself, it’s been so long. Finally he took the offered arm to his lips and sniffed. Age, power, strength, knowledge. He could smell it all , lying there just under the cool skin. He licked the veins carefully a few times, a quiet growl rolling from his chest. He looked up at Eric one last time, a silent question in his eyes.

“ Feed William. You've been punished long enough.”

Spike nodded and opened his mouth, biting down on the wrist before him just barely. Just the tips of his fang pierced enough to draw blood. Then he sealed his lips over the wounds , licking at them more then sucking. He tried not to taste it too much. Tried not to get lost in the power of it; the addiction. Since the return of his soul, he had carefully restrained his inner demon. And it showed in the way he held himself as he fed. His body was tense, still as stone. He nursed the few precious drops carefully, focusing on keeping himself in check.

Finally a minute later the small puncture wounds closed and Spike shook off his face, lifting his head.

“Thanks mate.”

 

Neither of them spoke as they stared at him in disbelief.

“What? Did I do something wrong? I tried not to bite too hard. Am I about to get something sharp and pointy up my arse?”

Godric spoke first.

“You hardly took enough to fill a half a teaspoon. Why do you restrain yourself so much? Are you a renouncer?”

Spike shook his head. He knew what a renouncer was, at least. That word was common amongst all vampires, it seemed.

“No, love what I am. I do. But yer both so old , it doesn't take …”

Eric turned him and stared him down.

“I told you , Will, I do not like lying. And you are horrible at it, so don’t try. I offer you my blood, and now you turn your nose up at it.”

Spike frantically backpedaled.

“Eric , I didn't. I just…”

Godric sighed.

“You fight your nature too much. Somewhere , someone taught you it all wrong. Someone decided to teach you that being a vampire meant being an animal. And when you finally couldn't accept that anymore, you forced yourself to live just the opposite. Like you shouldn't lose control. You started caring . Started loving perhaps. And even if you didn't understand, you knew no other way. I know. I used to starve myself too. I started getting tired with life , you see. I started seeing vampires, my own kind, as animals. As something unnatural.”

Godric let the pain shine in his eyes as he continued.

“I was ready to die. Ready to meet the sun. I thought it would fix everything. But it doesn't, and it’s selfish. I saw that to change the way things were meant being alive to do it. You may not have a death wish, William. But you too starve yourself. You found yourself caring again for the world around you, and you looking yourself looking at who you were and hating it.”

Godric reached out and touched his face.

“But it doesn't have to be one way or the other. There is a middle ground here. And we can teach it to you. But you have to be willing to learn. To listen to the lessons. And the first lesson is , blood is life. Cliché though it is, it is true. You want to survive, to live, then you must feed. There is no other way. You can not learn to live if you are too starved to hear the teaching of it. “

Godric drew his hand back, bit into his wrist and put it before Spike’s face without pause, pressing it to his lips.

Spike’s nostrals flared as he took in the scent, his eyes nearly rolling up into the back of his skull. He was so hungry. It burned in him, raw and powerful as his vampire howled in thirst. He shifted a little, his tongue darting out against his will to taste just a little. Just a drop of that strength he could smell pouring from the ancient vampire. And against everything he had learned for 6 years being with the Slayer and her gang, he could not fight it. They were right about one thing. He could not stop himself from being what he was. So he allowed himself just one taste. And a taste was all it took.

The minute Godric’s blood smeared against his tongue, he had to groan. Eric’s had been good, better then many vampires he had drunk from in his past, but it wasn't like this. Godric’s blood drew him in immediately, tugged at the shackles he placed around his vampire nature for so long. With a growling purr, his face shifted again and he sealed his mouth to the wound, even as it slowly closed, sucking what he could from it. When it sealed he licked it clean, panting heavily with a breath he didn't need. He forced himself to back away, stumbling until his back hit the wall behind Eric. He couldn't shake his face off. He couldn't stop panting. He could barely think as the vampire in him screamed for more. His fingers gouged the wall behind him as he sought to ground himself. His eyes were squeezed shut , trying to find his control somewhere inside the maddening need to take more, to drink again. He grit his teeth so hard they hurt, trying to pull himself back and be the man again. But when the same bloody wrist was shoved again under his nose , he completely snapped.

Grabbing at the offered wrist, he sank to his knees as he put it to his lips. His aching fangs dug in as he swallowed the blood pouring into his mouth. So good; it was so good. So sweet. He felt a hand on his head, petting it as one would a small child in need of comfort. He groaned deeply in pleasure as the blood raced through his veins, awakening them in a way that not even the Slayer could have produced, for all her power, strength and beauty.

Control was gone from more then his fangs, it seemed. It had been over two years since his body had tasted flesh. He hadn't touched himself since that horrible day in the bathroom. And with the powerful mana now flowing through him , his body reminded him of it. 

His cock bit hard into the zipper of his slacks as he drank. It was so hard it hurt. It burned and throbbed harshly, but he ignored it. His hips nearly swayed once before he froze them to stillness. Even as the wrist was finally pulled away and sealed, he fell forward on all fours, just trying to slow his useless breathing. He was full for the first time in a while, and in pain more then he wanted to be. He sat back on his heals, licking the blood from his lips as he ran a hand through his hair and chose to ignore the erection he knew wouldn’t go away for a bit.

Finally Eric’s voice cut through the silence.

“Will, are you okay?”

Spike opened his eyes, forcing himself to focus on Eric’s face.

“Yeah…yeah…’m fine mate. Was just more then I expected.”

He stood up, carefully pulling his coat around him immediately. They may smell it or not, but they didn’t have to see it. He touched his chin, feeling a sticky coldness , and realized his chin was covered in blood. Good, he thought, an excuse to use the bathroom and douse himself in cold water. That would shrink him down. Maybe not as fast as ice, but it would do in a pinch.

“Where’s the loo. Need to clean off my face.”

Godric spoke.

“Use the sink in the kitchen. You can dry off with the towel next to it. “

Spike inwardly groaned to himself mentally. There was no way to beg for a bathroom without too many questions. So he nodded, not looking up as he made his way to the sink in the kitchen and proceeded to clean off his face. Without thinking, he reached down to adjust himself, nearly hissing as he tried to get a little more comfortable in his slacks. Least he had forgone jeans. That would have been too painful for words.

“Are you hurt William? You seem to be in pain.”

Spike looked at Godric standing beside him, silent to the question. If he lied, he would be in trouble. If he told the truth, he would be shamed. So he turned his head to stare at the sink and tried for evasiveness instead.

“’m alright. There’s a little pain, but nothing a little kip won’t fix later.”

It was all shot to hell when Eric spoke.

“I certainly couldn't sleep in that state. If I did, I’d wake up fucking a hole through the wall. “

Spike looked at him.

“What are you on about?”

Eric snorted as he gestured to Spike’s crotch.

“Sexual frustration. If I fell to sleep as hard as you likely are right now, waking up like that would be murder. “

Spike tried to act casually.

“It goes away after a while if I don’t focus on it. It’s not a problem, mate. Just the nature of the beast. “

Eric chuckled.

“ William, do the math. You have been living on animal blood for years. For the first time, you have powerful , 2000 year old blood in your system. It’s funny you think that it will just go away. It won’t of course. But if you want to suffer, who am I to stop you.”

Spike looked at him with a glare.

“Course it’ll go away. If we stayed hard forever…we’d stake ourselves just to get away from it.”

Godric spoke.

“What he means is , with my blood in you, unless you take care of it, it will simply stay hard. Not forever. But for at least a good week or so, with you age.”

Spike gulped.

“A bloody week. Are you off your bird?! I’d cut it off first.”

Eric held a knife out to him.

“Here, have fun….it will grow back eventually I suppose, if your that set on not doing anything about it. Just do it outside or something. I don’t want to explain to the maid why there is blood everywhere.”

Spike growled.

 

“Not goin’ t’chop off m’cock. Like it where it is. Just don’t feel much like walkin’ ‘round wit a boner fer tw weeks.”

Eric raised a brow.

“You don’t drink human blood. You don’t touch yourself. And you hardly looked around Fangtastia for anything attracted. Are you sure you’re even a vampire, Will?”

Spike looked at them both like they were crazy. Then he folded the towel in his hands, put it back in it’s place and walk towards the front door. Too much was getting revealed for a first meeting. It was far better to leave before things got messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to finish this chapter so.....it sort of bleeds into the next chapter.


	4. One Touch Sparks Electricity. Brain Burns Hot and Viciously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *BLINK BLINK* Um....*Blushes* Everyone gets touchy feely? Don't hate me....( Slings away, looking at the muses) All their fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is the first two lines from the song Touch by Darren Hayes.

Chapter 3

“ I better head out. Been here long enough. It was nice meetin you both. And I am in your debt. You need me for something, even a favor , and I’ll do it. Here’s my number."

He put a card on the little table in the hallway as he passed it.

“William where are you going? Eric was only joking.”

Spike nodded.

“Know that. Was just going home is all. Taken up enough of your time. Usually don’t eat and run, but I got to get walking anyway. “

Eric stopped him.

“I’ll drive you.”

Spike didn't look up as he shook his head.

“I’ll walk. Will clear my head. Thanks anyway , mate.”

He went to open the door, but Eric's hand held it closed.

“How long has it been?”

Spike didn't play stupid as he looked at the floor. He knew what Eric was asking.

“Two and a half years.”

“Was it love?”

Spike sighed.

“For one of us it was. Wanted it to be more. But she…it didn't work the way I wanted…like everything else. Was just a toy, a thing to use when life got rough. It hurt. Wanted her to see me, to be a man, for her. Then the day came when the pain was too much. Couldn't take it anymore. I snapped .”

Eric spoke again.

“Did you hurt her.”

“Nearly raped her. Couldn't see. Was blind wit the agony. Then I ran. I ran from it. Left her. Became a man for her. Still wasn't enough. “

Eric turned him , but he refused to look up.

“So that’s why you contain yourself so much. You lost control with the one you loved and couldn't stand it. The ache clawed inside you so deeply, it ripped you apart. And now, you will never let yourself a single ounce of leeway.  You didn't come to me to help yourself . You came to me to learn the ropes . To get a grip on this new way of things in the world around you. So you could survive here, alone. As long as you are always in control. Always with a tight leash. “

Spike nodded, silent in the truth. He felt Eric lead him away from the door , but still refused to look up. After then walked for a while, Godric trailing behind them, they came to a living room. When Eric brought them to sit on the couch, Spike just let himself be pushed into it.

“Let me tell you a story. Before I was turned, I lived with my Father , Mother, and sister in my village. My Father was Chieftain. It was a replica of his crown you saw in my office. Anyway, he wanted me to become Chief in his place. But I was lazy and petulant, not willing to follow the responsibilities my father wanted me to learn. It was always ‘tomorrow’ with me. I had no desire to rule. All I wanted was the pretty ladies.  I had no idea how much it would cost me then. I would learn though, in the harshest way a young man could in my time.”

Eric growled as he remembered with perfectly clarity again, the day Russel came to his village

“One day I was in the barn with the woman who herded the sheep. I was happy with her for all of a minute. Then I heard wolves and yelling. I tried to grab my sword to fight, but it was too late. My Mother and baby sister were already dead. I came in just in time to see my father murdered in front of me. I was too busy with a woman to draw the sword that might have helped them. It was a vampire that killed them. And a pack of werewolves that were loyal to him. He took my father’s crown and vanished after that. After I was turned, I kept my oath to my Father. I wanted vengeance still. Vengeance on the man who took them from me.”

Eric paused again as he swallowed down the bitter taste in his mouth.

“For a thousand years I tracked him, no matter the cost. Godric was with me for a while, but he tired of my constant need for revenge and left. Eventually , after I turned her, even Pamela left. And Nora, my blood sister, also left me at one point. I was alone, with my need for vengeance . It was the only thing that kept me company. I finally caught up with the bastard. He finally told me that the reason he had killed my family was that my father refused him some goats for his wolves. That was the reason half my village died. Over some fucking goats. So I dragged him outside and staked him as the sun rose. The fire was beautiful, I have to admit. And the death was immensely satisfying…for all of a week. Pam was with me again, but I had become cold, numb, stone. After so long with just revenge to guide me, I had locked myself away. It nearly cost me my maker and my life. Because I was too blind to see anything else but what I thought I needed to give me peace.”

Eric paused.

“You are much like I was. Except you are taking vengeance on yourself. What you nearly did is all you see right now. And you go on, binding yourself tightly, taking the punishment out on yourself. You’ll continue starving yourself, containing yourself until you waste away to practically nothing. Then one day you’ll simply take a walk in the sun, finally accepting that you've given up everything in payment for what happened. You speak of survival , but you don’t care about surviving. Not really. All you care about is keeping control. And it will kill you as surely as any stake.”

Eric leaned over.

“But what if you could learn to lose control without the cost of any pain. What if you could master the ability to take what you need, without taking too much. You can learn this, William, if you let yourself. But you first have to accept that you were hurt. You were blinded by a love so strong that you couldn't see anything else. You just wanted it returned. And it became too far, too much. I am guessing she was human.”

Spike gave a silent nod.

“I though so. For all that we were human, we are very different creatures. Humans can not understand us. How deeply we feel. How strong our desires are. It’s too much for them to understand , to fit inside their brains. But we are, in some ways, very wild. Like a force of nature. We can dim it, we can ignore it, but we can not contain it. And that is what you’re trying to do. You are trying to contain something that can not be contained. It is your nature, it is who you are. And the longer you try, the more it will kill you.”

Suddenly Eric grabbed the back of his neck, pulling it back.

“Oi, what are you…”

The words froze on his tongue as he felt Eric lick up his throat. He felt a nibble on the vein corded on his neck. He felt Eric’s latch on with soft lips and suck back, the sensation shooting down into him.

“Eric…don’t…I can’t….”

Eric whispered in his ear.

“Stop restraining yourself. Stop resisting your own nature. Give up control for just a moment. Because in this moment it is safe to let go. “

Spike felt a pair of hands, likely Godric’s, take his coat from him slowly as Eric latched on to the one place on his whole body that he couldn’t ignore. The marks that made him a vampire. For a few minutes, he drowned in the electric sensation of it. But the pain of his arousal thrumbed in him.

“It hurts…..it bleeding hurts…please…I can’t…”

Godric spoke.

“You can. Here , now, you can. Stop the pain, William. You've had enough. “

Spike swallowed harshly, putting a hand over the tent in his pants , his hips grinding into it. It pulsed angrily at him, demanding what he had refused it for two years. He tried to do it this way, covered up. The zipper rubbed him painfully, biting deeply into the sensitive flesh. Pain and suffering ; it was what he was use to. What he deserved. At least this way, he could make it go away without abandon or enjoyment. It would be a release and nothing more.

But Godric’s hand stopped him, pulling his hand away.

“Please …need to ….”

“I know….but not like this. Shhhh, we’ve got you now. “

A second later, he felt his pants being opened. He felt a hand reach in and pull him free of them. Then the hand left. Godric let go of his arm as fangs scraped his neck. But he didn't move to touch himself. He grabbed the couch at the sensation, his body arching. Don’t touch. Don’t lose control. It pounded through his head. Blood was one thing. He had to have it for survival. They had left him with no choice. But this he could control, if only this small part of himself. 

Godric watched as the hips next to him moved fruitlessly in the air. He shook his head at the idea of the self being restrained so much that it would not allow itself relief. So he took Spike’s left hand , putting it to his mouth. Saliva was poor lubricant, but it would have to do. Wrapping Spike’s hand around his own desire, he guided it into a steady pace with his own wrapped around it.

Spike whimpered, trying to stop , to still himself. He locked his body tightly, refusing to move. He would not give in.

 

Eric’s tongue traveled up to his ear again before a whisper caressed it.

“Let go , William. Let go. It’s alright. There is no one to hurt here. Let go. “

Tears stung his eyes and dripped down his face as he fought with himself. But as Godric’s thumb swiped the head and circled inside the foreskin, his hips shuttered and pumped . He felt his game face take over as his head fell back. He needed release. He needed it like a starving man needed food. Grabbing Eric’s thigh with his free hand, he pumped his hips into the dual hands around him.

“Oh Bloody…..ohohoh…..”

His hips picked up speed as desire raced in him. His balls tightened ever higher, getting ready to push his seed through his painfully throbbing cock. He grunted with each push through the hands , feeling his completion race through his body. At this point, between Godric’s speed and his own, the hands on his penis blurred.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. With tears pouring down his face, He exploded with a loud roar. One , two, three, four pulses of dead cum shot out with force from him. The hands slowed again, jerking out what should have been the last of it. But Spike’s grip suddenly picked up again.

“ So good….it’s bloody good….more….oh christ…more…..”

Eric’s hand shot over, brushing his hand away to take it’s place. Gripping almost too much, he pumped slower but with force.

“Good Boy. Let go. That’s right. Give in. I've got you now. “

Spike’s head rolled  back and forth as he stared blindly up at the ceiling, not seeing anything. His vision was tunneled , blackened as he raced towards another release. His hips jerked with each tug. At an alarming speed, he felt it again, rising like a storm inside him. And when fangs sunk into his neck, he was gone.

“Too…almost….bloody….ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!”

The whole world exploded around him. His back bowed so high, it almost broke. Cum poured out of him like a blast of cold lava, releasing the restraint of two years of self isolation. Finally, like a puppet with his strings cut, he collapsed as the hand let him go. He sat still, unable to breath useless air, his eyes frozen open in a blank blind stare.

Eric smiled as he ran his hand over Spike’s head and face, slowly , so slowly, bringing him back from wherever his mind had blown him too. He looked over at Godric and then up to the ceiling. A large glob sat there for a moment then dropped down to the puddle of pink tinged fluid on the floor. In a quiet voice he spoke.

“That’s going to be difficult to explain to Rosa later.”

Godric grinned as he shrugged.

“The carpet alone is trashed. Just tell her you tried to cook something for a guest and it exploded.”

Spike found his voice again, his eyes clearing as he looked around himself. Finally he spoke, his throat slightly raw from screaming.

“And if she asks what you were cooking, you could tell her ‘at you wanted to heat up a cup of strawberry ice cream fer someone and it exploded. I had ‘at happen ta me once. Tried heatin’ blood in a coffee mug on the stove. Near as I can figure ceramic don’t take ta heat well. Whole cup shattered and there were bits of blood everywhere. You’re a vampire mate, she knows that. She prolly just shake her head and wonder why you were cooking in the first place. Should keep her from asking questions though .”

The two older vampire looked at each other and threw their heads back in laughter.


	5. This is the story of a girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Filler chapter that took on a life of it's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Comes from 3 doors down.

After the carpet was disposed of , and the ceiling cleaned, Godric sat back with Eric on the couch again. Spike had gone to clean off in the bathroom.

“I have never seen a vampire like that before. The formation of the face, the bones shifting. It is strange.”

Eric nodded.

“Strange does not begin to cover it. He is also not allergic to silver. Did you see that ring?”

Godric chuckled.

“Indeed , my child. It was hard to miss. Every time I went down too far it stung my hand.”

They fell silent for the few moments it took for Spike to clean up.

Finally Spike walked back into the room and sat across from them. He needed the dstance for now , to clear his head. Finally he spoke.

“You prolly filled wit questions dancin’ through your head. You wonder just who I am. Get it , I do. “

Eric Spoke.

“You promised me a story earlier tonight, before thirst affected you so.”

Spike nodded, took a breath and began.

“It’s starts , as most stories do, with a girl. A girl is why I came to the mouth of hell, and a girl is why I stayed there. My dark Princess, my sire. Drusilla wasn't what you call normal. Had visions and such. Saw things no one could see. She’d see the universe in the ceiling, fairies flying around an empty room. Leave her alone long enough, and she could fly somewhere inside her head that you could never go.”

Godric stopped him.

“Sire…I do not understand this word in the way you use it. Was she royalty perhaps.” 

Spike gave a sad chuckle.

“Thought she was my queen for a hundred years. But no, she wasn't royalty mate. She was my sire. She made me a vampire.” 

Eric nodded.

“Here, Will, it is called a maker for this reason. They make you , thus, they are your maker.”

Spike nodded, learning the second of many lessons he was sure to come. Then he continued.

“Dru fell sick wit poison so I had to find my grand-sire. The one who made her. I found a spell that could cure her, but the hitch was we needed his blood. So off we went to California. To a little town called Sunnydale . It was where the chaos of my life began. Cause in this town mate, out of all the hundreds Angelus could have been in, there was someone else we met. Someone who I never expected. In this town there was the Slayer.”

As his story continued, Eric and Godric sat enraptured , asking a few questions here and there for clarity. But most of the two hours it took for Spike to get through his story, they sat and listened. Finally He got to the part where he was out of the amulet.

“Somehow, don’t know why , showed up here. All ghost-like and floating ‘round like a big spook. Got to be honest , Mate, showing up in a place you thought you knew, in the middle of no where, well, it messes with your head a right bit. Was in California still, but not the place I knew. Don’t even know how I became solid again. Took near 9 months for me to gain my whole body back. Once I did though, I set out. Learning what I could, going from town to town. Finally when I hit Jackson, heard of a bloke. They called him the Northman…with a right bit a fear in their voices. Everyone seemed to be ‘fraid of ‘im. Didn't give it much thought, but I heard he lived here. Figured a man everyone seemed to know might be a good place to start learnin’ some more about the world I’m stuck in. Near as I can figure, there's no way to go back, an’ prolly nothin’ left to go back to. When I was asking there abouts where I needed to go check in, all fingers pointed to me to your club. Got to say mate. When I heard the name ‘Fangtasia.’ I laughed so hard blood came out of my nose. You have a twisted sense of humor.”

Eric grinned.

“It was Pam’s idea actually, that name. She thought it gave a certain sort of entertainment value. I found it funny. Pam always detested that Disney never had a vampire as a villain. And she wasn't particularly fond of a woman who had to have someone else to save her.”

Spike snorted.

“ Yeah well, she does come off a bird who holds a man by his bollocks, then rips them off if he doesn’t listen. England had three types of  women , far as I can figure. Those who flittered in pretty dresses. Then there were those who wore the pants. Your girl is the third sort. Underbelly, I suppose. Those women can be dangerous , you don’t watch yourself. ‘Fore I traveled out, had myself one o’ them. I’ll tell you what; vampire or not, havin scaldin’ oil thrown on your bits and being told that you were going to be lit on fire was enough to piss yourself mate. Even when you don’t have anythin’ to piss.”

Godric chuckled.

“ And what did you do exactly to warrant such a threat.”

“Might have said she smelt like liquored up bar wench wit breath that could gag a maggot. Snapped her neck after she threw the oil at me. Didn't fancy bein’ set on fire, what wit bein’ flammable an’ all. Set me off candles and oil for a long while.”

Eric grinned.

“Yes, I am sure it would have.”

They fell silent for a while before Godric spoke.

“With the type of vampire you are, and the way you described it, you were never like others of your kind. Even before your human soul was returned to you.Though I find it more likely that your soul was more woken up then be-spelled back into you. You loved your maker, even if she never loved you. And then you fell in love with that Slayer woman. These are not the actions of a soulless heathen William. As for the vicious nature you proclaim to have had. It is my theory that most of it can be blamed on this grand-sire, Angelus. From what you described of him, he sounds like the cruelest maker I've ever heard of. And in my time I have heard of many.”

Spike sighed.

“Don’t get me wrong mate. I was evil, yeah. But I was more for fightin and killin’. Wasn't a fan of slow death. But Angelus, he was a master at it. Very vicious, cold, and sadistic. Loved torture. Let you know he was on top the moment you joined the family. “

Neither Eric or Godric missed the shutter that went through Spike’s body. Pieces of this stranger began to fall into place , and the picture they painted was not pretty.

“The moment you joined the family? So he tortured you on the first day you rose?”

Spike swallowed. He hated remembering those days.

“With him, it was an artform mate. You crawled out of the ground starvin’, confused, and for a moment, in a foreign world you knew nothin’ about. And there he was , standin’ before you, waitin. Always with this look in his eyes. A kind of hunger ‘at was never filled. Bent me over my own head stone and buggered me raw till I could barely walk, ‘fore he let me feed. Was a child he gave me,prolly a tot of 6 or 7, I think. He wanted to teach you you were a monster, inhuman, unfeelin’, from the start. And if that didn't work, torture would break you till you learned.”

Godric looked confused.

“Buggered? I do not know this word. Is that a word you use for being beaten?”

Eric growled. Godric had not been in England when he made Pam. And that was a word his Pamela used quite often at first. Of course she used it in far better terms then William was speaking of.

“It’s English slang master, for anal sex. Though in this case I believe it was more akin to vicious rape.”

Godric’s eyes glowed in rage as he growled deep.

“From the moment a new born rises? Tell me this creature is dead.”

Spike scoffed.

“Wish I could mate. Where ever he is, just glad he didn't follow me here. Even souled the mere sight of ‘im is torture.”

 

They looked at this man again. He was slumped into the couch, barely the strong , confident vampire that met Eric at Fangtasia. A man crippled from the moment he was made a vampire. Thrust into a new life brutally, and one that hated him. He might be a stranger, but he was still kin. Still vampire. Still theirs.

Eric touched Spike’s shoulder.

“Stay the day here. I know you do not fall into death sleep as we do, but the sun is still deadly for you. Tomorrow I will push your paperwork through to the AVL and make sure you are registered as a vampire of my area. I will also state that you are strictly under the care and protection of the Clan of Unun.”

Spike looked up.

“Unun?”

“It’s Godric’s bloodline. His maker, though it is a well kept secret, is an ancient of great age named Pythia. She was an Oracle of Delphi, under Alexander the great. You have had his blood and mine now. It is our right to claim you.”

Spike shook his head.

“Not that ‘m not grateful mate, but why would you do this. You barely know me, story or not, blood or not. A couple sips of red and a hand job doesn't make me less ‘en a man you met just hours ago. I’ m naught but a scraper to both of you. I don’t understand.”

Godric put a hand on his shoulder.

“William, you are right. You are as new to us as we are to you. But we are all vampire here. Unlike the ones whose nest you were forced to join, in this clan, we hold a great respect for each other. It may seem strange to you that you would be accepted so easily in so little time. But from the moment I met you, I knew there was something about you that called to me. It is the same fire I saw in my Eric, as he was dying on the funeral pyre of his home land. A spirit that even surrounded by brutally and bloodshed, does not deserve to be shut down and snuffed out as one would a candle. You hold the potential for so much more then you were given. You are a warrior, and an honorable man.One who used whatever means life gave you  to carve out a place for yourself in the cruel world you where thrust into.”

Godric stared at him piercingly as he spoke again.

“But as a vampire, you were never given the lessons you should have learned. You were never given the care you deserved from your nest. As a human you were a gentle soul, and when you were made, you had your sense of self ripped from you. This is no way to raise a progeny. Being a vampire means being able to soar. To see the world in the way no human can. You had that stolen from you. Ripped from you from the moment you rose into your rebirth. You deserve to have it back. We are the two oldest vampires in America. And one of the oldest Clan’s on the planet. We can teach you what it truly means to be a vampire, without losing sense of self. We can teach you more then mere survival. We can teach you how to live, truly , for the first time. And if at any time, you decide you wish to be released, then we will not stop you. “

Spike sat silent for a moment, pondering this new turn of events. The kindness of these two men was something he wasn't used to. He’d been dicked over too often in the past to trust blindly anymore. But having friends in high places did help. Wouldn’t hurt to try. He would keep his ear to the ground and see how it played out.

Finally he nodded.

“Alright. Suppose we could try it for a bit. But if I don’t like where this is going, old or not, I’ll shred you mate. I don’t fall dead in the day. Just…don’t double-cross me. Been beat on and flung aside too often in the past. I’m a straight sort of bloke, yeah. Be straight wit me and we’ll be besties soon enough. Don’t, and you’ll wake up wit a stake lodged so far up your arse you’ll choke on it. ”

Eric grinned.

“Man after my own soul. “

Godric contemplated in silence for a moment. Then he spoke up.

“You said you and your nest mates came from very old blood. Out of curiosity, did it have a clan name?”

Spike nodded.

 

“Yeah. Course it did."

" Do you by any chance remember the clan title?"

Bloody hell , it’s been a while since I thought of that. Cut all ties to the clan when I hooked up with the Slayer. What was it now? Aursarius, Okearus…ah. It was the Clan of Aurelius.”

Both vampires gasped as their heads snapped towards him, speaking at the same time.

“Aurelius!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read....Review.....comment.....Like me on Face book and hate me on twitter.....Whatever...Just tell me you like it or you hate it....


	6. Before the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Weird Ending to a strange day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song by Evanescene as I wrote it.*Shrugs* I wrote it at four in the morning. I'm just happy it makes any sense what so ever. I also learned never to have blueberry pie and decaf tea at that time at night. It does weird things to your head. Like this chapter.

Spike blinked and snorted.

“What, you bloody twins now? Yeah, Clan name’s Aurelius. Can’t see how that makes much of a bloody difference. ‘s Not like m’clan’s gonna pop up for a cup a tea.”

Eric huffed.

“You say bloody allot, did you know that? I mean, I do understand you’re very british, but why do you favor that one curse word? It’s a little cliché for a vampire, isn't it?”

Spike raised a brow and shrugged.

“Habit is what it, mate. Just said it one too many times , and it stuck. Suppose it is a bit overused, but it’s not the worse thing to repeat daily.”

Godric shook the shock off before he spoke.

“Aurelius is a legend here, William. The reason we are shocked is because the the last time I heard of it was when I was just barely over 50 years a vampire. It is said, at least in passing, the the Clan of Aurelius died out just after my maker began her ruling of the Supernatural council. Far from what you described of the more recent nest, Aurelians were know as one of the most Ancient and noble of the vampire race. Most of the legends by now are lost, but this one was passed to me by Pythia, my maker. “

He closed his eyes as he recounted the legend he hadn't spoken of since he spoke of it to Eric after he turned him.

“It is said that First there was Lilith. No one knows where she came from, though there is a constant debate of her origins. From her sprung the first five family orders of our species. They are known as such. 

The first family is the order of Wathei. Those of Water, the original life blood. Ever shifting, though it remains the same. It is said that without the life blood we shall die. The first order showed us the way to sustain ourselves to live forever.

The Second order is that of Crusoi, those of the land. The ability to raise from the earth and live above it was granted to our kind. From the earth we are made, and from the earth are we reborn.

 The third order was Aurelius, Those of the air. To shift like the wind. To change with the turning of seasons, even as we remain the same. Like the wind we spanned through the ages, ever adapting to our course. It is said this is where some vampires earned the gift of flight.

The forth family was Furloz, Those of the fire. The Spark that keeps us alive after death. The power of immortality that forever burns.

The fifth family was the unknown…they were given no name. They were the primitives, the wildness of us. They gave us the gifts of the hunter. Our fangs, our strength , our speed. They blessed us with the weapons of our nature.”

He paused for a moment tilting his head.

“The reason the legends are not spoken of is rarely is there a vampire left who lives up to the originals. Human change, savagery, and darkness has tainted the species by now. Most have forgotten where we all came from.”

Spike sniffed and thought for a moment.

“Alright, that was a nice bed time story. But so what. Don’t understand why you’re shocked. I came from a different planet mate. Even wit the same name, it’s got nothin’ ta do wit m’ old clan.”

Eric sighed.

“It was told to us that the origins of our clan, Unun, came from the bloodline of Aurelius, Will. That is why we’re shocked. No vampire in our lifetimes, save the truly ancient, like Pythia, speaks of it. Or even remembers. But there has to be truth to the legend somewhere.”

“Why?”

Eric and Godric joined eyes for a moment and stood up together. Then , ever careful of the ceiling, they hovered in the air two feet above the floor.

Spike nearly choked on his own tongue.

“You can fly?!”

They nodded, slowly landing. Spike put his head back and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was too much for one night. Too many new things to take in, even for all his years a vampire. Flying vampires, legends, old blood, and orgasms after a two year drought of any intimate contact. He blinked several times as he stared at the ceiling.

“So that’s how you cleaned up the mess. Was wonderin’ how you got it, what wit the vaulted ceiling an’ all.”

Eric looked over at Spike, seeing the tiredness in him.

“You look like you've had enough for one night. And dawn is only an hour away. Perhaps you should lay down for a while. Let it all sink in and settle, perhaps?”

Spike nodded, stretching before he stood.

“Haven’t been up that long tonight. But ‘m knackered. Need some kip. Brains had bout all it can take. Can take the couch if you want. Slept in a bloody crypt most of my life. Don’t feel much like making it home at the mo’ anyway.”

“Well I told you you could spend the night. And no couch for you. Most of the house is protected from the sun, but the housemaids like to keep this part open to some fresh air. The basement is fully furnished for comfortable sleeping. Full entertainment system, fridge, bags of donor blood, and a microwave. So if you wake up in the day time, you shouldn't be bored. Godric even has his book collection down there.”

Spike cracked his neck and nodded.

“Sounds cozy. Alright then, lead the way. “

Eric and Godric walked through the house carefully, Spike behind them. Finally they walked into what looked to be a storage room. Walking to one wall, Eric pushed in what looked to be like a cinder block in the wall. A small computerized area rolled out. He entered several numbers into the system and leaned down to a retinal scan. A ladies voice came out of the speaker.

“Retinal Scan completed. Please activate voice recognition.”

“ This is Eric Northman. Hello Matilda”

A few seconds passed before the voice chimed up again.

“Voice recognition complete. Welcome Mr. Northman. Have a good days rest.”

A portion of the wall slid out and open, revealing a stairway. Spike grinned.

“Very James Bond mate. Wit the helpless death sleep you have, can see why you installed all the nifty gadgets.”

They walked into the stair well and Eric turned around.

“Storage room lock-down. Please initiate daylight security activation.”

“Very well Mr. Northman. Daylight Security activated. Storage lock-down starting now.”

The door slid closed and the voice grew silent. Finally they headed down the stairs into what would have been a basement at one time. Now it looked like a house all by itself. Along with the features Eric spoke of, there was a fully functioning bathroom, a small training room and gym, and a nice sitting area , complete with fire place. Spike whistled.

“Living like a King , you are. Must have cost you more then a lifetime’s worth of dosh to build this.”

 

Godric nodded.

“It did indeed. 4 million to be exact. But between my own 2000 years and Eric’s 1000, it barely made a dent into our fortune.”

Finally they approach the master Suite, and this time Godric tapped in a code. The door opened slowly.

“You can get out during the day to be in the underground area. The Code is 845464. You won’t be able to get upstairs though until we wake. And the weapons are locked down during our slumber. It is just until we get to know each other better. ”

Spike nodded, thinking about the code. Then he smiled at Eric.

“See , knew you were a Viking.”

Eric smirked.

“You are quick with numbers. Very astute.”

“Well , when I was human, my Da and mum were part of the gentry. Sent me to some fancy school. Maths were one of my best subjects, as I recall. My Da was a Duke, and me mum was a Countess. Didn't mean much by the eighteen hundreds, what wit most of the gentry being phased out by then. But the title did still afford some respect. And a good bit of money. Had some hefty quid where I came from, but it’s all bloody lost now.”

Eric Spoke.

“Not completely. There may be hope. We have demons, fae, and who knows what other beings who need to transfer their funds to this planet. In fact, my lawyer is a demon. He may be able to help you retrieve them from where you came from. We’ll set up an appointment with him soon. “

Spike looked into the room at the largest bed he’d ever seen. Six seven foot people could sleep comfortably on it without being squished. But there was only one bed.

“Right then. Is there a pull out or somethin’ under the bed mate.”

Eric looked at him with a raised brow.

“No. Why would there be?”

Spike raised both shoulders with a cock of his head.

“The floor is is then. Carpet looks soft enough.”

“Will, you will be sleeping in the bed. “

Spike snorted.

“An’ where will you two sleep?”

“Also in the bed.”

Spike blinked.

“All of us together, will sleep in that bed? You sure bout that?”

Godric smiled with a light touch to his back.

“William, lets think clearly for a moment, shall we. You have shared our blood. Our hands have been on your body. And as tall as Eric may be, he isn’t that big. Sharing a bed is hardly the most intimate thing we could do. In an hour we will be dead for the day. Unless of course you are uncomfortable sleeping with men in your bed.

Spike actually chuckled.

“I've slept wit gents, I've slept wit birds. I slept with gents who wanted ta be birds. I even shacked up with my mortal enemy mate.  Slept once covered with the blood of a Chaos demon. That slimy git stinks. Sleepin wit you two will be a might bit better then sleepin with Broody britches any day.”

“Broody Britches?”

Spiked grinned.

 

“My grand-sire. Have lots of names for him. Was fun to see the one expression he had change colors when I did.”

He paused, having a brief moment of faint regret etched on his face.

“But, even at his most evil, Angel knew somethin’ bout life no other in the clan ever tasted. With a soul, or without it, Peaches threw his whole self into whatever he decided to do. And when it came to Buffy….”

He swallowed hard as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“He said something to us once. Wit all the lessons, the torture, the utter hatred between us, he had one moment of perfect clarity. It’s bout the only thing he ever said worth listenin to. Truer words never spoken ‘en what he said ‘at day.”

He fell silent, as if he could see in his tired mind something they could not.

Godric spoke quietly.

“What did he say? I see it must have been profound. You carry it with you.”

He swallowed several times and closed his eyes, sounding more like he was clearing his throat. Then, with near perfect pitch, the voice of his grand-sire came out of his mouth, as he focused on the words.

“Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping. Waiting. And though unwanted, unbidden, It will stir.  It will open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us, guides us. It rules us all and we must obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love. The clarity of hatred. And the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we’d know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms: shuttered and dank.”

He opened his eyes and looked at them, his eyes ageless for a mere moment.

“Without passion…we’d be truly dead.”


	7. I'm gonna trade this life for Fortune and fame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike purrs, meets a lawyer, and faints. I love playing around with weird Sh*t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a shout out to Nickelback for their song Rockstar.

Chapter 7.

Spike rolled over slowly, game face in place as he yawned like a tiger getting up for the night. He rubbed his face into what he thought was a pillow, a quiet purr rumbling in his chest. A hand ran over the top of his head, nails scratching lightly. Not fully awake yet, he just purred louder.

“Look Father, a beautiful blonde kitten. I found him outside all alone. Isn't that sad? I want to keep him. Can I, pleeeesseee?”

The purring stopped as Spike lifted his head from the naked chest he had been nuzzling. His half closed eyes gave a weak glare at Eric.

“Har Har, wanker. Told you ‘s been a while since I slept wit anyone. Guess it makes the Demon happy.”

Godric chuckled.

“You must forgive my progeny. He gets bored very easily and enjoys tormenting people verbally to solve it.”

Spike rubbed his face and turned on his back, stretching again as a rumbling growl rolled out of him. Then he sat up.

“What time ‘s it?”

Eric turned his head to look at the clock.

“Just after sunset. 6:47 pm at the moment. You slept the whole day.”

Spike blinked.

“Well I was knackered. Don’t remember much bout getting into bed, t’be honest. Kill for a fag right about now.”

“There will be no smoking in my house, Will.”

Spike snorted.

“Hardly smoke anymore, mate. No worries. Doesn't mean I don’t want one, just means I won’t have it.”

He rubbed his head of curls, feeling how the gel loosened during the night. Then putting his legs on the floor, he stood up naked and walked to the fridge. Nakedness didn't bother most vampires. Sometimes , it was more like clothes was a hindrance and an irritant to their sensitive skin.

He shifted through the contents of the fridge, picked up a bag of A negative, and tossed it in the microwave. Then he turned around, leaning against the counter to wait until the blood was done warming. Scratching himself like any man, he crossed his ankles and stared at the wall , thinking of nothing in particular.

When he focused on the two staring, unmoving men still in the bed, he raised a brow.

“What, I’m hungry. Is my face ugly or something? You’re starin at me like you didn't see it last night.”

Godric gave a smile.

“No, your face is fine. It wasn't your face we were staring at.”

Spike looked down at himself and then shrugged.

“Suppose I am a right bit of sexy. But it can’t be that shocking.You’re the ones had your hands on it last night.”

Eric grinned as he stood up, just as naked. Now it was Spike's turn to stare. He knew Eric had to be tall all over, but the half erect monster attached to him just boggled the brain.

“Knew you were tall mate, but ‘ats just not fair. Must have fallin’ over a lot when you were human. That right there must have been heavy as hell ‘fore you turned. It’s no wonder you had a hankerin’ to have a go at all the birds. Surprised they lived the night without bein’ split in half.”

Eric looked down and then looked up with a smirk.

“Well I was taller then most of my people. My father was very boastful when I was born, from what I remember my mother telling me. It was said that Odin and Thor must have favored me greatly, to give me a “hammer’ that would one day please even Freya with it’s might.”

Spike snorted.

“Surprised your head fits through any doors wit that kind of ego ‘round you. Can see where the arrogance comes from, though. If m’ danglies were that massive, I’d walk around chuffed ta bits. Might make me look like a strutter cock, but wit bits like those, I’d have the right. But large hammer or not, mate, no man is a gift from the gods.”

Eric licked a fang and leered.

“Why Will, are you challenging the claim my parents once made? Perhaps one day it might be something you care to taste for yourself. You look like you could use a good ‘nailing’.”

Spike growled for a moment before Godric came up beside him.

“Forgive him. You are just a very attractive specimen. We vampires are very vain creatures, so we enjoy staring at beauty. You’re not as muscled as my Erikr, but he was a warrior. Were you this lithe and muscled as a human?”

Spike laughed.

“ Was a 28 year old virgin English gentleman who enjoyed my studies and took care of m’sick mum. Being good looking was hardly on m’mind. No, took a while to get this way. When I was turned, I was strong, sure, but I looked the same. All of this came from fightin’ with Slayers an' demons. Turning freezes us, yeah. But wit me, always found that when the demon needed ta be stronger, it worked itself out. Never aged, but Slayer blood can be potent. As the demon became stronger, the muscles showed up. Never wondered why it worked that way, but that’s just the way it happened.”

Then he looked down at Godric and huffed.

“You got to be kiddin’ me. What are you distantly related or something? He’s tall. What’s your excuse for ‘at?”

Godric chuckled.

“Call it good ‘breeding’.”

The microwave dinged and Spike turned around. He went to pop the door open and blinked as he pulled it completely off the microwave.

“Bloodly hell.”

He blinked at Eric.

“Sorry. I’ll give you the money to replace it. Don’t know how that happened. I hardly pulled it.”

Eric shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. I have another in the closet. I stock pile stuff like that. Phones, computers, cellphones, keyboards, i-pads and microwaves. I've broken several electronics, when I am angry or not paying attention. As for how you did it, it is probably the blood you had last night. Which you will have to have sometime tonight again. We need to make sure you are completely passed the starvation before we teach you the finer arts of feeding from a donor. Especially since you don’t have the ability to glamour. Though that might be a skill you will be gifted with, taking our blood.”

Spike grinned, tossing the now empty blood bag in the garbage.

“Fuck glamouring, I want that nifty bit of flight you showed me last night. Now that would be a gift.”

Both vampires laughed before the three of them went to get ready for the night.

\------------------------------------------

Spike came out of the basement finally, having been looking at the untouchable weapons. If he had been human he would have drooled over them. He found Eric in the living room talking to a pudgy man dressed in a sharp suit. Spike took a sniff and almost felt a sneeze coming on as the scent of sulfer filled his nose.

“Ah, there he is, Desmond. This is my new friend, William Jamison. He is the reason I called you.”

The Demon turned to him, smiling friendly like.

“Hello Mr. Jamison. I am Mr. Northman’s accountant and lawyer. It is nice to meet you. Eric tells me you came to this realm through unconventional means. You left a bit of money behind I hear. I might be able to help you retrieve it.”

Spike looked him up and down.

“You’re a half demon. Smells like …Tulscarian I think. The sulfur and lye I smell tells me you come from some sort of hell dimension. Might be Mercrit, but you missing the faint scent of rotting death they’re known for. It’s a nice disguise though. Must have taken a fair bit of hocus pocus.”

Eric and Godric looked at him, the fact that they could control their shock the only reason they didn't sit there with their mouths open.

The lawyer nodded, happily surprised.

“You know your rare demon lore very well it seems. Yes, I am Tulscari demon, on my father’s side. How fascinating. Many Supes I meet never figure it out. Well, I will certainly want to talk with you about what you know one day.”

As the lawyer set up his laptop, Spike overheard Eric say something to Godric in Norwegian. He snorted at being called a Smart assed show off . He cleared his throat to draw their attention.

“Det er uhøflig å fornærme noen på et annet språk, vet du.”

Eric blinked at him several times.

“Is there anything you don’t know?”

Spike shrugged.

“I’m a little poor on Aramaic and I can’t get my Spanish to sound quite right. But I studied several languages during my century and change, mate. If you need Minions you don’t want to share your blood wit, well, you got t’be ready to speak the tongue. As far as the non-demon ones, told you I went to a fancy school. I loved to read. And hooked on phonics worked for me.”

Eric looked like he was about to say something sarcastic back, But Mr. Catalialus interrupted them.

“Now William, Mr. Northman tells me you are a part of the Aurelius Clan. He also mentioned Sunnydale, California and the Mouth of hell. Though it would have been more of a portal seal door then a mouth. Is that all accurate so far?”

“Yeah, sounds about right.”

“Now lets see here. You were the only surviving member of your family estate as a human, if I am not mistaken.”

Spike nodded again.

“Alright lets see if we can locate your particular origin before you popped up in ours.

Spike smelt a faint trace of magic as the Demon lawyer typed into the computer. It made his skin itch.

“Ah here you are. Parallel realm to ours. How interesting. Yes yes, I see. Lets hope if we have everything.”

A few more buttons were pushed and then the Lawyer spoke.

“William Arthorius Michael Jamison-Pratt the second, heir apparent . Born in the year 1853 on October the nineteenth at 3:45 am. You are going to be 161 this year. Mother was named Countess Annabelle Mary Louise Jamison. Father was named Duke William Arthorius Michael Pratt the First. You had a sister , Colette Anne Margaret, who died at the age of 14 to tuberculosis . At the time of your Mother’s death in 1881, your estate was quite allot for those days. You transferred it when you were turned, and left it alone. By now it has amassed quite a bit of interest. With your entire estate alone, given the fact that the house and the antiques were sold off piece by piece at auction, the entire sum is 784 million Dollars.

Spike stood there gaping like a fish. Eric grinned at the stunned vampire.

“Now would be a good time to say ‘bloody hell’ Duke William Pratt.”

Spike shook off his shock and glared at Eric

“Oi, you quit that. Hated that name. Took my mother’s back after my Da died. Teased constantly at school. Never want to hear it again.”

Godric tilted his head.

“Why do you hate your surname? I never had one myself, but yours sounds like it was a respectable one. It belonged to a Duke after all.”

Spike shook his head.

“M’ last name was spelled with two t’s. P R A T T. Problem was prat, P R A T sounds the same, but means somethin’ different, yeah. It’s English slang for…guess the American word would be moron. Means someone is bloody stupid. It wasn't easy, goin’ ta school wit that name hanging over my head.”

Desmond finally cut them off.

“Mister Liam Angelus O’Conner is the only other surviving member of the family clan. Unfortunately for him, he has recently become the property of Wolfram and Hart. Normally you would have to split the clan fortune with him. But because he can no longer hold the title, he looses his ability to claim it. Nasty business, that Law Firm. It is lucky you did not come out of the Amulet into their hands. That dimension is going to be crushed if he doesn't know what he is dealing with.”

He paused , taking a drink from a glass of water before continuing

“ My guess is he either forgot or couldn’t be troubled with remembering the vast wealth. Perhaps he was never told. Which is good fortune for you my friend. The Aurelius Clan Fortune was almost entirely untouched for 400 years. And it was barely dented by Heinrich Nest, whom you likely knew as the Master. Since the Slayer who gave him the true death didn't claim right of conquest, it all pretty much goes to you. Also, there is surprisingly a good deal of very old money from the clan left over on this planet. My educated guess is, the reason they all vanished was because they traveled to your dimension at one point. I’ll add that to the funds as well. No one can really know that it wasn't yours originally. There is some small bit of artifacts left behind that no one claimed. But we’ll go through that another day. ”

A few more minutes past. Then the lawyer smiled into the screen.

“You also auctioned off the treasure of Tashearo Amara.”

Eric looked up curiously.

“Who was he?”

Desmond looked up for a moment.

“Tashearo Amara was once know as Taka-shina Shiroshi Amara, Demon Emperor of the Japanese faction of the Tor-til Maria Demon clan. It is said that he was very well versed in demon magic. How he and his treasure ended up in Spike’s dimension is unknown. But his wealth would make the entirety of the English Monarchy look like paupers. There was three artifacts among his treasure that were said to be priceless. The wrist blades of Gen-tai, weapons that was said to slide through any metal and never dull. Then there was the Senthu Necklace, A silver chain so strong it could cut through the neck of any creature with one pull. And the last piece was The Jem of Amara. His Imperial crest ring. It said to have the power of the sun….and gave the demon wearing it invulnerably.”

Godric’s eyes opened wide.

“William you found this treasure? Did you find the artifacts?”

Spike sniffed, not looking up.

“Yeah I found the treasure. Might have found the artifacts too. Didn't really pay attention. I sold the lot. Needed the money. Why?”

 While the demon lawyer was distracted with the computer screen again, Eric stared at Spike hard. Then he looked around his neck and, picking up a tissue, walked up to Spike. Pulling down the neckline of his shirt, he carefully pulled up the silver chain necklace with the ring around it.

“Desmond , you continue your work. William and I have to have a little chat. We’ll be back in a moment.”

“Alright Eric, I’ll be here for a bit gathering intel anyway. Transferring these many funds always takes a little while.”

Eric dragged Spike slowly to the far end of the house before He looked at him.

“You have two of them, don’t you Will? This is the necklace and ring, isn't it.”

Spike glared at him.

“No one can know, Eric. You understand. Aside from Godric and you, no one can know I was wearin’ it when I went down fightin’ in the Hellmouth. These artifacts work, tested them meself. But they are powerful, and ‘at makes them dangerous. No one will know what they are ‘round my neck. Less you have goddesses ‘round here I don’t know about. If it gets out what I’m wearin, I’ll have blokes lining up to cut off m’head. Please, Eric. It’s like your fathers crown. I saved the bloody world. I earned the right.”

Eric sighed and nodded.

“I understand their importance and their power. I will not betray your confidence. For now, I will say nothing. But guard them carefully. You are right about one thing, they are highly valuable. And in the wrong hands, they are our worse nightmare. Luckily no vampire can touch them, otherwise the danger would be far higher. Soon , Godric and I will sit down and discuss this with you, Will. Make no mistake.”

Spike sighed and nodded as they went to join the others again.

When they entered the room, Eric spoke quietly to Godric in Norse while Desmond, finally able to pull himself away from the screen, turned to speak to Spike.

“Alright this is how it is going to go. I was able to retrieve your information all together. It is advantageous that you came to this time and space, Mr. Jamison. Since Vampires are known now, and able to own what is theirs by right, you came at an extremely lucrative time for yourself. I will have the proper forms sent over to my offshore office, to protect your wealth properly so that you don’t get taxed to death by the IRS. Most vampires, especially the older ones like Mr. Northman and his maker, do it this way. I will have a Amex Black card sent over in a few days and your information ready for you. Since you are still legally British, I will make sure you have a green card and passport to legalize you in America. You are staying in Sheveport for now, Correct?”

Eric answered for him.

“I was going to push his information through tonight to the AVL.”

“Very good then. Give me until tomorrow before you do this Mr. Northman. That way you can push the information we just collected through without a problem. You know how the AVL is with their red tape.”

Spike spoke up.

 “So your saying you were able to transfer the funds.”

“Yes , of course. It was not all that difficult, Mr. Jamison. Up until the portals to Faerun were closed recently, the half and full fae who wished to live on earth needed me constantly to transfer their funds. That was much harder to do then this.”

“Alright then, how much am I worth?”

“Lets add it all up then. I’ll detract my fee from it now. Which isn't much considering”

He typed a few more codes in and then turned the computer towards Spike. Eric and Godric leaned over his shoulder to take a look. Spike squinted, opened his eyes wide, cursed, and promptly passed out.

From the screen shined the numbers six point seven trillion dollars.


	8. I'm gonna Scream and Shout and let it all out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike goes with Eric to fangtastia and guess who shows up with fire in her eyes and a temper to burn? Go on, Guess. But Spike has dealt with enough uppity females....he just won't take that lying down.

Chapter 8.

After Spike recovered from his stunning fortune, Mr. Cataliadus promised to have all his bank account information ready and sent by tomorrow night. Eric had to go into Fangtastia. Godric once again opted to stay home, saying something about going for a flight later. Spike decided he would go with Eric just simply to see how the Club scene worked.

Before they got in the car , Spike looked up.

“Later, might want to stop at my apartment to pick up a few things. The clothes Ricky let me borrow is alright for now, but got to pick up a few bits and bobs if I’m stayin’ wit you for a bit.

Eric blinked.

“Did you just call my maker ….Ricky?”

“ ‘S what I said, yeah. Why, is it going to bother him? I like using nick names. Called Buffy Goldilocks for years. Eventually I come up wit one for everyone. Depends on m’mood.”

Eric shook his head for a moment.

“You are bold to call a 2000 year old Vampire ‘Ricky’.”

Spike rolled his eyes.

“Christ, I jus’ wanted a friendly name t’call him, mate. I know you’re the head ‘master’ of the area, but your actin like I called him dickhead.”

From the doorway , they heard Godric’s quiet laughter and turned to see him bent over , blood tears coming down his face.

“Head….master….called you Head….all the girls you had in your office….Head master…Pamela will laugh herself to true death….”

Eric raised a brow.

“ Now see what you've done? I hope you are happy with yourself. You broke my maker, Will. I’ve never seen him laugh so hard he shed blood tears.”

Finally Godric calmed himself, using his shirt to wipe away his tears.

“Oh forgive me. I haven’t laughed like that in centuries. With the Fang-bangers Eric had every night in his office before I came to live with him, I never thought such a name would have so many meanings. As far as Ricky is concerned, my friend, just keep it between us. As Eric said, I am a very old vampire. If anyone heard you calling me anything but Godric , they might wonder about my authority as Eric’s maker. Especailly since you are a fairly young vampire.”

“Alright , Ricky. I understand.”

With that , they got in the car, hearing Godric still chuckling behind them.

Once they arrived, they went in through the back door. The music was blaring some mess of Grunge music so loud that it sound like wailing Sirens had taken over the radio. They immediately walked into Eric's office, closing the door to muffle the sound. Eric settled at his desk, quickly going over emails and typing rapidly to get his area work done faster. Spike had pulled out his phone, amusing himself by signing into Facebook. He was making a killing at Candy Crush. No one would ever know of course. He grumbled mentally at himself. It wasn't his fault this stupid, ridiculous, mind-numbing game was so addictive. 

Pam came in a moment later.

“Master, I….well hello Will. How nice to see you again.”

Spike gave her a slow flirtatious smile.

“Hello to you too, Luv. And the pleasures all mine.”

She sniffed in a bored fashion.

“You wish.”

"Not really, but if you wanna have a go 'round the pole luv, just say the words."

She sneered at him before looking at Eric.

“Master, I just paid for the shipment of Royalty blended that you ordered. And our favorite tasty Breather has decided to grace us with her presence. Something about wanting her house back.”

Eric looked through his desk for a moment before he pulled up the deed. Then he sighed as he looked it over.

“Alright, send her in and put Chow by the door tonight. Then you will take the throne for….”

“Master, I don’t want…”

Eric growled.

“You WILL take the throne for an hour, Pamela. Do not make me command you. Then I will enthrall the vermin after you. Now do as you are told and send in Sookie.”

Pam put her head down. Then she gave the slightest bow. She knew she had push the limits of her whining for the week.

“Yes, my Maker. Forgive me for my insolence.”

She left the office and Spike looked at Eric with an eyebrow raised.

“Getting lippy with her looks dangerous mate, even if you’re her sire.”

Eric shook his head.

“Normally I am overly lenient with her. I let her get away with allot. But sometimes she gets too whiny and belligerent, so that is when I must put my foot down. Godric was much firmer with me at her age. He says I spoiled her. He is likely right. But Pamela has always been her own woman, even before I turned her. I do my best not to crush that for her.”

They sat in office for a few more minutes before Spike heard the door open. The woman who walked in looked like the epitome of southern charm. Golden Hair, flowing sundress,  low heeled peep-toed shoes and a fiery look in her eyes.

“Sookie Stackhouse. What bring you to my door this fine humid summer night? Did you miss me already?”

Spike sat back, looking between the two of them as the woman, Sookie, rolled her eyes with a huff.

“Cut the Crap Eric. You know why I’m here. Now, I know you brought it to keep it safe for me while I was gone, but I’m back now. And no offense but that is my  gran’s house. I’d like to keep it that way. I don’t want you showing up at all hours of the night just cause you want me to scratch your itch. Which is never gonna happen, by the way.”

Eric mock sighed.

“Sookie you wound me. Not that I would not mind a good scratching, but I have far more in mind then that.”

“Eww. Did your mother raise you in a barn are something? You’re a pig.”

“Actually, the animals only lived with us in the winter when it was too cold. But no, I was not raised in a barn.”

Spike snorted as he watched Eric toy with this one. He could smell why Eric wanted her. She smelled like vanilla, sex, and a sweet shoppe all rolled into one. Definitely not entirely human. The look in Eric’s eyes spelled one other thing. She challenged him. She was what he shouldn't touch. That made her more desirable then any rare jewel. Was that what Spike had looked like going after Buffy? ‘Oh well’, He shrugged, ‘not my business’

But he shook his head as she raised her voice to Eric. Yeah, it was Southern Buffy two point five.

“Just give me my dang house back, Eric!”

Finally Spike could not stay silent anymore. This one needed to  schooled. Buffy was the Slayer; she was suppose to fight with him. Natural enemies and all. This one was just looking for trouble with the way her gums flapped too loudly. Stupid chit. Screaming at the boss in a bar full of vampires. Buffy herself would have strangled her.

He let his face flash for a second as he roared to draw her attention. Then his very human eyes glared at her.

“Oi, there , Mary Sunshine! Tone it down! We’re vampires, yeah. We can hear you whisper from across the bar, even wit all that racket you people call music. You don’t need t’ scream.”

Sookie glared at him.

“I wasn't talking to you, whoever you are. This is between your sheriff and me.”

Spike sniffed from his seat on the couch. He gave a telling look at Eric before standing up and approaching her.

“Name’s William. Will fer short. Second, you’re the one whose bein’ rude. Now let me see if I got this argument down.”

He circled around her back.

“You scampered off somewhere, right? Likely weren't at your house fer a bit. So instead of letting your house be sold, the fine Sheriff over here, out of the goodness of his heart, brought it. My guess is, and I am a good guesser , is that he did it to keep it safe for you. Then you came strollin into town again an’ decided you wanted your home back. Is that right so far?”

Sookie nodded, her eyes still blazing in annoyance.

“So you come in here, guns blazing, deciding that instead of askin’ him nicely, you should scream and throw a tantrum like a child in the middle of a bar full of vampires to get your way?”

“Hey, that’s…”

Spike raised his hand.

“ ‘m not finished yet, luv. You look like you were raised wit some proper southern manners, what wit the pretty dress an’ all. Did you forget that when you walked in? I know he’s teasin you somethin’ fierce, and you got a temper on you, but here’s what I’m thinkin’.”

He stood inches from her.

“ I’m thinkin’ that you forget who you are talkin’ to because you don’t like not bein’ in complete control of the situation. You were prolly raised wit flowers in one hand and a bat in the other. An’ that’s alright. Gets you saved and keeps you sharp. But you’re not in your world. You’re in his for the mo’. And you think your justified. So instead of seeing a man who did something nice for you by protectin’ your house, you decided to treat him like a kid brother. An’ he’s not. He has no obligations to do what he did. Now he could be a real arsehole and treat you like the kid you’re actin like. Instead he sits there calmly and hears you sassin at him, an’ does nothing. Who exactly has it wrong here, Princess Di?

He paused for effect. Then he brought his voice down low enough so that only she and Eric would hear him.

“You also forget one other very important fact. That man you’re yellin’ at is a thousand year old vampire. One that, if he wished, could snap you in half like a twig. Most vampires would. He could be a vicious, stone cold killer,  and they’d never find you. Could treat you like garbage, as something below him. As a pet who isn't worth more ‘en animals in that barn you mentioned. Because you are his food love. An all you can eat buffet, what wit the sugar sweet fairy blood in your body.

"He could be a bad rude man. Could do more then tease you. He could take you by force, and you couldn't do a single thing to stop him. You’re a beautiful woman, an’ he wants you. Where I came from, that’s enough to get you in chains, luv. Never been one for it myself, but it happened ‘round me constantly. That’s the world,luv. Take, Want, Have. It’s the name of the game wit most vampire. And you would have been and easy target. ‘Specially with that mouth of yours. But he’s doin’ none of that. He’s sittin there lettin’ you scream at him like a toddler.  ”

He looked at her piercingly.

“ He did you a big favor by keepin that house you love so much in one piece. By carin’ ‘nough ‘bout you to know that you’d want it when you came back from wherever you were.”

A growl rumbled in his chest.

“Now, here’s what I say. I say you should sit down, calm your temper, and think about how you are goin’ about this luv. Respect earned is respect given. And if you want him to show you any, you have to give it in return. I don’t know your outlook on vampires, but he is one. You seemed to have forgotten what ‘at means. What he could be, if he didn't care. I've seen vampires his age rip humans apart for daring to look at them wrong. Sheriff Northman is not one of these. He is a man of honor, kindness, and loyalty. He cared enough to show that to you.”

He pushed her into the chair behind her and leaned over her with a glare.

“Now you keep your arse in that chair, take a breather, and rethink how your actin’. And when you open your mouth again, I want to hear the lady I’m sure is in there. It’s call common decency, luv. Find some fast, or believe me, no matter how much he may favor you, I’ll kick your arse out. You’re in his house now, Miss O’Hara. Remember that. Cause the more you don’t the faster you die!”

Sookie trembled slightly, sitting with her head down. She had forgotten where she was.Maybe this was why she got into fixes so often. And this stranger may not know anything about her, but he had one thing very right. If her Gran had heard the way she talked to Eric most of the time, she’d be chasing her with a wooden spoon.

She looked up at Eric and swallowed her pride.

“I am sorry I screamed at you. Just…the way you act sometimes gets to me. I know I’m stubborn and short tempered , Eric, but it would help just a little if you stopped treating me like my brother treats women. I get you think it’s funny or something, but it’s not. My gran raised me to be a strong southern lady. I think I have the right to be treated like one.”

Eric rubbed his chin and sat there silently for a moment, re-accessing his own actions.

“I accept your apology Sookie, and give one of my own. I will not lie and say I don’t want you. Because I do. But perhaps I have not gone about this the right way. For the record, I had every intention of giving you your house back, without asking for anything in return. I know it is not exactly as you left it. But after what the Maenad did to it, it needed more then a little work. I might have overstepped that by putting a light tight area in your house, but truly it is there for your protection more then mine. You can not deny that you do seem to draw trouble, and whatever we may be to each other, I like to keep you protected.”

Sookie sighed.

“The floor and the kitchen did look nice. The new doors are made of oak I think, so maybe they won’t be busted in anymore.  And my Gran’s room looks much better then when I left it. But the Cubby, Eric? You should have waited until I came back, so you could ask me. You know how I am. I don’t like people assumin’ they can do whatever they like. The house is almost 300 years old. I like to keep it as original as possible.”

Eric nodded.

 

“Yes, I understand. I will have the deed ready for you and send it with my day man Bobby. Is that suitable?”

“Thank you Eric. And if you’re a gentleman and call me first, I might just have a warm blood waiting for you to drink. That is if you can stop talkin nasty for a little while.”

Eric looked at her with an innocent look.

“Now, now, why would you assume I would talk ‘nasty’ to you, Miss Stackhouse.”

Sookie blushed and looked down before standing up.

“Right, I’ll be going now. And Eric….Bill is back. I rescinded his invitation and all, but now the house is open, at least for the night. You might want to settle the score with him. I don’t need that lying cheat comin’ over actin all moody.”

Eric growled. Fucking Compton.

“I will see to Mister Compton immediately. He was banished from my area. He has no right to be here. You just lock your doors and be careful, Sookie. As the house is now in your name, he won’t be able to get in. But you might want to stay at your brothers house just for tonight.”

“Alright Eric. I’ll do that. And maybe I’ll see you sometime.”

She turned to Spike.

“And it was nice meeting you, even if you did scare me half to death.”

“No worries love. I follow the rules. Means your safe from me as long as you don’t forget your manners.”

She opened the door and walked out of the bar, calling her brother on the way to her car.

Spike looked at Eric with a smirk.

“You got it bad mate. Hornier ‘en a priest in a whorehouse, you are. If I thought you wouldn't break it, I’d offer you my leg ta hump against.”

Eric lost his proper speaking voice for a moment  as he sneered at Spike.

“Oh Please. Like you wouldn't want to taste her?”

“Taste her, yeah. Fuck her, no. No offence mate, but I had my share of sassy birds. They might sweet when sweaty, but they turn sour the minute they flap their gums. Believe me, Norse Man, they’re nothin’ but trouble. Take it from a vamp who knows more ‘bout it ‘en you do. You taste her once, you’ll want her forever. But when she don’t want you back, that one taste will torment you till you want to cut off your own balls an’ eat them.”

Eric growled and huffed, knowing in some part Will was right. Then he shook his head and spoke a quiet command into the air.

“Pam. My Office. Now.”

Pam was there in moments.

“You rang.”

Eric glared at his desk.

“Seems Compton doesn't follow orders well. He is back in my area again. Sookie reported him.”

“What a surprise. So you are heading out to his place I suppose.”

“Yes. You may stay in my office and answer the phones. Andre might call tonight and I don’t feel like having Sophie-Anne up my ass right now. I probably won’t be back tonight. Have Taryn sit on the Throne.”

“ Oh goody, she’ll love that.”

Pam looked at Spike.

“And our friend here? Is he going with you?”

 

Eric looked at Spike.

“He speaks for himself.”

Spike shrugged.

“I’m not really much of a bar patron at the mo’. And it sounds like we might have a bit of a rough and tumble wit this deaf Wanker you’re talkin’ about. I’ll go wit you.”

Pam rolled her eyes.

“Great another fighter. I am fond of torture, but Compton is hardly worth the energy. *Sigh* Just go. I’ll look after the bar.”

Eric gave her a knowing look.

“No sex in my office.”

“Sure, just suck all the fun out of my night.”

“No sucking either. I  gave you your own office.  You feel the need to sample some of the wares, use it. Ass prints I did not  have the pleasure of making on my desk do not please me.”

Pam glared at him and rolled her eyes.

“Alright already. What are you, the pussy police. Get the hell out to Compton’s place. Maybe a little fighting might put you in a better mood, you tyrant.”

Eric smirked, Spike joining him, as they headed out of the club and off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sookie....but sometimes she has to learn when to pick her battles and when to use the manners her gran taught her. So what did you think...did you like it....did you hate it....comment and let me know.


	9. You're such a backstabber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike gets to fight and takes one for the team...no worries though, he's too stubborn to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're team Bill...you'll hate me. If you're anti-bill.....you'll hug me. Either way, Enjoy

Chapter 9:

As they pulled up to the run down, dimly lit farm house, Spike blinked in disgust at it.

“ That’s where he lives? Really? Like I said, I’ve slepted in Crypts. But none of them were ‘is bad. What is he, a new born or somethin’?”

Eric shook his head as he turned off his car.

“No, he was turned during the Civil War. So he is slightly older then you. Maybe 179 all together. Do you still have those knives on you?”

Spike scoffed.

“Course I do. All silver too. Told you,  I like silver. Makes me feel all manly.”

Eric looked down into Spike’s crotch

“Yes, my fingers remember that quite well, Will.”

Spike snickered as they got out of the car. He put his hands in his pockets and walked behind Eric as they approached the door. He fingered the blades hidden in his pockets by a flap. Good and sharp, just how he liked it.

Eric found the door locked and knocked politely, making Spike chuckle. A red head answered the door.

“Sheriff Northman. What brings you here? I was just getting ready to have Hoyt over. Did you need me for something?”

“Tsk tsk tsk, Jessica. Why do you lie to me? Didn’t Bill teach you anything? I thought he would have taught you better. Then again, Bill’s maker wasn’t exactly bright either, so maybe it’s her fault. After all, the apple doesn’t fa…”

Just then, a shiver went up Eric’s back, but before he could turn, Spike got there first.

Game face in play, he caught an arm with a stake held in the hand. Attached to that arm was Bill Compton.

“Tsk Tsk, now that was very unsportsmen like. In the back? Really? Is ‘at the best you can do?”

Bill growled at him.

“I don’t know what you are, but if you do not let go of me, I’ll give you the true death in seconds.”

Spike smirked at him, keeping a firm hold.

“Don’t talk about killing me. Do it. Let me show you what I mean. It’s like so.”

Without blinking, Spike pulled out a knife and cut off the hand he held. As Bill screamed in pain, Spike curled down, rolling into his legs, and knocked him to the ground. He leapt on him, grabbing a hold of his throat.

“Now this is how you attack someone, wanker. From the front, like a man.”

 But despite the infusion of blood, Spike realized how weak he still was from surviving on animal blood. He felt his hand being crushed painfully, but he didn't scream. He grinned. Between Angelus, two Slayer, a hell god and training with the Scoobies for nearly seven year, he could brush off far more then a couple broken bones.

“Oh, do it again, please. It tickles.”

As they rolled on the ground, Spike struggled to keep hold of the knife in his good hand. He slashed when he could, but between being younger, and being stuck as a ghost all those months, his strength wasn’t what it should be.

Suddenly the knife was wrestled from his grip and slammed itself through his sternum. He roared at the pain as the knife twisted and dug deeper.  Finally , he drove both his hands, broken and not , into the face above him. His legs were locked around the wiggling form to make sure the blow made the most impact. Hearing bone crack , he rolled away quickly. Shaking off his pain, he curled around the knife wound, realizing it was stuck in the bone. He stood up, crouching down for another attack. He drew another knife and waited.

“Come on, you fuckin tosser, lets see you try that again. Ballsy bastard thinkin you could shove a stake in ‘is back. Nothin but a coward does that.”

Bill went to charge him again, only to be stopped by Eric’s hand wrapped around his throat.

“William Compton you have crossed me for the last time.”

He slammed Bill hard into the ground and looked at Spike with a growl.

“Will , do you have enough strength to go to my trunk and get the chains in there. You can touch them without gloves.”

Spike looked down at himself, seeing the blood running freely.

“No…sorry mate.”

Eric nodded, and with quick twist of his hands, snapped Bill’s neck.

“There that will stop him for a while. We need to pull out that knife.”

Spike shook his head.

“Can’t. I already tried. ‘S stuck in the bone. Would have to break it to get the blade out. And my hands broken badly as it is. Wanker crushed it into pieces.”

Eric pulled out his phone. Speed dialing Pam, he waited for an answer.

“Problems, Master?”

“You could say that. Compton just tried to stake me from behind.”

“Please tell me I get to torture him this time, Eric.”

 “You’ll have your fun, but it will have to wait until tomorrow.”

“Why ever for?”

“Our new friend just saved me from the true death. But he is wounded pretty badly. Close the bar and head out to Compton’s place. He’ll be tied with silver to a tree. Have him locked down in the basement for tomorrow. Also call Dr.Ludwig. Have her meet me at home and tell her that her patient has a knife stuck in his sternum that can’t be moved. Tell her I’ll pay her triple if she gives you any trouble. Also Jessica is tied up in the closet in the front hallway with my special rope. Make sure she stays in them. Secure her in the basement as well, but do not touch her otherwise.”

“Yes Eric. Would you like me to call Godric?”

“No. I’ll do that on my way.”

After hanging up and securing the Healing vampire to a tree, Eric walked up to Spike, who was sitting slumped on the stairs and carefully helped him up.

“Come on, William, lets get you home before you bleed out completely.”

After placing a pale Spike in the car, he revved the engine and peeled out towards home. He made a swift call to Godric, telling him of the situation. While they were on the phone, Dr.Ludwig popped into the house. Talking with her briefly, he hung up and turned back to Spike.

“Are you with me?”

Spike blinked several times to keep his eyes open, holding a ripped piece of shirt to his wound to staunch the flow of blood.

“Yeah, still here. I’ve had worse. Prolly just knicked a lung.”

Spike choked and coughed , splattering blood onto the dashboard.

“Yeah, ‘at a lung. Sorry mate. But it’s nothing a little detailin won’t fi….fi….ffffiii”

Spike’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he fell limp. Eric noted the flow was quite heavy from around the blade. Dark red was already saturating the slacks Godric had let William borrow. Hitting another gear, Eric punched the gas and sped as fast as he could towards home. His friend was loosing too much blood.

Pulling into the drive way, he punched the code in quickly and pulled in front of the house. His tires screeched as he stopped on a dime and barely remembered to turn the engine off as he sped to the other side of the car, retrieving Spike. He ran him up the stairs. Godric opened the door as his progeny flew past him into the living room.

Laying Spike down on the couch, he stepped back.

Dr.Ludwig walked into the room with glare.

“Alright. Lets see what we got. Give me some room.”

She looked at the prone vampire on the couch.

“Just where did you come from, eh? Not the usual fanger, are you?”

She turned to the two vampires as she retrieve a few bottles from her bag.

“Your Friend here is not your typical vampire. He is what we call a demon shifter. Interesting creatures. It’s why his face changes when he drops fang. Luckily their breed is immune to silver. If he hadn’t been, the poisoning would have killed him. The reason he passed out is not really any different from what you do during daylight. He is in a kind of death sleep while his body tries to heal itself. It’ll be a rough couple of nights, but he’ll survive. I can draw the blade out by softening the metal with a chemical I have for it. But he’s going to need blood.”

“Should we warm up some donor bags. Pam can have a couple of fang bangers here in….”

“Fang bangers aren't going to do him any good. What he needs is blood filtered through a vampire. It’s the best thing for him. So drink up, both of you. Human blood only. He is going to need  plenty to replenish. He was starving before he was stabbed. Yes, I see. He’s been living on killed animal blood. Tsk,  poor bastard.”

They left In a hurry to feed, leaving the good doctor to work alone. It was just the way she liked it.

She touched his chest gingerly and grunted a little here and there. She cut through the rest of his shirt and pulled out a liquid from her kit. Opening the wound a little more, she carefully dripped some of the liquid into it and waited for a few seconds while smoke rose from the area. Then, with delicate precision,  she reached into the hole with kelly clamps and pulled the blade free. Before the wound could bleed anymore, she laced a gauze in coagulant and put it over the hole.

Seeing that the vampires had returned quite rosy, she concluded her findings.

“The wound should heal in a few moments. Then I will reflate the lung and draw the blood out of it. Just because he doesn't  need to breath doesn’t mean he won’t. He needs air to talk and all that blood will choke him before it gets reabsorbed into the body. While the lung is draining I’ll set the hand straight. The bones should be mended by tomorrow night.”

After another 15 minutes , she finally pulled away.

“You can give him blood now. The wound went deep, but it’s healing for the most part. Just very slowly. Feed him little by little until he can use his own fangs. And keep him away from wooden stakes at any cost. Unlike most of the fangers you know, it barely has to pierce the area over his heart before he’ll turn to nothing but dust. Your blood might change that in time, depending on how much you exchange. Just keep him hydrated and let him rest.”

She gathered up her stuff and looked at them.

“I’ve taken a sample of his blood to analyze. As such, I will only require half the fee I normally charge you. When he wakes, see if he would be willing to give me some skin, hair and semen samples. It’s been a few centuries since I have seen vampires of his type.”

Godric looked up.

“You said he was a vampire demon shifter. What does that mean exactly? I am two thousand years old and I've never heard of it.”

She straightened herself and sat down on the coffee table.

“Vampires like him aren't just turned by the blood alone. When the human is bitten, the blood they are given acts more like a werewolf bite then a simple vampire one. But instead of an animal, what they are given is, in essence, a demon aspect. You see this?”

She pointed to the nose, cheek and brow ridges.

“That is the shifting. Like a were, the body changes, shifts into a demonized version of a vampire. It makes them extremely strong , even newly risen. It also makes them extremely vicious and highly lethal. No one exactly knows the complete story of how it happened. But the popular theory is somewhere along the way, a vampire like yourselves got poisoned by a demon. He or she was infected by it. And the changes can get far more pronounced the more the vampire in question allows the demon to control them. The more the demon takes over, the less human a vampire will look. What is a myth for you, is usually fact with their kind, because of the demon. Crosses, garlic, and holy water act like silver to them. It usually burns them raw, because of this demon aspect in the blood.”

She touched Spike’s heart.

“That will never be a problem for him again. He did something; a spell maybe, or a ritual. Whatever it was, it woke up the human nature inside him. Made it more powerful, by the looks of it. It made the human side that lives in all vampire able to become just as strong as the demon is. It merged them. As strong as the demon in him can become, it will never be able to dominate the humanity of his nature. It makes you’re friend here very unique. Not just to your kind of vampire, but among his own kind. He is a rarity, which is why I want to examine him. It will all be kept confidential of course, should he allow me more samples. Talk it over with him as tell me what he decides.”

She stood up and grabbed her bag.

“ I have other patients to get back to. Make sure he feeds properly for a few days, and he’ll be fine. My check will arrive in your office in four days.”

With a final glance at Spike, and a sniff, she vanished into thin air, leaving two stunned vampires staring at their new friend silently in the darkened house.


	10. Now In My Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelmed with kindness, acceptance, and love, Spike's mind finally snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to explain this chapter ...I was asleep and the muses took over my body. This is what came out. So if you don't like it....blame them. ( Song Title: In my Remains by Linkin Park)

Chapter 10.

Two nights passed before Spike drifted back into reality again. Slowly his still form stirred to life. A deep resonating purr vibrating in his chest  as he rolled over and leaned in a cool embrace. A purr echoed back at him and he groused at it as he spoke tiredly.

“Dru, I told you ; no bloody animals allowed in the house. You forget to feed them, they die, and you get all teared up. Take the kitten outside and kill it.”

A very male voice answered him.

“Well, I’ll remember that for future reference. But as I am not Drusilla, I would never forget to feed an animal. I do not like starving things.”

Spike blinked tiredly and lifted his head as blearily looked up at Godric.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Didn't know where I was for a moment.”

He turned, expecting to see Eric, only to find an empty spot.

“Where’s Tall, blonde and overly dangly?”

“Dangly?”

Spike rubbed his face and patted the covers below Godric’s waist.

“Y’know; Dangly. Can hardly call it twig an berries.”

Godric chuckled.

“You come up with such interesting names. Eric is at work at the moment. After you were wounded, you had lost a lot of blood. You've been sleeping for two days. Feeding you our blood proved a bit of a challenge in your state, but we managed. With the way you slept though, we thought you fell into death sleep as we do.”

Spike nodded.

“Yeah, happens sometimes. Not allot, but it does. ‘s how the demon mends itself from bad injuries. Can fight it if I have to, but if everything remains quiet and safe, will just sleep until everything is all tidied and fixed up.”

Spike shook as he stretched, sitting up finally.

“First time I woke where I wasn’t hungry. Must have fed me quite a bit fer me to feel so full.”

“Eric fed you some before going to Fangtasia and I fed you about an hour ago. It’s 10 pm at the moment.”

Spike slowly got up, flexing his hand to check it. Then he touched his chest where the knife had been, feeling for any sore spots. But there were no twinges. He growled.

“Hope the bloody wanker is dead.”

“No, he’s not. He is however, enjoying the tender cares of Pamela and Eric at the moment. Unfortunately we can not kill him as long as the Queen rules. He is her little gopher, so for now he must remain alive.”

Spike rubbed his chest and went down to scratch himself, only to hiss and pull his hand away. Looking down, he shook his head.

“Christ, look at that. All the talk of hammers and such is one thing. Waking up wit a stone ‘tween my legs is somethin’ else.  I haven’t woken up wit a boner sinse I was first turned. Best go get a cold shower then.”

He walked into the bathroom, looking towards the mirror he knew he wouldn't see himself in. Only to scream and walk backwards out of the door.

Godric was by his side in a moment.

“What is it, William? Are you alright?”

Spike stuttered for a few moments.

“Saw someone in the mirror. Startled me is all. Didn’t mean to scream like a 10 year old girl.”

Godric walked into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

“I don’t see anyone. I just see myself.”

Spike walked in to stand beside him and blinked, realizing just what he was looking at.

“Is that me? “

“Of course it is you. Who else could it….wait a moment. You mean you don’t usually reflect in mirrors. I thought that was a falsehood made up so that humans were fooled.”

Spike shook his head, amazed at his reflection.

“I haven’t seen my own face in over one hundred and thirty years.”

He touched his face in several places, checking it over carefully.

“I’m not bad lookin. Bit pale, being a vampire an all. But still not bad lookin’ at all. Right sexy at that. Yeah, knew I was beautiful.”

Godric chuckles and shook his head.

"See my friend. I told you that we are vain creatures. Especially with ourselves. Eric spent a great deal of time staring adoringly into mirrors when they were first invented. It was something to see. A full grown man making kissing faces at himself for hours."

He finally turned reluctantly away from the mirror and turned on the cold water full force. Vampires usually didn't get effected by the temperature of things, but this was going to be a very bracing shower. He stepped in, shaking a little before he settled down to cleaning himself. He had just finished quickly soaping his face when he felt the water go warm and a body climb in behind him.

“Not that it bothers me you’re standin there an all. But the water was cold for a reason.”

Godric leaned into him, speaking into the shell of his ear.

“There is more then one way to alleviate that, and you know it. This is how you are used to handling it. A little cold water. Perhaps some ice. But there are far more pleasant ways of resolving this situation you find yourself in.”

“True. But aren't you wit Eric or somethin’. You two seem thick as thieves.”

“Yes, Eric and I do share nearly everything since I have come to live with him. And he’ll know if I am with someone, just as I know when he is. But you are ours now, William. Our blood flows through your veins. A legacy that dates back almost 8,000 years. And we told you, did we not. We take care of our own.”

Spike shuttered, sounding almost weak as he spoke.

“ Haven’t been wit a man in 97 years. And never willingly. Not sure if it’s right yet.”

Godric kissed his throat.

“I will not penetrate you tonight, William. In that, you are right. Eric and I will be together when that day comes. And it will come, make no mistake. You will want it one day. But that day is not today. I know this. But I do not have to penetrate you for us to enjoy ourselves.”

Godric licked the mark on his throat that sparked fire in his veins.

“Tonight I wish to claim you as one of us. This mark on your neck will be gone, and in it’s place, will be my own. But only if you are willing. Do you want to belong to us, William? Are you ready to stop being alone?”

Spike shivered.

“Want to. Just….don’t want ta be there in the back round. Treated like garbage again. Treated like I don’t belong. So bloody tired of being used.”

Determination filled Godric's voice as he spoke.

“You will never be used. You come as you are, and we accept you. We will shelter you, teach you, help you to grow. You are worth far more then any garbage. But you will never be used. You saved my Erikr from the true death, William. Even if he would have stopped Compton before that stake entered him, you jumped in and defended him with no thought to your own life. A vampire you barely know, and you defended him. You have a great compassion, William. Your humanity is profound. You deserve far more then your fate gave you. Let us show you how it could truly be to belong. To be alive instead of merely surviving.”

Spike blinked.

“And Eric? Will he accept this? How about his childe?”

“I would not have asked you if I had not spoken to them and my maker first. It is an offer not made lightly. I have only ever made two children in my two thousand years. Eric has only made one. Each was chosen carefully. Each was accepted, taught, and cared for. The bonds of our clan are too sacred to simply offer to anyone William. So we have talked about it in these two days that you have been sleeping. I would have claimed you eventually, even without the fact that you saved Eric. That you did only made the decision of when faster and easier to make.”

Godric’s hand placed itself over Spike’s heart.

“So I ask again, William. Are you willing?”

Spike turned around and stared into ancient, nearly golden green eyes. He stared deeply, barely breathing as he searched their depths. Then, from somewhere deep inside himself, the words rose, words he had never spoken before.

“I, William Authorus Michael Jamison, Master and youngest Progeny of the Aurelius Clan, am willing to accept this sacred blood covenant. My sword is your sword. My blood is your blood. My fangs are your fangs. May the union of our clans forever join in this alliance. Shall I break this covenant, my eternity there be ended to fall upon your hands and taken by your hands alone. I will honor this union until my body be no more then dust cast on the wind.”

With a click of fangs, Godric spoke the words he was taught so long ago by his own Maker.

“I, Godric, eldest son, brother and father of the Unun Clan, accept this sacred blood Covenant. I take you, William of Aurelius, for my own. Just as your sword, blood, and fangs are ours, so too do we give the same. May the union of these two clans forever encircle each other, never to be broken.  Your enemy are our enemies, and when they strike at you, they strike at us all. We will fight with you, rise with you, and mourn you greatly if we fail to protect you. I claim you , William of Aurelius, now and forever, in the name of all our Kinsmen.”

With that, they leaned down and bit together into the others neck, arms embracing as the bond sealed between them. But sacred ritual or not, Spike’s body could only take so much. Separating from Godric’s neck , he sealed the wounds and leaned back against the shower wall, spreading his legs as his hand wrapped around himself. His eyes squeezed tightly closed, he growled as he tried to alleviate the pressure within. Godric’s voice rose over his haze of lust.

“Does it hurt, William?”

Spike nodded frantically.

“Does it throb and ache and demand?”

Spike’s words hissed out between his fangs.

“Yyyeeeessssss.”

“Do you want it to be better? Do you want me to help you drawn the pain away? Stop the ache?”

Spike whimpered.

“Please….it hurts, ‘ric. Please make it stop.”

Godric knelt

“Hush, my own. I will help you. No begging William. You are ours now, I will take care of you.”

Godric uncurled the hand and griped it in his own as he opened his mouth and swallowed Spike whole.

“CHRIST?! Have to move. Can’t….too good.”

He pumped his hips, holding the head below him, a low growl ripped from his chest. He was blind to the world around him. To the two sets of eyes watching hungrily from the door. To the spark of familial blood all around him. And to the fact that the lights brightened in the room. All he knew was the salvation of the mouth around him and the silky hair under his hands.

His legs shook harshly as he felt the force gather inside him. But the words from his mouth were not like the motions from his body. His eyes closed, his mind flashing, he spoke in a broken voice as his mind snapped. Mumbling words of pain bled from his lips, like a wound that burst from being infected too long.  

“ ‘m Sorry. So bloody sorry. Tried to stop, tried to behave. Didn't mean to hurt you. Couldn't have you. Saw a Demon. All you saw was a demon. Tried to be a man for you. Why couldn't you see. Broken man, broken vampire. Never good enough. Only wanted to love you. Tried to make you see, tried  everything I could. But you wouldn't feel it. Always beneath you. Beneath you it devours. Got  a soul, found my spark. Never enough. Never a man. Nothing but a fuckin’ MONSTER!”

Even as he came, he crumbled. He didn't feel the water turn off in a flash, or the towel that wrapped around him seconds. He couldn't feel as Godric hugged him from the front and Eric enclosed him from behind. He sobbed brokenly as arms hugged him and a dainty hand rubbed through his wet curls.

“Why was I never enough? No matter what I did, no matter how much I loved. No matter how I tried. Never enough. Dru, Angelus, Darla, Buffy, Mum, Cecily ….always bloody awful. Beneath them. Show them, I will. Will be better if I show them. Give my heart. I’ll make them see.”

As his broken words whispered from his mouth, he began to claw madly at his chest. He didn’t feel hands trying to stop him. Mind lost in a world of pain and guilt, he drove his nails through his flesh, determined to dig out his heart and make it all stop.

Godric’s hand finally managed to grab Spike’s wrist in an unbreakable grip. He yanked it away before the fingers made to pierce through bone.

“No William. No. You've been hurt enough. No more pain. Leave your heart alone, my own. Let it be. We will heal it for you, I promise. Shh, min sonr. Father is here now. I am here. Just be with me. I’ll will make it better. Just give me time.”

Slowly Spike calmed from his fit, growing quiet and despondent as Godric licked his chest to heal the scratches. Slowly he drew him up, allowing Eric to carry him over to the bed like a child. Godric soothed him into the mattress, caressing his face.

“You lay there now, my son. You can stay in the quiet and the peace. Rest there for now, William. It will be alright. We are here with you, until you are ready to be with us.”

He sighed as he stood and looked at Pam and Eric.

“Close the bar for the next few days. I know you don’t want to, but this is a family matter, and he needs us all. I claimed him for the clan, as you felt. Both of you strip as much as you comfortably can and lie with him. Skin to Skin my children. He needs to feel it, this closeness. I will be with you shortly. I need to make a call first.”

They nodded as they stripped, Eric down to nothing, and Pam down to just her lacy panties. Neither asked any questions, it simply wasn't the right time.

Godric walked into the sitting room and picked up the phone, speed dialing the number he knew by heart.

A calm, nearly spiritual and very ancient voice answered the phone.

“Godric my child. It has been an age since I heard from you. Well, except for that message you sent me a few nights ago. I have SEEN and sensed many changes recently around you. But we will speak of that another time. Is there a reason you are calling? I do feel it is urgent. Please speak to me, my progeny.”

“Yes , My Maker. It is urgent. It’s about William. He is in a very bad way. I have never needed your guidance more then I do now. Pythia, Mistress, I never ask this. I know how busy you are. But I must beg an audience with you. Please, will you come?”

There was a long pause, and then a gasp. Godric knew that sound. It meant that she had SEEN something in a vision.

“Yes, I see now. He is in such deep pain. I will make plans to leave immediately. Expect me in three days hence.”

Godric sighed in great relief. He knew how demanding her role in the council was. It was rare that he asked to see her for personal matters.

“Thank you, My Mother. You don’t know what this means to me.”

There was silence for a mere moment.

“And Godric, he will try. You must watch him. He will not renounce, but his pain is so deep he will not know what he does. It is important that he not be allowed to stray. Keep him close until I can get there.”

Her voice turned stern as she spoke a command, something she hardly ever did with him.

“Keep him away from the sun. As your maker, I command you.”

Then the phone went dead on the other end of the line as Godric’s bones filled with dread.

Spike was going to try to burn. If this was even a small portion of what Eric had felt on that Rooftop, then Godric would have a far deeper apology to make then he’d ever thought when this was all over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric pokes at Spike once too often and Godric must take him in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Description of a form of Sexual Punishment ( NOT RAPE!!!!) And Paddling. Viewer's digression advised. Read at your own risk. And if you don't like stuff of this nature, then I beg you, skip this chapter!

Chapter 11.

As the next night rose, they all got up from the bed to get dressed. Spike still hadn’t spoken more then two words, which worried them. They had to engage him, bring him into the moment. But it was Eric who came up with an idea. 

He looked at Spike’s back as the silent vampire stared out the window. Pam had left earlier to go to Spike’s apartment to pick up a few things for him. One had been a carefully hung leather duster that just seemed to stand out to her. It was clearly not new, but it seemed cared for and cherished. Buttery soft between her hands and smelling faintly of cigerettes and a slight tinge of blood, she could not leave it behind. 

Godric looked at Eric with a doubtful eye. 

“Are you sure this is best minn sonr? He does not look up to engaging in any activity.”

Eric took a deep beath.

“You are wise and powerful, minn Faðir, but you were not born a warrior when Pythia made you. She has gifted you with her calm presence and powerful ability to stop a fight without violence. But myself, Pamela, and William, we were born with this aggression, no matter how we can control it. It is something that is instinctive. William may have been born a proper gentleman as a human, but he rose a fighter when he was made. It is how I handled my need for grief and revenge. I can but try. We will see.”

Going into the training room, Eric picked up two carved mahogany bow staffs. They were metal on the inside to keep the staffs strong. Testing their weight, he nodded and walked back into the living room. 

“Hey, Spike, Catch.”

Spike raised a hand as the bow staff came sailing through the air, catching it without looking. A second later he heard something else fly at him and caught it with the end of the staff. His coat. The coat that had been with him through several of the hardest battles he had ever fought. The coat of a Slayer worn by the Slayer of Slayers. Nicky Wood would never be as good as Buffy, but she had fought hard and died harder. No one would understand why he wore this coat. It wasn’t just for his victory, but as a symbol of honor. Like armor worn by previous fighters in the before times. It was no mere throphy. He was honoring the Slayer he took it from. A reminder of her fierce spirit. An understanding between two warriors that he would never forget. 

He had done the same for Buffy. The Amulet that was around his neck hung on the wall over the head of his bed. It was a mark of the only time he was ever called a champion. Of what he thought he had died to protect. He would keep it and the coat for as long as they stood the test of time.

He threw the duster around his form and shoved his arms through it in a movement perfected by time. Then he turned to Eric.

“Where?”

Eric tilted his head and walked up the stairs out of the basement. The others followed behind. Finally they made it outside into the night. Godric and Pam stood off to the side, wanting to watch. They were curious just how good of a fighter William was. 

Finally Eric and Spike faced each other. 

“First ‘kill’ ends the fight. No mortal wounds. And no shot to the balls either. Niether one of us wants to lose them.”

Spike nodded as he placed the staff on the ground first. Stripping off his leather duster for a moment, he took off his tee shirt and tossed it on the ground before slipping the coat on again. Now , shirtless and barefoot , he picked up the staff and waited. 

Then it started. Eric and he circled each other, fangs dropped, each accessing their opponent. A few tapping strikes here and there to test each others speed and reflexes. Then the battle was on. Neither one of them used superspeed. This wasn’t about vampire skills. This was about fighting. A way to flex the muscles, test oneself against another warrior. 

Godric watched the two men as they fought full force. Then he began speaking quietly to Pam.

“Eric’s skill lies with the sword, hammer, and ax. You can see this. He has grace but he fights like his people. Like a Bear. His brute strength and his speed to shove forward is what makes him a lethal fighter. You see it in his eyes; how he thinks ten steps ahead to antisapate the moves without stopping to question himself. He is an accomplished master of his art. And like a bear, he will never relent until his opponent is no more.”

“And William?”

Godric turned his eyes on the smaller fighter.

“William on the other hand, moves like the wind. He has no plan, no calculation. When it comes to brute strength, Spike is the weaker fighter. He already knows this. But he is like a Leopard. He is quicker then Eric. Not just for his size either. Though he does use the landscape to gain the height he needs. No, it is more then that. His grace on his feet makes him far more nimble then his opponent. He likes being lower to the ground, watching the feet and hands while his arms guard his head. Instinctivly he knows where and how to strike without having to think about it. You can clearly tell he has fought many beings bigger then himself. He uses it to his advantage. He may not win, but like a leopard he will lock his jaws around his prey and not let go.”

A few more minutes of fighting went one, before Pam spoke.

“Eric is playing with him. Teasing him. He uses that method a lot. To blind them with their own rage so it makes them stupid and clumsy. It’s how he always wins.”

Godric nodded.

“It is working, but not the way Eric expects it too. And I don’t think he sees it. He is having too much fun to pay attention.”

Pam rolled her eyes. 

“William is a child compared to him. Doesn’t matter if he’s paying attention or not. Eric never loses.”

Godric sighed.

“And that’s where the problem lies. He never loses. He is simply too confident.

As if to prove Godric’s point, they heard Eric laugh as he poked Spikes side with the staff. 

“Come now, are you even trying? You supposedly won many battles. Those you faced must not have been very strong if this is the best you can do. No wonder you were told you were beneath….”

Spike growled, his demon rising in him. Taunt after tuant was thrown at him during the fight and his rage was growing lava hot inside him. His eyes had flashed red more then once already. Until this moment his humanity contained him. But when the last insult was hurled at him, he couldn’t take anymore. 

As the staff made to hit him in the head, he grabbed it hard, yanking Eric downward. With a cat like roar in the older vampires face, his hand flashed up against Eric’s chest with such a force he flew backward through the air for about 20 feet. Roaring again, he crouched down, panting heavy growls. He’d had enough. The demon was done being toyed with!

Eric was far too surprised to catch himself. Landing hard in the grass, he stood up to charge back again. But he stopped as he saw the look on Spike’s face.

Eyes void of emotion, Spike was crouched down, hands outward and clawed. His ears were demonically ridged and pointed. The look on his face was no mere bloodlust. Pure, unadulterated, dark fury encased him completely. 

Primal energy surged within the vampire standing before Eric, ready to rip and shred. Eric’s people had a name for the state Spike was in. They called it Berserker. Eric himself had gotten close to it a time or two, but Godric had trained him too well to control his emotions and baser instincts. Spike had no such training. No one had taught him how to control his darker half. Even with humanity alive inside him, no one had taken the time to train Spike how to gather his mind and keep it from madness. Eric had taunted him one step too far. 

He went to walk to Spike, to contain him, when Godric stepped into his path. Shirtless and barefoot also, Godric stood between the two men like a roman pagan god. He turned his head and glared at Eric, speaking quietly with angered authority and disappointment.

“Have I taught you NOTHING, Eiríkr?! You know better then to play around with your enemy in a fight. This may have been a mock battle, but you should not have forgotten my lessons to you. For all that we have become close and bonded with him, William’s nature is still unknown to us. You know what the Doctor said. Extremely aggressive and highly lethal. He isn’t to be toyed with.Yet you deliberately envoked his rage all because you wanted an easy victory. You wanted to win to show him his defeat because he is younger then you. Foolish, my progeny, and very shameful. All these long centuries you have existed and you still act like such a newborn child. Go inside with Pamela.”

Eric’s eyes filled with guilt.

“Godric , I am….”

“Sorry? Of course you are. But if we do not get him out of this state, sorry will not be good enough.”

Just before Eric went inside, he turned his head around and looked at Godric and William in puzzlement.

“Why does he not attack you? “

Godric looked at Spike.

“Because I am patriarch of the clan. And leader of this nest. Even at his darkest, William recognizes this. It is why he will not move to strike me. He will wait for me to handle you. Because that is the way a clan works. He knows this better then you do. It is terribly unfortunate that he was taught with torture and rape. He will never forget the lesson, even if he lives to be your age. You, on the other hand, were cared for and cherished. Yet you deliberately refused to use the skills he has bled for. It seems I still have much to teach you, Minn Sonr.”

He looked back at Eric.

“Just go inside and wait for me. I will handle him. Again, I must clean up your mess. I thought we were done with this years ago, when you fed that werewolf your blood. It seems I was terribly mistaken to have released you.”

Head down, Eric got up and walked towards the house. He knew what Godric said was true. He couldn't be angry at Will for Godric’s words. He had forgotten himself in the fun of battle. He thought he could play around because William was barely a challenge, being so young. He had paddled Pam in the middle of a packed bar for doing something very similar once. Godric had taught him better then that. He went to sit on the couch, his shame immense.

“Eric, is everything…..”

“Not now, Pamela. I have angered Faðir. I have shamed him. I must wait until he comes in. I will not talk right now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What seemed like hours later, but had only been 30 minutes, Godric came in with Spike shuffling behind him. Neither man nor demon, he kept his head down. Pain was etched in his face as he sat on the floor next to Pam’s leg, rubbing his cheek on it. His new nest mate and sister. She had not hurt him. He trusted her.

For her part , Pam said nothing about the rubbing. Somewhere deep, beneath her bitch vamp façade, she understood this action for what it was. Without a thought, she reached down just enough to run her nails lightly through his hair, unconsciously giving him the comfort he was asking for.

Godric looked at Eric, silent regret in his eyes for a moment. Then he put on a stone face and shook his head. He hated punishing his first, just like Eric hated punishing Pamela when she got too far out of order. But he knew it was time to reign Eric in. Every now and then, a maker had to reinstate control, no matter how much love they had for their progeny. It was the way of things. 

“Faðir, bróðir, sonr. Stay strong. You know what I must do. You know we will both suffer. But it must be done. Are you ready, Eiríkr?”

Eric nodded, understanding this for what it was. Then he felt the bond between them slam down so tightly, it was as if his maker was barely there. He could tell that his maker was alive, but nothing more. It stung him harshly, but he showed none of it. Godric had disciplined him in this way during training when he was only half a year into his vampire life. It was always hard, but he had suffered it before. He would get through this. Not just to relearn his control, but to have a clean slate with his maker. 

“Then follow me. Pamela and William will join us. They will witness this not just because it is a punishment, but so that they will learn from your mistake and not repeat it in the future.”

They all got up at the same time, going down into the basement. Then Godric veered off the steps to a door that no one would notice, even if they were staring at it. Godric tapped in the longest set of numbers a keypad could take, before putting his hand under an area in the wall. A needle came down to take a drop of blood. Then it glowed green as the door slid open. Going into the large, nearly barren room, he walked over to the over-sized cabinet and opening the lock, spread the doors wide. Perusing the items, he picked out a couple and closed the cabinet. 

“Strip and lean against the opposite wall.”

Eric did as he was told. He closed down the bond enough so that Pam would not feel what was about to happen.

Godric hooked one of the devices up to a machine, lubing it properly before laying it down. 

“You lack control, my first progeny. You have forgotten what I taught you about when to use your emotions and when to hold them down. Worst then that, you have verbally wounded your newest brother, who was already suffering. You took joy in taunting him, enraging him, without thought. This is not what I taught you, Eiríkr. You have been on your own too long. Being Sheriff has clearly clouded your judgement and given you the illusion of feeling too powerful. It has flawed your ability to control your actions when needed. And that can not do. I must teach you control again. Do you accept this discipline?”

“Yes my maker. I lack control. I have forgotten your teachings. Help me to learn again.”

Godric grabbed the back of his neck. 

“Then hear me now. During this punishment there are rules. You will not scream out. You will not beg or plea. You will not move, twitch, or squirm. You will be silent and still. You may shed blood tears. That is allowed, but no more then that. Your punishment is done when I say it is done. This is law, Eiríkr.”

Then Godric said the dreaded words Eric didn't want to hear. 

“Som din skaper, I kommando du!”

Eric held his head straight up and stared at the wall. He did not slouch or curl. He knew this would test him. But command or no command, he had to face this in the nature it was given. He would follow his maker’s orders. 

Then it began. He felt a cold metal ring lock around his balls and penis tightly. Outwardly, he showed nothing. But inside he was screaming. Spanking and whipping alone never worked on vampires, especially one of his age. But since Godric would never be so cruel as to use silver even in the harshest of punishments, he had come up with many other creative methods. He cringed even further when he felt a smooth metal butt plug work it’s way inside him. Wires tickled the skin of his left thigh and he mentally whimpered. He knew what this punishment entailed. And it was going to hurt like hell. 

As a small vibration started in his back passage, he braced his arms hard and locked his legs. This was the easy part of the session. It was meant to tease. The ring created numbness with a purpose. Once it was released, the hard part would begin. 

For 20 minutes, silence reigned. The room was quiet but for the increase of the electric vibrator in his ass. Then the ring was released suddenly. The minute blood rushed into his freed penis, he locked his jaw. It was searing. The drive to cum was immediate but he staved it off. Control repeatedly screamed in his head as Godric finally broke the silence. 

“I will not order you not to come. You will have to control yourself. Fail to do so and we will start all over again. And the punishment will be worse. You must learn to temper yourself, Minn Sonr.”

Suddenly the stimulation inside him jumped up higher. He nearly cracked his fangs as they snapped down inside his mouth. But he held it together. The paddling came next. Godric had chosen the paddle well. A silver paddle encased in wood. It made sure he would feel it without getting burned. Strong powerful strikes rained down on his thighs and buttocks. But rather then the pain giving him a measurement of control, it only made the drive to release worst. 30 forceful strikes landed before the torture ended. But he wasn't done yet and he knew it.

Godric spoke again. 

“Your punishment is nearly over. You have done well so far. But now we must test your ability to keep control no matter how you wish to lose it. Only when I say you can releave yourself will you do so. You may move your head and your mouth, but I demand silence.”

Something soft and sticky was capped over the head of his penis, feeling for a moment like sand paper to the engorged flesh. But when he felt warmed electro-stimulation roar to life around the most sensitive part of his body aside from his fangs, he nearly went against his orders not to scream. His balls felt like boiling pots of lava with his need. Pre-ejaculant leaked heavily from him, only making it worst. His head rolled on his shoulders as he stopped breathing all together, locking his body hard. He would not fail. His face and chest were soaked in blood tears as he suffered in silence. 

“Five more strikes and your punishment will be over.”

His body shook as each strike hit, bringing with it an increase to the vibrations in his ass. He deliberately counted them out in his head to focus on anything other then his desire to relieve himself. When the fifth strike hit, hardest of all, he fought to keep from spewing until his Maker gave him permission. 

“ You may answer me now. Do you wish to come?”

Rather then speak he nodded frantically.

“Have you learned the lesson I sought to teach you tonight?”

Again, Eric nodded frantically. 

“What was it you learned tonight, Minn Sonr? Speak the answer. You can do this Eiríkr. You are strong. Just a little longer.

Eric forced words out of his mouth

“T-t-to …k-keep…control….o-o-of …m-my …actions. To ….never….lose ….sight….of…..my…focus. T-that…. there are…limits…to what…I ….ssss-should …do….even….when …I ….jest….To never …..lost …..control….when….it ….is ….important t-t-to… keep it.”

“Very good My son. You have learnt your lesson well. Are you ready for it to be over.”

“PLEASE…”

Godric removed the cap from the head of Eric’s purple red, swollen erection and circling one hand around his waist to catch him when his knees gave. Then he spoke softly.

“You may cum now. Let go, Eiríkr, you've had enough. I release you from my commands.”

When the vibrating plug roared to full force, Eric screamed as his pent up desire jetted into the wall. But there was no pleasure. Agony screamed at him as he came too hard too fast. More tears drenched his face as he sobbed heavily, unable to hold himself up. Even as the butt plug was turned off and removed, his penis still jerked, long after there was no more liquid to shoot. 

Godric cradled Eric in his lap, rocking him slowly as he rubbed circles into his back. 

“Shh, Minn sonr. It is over now. You are forgiven. I am sorry for what I had to do. But it had to be done. No more guilt, no more pain. I have you my Viking. Calm yourself.”

Eric whimpered.

“it won’t stop. It won’t stop. Oh gods, it’s too much. Please Godric...”

Godric closed his eyes in misery, his own blood tears having already stained his cheeks.

“Pamela, go and get me a bowl filled with ice water and the softest clothe you can find. Hurry now.”

Pam sped off to do what was asked of her and came back a moment later with the requested items, placing them beside Godric quietly. Her eyes were still rimmed in red, but her face was clear. She hadn't felt Eric’s suffering, but she had seen the look on his face. Eric had only once tried this method on her as punishment. The echo of her own screams in that room shook her even now. 

As Godric soothed Eric’s genitals carefully, Spike finally spoke, his accent softened.

“ ‘s true. I was never taught proper like t’control the demon inside me. It was kill to survive. Only way I knew. I never had a taste much for doing torture meself. If it needed doin’, m’ grand-sire was always there ta step in. But in my nest, there were four rules you never broke. Feed, fight, fuck, and be evil. Long as you followed those, you were scott free. But it came at a painful price, it did. If you caught cryin’, it was a searin’ hot poker to your flesh. If you sassed an elder vampire, it was one month starvation and a flogging. If you begged for mercy, your fangs were pulled. But the harshest lessons were always learnin’ ta fight. You were trained straight out of the ground and every night after. Swords, Daggers, Claws, Fangs, even stakes. You were taught everything. And you had ta do it right on the first try, or you’d pay the reaper his due wit your flesh.”

Spike sniffed as he continued, putting a false cigarette to his mouth that he used when too much stress ate at him. 

“Like you, I got cocky one day. I was faster ‘en Peaches and I was close ta winning. So I got too lax. Swung too wide wit a rapier, hittin’ the Master instead of Angelus. Got him right across the cheek and chipped one of the sharp pearlies in his mouth. High off th’ fight, I laughed when he put up a fuss about it. I thought it was an improvement on ole batface. Guess he didn’t think so.”

He looked at Eric, who was now looking up at him as he spoke.

“You’re luckier then I ever was, mate. My punishment lasted for two weeks. I was stripped naked and chained down. Then I was soaked in holy water. What to you would be like bathing in liquid silver. Every night it was the same. 50 lashes with a bullwhip. ‘Nother soaking in holy water. After that, anyone in the nest wanted to use my arse for sport was given free bloody reign. You weren’t allowed to cum… I couldn’t. Took m’whole package with the burning hot blade I cut ‘im with. Chopped it clean off. Took me two years to heal from those two weeks.”

He stepped up to Eric and looked down at him. 

“Guess what I’m sayin is; be glad you got a sire who treats you like your worth somethin’. He cares for you more then any sire I ever knew. This, what he did, it likely hurt him much more ‘en it hurt you.”

Eric looked between Godric and William, confusion painting his face. The punishment had been difficult, but not the worst he could have endure for his stupidity. 

“Why? I do not like punishing Pam either, but it hurts only that I am forced to do to her what I do not like to. Your statement , at least the way you say it, makes it sound like it’s more then that.”

Spike snorted in disgust. A thousand years old and still had something ta learn. 

“Oh good, you were listenin’ then. What I meant was ‘is. When a sire, or a maker, loves his…progeny you call it…he tries to teach and care for him or her. Darla loved Angelus far more then anyone in my nest loved anyone. Bunch of evil bastards we all were. But she loved ‘im. Godric loves you more ‘en that. The reason it likely hurt ‘im more then you has very little ta do wit the punishment he gave you. By the fact you were going ‘gainst his lessons, you proved he taught you nothin’.

“Your shame in what you did is guilt. His shame comes from knowin’ no matter how much he taught you, he feels he didn’t teach you right. Your actions proved him a failure as a sire. That’s how much he cares about you. Your shame is nothin’ ta his. I doubt you see it as clearly as I do. I came from a place where what you did woulda cost me broken bones, three months starvation, a bath in holy water, an’ being buggered wit all kinds of special tools fer months. What you got is priceless mate. And as much as you love him, you should remind yourself every so often of what you got in him. You say you love ‘im. Prove it by doin’ it. Sad ta say the humans got it right. Actions speak louder ‘en words.” 

He stood up straight and walked to the door , speaking before he left. 

“Oh, and one other thing. I am younger ‘en you. I haven’t had time to master every bloody art of fightin an’ battle like you did. So yeah, in a fair fight, maybe you’d win. So maybe I am bebeath you in ‘at way. But I know somethin’ you haven’t learned yet, I’d wager. Fightin’s never about winnin’ or losin’. If that’s all you think about, one day some tosser is going to slip in and have himself a real good day. It’ll happen ‘fore you even have time ta see it comin’. So here’s a little piece of advice. From one kinsmen to another.”

He turned around, took a dagger out of his pants pocket and threw it all in a matter of seconds. It struck just where it was aimed, in the small space between Eric’s toes on his left foot. It didn't cut skin, but the point was made none the less. 

“NEVER waste yer time talkin’! Don’t think anger is goin’ ta save you. Never lose sight of the target by distractin’ yourself wit words and petty insults. Works on the dumber ones who get sloppy too fast. But one day you’re gonna piss off someone who won’t be stupid. I learnt that more time then you will ever know. Anger can cripple, but rage gives strength. Never push too far when you don’t know what you are dealin' wit. If you had fought right wit me, you’d have a good chance of winnin’. Won’t deny it. But if you’re too busy runnin' your mouth cause you think you got an easy kill, you’ll be blind-sided. One critical lesson I learned from my mistake is this. It’s never about the errors you make, how much you think you know, or what you do when your cornered. It’s about learnin when to stop and think, to see where you might go wrong. I came by that the hard way. And I’ll bloody well never forget it. Be lucky you don’t have to pay the price I did. Learn quick or lose your head mate. That’s the way it is. You are lucky…but luck isn't brains. No matter how old or strong you are, me thinks it’s time you remembered that just cause you've always won, doesn't mean you’ll never lose.”

With those last words, Spike retrieved the dagger and left the room, three vampires watching him go with a new respect in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words are Norwegian for "As your maker, I command you" It's an online translator, so if it's wrong *Shrugs* I didn't do it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short introspective chapter that just wouldn't leave me alone.

Chapter 12.

Godric rose first the next day, waking an hour before his children. His old age afforded him the ability to be awake all but the strongest times of sunlight during the day. Which worked in his favor today. As he rose, his sense of smell told him there was something wrong. A danger his still waking brain couldn't quite figure out. It smelt like fire and smoke and….

He snapped up and charged out of the room, up the stairs. Following the scent he reached the living room, but was forced to stop. The blinds were open, allowing the low sun in the sky through. His makers command clawed at him from the pit of his stomach. ‘Keep him from the sun.’ 

Finally he spotted Spike across the room, standing mostly in the shadows, his eyes blank and hollow. Both of his hands were out in front of him, burning slowly. 

“William, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Spike blinked at him and tilted his head. 

“Taking the blood away. Tried wit soap, tried wit holy water, tried wit acid. But nothing worked. Always there, the blood. The pain and death; always there. Thought maybe fire would burn it away. Have to get them clean.”

Godric’s insides were beginning to ache as he fought the maker command. Then he called Eric as hard as he could. He knew Eric could wake up by now. The sun was just low enough. While he waited for his progeny, he tried to speak with Spike.

“William, you must listen. The sun can not take away the stains. It won't work. But if you pull your hands back from it, later we can wash them together. I can get the stains out for you. I know a way. Please, William, pull your hands out of the light. It will only make the stain worse.”

Spike blinked at him and then at his hands.

“But light takes away the dark. That’s how it works.”

Godric shook as he badly wanted to run to Spike and take him into the shadows. He almost sobbed in relief when Eric came up behind him.

“Godric what’s going on? You are hurting. And what is Will doing?”

“William is having an episode. He is lost in his mind. I hurt because I am fighting a makers command. Pythia knew this would happen and bade me to keep him away from the sun. Go to the system….set the house for sunlight lockdown. Hurry. Please.”

Eric ran back down the stairs, speeding through the code and doing the eye scan as quickly as he could. 

“Mathila, set the system for program daystar emergency lockdown.”

“Program Daystar activated for 4 hour lockdown. Should the doors be shuttered as well, Mr. Northman?”

“No. Just the windows.”

“Clearance override for program daystar codeword: Valkyrie. Daystar lockdown is now complete.”

Eric heard all the window’s metal shutters snap down immediately above him. Running up the stairs, he found Godric panting against the wall. 

“Thank you, minn Sonr. I need time to gather myself. Go help William. I doubt he will let you feed him. Just bathe his hands for now. My maker will be here in 45 minutes. Just keep him away from the doors until nightfall.”

 

So for 45 minutes, they watched William carefully as they waited for The Ancient Pythoness to show. Pam sat there silent for as long as she could. But she was never any good with not speaking her mind. So she turned and quietly spoke to Godric.

“Is this new stranger we found completely sane? I've heard of renouncers, but you can see he loves being a vampire. I've heard of vampires living off of animal blood, but never one who drinks it from a coffee mug without immediate disgust. I even saw some newborns have a nervous breakdown, but never to the point where they sit there and burn their hands without screaming. I've never seen the shit Will is doing to himself since his breakdown in the shower. An insane vampire is very lethal and dangerous for everyone. I wonder if we should just end his misery, Godric. He is suffering and clearly not altogether in his right mind. How can you be certain we know what we are getting into?”

Godric looked at her with a saddened understanding.

“Pamela, sometimes I forget how young you are. You are the very cutting edge of your maker’s sword. You took to being a vampire as if it was what you were born to be. You don't carry yourself like most vampires your age. You had a solid foundation to stand on from the minute you rose from the ground. There are rare few vampires made that have it as easy as you. And yes, no matter how harsh Eric can be as a maker, you have had it easy. William has not. 

He sighed as he touched her face gently and briefly before turning to stare at the carpet. 

“For all his youth, William’s time as a vampire has been brutal. He was not taken in hand nor was he cared for. You grew up in England. You know how it was, despite the fact that you hate remembering. William was a tender soul. A proper English gentleman who likely knew little about the world . Almost too tender to be made a vampire. His maker cast him to the sharks because she could do no better. He had no choice but to bury everything about himself so far down when he was locked into that place of dark cruelty. The reality he had to accept without choice meant he had no control over anything. He was the youngest member of a nest of monsters. True monsters, even for vampires. For as dark as we vampires can be, it takes a truly evil soul to be that cold and greedy.”

He paused as he looked at her.

“Imagine what it might have been like if you were in his place. Imagine if Eric had taken you before you became a lady mistress. Imagine what it would do to you if he brought you to a nest of vampires whose only thought was to beat you into submission. We all heard his tale last night. A searing poker to the skin because you dared to show sadness? No one to teach you, no one to guide you, and no one that cared? Raped brutally the minute you crawled from the ground? Told this was what you had to live with? Be evil or die, that was his way of life. Is it no wonder he is slightly insane?”

He shook his head. 

“William has suffered more than any newborn I have heard of. And I have heard of many in my existence. Makers can be cruel, harsh, cold, and vile. His maker was driven insane slowly by her own. She could not guide him as a maker should. So he was left to fend for himself. And he learned the only way he could to survive. It has cost him much more then anyone should be asked to give.”

He closed his eyes.

“And now he is here. In a world he barely understands. Lost, alone, and blinded by a reality he had no time to prepare for. He came here after dying to save a world and a woman that, for all he knows, could be dead and gone. He has nothing to go back to. No family, no home, nothing. He came to us, pleading for help. Knowing that we could have easily killed him or worse for even asking. Yes, we have known him for only a week. But tell me Pamela, had you been where he is, would you have done differently? 

He gave a soft smile as he continued

“He is also very smart. He almost reminds me of Eric in that way. He is extremely clever. He wisely chose the oldest vampire he could find. Fully knowing that if anyone could help him understand the world it would be the one with age and authority. The one whom everyone spoke of in fear. That takes thought and courage to risk. He needs us, Pamela. He’s earned our aid, perhaps more than any of us can guess.”

He stared her down hard.

“So we will aid him, and help him to flourish. Pythia did this for me. I did this for Eric and Nora. Eric has done this for you. Now we will do it for him. That is why we will not turn him away until we are sure there is no other option. That is how I feel about this. And I do not plan on changing my mind. So accept it, or not. But you will abide by my decision and not question me again without good reason. Are we clear on this matter?”

Pam bow her head.

“Yes, Master, I will not question you without good cause again. I swear it.”

“Good. And never call me master. I am not Eric. His arrogance still astounds me. Now please, heat up some donor bags and bring in five crystal glasses. Use the AB Negative. Pythia is very close. She will arrive in 10 minutes or less. We must be ready.”

With that Pam sped off to complete the request, leaving Godric alone with his thought. He stared at the door, waiting for his maker and, for the first time in centuries, praying she had the answers he desperately needed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ancient Pythoness finally shows up, and Spike/William finally shares one of the darkest moments of his history

Chapter 13.

Precisely on time, the door bell rang and Godric raced off to open it. Two armed gaurds met his face when he opened the door. Two Ladies maids were behind them, guiding his Ancient Maker between them. Sniffing the large vampires before him, completely covered head to toe in black modern armor, he spoke. 

“You may stand outside and wait.”

One of the guards spoke, a deep thick accent of broken English. 

“Must Protect Ancient One. Be with all times. Inside house…”

He cut them off with a growl. 

“I do not care about your protocol. You will not come inside my home. Stay outside my door.”

They went to argue again and Pythia hissed. 

“Listen to my child. He is over two thousand years old. He is older then most of the Council. If he says you will stay outside, then that is where you shall stay.” 

They nodded, not ready to disobey the ruler of the council. Stepping to the side of the door to face outward, they armed themselves and let the maids enter with his maker. Once the door was closed behind her, he stepped forward, gave a little bow, and opened his arms to hug his maker. Wrapping them around her, he sighed.

“My Maker. I have missed you greatly. Welcome to my home.”

Pythia smiled softly. Then she showied the affection she was rarely allowed to in court most times by hugging him back. 

“Godric. My precious one. It is good to be with you again. I have managed to take leave of the council for a bit. I left it to my second for now. A few weeks or months should be no problem in my absence. So barring an emergency, I shall be here for a little while at least.”

Godric nodded as he stood back. 

“I have a guest room for you in the sleeping quarters. But your maids will have to sleep in a light tight rooms up here. I am sorry, but I can not allow them to be with us. And while in my child’d area, they can not hunt. A few extra donors have been added to our home out back for them, but no hunting. The AVL is always looking for a reason to get Eric in trouble and remove him. For now they can settle in to their rooms and explore the grounds, as long as they stay out of the living room. The discussion we will have is private. It is Clan.”

Pythia nodded and spoke to her lady maids in another tongue. Then she turned. 

“Where is their room then?”

“Down the east wing, third door on the left.”

After the lady maids were sent on their way, Godric guided his maker gently into the living room. Two sets of fangs clicked down and Eric and Pam each took a knee before the Ancient Pythoness. 

Chuckling warmly she ushered them up.

“Eric, Pamela, there is no need for that now. We are not holding court. Come, off your knees. It is so good to see you again. How goes business.”

Eric spoke. 

“It is going very well. Though the humans are tiring , the profit of the bar soars every day. The insipid Queen gets her payments on time and stays away from me otherwise.” 

Pythia sighed.

“Yes, Sophie-Ann. She would not have been my choice. She draws far too much attention to herself, and that is dangerous. But we will talk about her another time. How about you, Pamela? How goes it working as your makers second.”

“Lucrative, Mistress. As Eric said, Fangtasia does bring in a lot of money, and gives us a place to conduct Area business away from home. It is a local hotspot for vampires to let their hair down. And with a steady supply of vermin, no one goes home unhappy.”

“Good good. Well then, lets get to the reason I was called here. Is William in the room?”

Spike looked over at the ancient vampire from his place in the chair furthest from the living room entrance. He turned his head down, staying silent. The power off of her alone was enough to make him more then a little nervous, though he would never show it. But after the confusion earlier in the night, he thought he would be better off just keeping his trap shut until he was asked something directly. 

Godric went to lead Pythia to their newest member, but she shook her head, walking softly on her own. Using her nose and ears to guide her, she glided up to where he sat, stopping mere inches from him. 

“Come now, young one. Look up and let me see you. There is nothing to fear.”

He blinked in confusion as he rose his head and his brow furrowed.

“Won’t ‘at be a bit hard ta do?”

She chuckled again, waving her hands in front of her eyes.

“What , this? You think that just because my eyes do not work that I can not see you, William. Come now, for all she was insane, Edith must have taught you something about what it means to see beyond the senses you own.”

He muttered.

“Stupid bloody doll. Never shut up.”

Then his eyes opened wide as he looked at her.

“Wait a tic. What do you know about Dru? How can…”

“Poor William. There is no reason to be shocked. She was a powerful death seer. A true child of Atropos. It is so sad that she was tortured before she could truly use her gift as it was meant to be used.”

“But how do you know ‘bout her? And that ruddy doll?”

Pythia sat down on the chair next to him. 

“Edith wasn’t a doll, William. I am surprised you never figured it out. Drusilla was human once, but the madness that her maker corrupted her with made her spirit fractured. She was once Edith Drusilla Lockley. Edith was a personality she spoke to because she could not remember much after the torture. And the reason I know is that I can see her blood in you. It is my gift. It will confuse you, no doubt. But I can SEE quite well. However Drusilla is not why I am here. Will you allow me to see you, William?”

He shrugged.

“Long as it won’t hurt…”

“No, you will not suffer. Just be still and close your eyes. It will help me focus better on the path I must take.”

Putting her hand on Spike’s face, she gave a soft exhale of breath. The others remained silent as she envoked her gift. For several minutes no one moved. Then her eyes trailed red tears down her face slowly. One drop after another coursed down her cheeks as she saw inside the man before her. 

Godric gulped, feeling the bond between him and his maker squeeze painfully. His own blood tears began falling as he whispered too softly for human ears.

“So much pain. There is so much pain. It howls inside of him. The agony of his spirit…if I needed breath to live, I would die of suffocation. The torture was so brutal. How can one so young endure that much to live?”

Eric looked at his maker and his eyes filled with concern.

“You can feel him through her?”

Godric looked up at his progeny, his face a mask of agony.

“ Not just feel it, my own. I can also see it. And with rather sharp clarity, it seems. My bond with my maker goes very deep. Her gifts live in me. I may never be seer my child, but this gift I do have. It is as you said Erikr. You are a warrior. You gifts lay in the actions of battle. I am not. Learning for two thousand years has given me excellent fighting skill. But I have no true drive for it other then survival. I was considered a very well treated servent when I was a human. Highly educated in my time. Pythia turned me because she knew I could only reach my true potential as a vampire. I was named Peace maker. I gave easy death. And I knew how to prevent war. I never started them. That is why she chose me.”

Eric blinked.

“So what do you see?”

Before Godric could answer Pythia called their attention. By now Spike was leaning against her leg, crying silent tears as he sat on the floor. She petted his head gently.

“Leave me with him for a short while. He needs time to come back to himself. The paths one takes into the past are always chaotic. You may speak of what you saw in another room. He has given his permission for most of his story to be told. Use discretion on what should be guarded until he has the courage to speak of it himself.”

Godric nodded and took Eric and Pam into the study towards the far end of the house. Closing the door, he wiped his face on a sleeve and began.

“William was born a gentleman of society. He grew up in a very sheltered world. His father died by the time he was seven of an ailing heart condition, I think. No one knew for sure. His sister died but a few years later. But William himself was a scholar. For his time, he was near enough to a genius. He has what is known today as Hyperthymesia. He remembers every past detail perfectly and recall it instantly. Which stunned his teachers constantly. He was proud of his skill. But he was also very tender hearted.”

He sighed heavily before contining. 

“He was a poet as well, it seems. He tried very hard to make it his literary work after graduating the top of his class at university. He was set on becoming a doctor when his mother became deathly ill with Tuberculosis. He had no choice but to drop his studies to take care of her.”

Godric shuttered as his eyes fluttered in pain. Then he focused again. 

“While she was resting in one night, William traveled to a social gathering of his peers. He wasn’t normally one to leave his mother alone, but this gathering was very special. The first girl he absolutely loved aside from his mother would be attending. After sitting there for nearly two hours to gather up his courage, he approached her. It was an absolutely disaster. She spurned his advances sharply and told him that he was beneath her. Not worthy of her affections or notice. To further wound him, his peers taunted him excessively after they watched the show. Remember when Desmond said he was also called William the Bloody?

They nodded silently.

“It was a term they used for him. William the bloody awful poet. It wasn’t his writing that was the problem though. He was simply too nervous and shy. But I digress. Absolutely shattered, he was driven out of the party by his angry grief. His maker found him in an alley. She told him all the words he wanted to hear. A picture perfect pretty woman calling him beautiful names. Her appearance was so sweet, even innocent. A temptation even the Devil would succumb to. He fell for her charms and her fangs. That was the day he was turned. No permission, no time to prepare. Sheltered for all his his twenty eight years; William was quite literally ripped out of his own life and thrust into this one with no idea what he was in for.”

He growled angerily.

“What he has told us so far is but a small grain of sand to what he endured. His maker’s maker was evil. Absolute darkness. Liam Angelus…a demon with an angel’s face. William wasn’t merely just buried in the ground. After his funeral, they dug him up. He was put into a new casket made of oak and locked in. They proceeded to bury him 10 feet below the earth. He woke alone to that. He had no choice. He had to break through his coffin and dig himself through densely packed earth. The minute he was free, Angelus pulled him up, slammed him against his own head stone, and raped him repeatedly for hours. With just enough time before sunrise, he was finally allowed to feed. He had bled heavily and Liam had bitten him several time. So by that time, he was beyond starved. They handed him a 6 year old girl pulled out of her bed to feed on. Then they put him back in his grave with the girl and buried him for another night. This was repeated for the next three weeks after.”

The glass vase on the table became a victim of Godric’s rage as he picked it up and ground it with his hand into powder. 

Pam spoke softly.

“There is no word for what….”

Eric growled

“It is a form of newborn hazing. They wanted to drive all humanity out of him. After I was seperated from Godric for a decade, I came apon something similar. She was a vampire of maybe 600 or so. She would turn teenagers and then starve them after the first feeding. She would take silver to them if she caught them trying to drink without permission. She called it ‘newborn hazing.’ It was a way to temper them into the perfect soldiers for what she wanted to be her army. The local King of the area asked me as a favor to take down her operation. I put in underground charge bombs and set it to go off just after sunrise. I found shelter close by and waited. I had the bleeds terribly but an hour and a half after daylight, I pressed the button and watched just enough to know it was burned to the ground. It gave me great satisfaction.”

They fell silent for a while before Eric spoke again.

“ I am almost afraid of what happened next”

“ As well you should be. Even for a vampire, it is hard to swallow. His clan was …too brutal for mere words. The things they did to him….he will have to speak of it with you. It is his story to tell. I would not dare to repeat those images. His gift carried over into his turning. So when he says he can never forget, he means this truly. By the time they were done training him, he was a stone cold killer. Who could blame him. It’s what they taught him to be. No respect for life. No respect for blood. No respect for humanity. And no respect for self. That is what they made him. It is as if they ripped out William and put a demon in it’s place. And for the next 90 years after that, it was what he was. What he had to be to survive. After a while, William forgot who he was before. He detest the mere mention of his own human sur name. He became William the Bloody. Spike was another name he used frequently as well. He was known in his world for his trademark. He took railroad spikes to his dying victims and pinned them to the ground.” 

He rubbed his face, feeling every one of his two thousand year weigh on his shoulders.

“Until he met The Slayer he fell in love with, he was what his nest made him be. But meeting her changed everything for him. However, that will be told at another time. Let us see how he and Phythia fair. We have spent enough time away I think.”

They carefully returned to the living room, looking around to make sure nothing had gone wrong. When they’re eyes finally settled on Pythia and William, they almost went into defensive stance. Pythia was her normally calm self, sitting regally in her seat. William however was something else all together. Standing at his full height, his demon face in place, he was vicious looking. His eyes were what set them on edge. Deep glowing blood red danced in them, spelling menace. The only thing that held them back was that he didn’t look ready to attack. He simply stood there staring at them.

Finally with a smile he spoke. 

“Is this a kodak moment you’re havin’? Look like a bunch of statues standin’ there. Come on, have a seat. Don’t worry bout the red eyes. Just cause I get slightly insane, doesn’t mean ‘m ‘bout to go on a killin’ spree.”

They all sat down and relaxed finally before Pythia spoke.

“We have allot of road ahead of us. And a difficult road at that. William is deeply troubled and his grief will take time to drain. But this does not mean you should treat him with delicate hands. While it is true that he will have episodes, we have done enough to ensure he will no longer try to meet the sun. He doesn’t want to die. He wants to be free of the pain. The original training he receive makes this difficult. He was tuaght to be out of control while being in control.”

Pam shook her head. 

“That makes no sense.”

Godric spoke. 

“It means he was tuaght to be a ruthless killer by the ruling of others. “

Pythia nodded. 

“Exactly. The aggressive primal nature inside of our dear William is at conflict with his other half, the half that has always harbored his humanity. For over a hundred and thirty years, his demon was shamed, despited, beaten and mistreated. By his maker, by her maker, by the master of the clan, and then by the women he loved. But the key element that changed everything in his history was not the torture. It was the final wall raising in his heart. The one moment that shifted his entire nature and would, until now, set the demon on the path of war with his human nature. It is why he can never forgive himself, and why he suffers so much for control.”

Eric tapped his chin. 

“Was it the Slayer woman?”

Spike took a deep breath and closed his eyes painfully. 

“No, that came later, mate. Much later. The moment Pia is talkin’ of I try not to think about. Hurts deeper then any torment.”

He swallowed harshly. 

“No matter how much torture the clan put me through, I fought to keep my mortal coil, as it were. Two months after I was turned, I wa finally ‘llowed out for a walk on the town wit Dru. I knew just what I was going to do wit it too.”

He sighed and opened his eyes.

“ You see, I loved me mum. More then any other bird ever had their hands on my heart. May sound corny to the lot of you, by for 28 years she was the center of my world. By the time I was turned, she was in the latest stages of her illness. I knew it was killin her. She was tryin ta hide it, but I saw the blood in her hands when she coughed. Choking on bits of her lungs already. Dying of slow suffocation. It hurt more then I ever told her. Tried to be strong fer me. But I was too smart ta be fooled. So I got myself a brilliant plan. It all went so easy in my head. A cure that would save her runnin’ through my veins.”

He cringed at the memories. It dug a dagger in his heart to pull it up. 

“Stupid is what I was. Naïve and dumber ‘en a box of rocks. All the smarts I had in my life, an’ I couldn’t use them for the moment it counted most. Dru even saw it. She and her visions; she saw right through my foolish mind. But I didn’t care. I had to try. So that night I turned her. Instant cure-all for everything, right?”

A tear then two swept it’s way down his now very human face. Though his eyes were still red they glowed in grief. Godric rose slowly and put his hand on Spikes shoulder. 

“You can do this, William. Show your pain and grief here as you were never allowed to before. We will not shun you for it. Take strength my own. We are with you now.”

Spike gathered up his breath, his sadness shuttering to his body. 

“I thought it would be perfect. She’d raise a vampire and be well again. She’d be like me. I was so bloody certain. But she rose empty. Evil. Dark. She wasn’t me mum anymore. She wasn’t like me. Nothin’ human in her. Nasty things she said. Vicious as Angelus ever was. Demon was too strong for her heart to survive. I couldn’t take it. Couldn’t stand it. So I said that I loved her, swallowed down the last of m’own soul, and then I staked her. Dru laughed at the whole thing like it was funny. She couldn’t understand m’pain. Child of Angelus as ever she was. But all I could do is stand there, m’mum’s ashes in my hands, and turn to stone. I knew it now. I understood it. Being a vampire meant livin’ fer yourself and thinkin’ of no one else. It was the day William died, and Spike rose in his place. Nothing would ever have that power over me again. I knew my place in the world now.”

Pythia spoke. 

“But William didn’t die, did he? He was always with you. Buried inside you until the spell was cast to make him strong again. And it hurts, doesn’t it? That you couldn’t kill him. That you can’t kill his heart inside you no matter what you do. It is why you fought so hard to be a monster. But no matter how many deaths you’ve caused or how much evil you’ve done, you can never shut him out. Because he is apart of you. He lives as you live. You can be no other but yourself. Be yourself now William. Bleed the pain away and let it go. It is time.”

But as Spike shook his head, Pythia saw the stubborn set in Spike's expression. So she was forced to press the one button she knew would work. She hated putting him through the pain she knew it would cause. But Spike needed to give his grieve full throat, and this was the only way she knew to do it. So her voice rose and began to sing.

_Early one morning_  
 _Just as the sun was rising_  
 _I heard a young maid sing_  
 _In the valley Below_

Pam voice rose up to join Pythia, remembering this song well enough for her own youth.Together they finished the the first verse of the song William's mother favored.

_"Oh don't deceive me_  
 _Oh never leave me_  
 _How could you use_  
 _A poor maiden so."_

Spikes face contorted in raging guilt as he fell to his knees, dragging Godric with him because the arms around him refused to let go. Then in a scream of agony, he collapsed in tears. The William who had fallen numb that day finally spoke the words he was never able. 

“I’m sorry mother. I didn't mean it. I only wanted you to be well again. I couldn't watch you die. You were mine, I had to keep you. But I made you leave. I made you wrong. I didn't mean to mother, I swear. Why couldn't you fight the demon? Why couldn't you be stronger? Wasn't my love enough to help you? I knew you wouldn't want to live that way, Mother. But I tried. I had to try. I didn't mean to kill you. I’m sorry. Oh God I’m so sorry. Please forgive me mother. Please….”

As the members around him watched him sob, memories of what they left behind to be vampires came to them again. What had died in the crossing from one life to another. 

For Pam, it was the family she had lost when she refused to be married. She had run away from home without saying goodbye, only to become a whore’s mistress. A family who loved her that would never know what happened. 

For Eric, it was the mother and father who he couldn’t save. Then later it was for the wife and son he would never see. Who he loved but would never hold again. 

For Godric, it was not a person he missed. His parents had died long before he was turned. It was for the sunlight he would never feel. The warmth of it that he took for granted when he was human. A Warmth he would never again bathe in. How he missed it so. 

And for Pythia it was her homeland. The brilliance of the beautiful marble and stone city she had left behind. The very birth place of civilization and culture she had never understood in her time as a human. A life she left and could never go back to. 

So there they stood, each with tracks of red running down their faces, silent in their own sacrifices. It was as if in that one moment, William cried for all of them, howling grief they had never been albe to allow themselves. They reached out their hands, each finding a place to touch on him as they stood joined in sorrow. 

And even now, As William finally bled out the hurt that ripped his human heart in two, he could feel them with him. A Clan he had never been allowed to be apart of finally accepted him. A home he had to leave that would never again separate from him. For the first time in one hundred and thirty three years, Spike stood as a man lost in the grief and was wrapped in the love he was never allowed to feel before. And no one dared to judge him. 

Now, after all those years lost in the dark, Spike was finally free.


	14. House of the Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where were you when you got your intro to sexual education? Eric, Spike , Pam, and Godric are about to go there. And then Spike gives Godric a gift that stuns him to tears. Come read to find out what that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that you have to. But While I was writing the first half of this chapter I was listening to Stephen Lynch's "Talk to me" My version can be found on youtube right here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcFlIIvYZoY

Chapter 14.

Just as the sun was about to set on the horizon the next evening, Spike grumbled and opened his eyes. Stretching in the swell of bodies around him, he carefully removed himself from the bed and went over to have his morning cuppa. Cracking his neck, demon face in play, he took a sip of the warm blood and licked his lips as he stared at the wall. He could feel the others behind him slowly waking up, and went to turn around. Only to hear Pam speak with a smirk in her voice.

“No, stay that way. You do look delicious from the back. I have to admit that as much as I perfer women, your ass might make me change my mind about the opposite sex. Maybe you can convert me.”

He snickered as he faced her.

“So glad staring at my arse gets you all hot luv. But you know well as I do, ‘at the minute I turn around, you’ll run for the hills. But if you’d like to sample the wares, Mistress Stiletto, be m’guest. Not sure if it’s safe for me though. You look like you might ‘ave fangs in places other then your mouth. Don’t know if I’d survive the tasting.”

She grinned her usual shark like grin, licking a fang at him.

“Well you may not be a good boy, but you are a smart one. As much as I wished, I don’t own more then one set fangs. But the muscle strength I have would likely squeeze you so tight, it might just fall off from lack of blood. My pussy has been known to break a man.”

He flashed his fangs at her with a growl, rubbing himself in mock lust.

“Ooooh, Mistress, s’hot. Kitten’s got talons. Promise to claw me if I misbehave.”

Unable to hold back his mirth, Godric actually snorted before he laughed. Eric just grinned at the both of them.

“Brave man, Will, very brave. Bigger men have broken for lesser offenses. You play with Pam at your own peril.”

Spike purred at him.

“You jus’ say that cause you want my tight arse for yourself, Norseman. Don’t deny it. Everyone wants a taste of ol’Spike. Can’t help it; it’s a curse. The only question you ‘ave to ask yourself is, who will be pushin’ an’ who’ll be shovin’.”

Pythia spoke from the door way, her dressing gown flowing around her.

 “It is a true delight to wake to the sound of your own children’s laughter.”

Spike shrugged.

“Suppose  it’s better then wakin up to hear ‘em fuckin’. Proper gent or not, a man only has to get caught by his mum once ‘fore he decides never to touch ‘imself again.”

Godric finally joined in the conversation.

“Your mother caught you masterbating?”

Spike nodded.

“Course she did. Weren't you payin’ attention, Ricky? Said I was a 28 year old virgin. No man, no matter  ‘ow chaste he is, can go fer that long wit’out sampling his own wares. Don’t care who you are. A peasant, a priest, hell even Christ. Every man has to have ‘imself a wank. It’s just natural. Course, I was a bit of a late bloomer, far as some men go. England was all repressed and close buttoned at th’ time. Was hard to be a proper gent an’ get a taste of the fairer sex in m’ day. You ‘eard some men talk ‘bout back alley places an’ such. But I was raised wit higher standards. And being raised by a bird, no matter ‘ow much I loved her, only made it more difficult. Was 22 at th’ time. Told me mum I was goin’ to the library ta study fer the night. Course it was true. But half way through, found one of my Da’s old books on th’ top shelf. Hidden behind a bust of the pope, if you can believe it. First time I ever read erotica. Was in french I think. Anyway, got all hot an’ bothered. Figured it was late and me mum toddled off ta bed. Safe, right?”

He paused, shaking his head at his own past self.

“Thought I was being sneaky. Put out most of the lamps. Couple of candles on the table was the only light. Even stuffed m’ own cravat in my mouth to muffle th’ noise. My mum was restless ‘at night, I guess. She knew sometimes I studied late. So she was just comin’ in to offer me a warm cuppa. I was bent over th’ table, back facing the door. Lily white arse out for all the world t’ see. THen it got worst. I had to be stupid ‘nough to turn ‘round when I ‘eard the door open. Tea service crashed to th’ floor and I came all over the rug. The only word I could say was ‘Mother!’. Was horrible. Got a lecture the next mornin’ from her about sex and proper protocol. Never wanked anywhere at home again. Was too worried she’d walk in an’ find me. ‘Nough to shrivel a man for life.”

For a minute there was dead silence, before the whole room roared with laughter. Even Spike laughed at the whole thing.

Then it was Eric’s turn.

“My people were opposite to yours. Everyone knew about sex. The children slept in the same rooms as the adults. In the cold frigid winters, you learnt to snuggle. But my parents had 5 children all together. She was my fathers second wife. So when they wanted to warm the furs, we were all right there. After a while you slept through the noises of it.  It hardly phased us really. Until you were old enough to warm someone’s furs, life inside the house of your parents meant having no shame for anything.”

He grinned.

“When you reached a certain age, men of your family always knew. You couldn't know they were watching you. Always looking for signs you were ready to join the men’s house. But it wasn't until you went on your first raid that you were considered a grown man. Still, I began to notice in my twelveth season that my uncle seemed to always be watching me. I didn’t understand what he was looking for then. I found out.”

He grinned at the long past memory.

“I was hunting for small game one day when I caught the women bathing in the newly thawed spring. These weren’t the older women, but the younger ones that were maidens. Like ripe freash peaches ready to be plucked. During the winter they mostly stayed in a house made for virgins until their parents decided to marry them to proper suitors. So to see this spectacle was a rare treat. Until then the only females I had seen naked were my mother and grandmother. So I picked just the right bush to watch from. I knew how to be quiet when I was hunting, and I used it to my advantage. As you know, I was blessed with largeness and one release was never going to be enough for me. I sat there for hours, watching woman after woman frolick in the river. Until my uncle found me. He was a tough rugged man, my father’s brother. He wasn't chief, but in battle he was brutal. And when he caught me half naked in the bushes with wet pants and cum covered hands, I was terrified. I knew that it was frowned apon to look upon maidens before they were ripened. I thought I was about to be beaten.”

He ran his hand through his un-styled hair and snorted.

“He dragged me back to the village barely cleaned up. He pulled me to my father’s chief hut. We waited until he was alone before my uncle approached him. I was shivering, but I still looked up and awaited what I thought was coming. My uncle whispered in my father’s ear so I wouldn't hear what was said. Then he left me to his brother’s tender mercies. Fador circled me several time, asking about what I was doing and if I had done it before. I answered him quickly. He fell silent, and I thought he was planning his punishment. Then he explained to me about sex, told me to pick a better spot to touch myself, and explained that it was time to take me on my first raid. It was time to be a man of the village now. Then he slapped me on the back and told me to be well rested because we were leaving in the morning. I ran from him, so relieved that he wasn't angry that I felt like I could fly.”

Spike spoke.

“So that was it?”

Eric licked his lips.

“Hardly. When we got so back from the raid, we were dead on our feet. No one was in the mood to celebrate that night. So it was held the next day. The feast lasted most of the day and well into the night. After a while the village finally settled down, so I went to sleep. My uncle dragged me bodily out of my bed an hour later. He walked me to a hut I had always seen and never paid attention to. Each family had one but no one was told what they were for. He dragged me inside, told me to strip and left. So I listened. A woman walked in after a while and taught me about how to please females by demonstration. I left the hut late the next morning to cheers from the males in my family. Talk about out in the open.”

Pam sneered at him.

“Lucky ass-hat. All I got was a speech on hygiene and being told not to fuck anyone until I was married. You think men had it hard in England. Women had it far harder. You hardly said the word sex to yourself in the privacy of your own room. Which is why I woke up screaming one morning. Bed was covered in blood and I thought I was dying. My mother and father came rushing in, Of course. Then my father got a pained look on his face and left the room. I thought I had done something wrong. My mother told me to clean up and she would explain everything. I was 9 then. I came out of the bathroom, still bleeding and my mother handed me the ‘specail underwear’ she called them. Then she explained why I was bleeding, told me never to lay with anyone before I was hitched, and made me sit and read the bible. It was my sister who explained what my mother refused to. And the trade secrets of touching yourself. Needless to say, I never got married. But when Eric found me, the joy of sex was the last thing on my mind. I am so glad he turned me. To think I could have grown up bare foot and pregnant with brats. Ugh, it’s enough to turn my stomach.”

Spike snorted.

“Well, that story was ….bracin’ I guess is the word. And a bit disturbed, luv, no offense. Me mum was bad ‘nough for me. So…anyone else have a good story t’tell.”

Godric sighed. He was surprised he remembered the first time he was caught in a situation of finding out about sex the first time.

“I grew up in the desert fields of Egypt. You saw women naked plenty. It was too hot to wear clothing. Until I could be called a man, I was a house slave. I kept the gardens and the house clean. The people who brought me were kind. They taught me to read and write. But there was a down side to being nearly bare all the time. If you were aroused, there was no where to hide. You tried to ignore it and kept working. One morning I had woken up to a most unpleasant sensation in my pallet. When I was called to start the cook fire, I didn’t want to come out. My waist clothe was soaked, but it was also the only one I had. I was 10 summers then, I believe.”

His eyes stared off in a distance as his mind delved into the misty past of two thousand years ago.

“When I didn't come as ordered, the younger brother of my master came in to get me to hurry up. He was 16 I think. He pulled me out of bed to tell me to get a move on when he saw my state. He laughed of course, told me it happened to every boy, and got me a new clothe to wear. Later that night, my master sat me down and explained everything. I was not shamed, but it was embarassing at first. It was not until I was 14 that I knew what my master was talking about.”

Everyone smiled in good humor before they went off to get dressed for the night.

__________________________________________________

It wasn’t until an hour later that Spike met up with everyone again. He rolled over his new idea in his mind carefully wondering if he was doing right. But taking a deep breath he became firm with his decision. He had to do this. Even if it ruined everything he worked for. They were his new clansmen. He had to share this one secret with them no matter how worried he was. It was just the right thing to do

“Can I talk to you all for a mo’. Got something specail have to tell you ‘bout.”

They all sat in the underground livingroom, waiting for him to speak.

“Only Eric knows this, and he found out by accident. Ricky, ‘member the Treasure you asked me about?”

Godric nodded.

“Yes I remember.”

Spike swallowed, gathering up his nerve.

“Well, I wasn't completely honest wit you ‘bout the artifacts. In my world, everything ‘ad to be kept secret. If anyone knew ‘bout what I had, would have had m ‘head cut off or a chest full o’ wood. I found the artifacts and hid them in m’crypt ta keep ‘em safe. But when the big battle went down on the hellmouth, wanted a little extra protection. So I gathered up the artifacts. Wanted to wear ‘em into battle. Problem was, knew th’ minute the battle started ‘at I was goin’ down. Wearin’ em would have been cheatin’, and I never cheat in a fight. Win by m’own merit or not at all. So instead, wore them on my person. Sort of a good luck charm you might say. Had no idea they would travel wit me out of the shiny trinket.”

He slipped the silver necklace over his head, undid the triple circled chain and slipped the ring from it. He slipped it on his finger carefully and pulled a stake out of his back pocket. It wasn’t anything more then a sharpened stick. Just as he was about to raise it, Godric called out.

“William! What are you doing?!”

“Just watch. You’ll understand in a tic.”

Taking a couple of deep breaths, he held himself steady and plunged the stake into his chest. He grunted as the point dug in. Then he pulled it out, feeling the wound heal instantly.

Pam blinked.

 

“What kind of houdou is that? How….”

He dropped the stick on the table and held up his hand.

“The Ring of Amara. Makes supernaturals invulnerable to harm. Of any kind. And the general made more ‘en one. Only found four. Lost one when Angelus smashed it. Had the other two stashed on me ‘fore the battle. Was thinkin bout givin’ t to the Slayer. But there were too many others who’d want one. So I kept ‘em to m’self. Used this earlier today to get the others in my hidey hole.”

Godric looked up wide eyed.

“So you can suffer any wound and it would heal immediately.”

Spike shrugged.

 

“Getting’ your head chopped off will kill anyone. But any other wound will heal immediately. Tested it by cutting off a finger. Grew back in fifteen minutes wit’out any need for blood. But it does more ‘en that.”

Eric who had been quiet up until now, whispered to himself.

“The powers of the sun. Desmond said it had the power of sunlight.”

Spike shook his head.

“Not the powers of the sun. Th’power to walk in the sun.”

Godric nearly choked on his own tongue in shock. Then a red tear climbed down his face as he looked at Spike.

“You mean you can walk in the sun with it on?”

Spike nodded solemnly and held the ring out to Godric.

“Can feel how much you miss it mate. We all do every now an’ then. I have more ‘en one, and I’m careful when an’ how I use ‘em. A vampire gettin’ caught in daylight would be chaos. So ‘m right careful. But you haven’t  seen it longer ‘en anyone here, cept Pia. And if you had it, knew you’d share it wit her. So you can keep that one. Just be sure no one can see you wearin it. It’s a clan trade secret, that is. Best kept ‘tween us.”

Godric took the ring from him, holding it up to his face as he examined it. He slowly tried it on each finger before he found the one that fit perfectly.

“Two thousand years I have waited for this moment. I do not hate what I have become. I accept my nature. But this….I never dreamed that I would be able to stand in the sun again. I have been cold for so long. This gift William…you can not know what you have given me.”

“Can Imagine mate.  Like I said, we all…”

Gocric flashed before him and shook his head.

“No William. You can not imagine. You can not know what this miracle is. You have not lived as long as I have yet. I told you that I wanted to die. For a moment of time, so long in the dark was too much. I was so tired of the cold blackness of my existence. As much as it may pain my family to hear it, I wanted to meet the sun. Because it’s warmth represented to me a kind of pure simple sense of peace. Not just a moment of death. But to be alive again, if only for a second. Now, with this tiny jewel, what I have longed for has been handed to me. To be alive again in any fashion is priceless. You lost your mother. Eric lost his family. I lost the sunlight. And while your mother and his family can not come back to life, you have given me back what I had thought was lost to me. With this one gesture; a selfless act of complete kindness, you have shone me that we can change. That not all vampires are selfish savages who care for nothing. You have given me true hope again. Thank you will never be enough for this.”

He threw his hands around William for a brief moment before he sped off to be alone. Spike was at a loss for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. He pulled the two remaining rings out of his pocket. Slipping one back on the chain and putting it over his head, he held the other one out to Eric.

“You gonna hug me too mate? With as big as you are, you’d probably crush me to dust.”

Eric chuckled lightly, glad the tension filled heaviness of the moment was broken.

“No. I don’t hug very much. I am far too tall to bend over all the time. But there is one thing I can give you.”

Without waiting for Spike’s reply, he grabbed the others chin and planted a deep, aggressive, manly kiss right on Spike’s lips. The body before him stiffened for a moment before relaxing. A hand reached up to grab the back of his neck, and Eric growled lustfully in his chest as their tongues dueled for a bit. Then he pulled back, licking a fang lasciviously.

“Mmmm, I wouldn't mind doing that again. You mouth tastes like blood and fine mead.”

Spike chuckled.

“A hearty grog will set you right any time. Wasn’t one for mead m’self. But a good strong lager wit a shot of jack went down nice and hot. You taste like…”

He fell silent for a minute.

“Like frost in the air. Mixed in wit sea-salt and…something.”

Eric saw the wheels turning in Spike’s head slowly. Saw as his brain worked hard to figure it out.

“It’s a flower of some sort. Can taste it. Like petals and mountain air. Come on, Will, you remember this. Studied rare plants in uni. Been all over Europe.”

Everyone was silent, waiting to see if he got it.

Finally Spike opened his eyes.

“Dryas octopetala. English would call it White Dryad. Lets see if I can get the correct name for it in your language. Hmmm, closest I can come is Reinrose. Native to Sør-Trøndelag now, I think.”

Eric blinked.

“I am a thousand, and I do not remember facts that well. Your mind is a puzzle. The land is different now of course. But the flower you speak of grew on the mountains near my homeland. My mother would collect them in spring time to help us keep our mouths free of infection. And if my father came home groaning from too much mead in his stomach, she would make a tonic to help him get over it faster. You re-collective abilities are astounding.”

Spike shrugged.

“Told you I loved ta read. My classmates were sure that if books tasted good ‘nough, I would eat them to get the knowledge inside me bit faster.”

Pam piped up.

“If I let you kiss me, could you use your little trick on me?” 

He raised a brow at her.

“Will kiss you if you want luv. But I don’t need to. Nose will tell me that.”

He stepped near her and took a deep sniff through his nose. Closing his eyes he let his brain walk through the streets of his mother country and smiled.

“You were born in Essex I think. Bordering london. I can smell it as easy as your french high class perfume. You were in at one point and settled over in the east end. Don’t know  how but you ended up across the pond. Settled in….somewhere west of here. I also smell, tobacco from china an’ primrose. Like you took a bath in it for you got turned.”

He turned to Eric.

“You slept wit ‘er fore you turned her. Can tell that.”

Pam looked startled.

“How could you know that? Did Eric tell you?”

Spike shook his head.

“No. Can smell it. Though even I find it a bit odd. Nose has always been strong. Can smell Slayers from miles away. But it’s never been ‘is acute.”

Pythia who had been listening and observing for most of the night, finally spoke up.

“You have ingested my child’s blood more then once. You have been claimed as well. It is bound to sharpen your gifts more then we can foresee at the moment. We will just have to wait to know what other gifts the exchanges have wrought.”

As they filled the night with idle chit chat and funny stories, Godric was noticibly absent. No one commented on it, knowing that the elder vampire needed time to come to grips with the gift he’d received today.

Finally it was 10 minutes before dawn when Godric stepped back into the basement.

“I am sorry that I ran away. But I needed to think on this without distraction. One of the things I came to a decision with is how to use these rings. It is tempting to use it constantly and never take it off. But such temptations must be controlled. We must be careful how we use this. So for now, we will only use this at home. Where the fence is high, the security closed, and there will be no one to see us.”

They all nodded, understanding the dangers of such powerful tools.

“The second is, I want to go out this morning. I want to try it. I wish to go with William alone, my children. Please understand. This is something I feel we must do together. I will share in the future. But for today, I want to be alone with him.”

Eric and Pam nodded. The urge to use the ring was staggering. But they understood Godric’s request.

“The only problem is the maids. I fear that even if they are told to stay in the house they will see me.”

Eric raised his hand.

“No worries. I will tell them I wish to be left alone today and that a special guest is arriving during the day. I will make sure to send them away.”

Eric called the house out back where the donors and maids lived. In quick Spanish he told them to clear out and go away for the day. Something had come up, he said, that was important vampire business. Closing his phone, he nodded.

“Rosa said they should all be gone in fifteen minutes.”

And so for the next quarter hour, Godric , Eric and Spike waited whilst Pam and the Ancient Pythoness went to their day sleep. Then Eric Spoke.

“What you have done for my maker today, William, is priceless and beyond measure. I will not forget this selflessness you have shown him. One day I will find a way to pay in kind. Do not brush this off as if it were nothing. I do not make promises lightly. By my blood, this is my oath.”

Cutting Spike’s hand and his own he slapped them together and held firm. After cleaning both hands off he stood.

“I will see you both tonight.”

After he stepped away, Spike quickly put on his ring and traveled up the stairs with Godric. Both vampires carefully pricked their ears to make sure no one living was on the property to see them. As they approached the patio glass door, the one that wasn’t shut tight against the sun, they paused.

“Try yer hand first, mate. Make sure the mojo works for you.”

Godric carefully approached a shaft of light and cauctiously put his hand into it. He stared at first in a slight fear, waiting for the smoking burn to come. When nothing happened he smiled like a child tasting chocolate for the first time.

“It doesn't hurt. No burning. The ring really works.”

Unable to wait any long, Godric opened the door and slowly stepped into the sun, shielding eyes that hadn't seen the light of day for centuries. After his eyes adjusted, he walked out into the middle of the cloudless day and looked around, fascinated by what he was seeing. As he watched the sun slowly rise in the sky, he lifted his face to it and closed his eyes. Tears streaked down his face and for the first time, Spike noted, they were regular human tears. Though they did still smell of blood.

“I am …alive.”

Without further ado, he tossed off his shirt and spread his arms wide. Knowing that right now there was no one around for miles in the dense forest around the property, Godric began to hover from the ground. Then as loudly as Godric ever got, he bellowed to the sky.

“I AM ALIVE!”

Spike stood quietly with a very human smile on his face. He watched Godric take a spin in the air. Then like a bullet, he shot up into the brilliant blue. The elder vampire looped and twisted like a fish in the water. _‘William ol’ boy’_ he thought to himself _‘you finally did somethin’ right.’._

As Godric frolicked through the air he felt all the weight of his many years melt from him. Finally stopping, he once again spread his arms open and leaned his head back, taking in the warmth all around him. And like a long lost lover he embraced the sun.

He was finally at peace. He was home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike teaches everyone a little something about fighting, And Eric finally gets a lesson in what it means to be too cocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. My Beta and I have been working on corrections of all the chapters with the spelling and Grammer, so getting the next few chapters out is going to be slow as I re-edit my mistakes. The up coming chapter 16 will be in two parts, so I have to finish both before I post them. Thank you for your patience. And thank you FOR THE KUDOS. They make my writer fat and happy.

Chapter 15.

Pythia, Eric, and Pam woke the next night to the sound of clashing swords. At first they mistook it for an attack, but laughter echoed through the underground as Spike chided Godric.

“You’re faster ‘en me mate. But you calculate too much. Fightin’ form’s too rigid. Not used to workin’ wit anythin’ but fang an’ claws, I s’pose. You got ta loosen up a bit. The blade won’t bend for you, so you got to bend yourself. Your speed is good, but you hold yourself like a metal bar. You’re tryin ta be a wall. It’s no good. Maybe the sun was too hot fer you. Boiled the brains a bit.”

They heard Godric grumble as they slowly made their way to the training room area. 

“My brain are not boiled. I am not a fighter by nature. The way you move. You have the grace of a cat and you weave on your feet like an eel in water. The way you bend. It’s like you are used to fighting blind. You use a sixth sense or something. You may not be able to catch me, but you have managed thwart my blade by shifting at the last second. I’ve never seen anyone move like you.” 

Pam snorted. 

“Then you don’t fight women often. I have.”

Eric sneered. 

“What does that have to do with anything? Women of my villiage fought the same as men did. The qualities that Godric speaks of, women did not have. They were slightly more agile, yes. But no better then the men, who had strength to make up for the lack of agility.”

Spike sniffed. 

“Any o’ you heard of a fellow by th’ name of Jackie Chan.”

Eric nodded.

“Yes, the actor who is a martial artist. What of him?”

“Well, if you study him long enough, you’ll see somethin’ amazin’ . True, it’s all Hollywood, but he does his own stunts. Anyway, he’s got a skill you don’t see a lot. The whole area ‘round him is a weapon. Chairs, ladders, pillars, statues. Everythin’ is a weapon. Even the walls, floors, doors, an’ windows. He never has t’worry ‘bout what weapon he’s carryin’. In fact, he doesn’t have ta carry any. Everything is a weapon.”

Eric sighed, bored. 

“And your point?”

Spike growled. 

“Slayer’s like that. The last one was. She hadn’t reached his level yet, o’ course. But everything ‘round her was a weapon. Watched her once stake a vamp with a sign post. You say women o’ your time were fighters an’ good for them. They were still human mate. None of them were the Slayer. Want you to picture somethin’ for me.”

He walked up to Pam and circled around her. 

“Picture Pam here. Stands about the same height as Buffy. Take away the super speed and fangs. In it’s place I want you to picture brute strength and reflexes that could make the best gymnast look sloppy. Also give her the ability to feel vamps, demons, and weres from thirty miles away or so wit’out sight or sound. On her person from her neck to her feet, she is surrounded in weapons. Daggers, crossbows, Stakes, liquid silver, chains, even pencils an’ maybe a sword. Depends on what she’s fightin though. Now put in trainin that teaches wit the legacy of ten-thousand years. Got all that?”

They all nodded.

“Now I want you to pretend for a moment that you are a bad ass master vampire, with two of these girls dead by your hand already. You think this one’s gonna be no different. But then one day the military comes ta town wit a yen to hunt demons. Say they catch you an’ put you in a cell. You are passed out for some time ‘fore you wake up. But you’re resourceful so you break out finally. What you don't know is 'at they put somethin’ in you. A small bit of plastic an’ wire that they’ve programmed. What it does is simple. You can’t hurt any humans. You can’t bite them, you can’t hit them, you can’t even spar wit them. Now suddenly you have an enemy who is stronger ‘en you in every way because you can’t fight back. So y’have to shift your way of doin’ battle. You can’t run ‘way from her forever, cause she’s a hunter jus’ like you. She’ll find you. And when she does she will kill you. ‘s what she’s been trained to do. But you’re a vampire, you have to adapt.”

He shifted his weight a little before continuing.

“That was me. I never fought blind. I just couldn’t fight her. Nothing I could do. So I had to learn to slip away from each hit an’ shift on a dime to use the room ‘round me to do the work. That’s why I can move the way I do. I had to change my game up to make sure I stayed alive. But hell, after Peaches, figured it would be a cake walk. It wasn’t, but I got through it better then I thought I would. But the point is; no woman was the Slayer. She had the strength ta fight us, to hunt us, and to kill us. And only way you were going to stay on top was to adapt. So your girl here’s right. It took a woman like the Slayer, to teach me more bout fightin then I ever knew. And I can say ‘at wit no shame, cause I lived through it. Others of my kind, most of ‘em older ‘en me, didn’t get so lucky.”

Pam sighed

“He is over two millennium. Weapons of no weapons, he’d kill you before you could blink. Fighting would be useless. He is too fast.”

“That so, Mistress Stiletto? Alright then. Lets see if he could.”

Spike took off his tee-shirt and socks. Then he looked around and picked up a black towel, ripping a strip out of it. He covered his eyes and muffled his ears as he tied it around his head. Crouching down he took a deep breath and focused everything in himself. His demon, though not evident on his face, was alert and fine tuned. Then with a silent gesture, he signaled that he was ready. He felt footsteps circle around him several times, and hid a smirk. Eric had joined. But as he waited he knew they were now floating. Fine then, if that’s how they wanted to play it, he’d oblige.

He felt the wind shift rapidly, like a vacuum around him. He immediately flattened himself and crawled backward like a crab. Again the air came at him, and he used the wall to flip himself backwards as he heard hands hammer the wall. Now standing in the center again, he knew they were standing on opposite ends of him. The minute they sped at him, he flipped backwards and twisted. Grabbing one foot of each, he wrenched down, hearing them slam into the floor with a grunt. Taking the pant legs of each, he stretched them down and tied them just as they were about to flip up. He heard fabric ripping, pulled the chain off his neck and swinging it to it’s full length tossed it out like a fly fishing line sideways. Moving around with his just fast enough speed he caught the other end and pulled it tight, hearing identical screams of pain. 

“Had enough?”

Eric hissed. 

“Yes, just get this fucking silver off me.”

Spike nodded and let them both loose, taking off the blind fold.

“See luv, it’s not bout movin’ faster or hittin’ harder. It’s always ‘bout never bein’ where your opponent expects you.”

Pam looked at him in shock.

“How the fuck did you do that?”

Spike shrugged.

“Don’t think. Don’t guess. Don’t speak. Don’t hear. Just be. No matter how fast, air moves faster. No matter how silent, movement makes a sound. No matter how high, the ground always pulls you down. Laws of nature luv. Tigers don’t plan how ta kill th’ prey. It picks it, chases it, and kills it. That’s how it goes.”

Eric hissed .

“Did you have to use silver?”

“Did you have ta join in?”

Eric grumbled and then smirked. 

“If it had been swords we were fighting with, you would have lost. No matter how shifty you are. That I can promise you.”

Spike snarled, walked up to Eric and punched him square in the face. Pam dropped fang and went to charge Spike, but Pythia stopped her with a shake of her head. This was between men.

Spike watched as Eric tried to hit him back but Spike grabbed his wrist and his face at the same time. 

“I like you mate. A lot. You’re arrogant, sexy, and cool under pressure. You’re bloody good fighter and you’ve lived a very long time. So I’m sorry you’re bleedin’ from the nose at the mo’. But you earned that. I was cocky mate. Just like you, I felt like I stood at the top o the world. I thought; killed two slayers, survived Angelus, and managed to come this far with very few scars to worry ‘bout. But I’m going to tell you something about being too cocky.”

He shoved Eric back, shaking his broken hand before licking the blood off of it. 

“Cocky put me in a wheel chair for months, cause my back broke. Cocky got me six years pinned down to a slab drinkin’ rats, cause I blabbed bout the slayer I killed and poked Darla wit it all night. Cocky got me in a military prison for demons with a chip in my head, cause I was too busy sassin the slayer ta pay attention. I was dumb ‘nough to be too overconfident, too sure of myself, an’ a little girl of twenty whipped my arse like a seasoned mistress strips flesh off a slave. You think it’s funny pissin in someone else’s beer. Till one day you piss in the wrong drink and get yer balls ripped off and shoved down you’re throat.”

He picked up the sword he dropped and threw it at the wall, his demon visage taking over as his eyes blood red. 

“Same story wit you all time. ‘Im older’ or ‘I’m faster’ or ‘I’m stronger’ or ‘I’m better ‘en you’ . Always the same bloody words pourin’ out of you. Was it like ‘at when you were my age, Viking? Did you think you stood on top of the world? You had Godric to guide you, right? Must have been tough. Well Fuck you!”

He hissed. 

“I had no one, you understand. A Hundred-thirty-three years a vampire, no one taught me dick from balls. All I had is m’self. My sire was out of ‘er mind, my grandsire was a torturous prick ‘fore he turned into a bleedin’ pussy wit a soul. And the Master was locked in an underground church wit’ his little Darla kitten ta sex him up. Do I boo hoo about it? NO! I lived. I ruled my own nature.”

He shook his head.

“You look at me an’ all you see is a weak man who cries ‘bout his mummy. Your mother died in front of you. I was forced to kill mine cause I tried to save her from dying. Loved her no less ‘en you loved yours, but I did what needed doin’ ta free her. I’ve survived four apocolypses, forty years of torture and starvation, a hundred years alone wit a sick loony as a sire, and an evil so dark it would make Satan piss himself. Do I care bout how much better that makes me ‘en your girl, who is thirty years my younger? NO! Don’t give a shit. If she came at me wit a stake in the dark of night, none of that would make a lick o’ difference. In the dark against an enemy no amount of skill and survival will save me if I am too cocky an’ she gets too close.”

He stared piercingly at Eric. 

“Maybe that gift of yours made you feel too high. Above the rest of us ‘minions’ on the ground. Maybe you’ve flown so high fer so long, you think you are some sort of god. I faced a god once. A hell god. Broke every fuckin’ bone in my body, she did. Wouldn’t tell her what she wanted ta hear. Yet I lived. I never broke. So maybe you are a god, maybe you’re not. Maybe Thor came down kissed your arse sometime in your human life. Don’t know, mate, and really don’t care. Doesn’t matter a bit to me what you think you are.”

 

Spike dropped another sword at Eric’s feet.

“Go ahead god man. Show me how much better you are. Slice me, chop me, beat me so you can go ta bed feelin better ‘bout yourself. Come on, mate, slice my head off so show ‘at you have more power ‘en I do. And when I’m nothin’ but dust on the ground, you can go celebrate your victory over fangbangers an brag to y’bar mates how you ripped me ta pieces. Soothe that ego down your dick and rub yourself raw, Thor. Cause at the end of the night, even as a big pile of dust, I’ll always have somethin’ you don’t.”

Eric eyed him, wanting to hit him back, to rip his throat out, but he controlled himself just enough to talk.

“What would that be?”

“The knowledge that as much as I was killed, you still lost. I die because I was defeated by a better warrior. You win because you got the biggest fangs. The better sword. The most speed. The longer life. The only reason you would win is cause you have more power ‘en me. That’s all that ever matters isn’t it? Power, power, power. And when battle fields run red with your sword, and you have no one left ta kill anymore, your bloody sword is all you’ll have left. That’s the difference ‘tween you and me mate. Not age, or speed, or power. But the knowledge that I die because I fought my best and went down like a man. While the only reason you would die is cause you’re too blinded by power to see where you fail. I don’t need gifts, age, and nifty weapons to keep me alive. All I need is my body, my blood and the smarts to know WHEN TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE I’M A FUCKING GOD!”

He snarled roughly and walked away.

“Get down off your clouds, Thor, and learn to live wit the rest of us. Or you’ll die a fool wit no one ta blame but yourself.”

Spike turned with a roar and slammed the door to the weapons room so hard, it shattered into a million piece. Behind him, Eric stood, looking down at the sword at his feet, too shocked to say anything at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric explains some things and Spike tries to the him how to kick back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I am going with this two part chapter....the muses are on drugs I think. At this point it would be interesting to see where they take it.

Chapter 16 A.

Two hours later, Eric found Spike sitting outside, contemplating the night sky. He looked up at the stars, the same that had twinkled brightly in his human life. The North Star, the arrow homeward, was especially bright in the moonless sky. He sighed silently as he stared hard at the whole of space, thinking over his words carefully as he spoke. 

“You know, when I was human, they told stories about the stars. Modern humans have their own interpretation I suppose. But we had our legends and I trusted them. I still pray to Freya, Odin, Thor, and Idun. Old habits die hard when you live frozen and unable to change. Even as you learn to adapt through history, your human traditions do not age with the passing of time. In the course of a millennium I have changed only outwardly. Learning languages, manners of dress, technology, and customs. To be able to fit in with humans as they race towards the future. But inside, I am still very much the Viking that Godric turned all those centuries ago on that funeral pyre. If I could, I would still go through life with a sword in my hand and an animal pelt around my neck. Times were tough, but simple then. You understood who you were, what you needed to do, and how to survive.”

He looked at Spike, taking in the man before him silently before he continued. 

“You never asked for more then you could give in return. Being a warrior and a man was all you needed to know. Being the best was important. The best hunter, the best fighter, the best provider for the villiage. You gained notoriety this way. So yes being a good Viking meant being the best. And being the first born son of a Jarl was hard to live up to. But I withstood it, because I knew what it meant. It took my father’s death to make me rise over my petty desires, but I learned fast. That mentality has never really left me. It has been carried with me like the legacy of my fathers sword. I am a Viking. I am the best. And the only way to remain so was to always win. I had to be undefeated. And so far it has worked.”

Eric sighed. 

“But living that long has been unbearably lonely at times. You were right when you said that my sword has become my only company. It is only recently, with Godric and Pamela, that I feel warmth again after nothing but cold. One enemy bled into another. We are ruthless hunters and killers by nature. At least I thought we were. Until Godric threatened to meet the sun.”

He dropped his head forward, his shoulders slumped.

“He was so distant. So empty in his eyes and his heart. You could see it then, the weight of his many years dragging down on him. He was obsessed in that moment. He wanted to be free, to go away from the constant changeable world. Because as much as everything shifted and grew around him, he could not shift with it. I did not understand it then. I could not. All I saw was my maker about to burn. I could not let it happen. No matter what I said though, he wouldn’t relent. Until Sookie stepped in.”

He looked up at the sky again, contemplating the meaning of that day. 

“I do not know everything that was said, but Godric later revealed to me why he turned away from the light. He asked if God would punish him. She told him God does not punish, God forgives. She weeped for him, a man she hardly knew. She also told him that the only way you were accepted by god is if you lived long enough to repent for what you felt you had done wrong. I do not know what went through his mind at the time, but it saved him. Her words some how changed his course. He turned away, came back from the brink of death. Because one tiny human woman, barely a babe to him, spoke of him from her heart. She mourned him, a man who had been dead for two thousand years. It was a defining moment. And it was humbling.”

He rested a hand on Spike’s shoulder. 

“So maybe I should have learned something from that day. I have been unchanged in my ways for so long. I thought I knew what I was, and that was how I would stay. A Vampire of my age can’t afford to be soft. It would destroy everything I have worked for for so long.”

He stared deeply at Spike. 

“Then you come along and shatter everything I have ever thought was true. You loved, and it did not defeat you. It made you stronger. You cared, and it did not crush you, even when you cared too much. I look at you and I do not see a man crying for his mother. I see a man who tried to save his mother twice and succeeded by ending her misery. She would have suffered a slow death and you had the strength to give her peace. I would have done anything to save Godric. But I could not let him go as you did you mother.

“I can admit I didn’t have the strength to survive without his constant presense. You are stronger then me and it is so unfair. You have lived as a vampire for such a short time. One-hundred and sixty-one years is barely a blink in forever for a vampire. How did you learn so much more then I have with only yourself to teach you? I turn it over and over again in my head and it still makes no sense to me. But maybe I do not have to understand it. Maybe all I have to do is accept it for what it is.”

Eric sniffed and gulped down his pride with a hard swallow.

“Prehaps you can teach me what it means to change my nature. To be less rigid in my ways. Prehaps as I help you, you can help me too.”

Spike rubbed the back of his neck and smirked. 

“Don’t know if ‘at possible, Norse Man. You tend to be a bit of a stone head. Known you for barely two weeks and I already learned ‘at. But I’ll give it a go. I was never one to say no to a bit of a rough and tumble.”

Eric smiled in a sarcastic way. 

“Thanks ever so, Grandmaster of Life. I suppose I shall have to try and learn.”

Spike circled around him. Taking him in slowly. Poking him here and there. Then he nodded and stood in front of Eric.

“Well first things first. Loosen up, for Christ bloody sakes. I get it. Big bad man wit’ a Thor complex. All stiff and solid like a mountain. Puff up your chest and bang it, and we’ll call you Tarzan. You ‘ave got to relax a little. When you’re Sherriff you got to be th’ boss. But when you’re home, leave work at the door. When I wasn’t fightin’ the slayer or lookin’ after Dru, you know what I did? Sat down in front of the telly wit’ a pair of sweats and watched a bit of footy. Maybe some soaps when I couldn’t sleep durin’ th’ day. Loved Passions. Didn’t care if I was strange to others. Didn’t care how they saw me in my down time. It was my time. My way to unwind from bein’ a big bad arse vampire. You ‘old yourself like a oak tree in the ground mate. Try relaxin’ a little. Go on, now. Lets see if you can do it.”

Eric tried to copy Spike’s stance and failed miserably. He tried to relax his face several times, focusing on relaxation so hard his eyes slitted with concentration. 

Spike shook his head. 

“No, no, no. You look constipated. You’re tryin’ too hard. Haven’t you ever just relaxed?”

Eric shrugged. 

“I hardly have the time. With the Queen up my ass and an area to run, I have little time to just be in down time. Feeding and fucking relaxes me for a short time, I suppose. But I usually get up, go to work, run my area and the bar, and come home. Godric and I sometimes have our moments before we fall at sunrise. But other then that, I am too busy to simply…kick back.”

Spike snorted and shook his head again, chuckling.

“Oh Bollocks, mate. I feel sorry for you. You must be bored out of your mind keepin’ to that routine every day. No wonder you’re always ready for a fight. Tsk, we got work to do. Alright, come wit me. Let Spike show you how it’s done.”

Spike pulled him inside and all the way down to the resting place. He ignored the quietly chatting people in the sitting area and dragged Eric into the bathroom. Looking again at the massive tub, he started opening up the cabinettes and draws and shook his head. 

“Nothin’. Don’t you have any bath oils.”

Eric blinked, confused. 

“Why would I need bath oils? My skin is perfect.”

Spike sighed in irritation. 

“Would anyone else ‘ave it.”

Eric shrugged. 

“Pam might have some. I still don’t understand why you would need them, though.”

Spike walked out of the bathroom without answering and strode into the sitting room again. 

“Oi, Mistress Stilleto, excuse my interuptin’,but would you ‘appen to have any bath oils? Somethin’ like sandlewood or cedar. Something wit’out flowers?”

Pam thought over her vast collection and then nod. 

“Yes, I do. Godric likes to bathe with them sometimes. They would be in the upstairs bathroom. I use that one more often because Eric didn’t like all my supplies in his. Why, do you need some?”

“Well, not not for me, as it were. ‘M tryin ta teach almighty Thor how to relax. The scent would ‘elp a great deal.”

Pam stood up with a sausy wink. 

“Oh. I see. Some oily play in the bathtub. Sounds like fun. Promise to tell me all about it later when you get out?”

Spike licked his lips. 

“Sure luv, ‘s a fair price.”

“I’ll be right back.”

As Pam left the room at human pace, Godric and Pythia looked at Spike carefully. Two hours ago his rage had been nearly palpable. Now that feline stance of casual ease had returned to his stance. And though his eyes held the shadows of the haunting past he had lived. 

Finally Godric spoke up.

“What exactly are you planning to do with the bath oil?”

Spike bit his bottom his lip and smirked, flashing a half a fang.

“Why, Ricky, you want to play wit it a bit? Feelin’ a bit tense, are we? Need a little bit of rub an’ push?”

Pythia laughed and gave a little shake of her head. 

“Cut of the same clothe. I can see where perhaps our legacy of sexual attraction came from if the history books are too be believed.”

“What can I say luv. Always been bad.”

Pam finally returned with the small bottle of sandalwood and pine oil. She handed it to him with a grin.

“Just remember my payment.”

He give her another killer smile and walked to the bathroom, whistling a jaunty tune.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter 16. Spike gets a wake up call and tries to run. Will he leave, or will someone get in his way.

Chapter 16 b

As Spike returned to the bathroom, he found Eric naked, staring intently at the tub. Taking a moment to study the vampire, he couldn't help but read the body language. And what he saw both excited him and filled him with slight concern.

Eric Northman was a beautiful man. It wasn't just that he was fit; what with those well-defined muscles and the ass so tight it could squeeze a man’s head clean off. It was more than that. Even in repose, there seem to be a highly sexual energy running off of him in waves. There was also a ready power. Like a double re-curved bow pulled back as far as it could go, just waiting to snap the arrow forward.

Built like chiseled stone from neck to ankles, he was a movable mountain that had perfectly weathered the test of time. His intense eyes were like clear glacial ice covering the edges of the northern seas he had hailed from. Shining hair the color of sunlight hitting ripened wheat; he was a living sculpture. Nothing was out of place. Everything moving like a well oiled machine, even sitting idle and still. For a mere moment Spike could see why Eric held himself like a god.

But there was also far too much tension in the body standing there. It was if Eric held himself like a brace to crumbling stone. Unable to become lax, least it all fall down on his head. A mind so ready for action it kept moving constantly, Eric never had quiet without the death sleep of the dawn. There was too much constant pressure. Too much stiffness to stand straight and be ready. Like a warrior, he stood against the shifting sands of history, always stuck in that moment before the enemies came rolling in. It wasn’t right. It was too much, even for a god man who lived as long as Eric had.

It was with these thoughts that Spike set his jaw in determination. One mere night in a tub with some oils would hardly be enough to help Eric release the strain he carried. A stick pressed against the earth too hard would snap, and that wasn't something anyone would want to see happen. Spike was sure he would need help, but one way or another, Eric was going to breathe again. It was his new mission, and he never gave up. It just wasn’t in his nature.

Finally moving forward, he made some sound as he walked to the tub. He didn't want to get hit by startling Eric too much. That would not be a good way to start anything.

“All right there, mate? You’re starin’ at the tub like it’s goin’ ta fill wit water all by itself.”

Eric blinked.

“I’m sorry. My mind was going into down time. I tend to stare very intently in one direction when that happens. I am often told by some that my stare in repose is akin to the thinking man statue the humans like so much.”

Spike stripped his shirt off and began to fill the tub. Smelling the oil carefully to gauge the strength, he added four drops to the water and sat back on his heels a little. Taking out the sea salt he had managed to find in this bathroom, he added a little bit of that as well. The scents swirled together in the steamy water, giving off a very subtle hint of ocean and woods. A perfect bath for a Viking who had lived in both.

When the bath was full, he stood back and gestured for Eric to climb in.

“You will not join me?”

Spike saw the saucy smirk and chuckled, shaking his head.

“Right. We get in a tub naked together. How exactly would ‘at be relaxin’ for either of us?”

Eric looked at him with glittering eyes.

“Well, you could scrub my back. That would relax me.”

“Sure, scrub your back….and ‘en your front. And once again we aren’t relaxin’. Just get in the bath mate. We’ll have oily sex in th’ tub some other time, yeah.”

Eric approached him slowly, running a finger across his jaw.

“What’s the matter, my dear sweet William? Are you afraid that if you join me, you will not be able to control yourself? I am not the only one who is tense. Did you not think I could feel your eyes lingering over my body when you walked in here?”

Spike swallowed.

“We’re not in here for ‘at, Norse Man. We‘re ‘ere to relax you, not me. I know how to let go and be calm.”

Eric leaned in a little closer, hovering by his ear. He whispered words like a caress against skin.

“You used to know how to relax, Will. But you do not now. You hold yourself tenser then I do. Your control is still so strong in you. I can feel it. I can smell it too. See, you are not the only one who can scent things, my friend. Every night you wake next to us, and I can smell the desire written all over you. It is so strong sometimes, I can almost taste it.”

Spike backed up, gave a hard look at Eric and shook his head.

“Use the bath or not mate. It’s up to you.”

He walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, walking passed the others without a word. Traveling upstairs, he went out to the back door, opening it harshly. Stepping outside, he chose a section of yard away from the eyes inside the house, and began to pace. It wasn’t bloody fair. The temptation was so strong. He barely knew them long enough to establish a nest, and the want to have what Eric had teased at clawed in him. He wanted it more then he wanted the Slayer. It was too fucking much, this need inside him. The demon screamed for it constantly.  
Seeing that no one had followed him, he chose the darkest corner of the yard he could fine and unzipped his pants. Kneeling down close to the large bushes in this section of the yard, he pulled out his cock and began angrily tugging at it. He was pissed. He was disgusted with himself for his lack of control around his new friends. The more he thought about it, the harsher and faster he yanked at himself. But there was no relief for him. No matter how hard he tugged, nothing came of it. He was trapped in a body that wanted more than he was willing to give it.

He didn't hear the feet trail up behind him. A feminine hand snapped stone like around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“Stop that you damn idiot. What are you trying to do, rip it off?”

Spike blinked up at Pam as he snarled.

“Can’t a man get any bloody privacy already?! This ‘as nothin’ ta do wit you, Mistress Stiletto. Just leave me be all right. Want a few minutes to wank--”

“Oh shut the fuck up already. You aren't having fun in a dark corner for privacy. You’re pissed at yourself because you want to fuck like a vampire and it makes you sick. I might not have been around you as much as Godric and Eric, but I know enough to see what you are doing to yourself. Eric told me you sad little tales about the woman you left behind.”

Spike growled as he tugged his hand away from her.

“You know nothing ‘bout ‘at. You keep your bloody nose out of my business. You’re too much of a bitch to understand love.”

Pam flashed her fangs at him.

“Of course I’m a bitch! I love being one too! I don’t pretend to be anything else. I take pride in my nature. I am not human, or a girly girl with a yen for sweet nothings. I accept myself and that’s that. But you hate your own nature so much its sickening. YOU ARE VAMPIRE! You are not a learned English gentleman anymore, SPIKE! You are what you are. You have lived one hundred and thirty three years this way. And while I agree your existence is far from a bed of roses that doesn’t mean you get to flake out.

“Yes, I get it. Your humanity is strong. That’s fine. You can still have that and accept your nature. Part of that is fucking, whether you like it or not. You were denied that loving that Slayer girl because she made you think you had to change the call of your blood to be with her. That’s not how it works, and somewhere inside you, you know it too.”

She took hold of his shoulders, pulled him up and gave him a hard shake.

“You want to fight. You want to fuck. You want to feed. That is the very core of being a vampire. And no matter how human you feel inside, that nature is a part of you. You can’t have it one way or the other. So stop lying to yourself and accept it. That’s the way it is. I was a whore before I was turned. By the time Eric found me, I hated sex. But when he turned me, we fucked. We had sex while the room broke around us. Did it make me feel better because I was a vampire then? No! I simply understood it was in my nature to do what needed to be done.”

She dragged him close.

“Even if you didn't listen to a word I just said, let me tell you something you will listen to. You loved that girl of yours until her rejection nearly drove you to force her. And now your denial will one day force you to do the same. It’s not a possibility; it is a bloody fucking certainty. And you are a part of our clan now. The others might want to treat you with kid gloves, but I’ll meet the true death before I let you dishonor us that way all because you want to be human and pretend you don’t need it as much as I know you do.”

She took him inside by the scruff of his neck before he had a chance to fight against her. Within seconds they were downstairs again. Dropping him in front of Godric she hissed.

Godric gave her a stern glare.

“Pamela, what are you doing?!”

She growled.

“Saving him. Can’t you feel it through the bond Godric? I can, and I am the youngest of the clan here. It claws at my insides like a sick cat with rabies. His hunger, his need, it burns like acid. It makes me feel like I have a dick I want to rub. And no offense to any man here, but I am not particularly fond of dicks at the moment. Open up the bond you made with him and tell me you don’t feel it. If you do that, I will happily bend over and let him paddle me until I bleed.”

Godric closed his eyes and focused hard on the bonds. Eric’s was peaceful. It was filled with slight concern that something was wrong, but it was still calm. Pythia was in meditation, so hers was quiet. Pam’s was full of anger and worry, as was obvious by the look on her face. But when he found William’s bond, he felt a caged animal meet him. He could almost see the creature inside Spike banging against the bars of its cage, howling to be free. His fangs clicked down as he opened his eyes, staring at Spike hard.

“William…”

Spike stood and backed up, closing the button on his pants.

“I can take care of myself. I won’t hurt anyone. I’ll dust m’self ‘fore I let ‘at happen. I’m a big boy. I don’t need help.”

Godric sighed. Two weeks of knowing him and already there was a lesson to be taught.

“That may have worked for your previous clan, William. But that isn’t how it works here. I do understand your fears of being a monster, more then you know. But Pamela is right to be angry with you. Do you not understand it yet? The oath you took states it quite plainly. If you hurt, we all hurt. That’s the way it works. You took the blood oath yourself, knowing what it entailed. You cannot ignore it just because you are used to handling everything on your own. With your old nest, no one cared. In this nest--”

“Then I’ll scamper off. Tell me how to close the bond off and you’ll never have to worry ‘bout me again. You’ve been welcomin’ and more than nice. I have a place of me own that I can stay at. Can take care of m’self. Done it before, can do it again. No hard feelin’s mate. But maybe it’d be better for everyone if I left the area and found m’own way.”

Godric looked at him with sad awe.

“You hate yourself that much?”

Spike growled.

“YES, I DO! Is ‘at what you want ta hear? Can’t help but hate it. I see you three and I only hate it more. There was a time I loved bein’ a vampire. Where fightin’, fuckin’ an’ feedin’ were my bread and butter, mate. But then pure shining William woke up and it’s not fun anymore. Nothin’ is. I should gorge m’self on all the blood in the fridge and be full and happy. But I can’t. The vampire and the human in me are at war, Ricky.

“I’m starvin’ right now an’ I don’t even care. Can’t be a man, can’t be a vampire. Don’t know what the bloody hell I am. Tried to go back, feed like I’m s’ppose to. But this guilt gnaws in my guts like a bloody sickness. I feel like ‘m burnin’ in hell an’ there’s no way out. That’s the way I live. Can fight the war on my own. Had to do it wit the chip in my head, and once it was out, still had ta do it. Had to be a hero, right? Fall in love and save th’ world. Can’t go back to not carin’. Go back to the easy way, when I was a ruthless monster who didn't give a bloody fuck what I did. This is me now. But if it’s messin’ up your happy home, can understand that. I’ll leave and you’ll never have to worry for me again. Best for everyone. If I die, it’ll be my own fault. You won’t have ta deal wit bloody awful William anymore. Wore out m’ welcome. Knew that would happen.”

He turned and went towards the room, gathering up the few possessions he owned that were here. He stuffed them all in a paper bag before throwing on his coat, slamming his feet in his boots and leaving the room without looking back. Before he went up the stairs, he spoke.

“You’re secrets are safe wit me, all right. You've had m’ blood an’ you can find me. But I’m no ratter. Just give me a couple days to gather up what I need to and I’ll go across the pond. Nice to see what Europe looks like on this planet. Great knowin’ you. Been shits and giggles. Ta, gents and birds.”

Before he took the first step, a gust of wind went past him and pushed him back so hard he flew halfway across the room. Before he could open his mouth, he saw Eric standing furiously before him. Like a hurricane on the sea at night, his eyes were pure, dark and full of icy lightening. He didn't dare to breathe as the fanged Sheriff bent down and pinned him to the ground with rage.

“You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere!!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike gets a lesson....and then Spike gets a _Lesson_ *Smirks and walks off.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is some 'nasty' bit of stuff about to go down. Naughty fingers in naughty places, as it were. If that's not to your liking, you can't say I didn't warn you. Read at your own discretion.

Chapter 17

Eric picked Spike up off the floor and looked at him sharply as he pulled him to the couch. Then he hissed the words he spoke through his fangs. 

“Sit.”

Spike sat down without question. Lessons ingrained in torture taught him long ago not to go against a command from an Elder. 

“I will talk now, and you will listen. I gave you this courtesy and now you will give it to me. Do you understand?”

Spike gave a brief nod.

“Good. Now let’s address this like men, shall we? I let you into my area and my home because I knew there was something special about you. You asked me for help, I gave it without asking tribute or payment. Godric and I have welcomed you as much as we are able, even allowing you into our clan. You've spoken, and we have listened. Godric even summoned his maker, a thing rarely done, to help you with your past. We did this for you without you begging for it or taking anything from you. Yet, one night of being called on your shit, and you would throw away our kindness as if it is nothing to you. You would spit on the oath you made to Godric just because you have a problem admitting the truth to yourself. How DARE you?!”

Spike went to say something and Eric growled. 

“I am speaking now. You will listen. You do not see it this way. You think you are able to just walk out of here, regardless of blood oath, because that is what you were taught to do. That’s not how it’s done, William. A man does not break his word. I may be an arrogant bastard, but even I know not to do that. Especially a pact made in blood.”

Eric paced to calm his frayed nerves before he continued. 

“You are a scared man inside there, William. I know because I can see it. Godric said that the first night you met and he was one-hundred percent right. Under all the boots and leather and coarse words, you are frightened. While your humanity slept, you were free to do as you pleased and you didn’t have to stop and think on what you were doing. It was freeing to be an uptight, restricted gentleman one moment and then a vampire the next. Your nest harbored this in you the harshest way they could. It was a terrible method of training a progeny. But in the end, it had the same result. It gave you one clear message. Fuck the world. It was easy. 

“But you woke up one day, realizing that fucking the world gets boring. You didn't like being empty anymore. You got a taste of sunshine and life when you met Buffy, didn't you? A taste was never enough. You wanted more. And when you understood that living the way you were wasn't going to be enough, it forced your nature to take a back seat. It wasn't going to be easy anymore. It slapped against a century of living like an animal, didn’t it? It dug inside you more than any blade ever could. I bet you hated it. You probably still do.”

Eric got closer and looked down at the now bowed head before him.

“Emotions are messy things, aren't they? They get in the way. You were happy living without them, because it meant that you didn't have to care. You may have been at the beck and call of your maker, but that is true of any vampire. She became your mother, your sister, your daughter. It was easy to care only for her and no one else. But when you felt love running like fire through your veins, what your clan gave you to live on wasn't going to cut it. So you followed your blood. You are young and it is perfectly natural to do what instinct tells you first.

“But sometime between that and the moment you ‘died’, something happened to you. When your humanity woke up, everything was too bright, too much. Suddenly you cared too much, loved too much, hurt too much. So William rose and shoved Spike into a cage. All the strength and instincts of a vampire were driven into a new purpose. Be a man. Strong, capable and confident. Control the baser instincts and never be a monster. It’s all you could think about. And that’s the way you carry yourself now. Mainstreaming fools are different. They think they can survive pretending to be human. You know you aren't human. You’re not that stupid. But you clearly are afraid of being a vampire because you have only one image, one grain of sand, of what that means. It’s no wonder you fight against it so violently, if that is all you have to fall back on.”

Eric briefly looked at Godric before he spoke again. 

“Before Godric chose to meet the sun, he said something to me I didn't really understand. He said we as vampires have not evolved. We only grow more brutal. He spoke of co-existence with humans. If he were not my maker, I would have laughed at him. Vampires, as I saw it, were far more superior then any human, no matter how gifted that human may be. Until I met you, I didn't understand what he was speaking about. But I can see it now. Humanity, at least in part, has given you tremendous strength. It gave you a way of adapting and changing in ways I have never seen in vampires like us. I cannot deny it, no matter how I see emotions.”

“But that is the problem, Will. Having humanity and being human are too very different things. That is where you are failing now. You think because your nature is stamped against your humanity, you should force yourself into more human thinking. It will only drive you insane. You are a vampire. You can be nothing else. Unfortunately you were never given the proper tools to be a vampire either. That’s what we agreed to teach you. But you are fighting us too much.”

Eric stepped closer and kneeled down, grabbing Spike’s face. 

“Now this is what we are going to do. I am going to feed. Then when I am done, I expect you to feed as well. Not from bags, and not from a cup. I expect you to bite me and feed from me. You have the tools. I will take no refusal. I have the ring you gifted me, so I can stay up without the bleeds for once. We can sit here day and night if we have to, Will, but one way or another you will feed. You want to have help, to learn to survive. That’s what you said to me. This is how I will teach you. Do we understand each other?”

Spike went to shake his head, to refuse, but Eric wouldn't hear of it.

“Do you UNDERSTAND me?!”

Spike shuddered and nodded.

“Good. Pam, get me a donor. I will meet you upstairs when you have chosen one. Godric, make sure he doesn't move, will you? We wouldn't want him running away now, would we?”

Godric nodded. 

“Of course not, Minn sonr.”

As Pam rushed off to get a donor, Eric stood up and waited, staring down Spike hard. Spike just sat with his head bowed, not saying a word. There was nothing to say anymore. The fight, for the moment, had left him. 

Eric left for a short time, to fill himself up properly. 

Rosy and full from his meal, Eric sauntered back down the stairs and crooked his finger at Spike.

“Come Will. Let us get more comfortable shall we?”

Spike stood up without pause and followed Eric into the bedroom. Taking off his boot and coat, he saw Eric gesture to the bed, and slowly lied down on it. Fighting the urge to curl up, he lay flat and stiff as Eric crawled over him. A drip of wet blood hung on Eric’s lips and he wiped it off. 

“Come on, let’s see you. Can’t bite properly with blunt teeth. Show me…what is it you called them…oh yes. Sharp pearlies. Interesting name.”

Eric deliberately stuck the finger in Spike’s mouth and smeared it on his tongue. In seconds, Spike’s face shifted as his demon visage took hold. 

“Good, good. Now, let’s see you use them. No control Will. Just bite and feed. Don’t think about it. Don’t second guess. Be what you are.”

Spike hesitated, having gone far too long controlling himself. Everything in his soul screamed at him to find some way to refuse. 

“You are thinking, Will. That’s not what I asked you to do.”

Eric picked up his head harshly and drove it towards his neck with a sharp yank. 

“BITE!”

Spike’s demon growled and bit down hard of the vein in front of him. For a few moments he simply stood frozen, fangs in flesh, not daring to take an in-drawn breath. But as one drop dripped down his throat, he latched on hard and began to gulp it down hungrily.

Eric’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he moaned.

“Yes. This is right. Good….so good.”

His hand ran through the curled under his fingers, loosening them away from the gel that held them bound. Then his hand traveled down the neck to the shirt that was skin tight to Spike’s body. Groaning, he tore it to shreds under his grip, wanting to feel the cool flesh underneath him. 

Spike gorged himself on the powerful blood sliding down his throat. Moaning silently against the neck, he took one last pull and let go, growling pleasurably when he felt Eric tug hard on a nipple. His body rocked and squirmed, coming alive under the elder vampire on top of him. He was lost as he felt his pants disappear. Later he would have to ask Eric how he had gotten them off without ripping or tugging. But when he felt Eric’s hand slip down his back and tickle the part in his butt cheeks, he shivered and spoke. 

“What’re you doing, mate. Wha…”

“Shhh... I won’t hurt you. It’s just touching that’s all.”

But as Eric brushed against his entrance, he went wild for a moment before pulling away with a whimper. 

“Don’t touch…don’t…what it does to…don’t…?”

Eric paused for a moment.

“Does it hurt?”

Without thinking, Spike shook his head. 

“Do you fear it?”

Spike swallowed, is body refusing to be still as it shuddered. Then he nodded.

“Why do you fear it?”

Spike struggled to find the words.

“Cause...it…feels...it’s not… Can’t think when…”

Eric smile and ran the tip of his finger across the clenched flesh again. Seeing Spike’s cock pulse twice he smirked. He understood now. 

“Oh I see, you like that. Very much it seems. Mmmm…yes. Good.”

Maneuvering Spike on his back, he set the legs apart and bent the knees, placing them flat on the bed. Getting into just the right position, he bit the first two fingers of his hand, and pressed them slowly back into place. Massaging in small circles, he grabbed pulsing flesh before him in his free hand and gave it slow steady pumps. 

Spike grabbed his head and somewhere inside him he cursed. This was one weakness Angelus had always laughed at. His fucking arse was too sensitive. It craved being touched and played with. Even when it was rough and it hurt, he couldn't stop the pleasure it caused. He was lost.

“Don’t…argh…damn it…bloody hell…I can’t…feels…”

Eric bent forward and whispered.

“How does it feel? Does it feel good, hmmm? Does it ache to be touched?”

Spike tried to bite his tongue. He didn’t want to say it. His body had given enough away. But as one finger began to push inside, he shook his head. 

“Not that…I can’t take it…please…”

Eric was slow; his mind understood that he had to be careful here. He found the raised little bump inside and rubbed it once, then again. The hips before him lifted off the bed immediately. The legs opened wider.

“You don’t just like it, you love it. Look at how you yield. All that pleasure, just waiting to be unlocked. Accept it, William. Enjoy it. Give in.”

Spike’s moans were endless as he began to ride the finger inside him. Another one joined it, adding the edge of stinging pressure. But now there was no ignoring it. There was no pulling back. There was only desire and need. Growling, his red eyes shining, he looked at Eric with bared fangs and hissed out.

“Harder! More!”

Eric licked a fang as he dug in a little harder against Spike’s prostate. 

“You want to feel something special? Something I am sure you've never tasted. Our speed is good for something else.”

Letting go of Spike’s erection, he leaned up. Quickly lubing his fingers with a tube he kept in the drawer, he placed them back inside. The picking up Spike until he was kneeling, he shoved his fingers back into the hole that craved them. Kissing Spike’s neck slowly, he waited for just the right moment. Hearing another growl, his hand picked up speed until it was vibrating.

“Oh CHRIST! Bloody…fuckin’ hell…”

Eric waited for a few seconds before he growled and dug his fangs into Spike’s neck. A roar shook the walls as Spike came so hard, the muscles in his hips seized. But even then Eric didn't let up. He kept his hand going, watching Spike buck and writhe.

“Oh gods…not another…please…oh oh oh…gonna…ARGH YES!”

Again he came, falling backwards off the vibrating fingers as his whole body shook. He curled up into a ball, trying to stop the shaking. An arm wrapped around him from behind, grounding him finally to the world as his body slowly stilled. Breathing useless breath harshly, he tried to find his mind; he was sure it had dribbled out of his ears at some point.

All was quiet between them for a while, until Eric spoke in a quiet voice.

“Are you all right, Will?”

Spike snorted.

“Yeah, s’ppose so. Have all my limbs attached an’ all. Don’t know where my brain ran off to, though. Pretty sure it’s ‘round here somewhere. If you see it, let me know, won’t you. Bloke needs his brains in his head.”

Eric chuckled. 

“So I take it you enjoyed that? You see. It isn’t all blood, and gore and pain. Immense pleasure can be had for us. It doesn't have to be one extreme or the other. We can have it both ways.”

Spike was silent for a few minutes. Then he stretched out slowly, like a cat. Licking both fangs, he turned around and sat up on his knees, facing the head of the bed.

“Both ways, you say. Hmm, interestin’, Norse man. There’s bit of a small problem I have wit that.”

Eric raised his brow.

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“Hasn't been both ways yet. Only one of us getting jollies here. Doesn't sit right wit me. Turnabout’s fair play. Or foreplay. Let me show you what I mean.”

He pushed Eric on his back and grabbed his erection tightly, hearing the gasp of pleasure issue from the larger man.

“Way I see it, wouldn't be right not to return the favor. So I tell you what I’m goin’ ta do. I’m going to show you what I learned. It’s like so…”

Without pause, Spike bent down and immediately swallowed Eric whole. He then began to return the favor several times over. 

Neither one of them went into rest until well past dawn. Exhausted and sated, they curled up on the bed, Godric crawling in behind them after watching the dawn. 

It wasn't a complete lesson yet, but at least it was a beginning


	19. Author's note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an Author's Note...

Dear Readers,

Well 17 chapters in full...the most amount of chapters I've dared to put out in a short amount of time. Usually takes me much longer than this. But I thought I would take a little time just to shoot the breeze. I'll keep it short as I can, as the muses usually don't like me talking. They'd prefer to write. 

By now I'm sure you can see I am one very insecure writer. It's really got nothing to do with the fact that I've never written for True Blood, Or finished watching the TV series full through, or that the SVM books weren't something I ever picked up. While I like some of the characters by themselves, The storylines of both Series just rubbed me a little wrong. But I digress. 

So far I've gotten fairly good reviews for this story. Thank You so much for the kudos and the comments. So I feel I am doing alright. The last three chapters concerned me, because, well, they did take a sharp left turn. My muses are funny like that. But it wasn't always so for other fan fics I've written. People can be very cold to us writers. And sadly I am a bit more sensitive than most. 

See I started writing back when I was 18. And I sucked. I did. I wasn't ready to put fingers to keyboard 15 years ago. I was writing for Forever Knight back then, and almost no one remembers that Series. When Buffy Struck hard, I wrote the very first decent fan fiction I had ever tried. With 9 stories started, 2 Series in those 9, and some three hundred chapter or more, I fought to keep going. And while the review on the site were good, my e-mail FLOODED with Flames. It was like for every 1 review that was good....I got 20 flames in return that hated me. Some the nastiest shit I have ever read. Never from same person. They hated me.....I was basically burnt out of my writers high. I dropped them like a stone, and I stopped writing altogether. 

Then Harry Potter struck....I thought after 3 years, I'd give it a try. So I wrote one story. 31 chapters. Again , on the site , the reviews were great. All 85 of them. Again, my email absolutely flooded. The hate mail was devastating. To date I have gotten over a 1000 letters hating my story. They still send them to me. It ripped me to shreds. I lost the ability to continue. I just didn't have it in me. Not with those kind of odds. The number one complaint in both Genre's I'd written for, is that I wasn't what you'd call a series devotee. I smacked against what people expected to see of the characters. I took the Primary lead people and put them outside the box. I thought that was the point of fan fiction. To write something different and new. People didn't seem to agree with me. 

So now I am a very nervous writer. So far the hate mail for this story...is two. Which is less than I expected. But I am already bracing myself. I feel as twitchy as a vampire standing outside three seconds before the sun rises. I've taken constructive criticism well enough...I do my best to correct my mistakes. I can't make everyone happy. But I can't help sounding like a bit of a scaredy cat when it comes to my new fic. So if you find yourself annoyed by the disparaging comments I makes of myself in the notes, Please remember this and understand. This is fan fiction. It is supposed to be fun. But what people can throw at writers can hurt more than you can imagine. And I have been beaten to within an inch of writer's death. So I beg you, be patient with me and try to see it from where the writer is sitting. I am sorry if it can get annoying, but I have been pretty much cursed as a writer. I am just hoping it doesn't happen with this one. 

And for those of you out there, just looking to flame someone, just a word of advice. Being on fire hurts. ALOT! And whether it is physical, or with words, what you say can truly destroy someone's spirit. So be careful please, and let go of hate. If you don't like what you are reading, no one is forcing you to read it. Just go elsewhere. No need to crush people by being nasty.

Now that I've gotten that off my chest, Back to your Regularly scheduled Fan Fiction. I will be writing the next chapter very soon. 

Thank you for your likes, your comments, and your support. It means more you know. 

 

Sincerely,

Areanna Whitewolf ( A.K.A Ann)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike has an 'uplifting' moment. Then he hands out surprise gifts. Then Eric calls in a favor from someone...I don't know what the muses were going for but it was fun all around.

Chapter 18.

As the sky barely darkened over Shreveport that night, Spike slowly began to wake up. He groaned, going from his stomach to his back as he stretched out. Finally his eyes slid open as he yawned with a rolling growl in his chest. Blinking for a moment to wake his mind, he looked down at Godric and Eric on the bed. Wait a minute…looked down?! He patted beside himself to feel the hardness of the ceiling meet his hands. Fucking hell, how had he ended up on the ceiling? Spike wracked his brain and finally came up with the answer. It had to be all the blood sharing he had done last night. Between that and the healing a week and a half ago, he probably got a bit more than a good snog and a roll in the sheets. Now he was stuck like velcro to the ceiling. He didn't dare to panic though, knowing that would only cause him to crash into the men below him. Taking a few steadying breaths to remain calm, he cleared his throat and called out.

“Oi, Ricky! Open your eyes, ol’chap. Be needin’ a little help here, yeah.”

Both men were still, quiet as death. Then slowly, one opened his eyes, but it wasn't the one Spike called for. Eric came up from his death rest and rubbed his face, cracking his neck as he sat up.

“Hello Will…Godric went to bed later then we did. He must still be tired.”

Spike rolled his eyes, trying to keep his focus.

“Yeah, that’s nice. Good fer ‘im. Don’t really care at the mo’, mate. Need you to help me out. Have a bit of a problem.”

Eric’s eye brows rose.

“Oh, a problem you say? Okay, well, I’ll do what I can. Where are you?”

“Look up.”

Eric looked up and caught a very naked Spike tight against the ceiling. He blinked for a few moments before speaking.

“Yes, I can see where that would be a problem. Seems that last infusion of my blood worked another gift into you.”

Spike huffed.

“That’s all well and good. But I don't particularly like bein’ attached to the rafters. Don't suppose you can help me get down from here, could you? We're suppose ta go to Fangtasia tonight. Kind of ‘ard to do ‘at being stuck to your ceilin’ naked, yeah?”

Eric nodded then he frowned.

“I can see how it would be difficult. There is just one problem. Our blood tells us how to fly. There is no real lesson or trick to it. It takes some practice sure, but we don't really think about it. One day we walk, next day we fly. I really never thought about how I do it. I’ll wake Godric. You just stay calm and don't move.”

Spike snorted.

“Hardly a problem, mate. Don't plan on fallin’ on m’face at the moment.”

Eric shook Godric awake and spoke to him rapidly in another language. Godric looked up at Spike and spoke back in the same tongue before clearing his throat.

“Hello there William. Seems you have gotten yourself what you asked for that first night with us. Although I suppose this was not exactly what you had in mind when you asked. Still, you do bear a striking resemblance to the Sistine Chapel.”

Spike growled.

“Funny, Ricky, real funny. Are you goin’ ta help me, or hang candles of me for th’ night? Help me get the bloody fuck down, would you?! Teach me how you do it.”

Godric rubbed his chin as he considered it.

“It’s not something physical you do, William. It is mostly willpower. It’s something that your body and mind follow by instinct. Luckily for you, this is somewhat the same way I learnt to fly. Except Pythia and I were in a tent at the time. What you have to do is focus on your core of gravity. Pythia says this is somewhere in your stomach. You have to feel for it and move it slowly at first, until your body gets used to being weightless. Whatever you do, do not focus on being on the ground. You will only get hurt that way. First focus on being in a standing position. As if the air is solid. Close your eyes now and slowly adjust your position.”

Spike closed his eyes and breathed deeply a few times before he let the world fade around him. Focusing inward, he slowly willed himself to float in a standing position. He felt his body move in the way he directed and stood there in mid air for a moment, trying to keep his focus. Then, like Eric said, he didn't think, he just made his way downward until he felt the floor beneath him. Once he was sure he wouldn't sway, he opened his eyes.

“Well, when I said it was nifty to fly, ‘ad no idea it would be literal. Still, could be interestin’ to explore one day when we don't have plans. Think one of you might ‘ave to take me up the first time so I don’t go crashin’ into trees and whatnot.”

They nodded as they smiled at him. It was one more thing to bring Spike closer to their clan. A tie of blood that was awakening now. As they went about getting ready for the club tonight, they chatted about the bond between them with pride and joy, glad to see the evidence of it tonight in a way they hadn’t expected.

And though not one of them knew it, the bond wasn't done with them yet. Not by a long shot.

_________________________________________________

As Pam, Godric, Eric, and Spike arrived at Fangtasia, it was quiet as the grave. The club wouldn’t open for another hour at least. Godric had decided to join them this night, just wanting to be close to his nest. He didn't like how the humans flocked around vampires and hung all over them, but he could tolerate it for a few hours if it meant joining his family.

Spike grinned inwardly as he walked behind the others. He had a surprise of sorts for the members of his clan. He hadn't known Pythia was coming, so he couldn't arrange anything for her yet. He was still working out what to give her. But the other gifts he had managed to get in 6 days, though it took a lot of daylight calling to make sure they would all arrive at the same time. Desmond had conspired with him every step of the way, going above and beyond the call of duty to meet his request. He had had his presents delivered earlier today to the club, put in the storage area under lock and key, so the humans would stay away from it. He had found the key hidden under the mailbox at the house, so he could open it. As the other three settled into the office, Spike put his plan into motion.

“I’m gonna go get somethin’ ta drink. A donor bag or somethin’. You want anythin’ from the bar?”

They all shook their heads, going over different ideas for merchandizing in the club gift shop. Spike slipped out of the room and went two doors down, opening the storage closet silently. Slowly turning the knob, he smiled as he saw the two long, carved wooden boxes and a smaller box on the shelf. Slowly extracting them with the utmost care, he closed the door behind him just as carefully, and walked back towards the office. Seeing them all still lost in conversation he leaned the boxes on the wall and cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Sorry ta interrupt, but I have something ta say. Got a bit of a surprise for you as it were. Just wanted to show my appreciation for all the welcomin’ you gave ta me. Been a long time since I met a kind spirit in the world who gave a damn ‘bout little ole me. Took some hefty quid it did, to get it here at just the right time. Worked with the Tulscarian lawyer durin’ the day to make sure I got exactly what I wanted here. But it arrived today, and wanted ta give it to you. Took some plannin’, so I hope you like it.”

First he picked up the smaller box and held it out to Pam, smirking as he looked at her.

“Had this shipped all the way from the Motherland I did. Nearly had ta steal it ta get it. Took quite a bit more dosh then I thought it would to get it here. Couldn't get the originals like I wanted, so I had a replica made almost exactly the same. Just go on an’ open it.”

Pam looked curious she unwrapped the large jewelry box. Her smile widened at the sight of it alone. Opening the top of the box, she froze. The necklace and earrings glittered at her. She put her fingers to her lips and then slowly caressed the jewels in front of her.

“Oh, William. The crown jewels of Queen Victoria. The replication is perfect. It is her golden Jubilee set. I…”

Spike shrugged and rocked on his feet.

“Yeah well, my sister died ‘fore I could dote on her much.  And me mum was never one for finery. You may be a bitch, but you are now my clan sister. You put up wit my shit last night better ‘an most. You deserve it.”

She turned the box around for Eric and Godric to see and they smiled at it. No more perfect gift could anyone find for their Pamela. But now they were curious to see what Spike had gotten for them.

Spike picked up the larger of the two long wooden cases and gestured for Eric to stand before him. Once the taller man approached him, he took a knee, put the box down for a moment, and like one Viking to another, placed a fist over his chest. Then clearing his voice to get the pronunciation just right, he spoke.

“Ég sver hönd á þig, bróðir minn.”

He picked up the box, held it in both hands before him, and bowed his head.

Eric took up the case gingerly and saw the symbols of his homeland carved into the top of it. Two ravens circled around the hammer of Thor. On either side of the crest as a carved depiction of the Goddess Freya, her feathered cloak just barely covering her rather nude form. The case alone was a prize. He placed it on his desk, fairly certain what might be inside by the weight of it. But he was shocked when he finally pulled the cloth away to reveal a Viking sword made for someone of his height. As he picked it up and pulled it carefully out of the scabbard he took an indrawn breath as he read along the blade. It was by no means original. Most of it’s ilk had been ravaged by time. But it was the closest he would come to the sword that was said to be a legend among his people. His Father didn’t even own one of these.

There, in sharp and clear relief along the blade, was the scribed letters ‘+ULFBERH+T’ written in old norse. He flipped the blade over to see his name etched in as well, with the runic symbols for ‘Strength’ and ‘Warrior’ under it. A more perfect weapon he never held. Not even his father’s own sword could match it. A red tear marked a path down his face as he swallowed hard. This was more than a mere gift. This was sacred.

Putting the sword back in the scabbard, he placed it back in the box. Then pulling Spike up, he gave him a deep look of acceptance and spoke, gripping his arm in a warrior’s handshake.

“I accept your allegiance, bróðir minn. That sword will be with me forever, as a mark of our family tie. By blood bond and by right, you are my Clansman, William Jamison. My family smiles down on you from the halls of Valhalla.  I will never forget this day.”

Spike shook back before releasing Eric’s hand. Finally he retrieved the last box he looked at Godric.

“Pinning down your origin took some searchin’, Ricky. You said you were a slave in Egypt, but you never said where you came from. However, your tattoos gave you away. The Gauls were a people I barely knew anythin’ about. Now I know you're not a warrior an’all. But since I didn't have a lot of time to find out what else I could give you, had to go wit a weapon. They were easier to find. Desmond helped some, wit your family history an’ all. That’s why I got you this.”

Handing the box to Godric, he spoke in a tongue as close to Godric’s dead language as he could find. Peaches would have laughed at him for using Gaelic Irish, but it was the only one that matched closest.

“Go raibh maith agat as gach rud, mo Athair”

Godric nodded, understanding the words perfectly. His original tongue was long dead, so he knew Spike could not find it. Seeing the carved tribal symbols of his people on the top, he gave a wan smile and opened the box. Taking off the drape cloth, he touched the Tigris blade inside and nodded.

“I barely remember my youth before slavery. I was a child of four when my parents died. But my Father did own a sword very much like this one. The metal is different though. Made of Viking metal I think. You must have had them made at the same time. It is perfect. And,” He Sniffed “I can smell English metals in here as well. You must have heard of my younger progeny, Nora. It is well made.  A perfect family blade. Thank you, Minn Sonr. I will cherish it always.”

Pam finally stopped almost drooling over the jewels as she looked up.

“Did you not get anything for yourself?”

Spike shook his head.

“Large purse or not, I’ve never been one ta need much. Long as I have blood in my belly, a roof over m’head when the sun rises, and some clothes, I don't really want for anythin’ more. Just as soon as save up and let it collect interest.”

Pam rolled her eyes.

“There must be something you want, Will. Everyone wants something.”

He closed his eyes.

“What I really want, no one can give me, Pam. Not in the cards for me. Best not ta think on it, yeah? Some things are better left dead and buried.”

He turned and walked out of the office, hearing the music come to life as the first stragglers came into the bar.

In the office, Pam looked between Godric and Eric, clearly confused.

“What the hell kind of answer is that?”

Godric sighed.

“Pam, tell me something. If you had the choice and the power, what would you wish for? What would be the one thing that being a vampire made impossible to you?”

Pam grinned.

“A tan, maybe? Possibly a dress fit to go with these jewels.”

Eric shook his head at his progeny. Always thinking about the finer things in life.

Godric looked at her hard.

“What about your family? If you had the chance, would you not wish to speak to them? To make your peace and find closure?”

Pam’s smile slipped away.

“Of course I would. But that’s the way it was. I would have said I was sorry, but by the time Eric turned me, I made my peace with what I did. I knew what would have happened if I had stayed with them. I couldn't live the life they wanted of me. But what’s that got to do with Will?”

Eric spoke this time, leaning back in the chair behind his desk.

“Will never made his peace. When I got my vengeance on Russell for the murder of my family, you have no idea what a relief it was. It was like I was back a thousand years ago. I was able to avenge them and make my peace with what I failed to do for them when they were alive. But Spike never had that chance. He had to kill his mother twice. You may not understand it, but I do. Giving Russell Edgington the true death was my way of saying I was sorry to my father for my failure as his son. With the downward drive of that stake, I asked forgiveness and was given it as I watched his remains burn in the sun. The weight I have carried for a millennium was finally lifted from me.

“But William didn’t have the time to do that. As much as he ended her suffering, he had to kill her. It was different for you. You chose to leave your family. But you at least knew they were alive. Will’s guilt at what he did can never be taken from him. There is no one to kill, no grave to visit and talk to, nothing. He has to live with what he did forever. It is a burden on him that drags him down and holds him until he is crushed. And he will be crushed one day. As much as we can do for him, we can’t take that away.”

Pam shrugged.

“Not unless we have a medium hanging around Area Five somewhere. A telepath is one thing, and even those are rare. But a true medium…they're hard to weed out from the fakes.”

They all sat in silence for a bit before Eric frowned, thinking hard about something. When he had been over at Sookie's last, she had gotten a call from someone. Eric had barely paid attention to it. But something she said niggled at his brain. A sentence that sounded strange at the time…what had she said? Eric closed his eyes and ran over what he had heard carefully in his head. Then he heard it.

_“Wait a minute. What did you say? Lafayette I can't understand you. You’re speakin’ too fast. Now say that again. You were where…uh huh…yeah I got that…wait a minute, did you just say you saw a dead person? How…who…you’re boyfriend…uh huh. So you’re a … and he’s helping you? Well, okay, I can see why that would scare the bejesus out of you. Telepathy is hard enough, I can’t imagine what you are going through. Well you just be careful, Laf, okay? And listen to Jesus about how to handle it. He sounds like he knows what he’s talking about...alright keep yourself safe. I’ll talk to you later…”_

Eric ran the conversation through his head a few more times. Lafayette Reynolds was a medium, then. Procuring his services might be very difficult though. Especially after what they did to him. Still, it was worth a shot. One small chance to give William what he needed most was better than no chance at all.

“I might know someone who can help William. But it’s going to be tricky. Pam, remember the blood dealer we had in here? Well, According to what I heard at Sookie’s house, he may have the gift of talking to dead people. But asking for his aid might prove harder than I like. Still, he has had my blood. I'll give him a call and see what I can do.”

Eric picked up the phone and pulled out a card, dialing the number on it. He always kept information of drainers and sellers of vampire blood. Waiting for the phone to ring, he finally heard a voice on the other end.

_“Yeah, what you want? I thought I was done with all you vampires.”_

Eric sighed.

“I thought so too, Mr. Reynolds. But it seems I may be in need of a service only you can provide.”

There was a hollow laugh through the phone.

_“What you want now? A taste of my fine ass? That’s gonna cost you, bitch.”_

Eric grinned.

“No, Sweetheart, I am not calling to procure that service. If I want an ass, I can get one easily enough. No, the service I have need of I heard that you came into recently. Something about seeing dead people.”

Lafayette sighed. He didn't even ask how Eric knew. He also knew there was no point in lying about it either. Eric knew where he lived.

_“Yeah, thems dead people be all up in my shit. Gots them coming in and out at all hours of the day now, just wantin’ to say something to me. Luckily, they stop tryin' to jump into my body. What, you gots a dead relative you needs to speak to or something.”_

“No, it is not for myself. This is why it is so important that you help me. There is a vampire in my area who is suffering a great deal. He carries a heavy burden, Mr. Reynolds. It would mean a great deal to me and him, if you can try to help him make peace with his past. There would be a great deal in it for you too if you could try to help him for me?”

Lafayette paused to consider it for a few minutes.

_“How much we talkin’ about here. I gots bills need payin’.”_

“If it is successful, there would be three-thousand dollars given to you. If it is not, I will pay you one-thousand for making the effect. How does that sound?”

_“A’right, I'll give it a try. And I’s be wearin’ silver to this meeting, so don’t you get any funny ideas about bleeding me. When you want to do this? And Where?”_

Eric considered it for a moment before replying.

“Monday nights Fangtasia is closed. So next Monday would be best. Wear all the silver you want. As far as where to meet, I would think that somewhere comfortable to you would be best. Perhaps Sookie’s house? I will call her to make sure there is no problem.”

Lafayette took a drag of his cigarette and spoke.

_“A’ight, you do that and let me know. And I want a hundred up front as a guarantee. I'll also be bringing my boyfriend with me. We might need him to help, and I'll feel better with him there. He’s a male nurse, so you don't gotta be worrying about him. Are we good, cause I’d like to get back to sleep. We can't all be up during the night.”_

“We do have a deal. And as much as you vouch for him, you tell this boyfriend of yours to play nice. I would hate to kill someone just because they weren’t smart.”  


Lafayette snorted.

_“Do I sounds like I is stupid to you. Jesus knows how to keep his shit together. Don’t you be worryin yourself about him. Just don't go flashin’ your fangs around and hopefully everyone will leave happy. I'll be seein’ you next Monday. You call me tomorrow wit the time and place, if Sookie don't accept, a’right?”_

Eric breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alright Mr.Reynolds. And thank you.”

_“Yeah, Whatever.”_

As the phone went dead, Eric hung up and sat back, rubbing his face.

“Well, we'll say nothing for now. We don't want to get his hopes up if nothing comes of it. But at least we have a place to start. Let us hope it works…for his sake.”

They all sat in silence in the office for a while,  hoping that come Monday, Spike would be able to let go of the past and be free of his guilt finally. He needed it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think. Lafayette is hard to write for. But I loved his character on the show. Still do in fact. Please give me a comment and let me know your thoughts....or not...I leave it up to you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Pam have a moment of contemplation. And Eric has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is s short filler chapter of of 2,806 words. But it was whirling in my head for weeks and wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you like it.

Chapter 19.

As Spike sat at the bar, he eyed the people coming in with a careful eye. He had a knack for people watching. He wasn’t psychic, but he had a good intuition. He watched the dancers have sex with their cold metal lovers with distain on his face. He liked a pretty girl as much as the next bloke, but he wasn’t a fan of them selling their wares for the world to see. He shifted his gaze at the décor and made mental notes in his head of what he saw. 

He felt Pam sit down beside him as she spoke.

“What’s the matter with the dancers? You look like I do when I see crying babies in soggy diapers.”

Spike shook his head.

“They’re pretty all right, but they send the wrong message. You call th’ people who come here vermin, an’ your right. That’s cause what you’re sellin’ is bringin’ the scum here. But if you want cleaner people looking for a dinner invite, you might want ta change it up a bit. Eric’s the boss an’ all, but even you can see he’s bored wit it.”

At first, Pam wanted to defend their business. But Spike did have a point. Lately good pickings had been rather slim. Considering what he said carefully, she sniffed and gestured to the floor.

“Well, it wasn't like this when we first opened. But you aren’t wrong. How would you change it to draw the right business? You seem like you have ideas rolling around in your head.”

Spike stood up.

“Just as well keep it ta m’self. Don’t want to step on the boss’s toes as it were.”

Pam shook her head. 

“Oh, please. It’s not you have a construction crew waiting outside to renovate. It’s just talk for now. And honestly, anything might be an improvement over what we have at the moment.”

Spike shrugged.

“Well, ta be honest, the minute I walked into this place, thought for a moment it might ‘ave been a titty bar. Now if a strip club’s what you want, you got all the factors. But I know ‘at not what you want. I know the boss wanted pretty girls to have a bit of a nip and tuck, but he doesn't seem interested in the crowd as of late. So if you want my idea, here’s what I’d do.”

He waved his hand in a general way, not noticing Eric had come out of his office and was now listening to what he had to say.

“First, the décors confusin’. You got the vamp theme down just fine, but it’s a bit messy. People don’t know if what you’re runnin’ is a theme park, a bar, a club, or a sex shop. You got a little of everythin’ an’ that’s no good. Draws in the lowlifes too much. So first you got ta pick what you like ta show. You want a comfortable place for the vamps to come that will draw the right humans. So you got to run wit that. The …what did you call ‘em…breathers? They come in here to stare at vampires. Ta find out what it’s all about. Some come here to flirt with danger. So you got to decorate for the company you want ta show. 

“First I would add a bit more light. Blue and dim whites. Maybe those fake candles along the walls. Then you lighten the blacks a little. This isn't a biker bar. You get the wanna be vampires an’ the depressed emo people that way. Add a bit more variety along the walls. Maybe red’s and midnight blues to set up that ‘walk in the night’ feelin’.Paint a mural on th’ ceilin’ of a fanged silhouette in the light of the moon. Give the bar here a fresh coat of blood red paint and make the top of it fancy…maybe red lights and water in glass to give that blood bath sort of look. Something fancy ta stare at while you have a nip. The dosh would fall hand over fist wit something small like those changes. Adds a bit of eye candy. Draws ‘em like foxes to th’ hen house.”

He gestured to the dancers then. 

“Second, I would add a room on the bar for those who want ta stare at the goods. But no humans. Put the right vamp birds ta dance the poles. Set up a little velvet rope with a curtain and screen the people walkin’ into that area. Have a rule sayin ‘at there's zero tolerance for touchin’ the goods. Make ‘em pay a fee to see it. Wit the pole dancers and the throne in th’ same room, people don’t know what ta look at. Too many things in one place and good people lose interest. Move the dancers away from the public enough and you get the guys bringin their special someone here. That’ll draw more clientele.”

Pam nodded. 

“You’re doing good so far. It might just double our revenue if we made those changes. Did you ever run a bar?”

Spike chuckled.

“No, just been in so many in my time, I picked up bits and pieces here and there of what people like.”

Pam smiled at that a gestured for him to continue.

“Please, keep speaking. I hear the dollar signs rising already.”

Spike rubbed his chin and cracked his neck.

“You got a basement downstairs for takin’ care of business. Do that elsewhere. Set up a small out buildin’ in the back maybe. Somethin’ that vamps and humans can be held. You want to really boost sales, use that basement for somethin’ better. Put some coverin’ on the walls an’ add some more chains. Add decent mats on the floor, in silver. Put an entrance outside of the bar and put a sign up. You see all these people in leather, right? Well you direct ‘em towards the ‘at area and charge them a small fee ta get in. Put up some decent stalls for the ones who truly want to flirt wit death and give ‘em somethin’ ta feed off of. You can keep your rules of no bitin’, but you can see there’s some in the crowd who want a little pain. So you hire a few special mistresses, maybe were’s and humans you can trust. I promise you, you’ll keep the true ‘vermin’ out of the main area of the bar that way. It’ll mean you’re able to wear more of the clothes you like, rather then wearin’ that leather get-up all the time. From the moment I saw you by the door, knew you didn’t fancy it.”

Pam gave away nothing as she quickly glanced at Eric, raising a brow. Eric nodded and a small smile. He did like what he was hearing. 

“Anything else you would change?”

He looked around for a moment then eyed the throne.

“That there is a good center piece, but it’s too open. You want ta really get them beggin’ ta see tall and Mighty, you got ta draw the crowd to ‘im wit’out givin’ it away from free. You don’t charge them, mind you. But if you want to keep the filth from tryin’ ta hump his leg all the time, you ‘ave ta make it harder. Set up a sheer curtain. Put him in some shadow lighting. That way, when they walk up to see the main attraction, he can judge who is right to see ‘im an’ who isn’t. And if a vampire comes ta meet him up front, you can put the curtain down wit a little sign sayin’ he’s busy. Change th’ walls a bit, ta give him a direct route to his office, an’ that way you keep the locale guessin’. They’ll buy drinks and stick around all night ta catch him sittin’ in his chair. Oh an’ the tables should shift to add more booths instead. Gives the humans a sense of comfort and privacy. ‘Specailly if they want to sit wit a vampire for a little bit and have a bit of chin wag.”

He fell silent for a moment before he pointed to the door.

“And for Christ bloody sakes, put a strong bouncer at the door. Maybe a were or somethin’. Someone who can actually tell age. Haven’t been sittin’ here an hour and already half the young ones I see aren't of age ta be in a bar. The trouble wit putting a vampire at the door is that we lose the ability after a while ta tell a human’s true age. ‘Specailly wit the advances they made in modern ways of getting’ their faces fixed ta look younger. You need someone in front who can decide that. We don’t age, yeah? After a while, their faces all bleed together unless they are really young or too old.”

He took a sip of his cup of donor blood, before he grinned.

“Make it funny. Put a sign out front that will scare the kiddies. Somethin’ ta make them nervous. I like that parkin’ space of the Norseman’s. ‘Park here and I’ll eat you’. Gave me a chuckle.”

They fell into a comparable silence for a while, each one stuck in their thoughts. Finally Spike looked up and sniffed.

“You know somethin’. It’s amazin’ what you remember at times when you don’t expect it. Even when you thought you buried it down in the dark, where you think it’ll never come back out again. For instance, sittin’ here wit all these soddin’ youngster reminds me where the Slayer an’ I ‘ad our first kiss. It was a bar of sorts I suppose.Was just about ta leave. She rejected me again for the hundredth time and I thought there wasn’t a point in stickin around fer no reason. Then she just grabbed me and dragged me under the stairs. Like she wanted to eat my face off.”

Pam smirks.

“That must have been a surprise for you. Vampires are usually the leaders in sucking face. Or sucking period.”

Spike chuckled. 

“Yeah. Was a surprise. Chased her fer nearly a year and such, tryin’ ta get her ta see that I wasn't just a soulless, unfeelin’ demon. Humans, at least where I came from, don’t really understand us much. Suppose it’s the same here in parts. Your heart doesn't beat and suddenly you’re not allowed ta feel any good emotion. Not ‘at we help much, what wit the drinking blood and the living forever. Our love of carnage is hard for most to understand. So when someone like yours truly appears an’ says he feels deeply, hard for anyone to believe it. Ta be honest, my demon loves far stronger ‘an my human self ever could. Can’t blame humans. They lives are so short, shorter if they meet the wrong sort. They can’t be made ta understand what it feels like. I’m not the only one either. Seems your sire has got his own problems wit it.”

Pam snapped her head to stare at him.

“What are you talking about? Eric loves Godric and myself I suppose. Other then that he loves no one.”

Spike shook his head, still unaware that Eric was listening somewhere behind him.

“Not yet he doesn't. But if he’s not careful, he’ll fall just like I did. He can’t see it creepin’ up on him. But I saw it ‘bout a week ago in his office. Little Miss Sunshine came in and sassed him, and all he could do was make googly eyes at her. It was more lust then anythin’, but behind ‘at was a spark of somethin’ else. Could see it clear as the moon, no matter how well he controls his own emotions. And it’s dangerous is what it is.”

Pam was more confused then ever as she spoke.

“Little Miss…oh you mean Sookie. Well there’s no denying he wants to fuck her. But other then that I doubt he wants more, no matter how good she tastes.”

Spike snorted as he shook his head. 

“That’s how it starts. Believe me, Mistress Stiletto. It always starts that way. First it’s sex. Then it’s blood-lust. Before you know it , the gifts start. Suddenly he can’t get her out of his head. She screams in his blood like a siren lurin’ sailors to the rocks. It’s lethal, that scream. Felt it happenin’ ta me an’ was bloody powerless ta stop it. I fought it hard an’ was dragged kickin’ and growlin’ ta my knees. Women like Buffy and Sookie, they have more then strange names in common. That extra in their blood, the power hidden under the marrow. It calls to the primal nature. Begs you to drink of it, to swallow it down an’ keep it inside. But once you do you’re trapped. You can’t get out of the wormhole that’s sucked you in. 

“And ‘at’s the trouble of it all. Because women like that, they aren’t meant for the dark. They may travel in it, but they aren’t apart of it. They live in the sun. And no matter how you wish you could bathe in that warmth, you can’t. It burns you. Sears you down to the bones till there’s nothing left. Don’t matter how old you are, one-hundred or one-million, it’s always the same. Trust me on this. Best they work together an’ keep apart otherwise. Cause in the end, he’ll bleed an’ suffer for what he tasted just once till it drives ‘im insane and rips out his guts. An’ she’ll want him back, but never accept it. She’ll fight it till their both miserable and battered.”

“Damn, first you made me hungry, and now you’re making me depressed and worried. My Maker has been alive too long to be a fool for love.”

Spike sighed.

“That’s just what I said to meself more ‘an once. I thought I was old enough ta be smarter. She was my mortal enemy, and I flirted my own death just being near her. Like standin’ under the edge if the roof ledge while you dance your fingers through the sun. You know it might kill you, but the danger of it draws you in. Just a teasing bite of that glorious warmth is all you care about. It taunts you, cripples you, cuts you off at the knees and makes you crawl after it like a good puppy. It knows what you want, and you’ll get it.”

He paused as he stood up to stretch his legs. Then he looked at her square in the face. The agony behind his eyes nearly burned her as he stared her down.

“But mark m’words, Pam, and mark ‘em well. He needs to keep his distance from her. No matter what she is. Her blood an’ her body will never be ‘nough. The first time will never be the only. He needs ta be careful, and so does she. As much as their passions will burn the world apart, they’ll both burn for it. Everything has it’s price. And the price they’ll both pay might destroy them both. It nearly happened to Buffy and I, an’ when I saw him wit Sookie in ‘is office, I could see the cycle begin all over again. I won’t say anything. Like m’balls too much to push his buttons ‘at way. But maybe you could talk to ‘im. He trusts you more ‘an me. Best he gets angry an’ screams it out now, ‘an ta wait and watch what can happen later. 

Telepath, pretty girl, or…pixie princess, she will never accept the darkness. An’ when he realizes it, it’ll be too late. I may be the youngest of the clan, but I care enough to not want ta see ‘im suffer ‘at way. Protect her, work wit her, invite her for a chin-wag. But nothin’ more ‘an that. Keep the distance ‘tween them. It’s far safer ‘an the alternative.”

He cracked his neck and sighed. 

“Well, don’t take ‘is wrong, but I am bloody bored an’ there’s nothin’ special happenin right now. Think I’ll take a nice walk home. Don’t worry, I really am goin’ ta walk home. You live as a ghost fer a bit, and walkin’ around feels great. Tell Thor an’ ‘Ric I toddled off will you. Need ta clear my head.

Pam nodded as she watched Spike head for the door. Her eyes watched him go off into the night, wondering just how truly heavy the weight he carried was. And what it would really take to lift it off him once and for all. 

Eric watched the self same man leave, his head filled with deep thoughts of what he heard this night. Then he turned slowly and headed to his office. He had some serious thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 KUDOS! ( Does a happy dance ) Thank you thank you...Thank you so much.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monday night meeting. Will Spike really accept forgiveness. And Just what will Eric do when voices of the past insist on 'guiding' him on his path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope you like it. Writing for Jesus and Lafayette was not easy. I watched very little of seasons four and five.

Chapter 20

Three days later, on a balmy Monday night, Pam’s SUV rolled up in front of the old Stackhouse farm stead. Eric had bitten nearly through his tongue when he made the call to Sookie, trying to be as polite as he could possibly be. They all knew by now how testy Sookie could be when she felt slighted, and this meeting was somewhat important. 

As the car stopped, the four passengers in the car could see Sookie sitting on her porch swing, talking to Lafayette and another tall man. Spike tilted his head at the cracked window and took a sniff.

“I know you told me not to ask, but now you got me curious, Thor. She’s part fairy, knew that already. The Spanish bloke is a brujo, can smell it. And the queen in the designer sneakers is….very very gay. Don’t know if I’m ‘bout to be yelled at, cursed, or buggered.

Pam cackled. 

“Sounds like a country song you hear on one of these fucking awful stations out here.”

They all chuckled a little as they got out of the car. The three on the porch turned around and stared at them as they walked up to the steps. Eric spoke first.

“Hello Sookie. Mr. Reynolds. And who is this strapping young man standing next to you, Lafayette?”

The young man stepped forward with a peaceful smile. 

“Hello, Mr. Northman. My name Jesus Velasquez. It’s nice to meet you.”

Eric nodded.

“Very polite and with no true fear. You’re very respectful too. Mm, I like you already. Please, call me Eric. These are my associates Pamela and Godric. And this is the new member of my area, William.”

Jesus nodded to each in turn, then turned to Godric first

“You have the most peaceful energy I've ever seen. It’s bright and it’s strong. Like a thunderstorm that quiets into gentle spring rain. It old too. Your eyes are heavy; like a man who has seen too much. You are a very wise man, Godric. One day, someday, I wouldn't mind speaking with you. The history that you must have seen. It would be something great.”

Godric gave him a quiet smile and nodded in agreement, saying nothing. 

Jesus then turned to Pam and grinned.

“You’re fun. Pissed off, Sarcastic, and sharp as a tack. You and mi abuela would have gotten along very well.”

Then he smirked. 

“You dress to kill, and you would kill for a dress. Fiery. Still, you should soften just a little. Something tells me you get along with no one well, except maybe your…”

He looked at Eric. 

“What are you to her? I see a very strong connection.”

Eric, impressed already by the male witch, answered him.

“I am her maker.”

Jesus nodded. 

“The connection is very strong. She’d kill for you in an instant.”

Pam nodded with a stoic look.

“You aren't wrong.”

Finally his eyes fixed on Spike and he tilted his head. He stepped forward slowly and stopped a foot away. Taking a deep breath, he focused carefully. Then he turned his head to look at Lafayette. 

Lafayette saw a look of pain wash over his boyfriend’s face and spoke. 

“What you gots, Jesus? I know that look. Speak up.”

“He is suffering, amante. I can feel it. Like a dog that’s been beaten for too long. He is ready to attack anyone too close. He is…in agony. We need to help him.”

Spike spoke immediately, backing up.

“ Oi, now, none of ‘at. I don’t need anyone’s help. You can keep your bloody pity to yerself.”

Lafayette snorted. 

“Nice accent. Must’ve shocked a lot of people around here. Bunch of red neck rebels who can’t rub a brain cell together. And believe me, after the shit we've seen in this town, it ain't pity. But the truth is, if my boy says youse in pain, then you in some pain, baby. He reads people the way vampires age. He’s that good. And just sos you know, you got dead folk hanging all around you.”

Spike looked at Eric with a glare.

“You brought me ta see a medium?! Are you out of your bloody mind?! What…Eric, NO! She’s at peace now, dead for 133 years. Leave her be.”

Just as Eric went to open his mouth to argue, Jesus spoke. 

“She is at peace, mijo, but she is also here with you. Some spirits, they leave to go into their own resting places in the ether. And some, like the woman you are speaking of, they choose to stay. Not because they’re lost, but because they want to guide the people they left behind. The minute you said ‘she’ the energy around you pulsed with warmth and kindness. She is here with you.”

Spike looked at him suspiciously and snorted. 

“I doubt it, hombre. The woman I know is too pure to hang ‘round with the likes of me.”

As Sookie came out with offers of true blood, Lafayette lit a cigarette and sniffed, looking carefully over the English vampire. Without shock or inflection, he spoke calmly.

“She your momma. She so strong, I be smelling her perfume. Lavender, Lilac, and...primrose I think.”

He made a face and rubbed his chest. 

“I also be tastin’ blood in my mouth. Chest is all tight and shit. Like my lungs don’t want to breathe. A sickness. Make’s me want to cough. She was in some serious pain before she died.”

Spike stood stone still as he listened. He was too shocked for words. He looked between Eric and Lafayette and growled at his clan brother. 

“Did you say…”

“No. I told him only that I needed his help…Nothing more.”

Spike turned to say something to Lafayette, but was stopped as the other man raised a finger.

“Dead folk, calm down. You ain't gots to be talkin all at once. Pipe down, bitches.”

Then he paused and a brief look of shame came over his face. 

“Sorry Mrs. Stackhouse. I will be watching my tongue from now on.”

Sookie looked up.

“Gran’s here?”

Lafayette smiled. 

“She be hangin’ around the homestead at all times, honey child. She knows with the way you be drawin’ trouble to yourself, she needs to be keeping an eye on you.”

Then a look of confusion came over his face as he rubbed his head.

“Drew, Drew, Drew….that's all I be hearin. Someone here wants to be heard. Who ever it be, they be out their mind. Literally. You gots one crazy spirit dancing around you. Think it’s a girl maybe. She keep calling you Willy.”

Spike’s eyes opened his eyes wide.

“Drusilla’s here?! Didn't even know she was dead. Whats she want?”

“Someone to look after her. Your momma be doing that now.”

He paused for another second and then nodded. 

“A’ight, Ms. Anne, I’ll tell him for you.”

He focused on Spike again.

“Your momma is proud of you. She said she was sad for a long time cause you were not the man she remembered. Then you did something. You fought and you won something you asked for. You gave her peace when you did that. She also says to tell you that she understands why you did it. Don’t know what you did, but you got all kinds of upset. She knows that you didn't mean for it to be going down the way it did. She says it’s time to let it go. You be holdin onto it for too long. You gots to forgive yourself. She already has. She’s happy, and she wants you to be too. She has a lot of love for you and it hurts to see you suffering the way you is.” 

Spike swallowed hard, backing away a few paces, and ran off to the end of the property, falling to his knees as he tried to curl in on himself. It bloody hurt. Forgiveness wasn't something he could allow himself. 

The others looked at him as they watched him crumble. Eric went to go after him, but Godric stopped him, shaking his head. 

Sookie looked after the man who scared her half to death in Eric's office, contemplating what she should do. Then she handed the tray off to Jesus and walked slowly towards the English vampire. Approaching him carefully, she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Spike, refusing to look up, shook his head.

“Would like ta be alone now, fairy princess. Not in the mood for company.”

Sookie sighed.

“I get it you know. Not what happened, cause I wasn't there. But I get why it’s hard to let go of the guilt.”

“How could you understand. You didn’t …”

Sookie sat down gently on the grass.

“A few years ago, there was a serial killer named Rene that was killing people who hung around vampires. He killed three women and was ready to go after me for dating Bill Compton. On the night he came for me, I wasn't home. But my Gran was. He strangled her, stabbed her 37 times and left her on the kitchen floor. She must have gave him one hell of a fight, because there was some of his blood on the floor too.”

She swallowed hard.

“She died because of me. At least that’s how I felt. It was hard to see it any other way. He was there because of me. Because I chose to date a vampire. It should have been me. Even after three years, it still stings. My Gran died in my place. Not a day goes by where I don’t wish that I could have been there to change it. Maybe she would have lived then.”

She looked at him sagely and spoke.

“She was sick before she died, wasn't she? Lafayette talked about her lungs.”

Spike nodded.

“It was T.B.. She was in the end stages of it when I was turned. Coughing up blood and such.”

Sookie licked her lips a little in nervousness and spoke quietly.

“You tried to…save her didn't you? Make her like you. And it didn't go well.”

He looked at her with a raised brow.

“What, are you a medium too?”

She shook her head. 

“No, I’m telepathic. I can read people’s thoughts. Weres are a little difficult, and vampires are usually a blank spot where the thoughts should be. But you’re different. I can read your thoughts, a little. Not really words so much. More like emotions.”

Spike sat up sharply.

“You just stay out of my head, Merry Sunshine. S’not a good place ta be, yeah?”

Sookie chuckled.

“Being a vampire, I can imagine it wouldn’t be pretty. But there is one thing I do know that I don’t need to read your mind to see.”

She stood up, wiping the wet grass off her backside.

“If there was anything I could have done to save my Gran, I’d have done it. There wouldn't be a price I wouldn't pay for the chance to have her with me. Whatever you think you did, however guilty you feel about it, it doesn't change the fact that you loved her. You knew she was dying and you did the only thing you knew that could make her well. 

It’s not selfish or cruel, to love someone so much you’d do anything to save them. If I was with Gran that night, I would have let Rene kill me just so she would live. No matter how my death would have hurt her. Whatever you are, it’s part of the human condition to have so much love and compassion that you would do anything to save the one you care about. Your mom is right. After a hundred years, maybe it’s time you made your peace with what happened and let it go. Doesn't mean you can’t still love her and keep her with you. Just means that you go on with your life, like she’d want you to. Think about it.”

Spike watched as Sookie turned and walked towards the group. Then he sat and stared up at the sky for a moment, before closing his tear streaked eyes. Then he felt it. Just the barest touch on his shoulder. A warmth that wasn't there a moment ago. He smiled sadly and whispered one word. 

“Mum”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Spike sat in peace with his mother, the others had relaxed by the front porch, each lost in their own silence. 

Suddenly Lafayette looked up.

“A’ight dead man, calm down. I’m a medium, not a translator. I can’t understand a word you is saying.”

The others looked at him as Jesus spoke. 

“What does the tongue sound like? French, Spanish, German, Greek…”

Lafayette shook his head.

“I don’t know. I done never heard it before. He’s pushy. And he sounds demanding, like he just commands people and they do what they is told to do. And he be old...come a long ways to be here talkin to me.”

The vampires all looked at him with interest now as they waited for more. 

“What do you sense, amante? Clear your mind like I taught you. Focus on the spirit.”

Lafayette closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tuned into the one spirit that seemed so insistent to be heard.

“It’s cold. Like the middle of the Arctic fucking circle. I is covered in fur I think, but I feel like I’m about to freeze my nuts off. I have something in my hand. Heavy, metal, and large. I smell smoke around me, and cooking meat. I’m hungry, I can feel it. Someone is sitting beside me, a woman…blonde, and beautiful, with a baby in her arms. I think she’s my wife. She is wearing something I had made for her. A ring…no a crown. I can’t get a name. It’s hard to say. Ella, elda…I don’t know.”

Finally Eric spoke quietly.

“Aldae. It’s Aldae. My Mor…mother. My father had that crown handmade by the blacksmith when he took her as his second wife. The language you can’t understand is old Norse. It’s extinct now. The man whose demanding you to talk is likely my father. He was a Jarl. A chieftain of my village.”

Lafayette opened his eyes. 

“Yeah, well he’s pushy. I can’t understand a damn thing he's saying. But he looks like he wants to hit you upside the head. As hard as possible.”

“Looks?”

Lafayette nodded.

“Yeah, looks. He’s standing right behind you, looking a little more then pissed off. I don’t know what he is saying, but it feels like he wanted you to do something before he died, and you still haven't done it.”

Eric blinked.

“But I swore vengeance and got it when I killed Russell. I..”

Then he cringed.

“Even after all these years, Faðir, you still want me to lead? The village is long gone. There is nobody to lead.”

Lafayette snorted.

“Don’t seem to matter to him. He knows you ain't living up to your full potential and all. You are a leader in his eyes, not a follower. And whether you is leading a village or a state, he wants you to lead. It’s your path, hooker. He knows it, the people besides you know it, and youse known it for a long time.”

Eric sighed. 

“I never wanted to lead. But he is right. I make a very poor follower. Parents have a way of not letting go of dreams for their children it seems. Even if they’ve been dead for thousand years.”

Spike, who had rejoined the group half way through the interlude, piped up.

“Yeah, well, leastwise your da didn't make you feel like you were two seconds from a smacked arse. Me mum wasn't too happy about m’weep-fest. Was feelin’ sorry for meself and she got right pissed ‘bout it. Set me on the straight and narrow right quick.”

Eric grinned. 

“Your mother might want to smack you with a spoon. My father used the broad side of a dull sword to teach us a lesson in respect when we were acting up. Trying having to sit down on a dirt floor with no underwear in the corner after that.”

Sookie spoke up.

“Gran used a spoon on me. But Jason got a switch more then once for being a potty mouth.”

Pam huffed. 

“I hated that fucking cane my grandfather kept around for us when we were acting out.”

It fell silent for a few minutes and then Lafayette spoke. 

“Tara’s momma was my auntie. She was a drunk. We got more then a few whiskey bottles chucked at us when we did something to piss her off. But when I was here with her, Sookie and Jason, I gots the switch more then once for not watching my manners. Can still feel the birch one from what Jason called the switch tree out back.”

Jesus took his turn. 

“We got a prod of the cow stick mi abuela used on the farm to get the cows to move along when they were out to pasture. Never broke skin, but it did keep us from sitting for a week sometimes.”

They all looked at Godric as if waiting for his reply. But he stubbornly remained silent. Finally with a couple of pokes from his wayward child, he spoke.

“Slaves and houseboys were whipped when they disobeyed. I never disobeyed enough to deserve that kind of treatment. But I do remember one time when I was angry at another houseboy who used to taunt me. So I got furious one day when he called me a…lets just say it was rude and unkind. It suggested that I was a baby who wet my pallet. 

So one day I snuck into his house and peed on his pallet so he would get into trouble. It was not my proudest moment, but I was too young to care then. When I was caught and brought before my master, he was furious. I had to sleep outside with the milking goats for three weeks. But it was my master’s wife who scared me more. She said that if she ever caught me doing anything to vile again, she would castrate me so that I could no longer have any use to pee on peoples belongings like a dog.”

There were hidden grins all around at the thought of stoic, wise, and calm Godric being a little boy who peed on anything to get vengeance against a bully. 

Finally Lafayette looked at Eric.

“So what is you going to do? Your Pops ain't gonna rest till he gots what he wants of you.”

Eric huffed and closed his eyes.

“I have been getting calls from the Authority more then once lately, about Sophie Ann and her dirty dealings. She draws far too much attention to herself. I've no desire to deal with the headache of what it means to be a king, but they won’t leave me alone until I agree anyway. So I guess I will have to give in to my father’s demands one way or another. No matter how lazy I wish to be.”

Spike snorted.

“Well, look it this way, mate. You already act like a bloody god on earth anyway. Being a King should be easier ‘an that.”

Unable to hold their mirth, the others gave into their need to laugh at pained and glaring expression on Eric’s face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And introspective chapter that just had to be written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this too me so long. I have not been feeling too well.

Night rose again for the five vampires situated in Eric’s house. As usual, Spike rose before any of them, never needing much sleep if any at all. He didn’t mind being alone really. It gave him a sort of peace he had all but forgotten living with Buffy and the Potentials for nearly a year.

The hour found him facing the bed, slowly etching one of the many portraits he had made that day. He hated to admit it, but Angelus did pass on one or two special gifts in his blood that he cherished. Drawing just happened to be one of them. As he saw life awaken in the male pair lying in repose, he quickly gathered up the drawings and put the chair back in it’s place in the corner of the room. He didn’t fancy Godric and Eric finding out what he had been doing most of the day. He quickly left the room, closing the door silently behind him. He had to find somewhere to hide these where no one would find them. And he needed to do it quickly. 

He was about to head to the couch to hide them under the cushions when Godric’s voice halted him in his path.

“Good Evening, William. Awake before us again I see.”

Spike didn’t bother to turn around as he spoke.

“Don’t usually need much sleep. Bit restless today, truth be told. But I kept m’self entertained an’ all.”

“Doing what?”

Spike shrugged.

“Watched some telly, read some books, even tried out a weapon or two. Nothin’ special.”

Godric headed towards the kitchen.

“Well at least you weren’t bored.”

Spike sighed in relief, heading towards the couch again, thinking he may be able to hide them under it while Godric’s back was turned. He nearly reached it when Eric came out of the room waving a paper in his hand. 

“Godric, this is wonderful. I had no idea this is one of the skills you possessed. The way you captured my Pamela is stunning.”

Spike cringed when Godric took one of the pictures he had accidently left behind.

“Eric , I didn’t draw this. I have just now risen. And I went to death sleep with you this morning. I have many talent’s, Minn Sonr, but sadly this is not one of them. You are right though, it is stunning. Does Pamela draw?”

Eric snorted. 

“She can draw irate stick figures on the bathroom walls at Fangtasia to scare the vermin into cleaning up after themselves, but no more then that. She doesn’t have the patience to sit still for the length of time it would take to make this.”

They both turned to Spike as Eric spoke.

“Did you do this Will?”

Spike shrugged and didn’t bother to turn. The pictures in his hands were racier then the one that Eric had found. Maybe that one would keep them distracted long enough that he could hide the others. Why had he waited the last minute to try and hide them? 

“Was just doodlin’ mates. Nothing special really. Keep it if you like it so much. Weren’t nothing.”

Eric blinked at the portrait in his hand. 

“This is not nothing, Will. This is perfect. It’s as if you saw her coming out of 18th Century England. Are there more?”

Spike answered too quickly.

“No, was the only one I had time ta finish.”

Eric sighed and shook his head, suddenly before Spike. 

“I hate it when you lie. You are terrible at it. Why bother? There is nothing to be ashamed of Will. I’m sure if this one is anything to go by, the rest will be something to behold. Come now, hand them over.”

Spike thought about refusing for a moment, but it would do no good. Living here with them meant that eventually they would be found. Sighing he held the rest out, hoping desperately that none of the naked one’s would get him staked.

Eric carefully took the pile of paper from Spike’s outstretched hands. Fourty-Three in all, and carefully depicting something important. The first few were mostly of one of them in some type of period dress. The one of him dressed as a Viking standing on the bow of a long ship was amazing. It was as if Spike had taken a snap-shot in time. The Viking Eric had a distant looking of longing on his face, as if he was too far from home as missed it. 

Then came a picture of Godric that would have made Eric laugh if it wasn’t so well drawn. In it, Godric was dressed completely in royal Egyptian clothing as he sat apon a throne. It was the pose he took that was funny. One leg was flung over the arm of the chair while the other was lazily hanging down. Godric smirked from the picture, a small flash of fang peaking out from the lips. His one arm was holding his head up while the other reached out before him in a devilishly inviting gesture. As if he was begging someone to accept his invitation so that he could feast. 

“Well this one here is certainly not something I’ve ever seen my maker do. Though now I have the urge to ask him to sit on my throne at Fangtasia just like this just to see what the vermin would do. You might incite a mob of women and men just struggling to reach him first.”

Godric walked up beside Eric, a bottle of blood in his hand. He smiled at the drawing.

“Well, I only wish I looked that good when I actually lived in Egypt. Godric the Boy King. Would have been something to behold.”

Eric nodded and shook his head. 

“I don’t know what you were so worried about. These pictures are grand and well thought….”

Spike cringed, knowing the sudden silence meant that they had found a naked picture. 

“Ah I see now. You were not ashamed then. Merely worried about our reaction. Though I will say that you have a unique skill not even vampires my age have.”

Out of shere curiousity, Spike raised his head up and looked at Eric

“Yeah? What’s ‘at?”

“ You must have sat there with the patience of a nun very close to my erection to draw it in such detail. And since I didn’t go to bed hard, you would have had to stimulate it to get all the most minute details. Yet there was no smell of saliva, no lotion, no oil, and not the slightest scent of pre-cum. 

So you either had to draw it from sheer memory, the two times you were close enough to stare at it. Or you had to have stimulated it constantly to keep it just hard enough to draw the protrait. Add to that there was no evidence of sexual arousal, you are remarkably the most moral vampire I have ever met. Many would either take advantage of my body, or never get close enough to actually see the details you drew. Very few vampires your age, hell very few vampires even my age could do the same without something in it for them. I commend you.” 

Spike grinned.

“Well your’s I drew from memory. When I wanted to draw Ricky’s I had to make ‘im hard. Pain in the arse it was too, havin’ ta stop every 10 minutes to keep ‘im in ‘at state fer the time it took to finish it. You may not need much sleep Ricky, but when you sleep, you’re near to dead as I ever saw.”

Godric nodded.

“I may not need much rest at my age and with some difficulty I can be forced awake during the day. But when I sleep, I sleep as any vampire does. I am dead for the day. I hear nothing. I see nothing. I feel nothing. I know nothing.”

Eric shifted through a couple more pictures. He nearly drooled at the one of Godric and himself in the shower, obviously having a deeply satisfying interlude of sex. But he nearly dropped all the drawings when he came across one that had his mouth hanging open. The detail was stunning. 

In it Godric was perched on top of the funeral pyre that had housed a very nearly dead Viking once. He was balanced at the edge by the balls of his feet, looking directly forward. His hair was wild, barely lifted by the imaginary breeze. Naked save for a cloak of raven feathers perched around his shoulder; he looked like a dark cherub with his small stature and child like face. There was blood coverig the lower half of his face, from beneath the nose to the chin and traveling down the neck. The darkened icy dead forest behind him framed him perfectly. 

Beside Godric was himself, looking just as he had after turning. His hair down and straight, save for one braid, almost glowed from the image. His blue eyes stared with cold fire. Fangs were just over his fully lush bottom lip, thin trails of red dripping from them. A Sword was perched by it’s point in the ground as the Pommel shined from where it leaned against the rock he seemed to be holding himself up against. Naked save for another raven cloak, he looked like a god standing there against a dabbled moonlight shining through the empty tree branches. 

The most minute of details were all carefully drawn in. The bend of a finger, a slight scar on a torso. Even the brilliance of the smallest dot of blue that made up a part of Godric’s tattoo. But what stunned Eric most was that this snap shot in time had happened. True they weren’t naked then, but everything else was perfect. This was the night that Eric had his first feeding. He had wanted to see his home one last time before leaving and Godric had reluctantly agreed to let him. The funeral pyre was the last place they had gone before departing entirely from his village. 

He turned the picture to Spike, his eyes wide. 

“How…where did you get the inspiration for this one?”

Spike looked at it closely. 

“Dunno, ta be honest. I was getting’ bored drawing just different poses an’ such. Thought I should try somethin’ else. So when I started etching in the outline, just suddenly came ta m’head. It was strong, that image was. Like it had ta be drawn. Why? Does it bother you.”

Eric shook his head as he handed the picture to Godric, who immediately gasped and spoke.

“Is this when…?”

Eric nodded.

“It is, nearly exactly. The only difference is we were wearing clothes.”

Spike put the puzzle pieces together in his head. 

“Wait, you sayin’ it happened just like I drew.”

“Yes. It was the last night we stayed in the Northlands before traveling abroad. I wanted to see my village one last time to pick up a few things and say goodbye in my own way. The funeral pyre was the last place we stopped at before heading off. It was where Godric had turned me. It was important to say goodbye completely to the life I would never have again. We had fed on a wandering drunk before going to that spot. Everything you drew is exactly how we were positioned that night.”

Spike shrugged and sniffed. 

“Prolly a one off then. Maybe it’s all the blood we shared. Might have somethin’ ta do with it.”

Godric picked up the next picture in Eric’s hands. Then he looked up at Spike and shook his head. 

“No I do not think so, William.”

He held up the photo in his hand. It was an Eric with much longer hair, hanging over what appeared to be a very sick woman.

“This was when Eric found Nora, my other progeny. She was sick with the black death as it raced through England in 1347. He brought her to me that night to see if I felt she was worthy to join the family. I turned her two nights later. The sickness in her blood made it more difficult then it normally be. But she rose with no sign that the illness had scarred her.”

Eric was busy looking at the next one when Pythia came out.

“What is all this stunned excitement I hear?”

Godric spoke. 

“William was bored today and decided to draw to pass the time. His artwork is stunning to say the least, and the quality of the depictions are remarkable. But it seems there is more to it then that. He seems to have somehow drawn specific moments in our own life time.”

“It is blood memories. The demon inside of William is different then our kind. It can, on occasion and with the right set of circumstances, draw some memories from those it ingests blood from.”

Eric’s brow furrowed. 

“So you are saying he is just seeing it as we saw it? That he can do this with anyone in the clan. 

“No I am saying he can do it with everyone period. No matter the species, no matter how short or long he knows them, he can see what they saw in life. The memories that are strongest.”

Eric looked at Spike with a brow raised.

“Any memory that we remember most? Hmm, interesting. Alright Will, I put you to the test. No drawing. Just pick a random memory and tell me about it.”

Spike cracked his neck, trying to pick one from the memories in his head.

“Ah got one…’cuse me for a mo whilst William takes the reins. He is better at ‘xplainin’ then I am.

He closed his eyes and cleared his throat as he let his more human side come through. Then he began to speak. 

“This I think, is a memory of Eric’s. You are somewhere expensive. I think it is perhaps Chicago. I believe the year is 1904. It is 9:13 pm on a Thrusday. I smell opium smoke, Italian perfume, herion snuff, and sex. Dear gods man, you’re sense of smell is so strong you can smell each man every woman there has been with. It is clearly a brothrol of some sort.”

Eric nodded and smiled. 

“Yes. It does get tedious at times, having such an superior sense of smell.”

William tilted his alter ego’s head and a slow smirk crawled over his face. 

“Ah yes, I see her now. That’s the one you want. Miss Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. Something is very special about her. She shines for you. You want her. The hunger for her alone is…nearly unbearable. She…”

He stopped and forrowed his brow as the vision changed. He gulped harshly as his tone changed completely from happy and nearly sexual to one of agony and pain. 

“Oh sweet lord, it’s terrible. The pain unbearable. I can’t…he is going to leave me. Why will he leave me? What have I done to make him want to go? He said it is time, that he is tired, but it has to be me. I have disappointed him. No he has to stay. I will make him stay. He’s mine. He made me. He can’t go. I will take him from the sun and keep him with me. He is weak and starving, I can do it.”

William/ Spike turned towards Godric and bowed before him, much as Eric had done on that faithful day. 

“I won’t let you go. I will keep you alive by force if I must. You say it is cruel to keep you alive, but you don’t know. You are the cruel one, leaving me alone in the world. I hear your words. You would leave my care to the human girl. What can she do? She isn’t you. You are my maker. My everything. Everything I am is because of you. How can you just give it all up?”

Suddenly a look of adject terror came over his face as he grapped his head. 

“No, the sun. I can feel it. It’s almost here. Please, Father, don’t leave me. Oh gods, come back. Please hide. Get out of the light. Godric! Godric! GODRIC!!!!”

He grabbed his head shook it back and forth for a second before the vampire took over and a demonic roaring howl came out of him. Then he huddled on the ground, shaking like a leaf. 

Pam stood little further back, a picture of herself hanging limply in her hand. It was the image of her the night she cut her wrists and forced Eric to turned her. Her face was full of horror at the voice of her maker coming out of the English vampire. She had never known exactly what had caused Eric so much pain that night. She had fallen asleep with that emotion frozen in her. When she had awoken the next night, she felt insanely happy and at peace, so she let the moment slide. Until this moment she hadn’t known just what happened between Godric and Eric that faithful morning before rest. But hearing Spike put vivid detail to it, she was shocked at the absolute misery Eric must have suffered. It was something she hoped she’d never have to go through. 

Godric and Eric tried at once to dive for him, but Pythia held them back. 

“No. Leave this to me. With the blood memory so fresh, one touch from you will trigger it again. I will handle this.”

Carefully focusing on Spike’s energy, she searched his memories from when she had first come to help him. Finding one from when he and Drusilla were together, a lullaby of sorts, she fixed on it. Clearing her voice she began to sing. 

_Come Little Child_  
 _I'll Take Thee Away,_  
 _Into A Land_  
 _Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Child_   
_The Time's Come To Play_   
_Here In My Garden_   
_Of Shadows_

Her head weaved slightly back and forth as she sung, seeing the spark of life in his eyes. She rocked him gently, as Drusilla had done the one and only times she had cared for Spike when he had broken his back. 

But what surprised everyone in the room, was when Spike’s voice rose out in rich tenors to sing the next part of the song. It was one he remembered well. When he had heard it that once, it had struck him as just the kind of song Dru would sing to her dolls when she was ‘away with the fiaries’ as he liked to think of it. He remembered the words so clearly he had little choice but to sing them. 

_Follow Sweet Child_  
 _I'll Show Thee The Way_  
 _Through All The Pain And_  
 _The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Child_  
 _For Life Is This Way_  
 _Murdering Beauty And_  
 _Passions_

Together they finished the song, the others silent with the ethereal beauty of the words.

_Hush Now Dear Children_  
 _It Must Be This Way_  
 _Too Weary Of Life_  
 _And Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Child_  
 _For Soon We'll Away_  
 _Into The Calm_  
 _And The Quiet_

_Come Little Child_  
 _I'll Take Thee Away,_  
 _Into A Land_  
 _Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Child_  
 _The Time's Come To Play_  
 _Here In My Garden_  
 _Of Shadows_

Spike sat up, looking at the floor as he hugged his knees. 

“Dru may not ‘ave been the best of sires, but I loved her. Loved her wit everything in me. When she got poisoned, was off m’bird wit worry most times. She was crazy ta begin wit, yeah, but leastwise she knew ta stay away from the sun an such. The sickness only made the madness worst. Used ta ‘ave to keep both eyes on her, make sure she didn’t frolic in the sun. Always followed the voices in her head, she did.”

He looked up at Godric and his eyes dripped with the first blood tears he ever cried.

“She was my sire. My world. My everything. Didn’t matter that she loved Angelus more ‘en me. Didn’t matter that she didn’t care if she was crushin’ my heart wit her cheatin’ and such. She was my Dark Queen. Centre of my bloody universe. Drive me mad if she ever tried to off herself. The very thought is too scary for words. Can’t do nothin’ with the fact she is dead. Prolly happier where she is now, but I can’t lie an’ say it don’t sting like nails through m’heart, knowin’ she’s dust.”

He swallowed as he carefully stood, picking up a single picture. The last he had been working on. He hadn’t gotten the color in the way he wanted. But the image was clear as he looked at it for a second. Then he held it out for Godric to take. 

“You are the keystone in the archway, Ricky. The very centre of what makes him the man he is now. Two years, two-hundred years, fuckin’ hell two-million. It doesn’t matter, mate, hear me. A vampire can make as many childers as he bloody well wants. But he has only one Sire. And that fer ‘im is you. Nothin’ can replace that, not even a clan. Try ta remember that ‘fore you want ta try offin’ yourself in self-hatred. You might surprise yerself wit what you do for the one that loves you most.”

Spike shrugged as he put the picture to Godrics chest and walked away slowly. 

“You’re many things, Ricky. A cowards not one of them. Should know. I’m more of a coward ‘en you’ll eve be. Offed meself for a woman’s love. Don’t fuck wit death. Cause it can catch up wit you. And you won’t like what happens when it does. That I can promise you, mate.”

Godric looked at the picture he had caught before it floated to the ground. It was Eric kneeling on the rooftop. Head bowed and clearly crying, Godric shivered as he saw the dejection of his son all over again. But in this picture Eric was the one who was burning. A ghostly depiction of himself was standing behind the kneeling Eric in the picture, reaching out to him, but unable to touch him. And on the bottom of the picture was a small passage that said it all. Every emotion that his Eric must have felt that day. What he himself must have felt. It was but a small passage from the bible but it said it all. 

_“ And death and hell were cast into the lake of fire. This is the second death.” : Revelation 20:14_


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric learns to adapt and then Spike learns to feed. Then Pam has some fun. Good times all around. Read and see for yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to write this chapter. It is also the longest chapter so far, at over 6 thousand characters. Go me. I hope you like reading as much as I liked writing it. Here you go. Thank you for your patience and I have chapter 23 half-way done already, so it shouldn't take me that long hopefully.

Three hours later saw Spike outside in nothing but sweats. The back yard was more the lit enough for a vampire to see as if it were broad daylight, though a human would struggle to see anything clearly in the shadows of the dense forest surrounding the property. 

Spike focused himself carefully as he stood beyond the pool area, giving himself more the enough room to move and not fall in the water. The maids were all sleeping, so there was no worry of anyone mortal seeing him. Slowly at first, he began to move in a form of tai-chi, though his methods were far superior to anything Angelus has taught him. He had actually studied some years with masters of the art. Street fighter or not, Spike knew the way to keep his dead body from becoming too tight or stiff. Peak physical condition took work, vampire or no. And Spike knew if you wanted to be able to fight down any opponent, you had to keep your abilities in top form.

The first few minutes he took for stretching his limbs. Arching his body and his mind into a limber state. Slowly he went through every move in three of his favorite katas, taking his time with each. There was no rushing this, no easier or quicker way he could do it for it be over faster. He knew it took mental discipline as well as physical to go through the arts he had studied in secret for years. Finally, after the final form, he stopped, took another deep breath, and began to fight. 

Meanwhile inside the house, having just had a bottle of Royalty Blended, Eric wandered to the back door, thinking maybe he’d go for a swim. He opened the door and stopped dead. Spike was out there, moving the way water moved over rocks. Every movement flowed into the next. Like a bird on air, the fighting moves of the far east, to the styles of the Brazilian jungle fighters met in a perfect marriage as he watched the other vampire before his eyes. There was no vampire strength here. No secret, trick, or magic power. This was simply a body of a man, moving in perfect motion. 

As he stood there and watched, he began to understand what Spike had been saying about the way he himself acted and fought. Though he could use most weapons with ease, and his age made him insanely strong, it took great mastery of body and mind to move as Spike did now. Where as he depended on his vampire abilities and his time as a Viking to win his way through most battles, Spike had none of that. The otherworldly vampire had only his body and his wits to depend on through battle. Though vampire strength and cunning had helped Spike to survive his century plus, it wasn't what won victory for him. A fact Eric could see more clearly now then words could ever explain. 

Spike finished up his first self made form, and was about to start on the second, when he heard Eric behind him. 

“Can you teach me how you do that so gracefully?”

Spike turned to look at him. Then scoffing, he sighed.

“No.”

Eric blinked. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

“No? Why not? Are you refusing me?”

Spike snorted.

“Refusing you? Do you hear yourself when you talk, Thor?”

“What? I don’t understand. What is wrong with the way I speak?”

Spike growled. Then William came to the fore as he spoke.

“I can’t teach anyone who will not listen. You’re older, stronger, and faster than me. I have surprised you thus far, but in battle, you would and could kill me. I am no fool, Erikr. You are far too superior in nature to learn without letting ego take over common sense. Your Viking nature is both a curse and a blessing to you. You have supreme brute strength and an attitude to match. These attributes blind you, whether you see it or not. 

It is not that I will not teach you. It is simply that you will not bend enough to learn. You are a bow string strung far too tightly to your course to allow another hand to wield you. You live by the sword and the axe. You have bent them to your will for a thousand plus years. But your body does not bend with them. You are a impenetrable stone fortress, which no man other than your maker can weaken. These unmovable walls that you have held yourself in with will not allow another’s lessons to reach you. Whether you ask me to teach you or not, you are far too certain of yourself to accept another’s way.”

Eric shook his head.

“But I…”

Godric came up behind them.

“No, Minn Sonr, he is right. And you know it. It is partly my fault. I have taught you to be emotionless and that you are above right and wrong as long as you survived. It was what you needed than to make you live. But to learn from another means bending your own will. Something you've caste in iron and steel for so long it can no longer be bent. To learn what he can do means flowing like the air. To be flexible enough to reforge yourself. You first have to be willing to do that, before you can ask a master to teach you. It is that simple. The question you must ask yourself is can you?”

Eric thought about it and shrugged. 

“I can try…”

William shook his head.

“Do or do not, there is no try.”

Godric looked at William.

“Star Wars? Really William?”

“Sorry I could not resist. He left it so open.”

Eric tilted his head.

“Why do you sound so…proper spoken.”

The British vampire rubbed his chin and thought about how to explain it. 

“First you must understand my nature. Unlike your species of vampire, whom would cast humanity aside most of the time, my form of vampirism is different. For all that you may call my roughly spoken counter-part ‘Will’ he and I are but two thirds of a whole. 

“There is the demon. You've had the rather unfortunate circumstance of meeting him only once. He does not speak, he does not care, and for the most part, he is little more then a civilized wild beast. Like a tiger in a collar. He may appear to be as nice as a house cat, but anger him and you get to see his true nature. The nature of a feral animal.

“Than there is Spike. He is mostly the captain of this ship. He is the marriage between Primal and mortal nature. He is the warrior.

“Than there is me. Until some two years ago, both the demon and Spike had buried me away for protections sake. I can teach you to fight, but I am not a fighter. I am the humanity. I was asleep for a long while after I was turned. Finally a ritual was performed by Spike with a very different outcome than what Spike expected. I was the outcome of that ritual.”

Godric tilted his head.

“Well, that is interesting. I have see one suffer from multiple personalities before, but you clearly do not. Why then do you suffer such separation amongst the three of you?”

William sighed and shook his head.

“The Demon would be too strong. And the demon is a very defensive creature. It was beaten down for far too long by several parties in it’s life it was suppose to trust. Now it trusts no one. Merging is what we hope for, Spike and I, but the other of us is too wild, too…”

Eric looked up.

“It is like a newly born vampire here. When we are first turned, any control is hard won. Godric had much trouble with me in the beginning. Without a teacher, new born vampires are completely without focus. Without a steady hand, baby vampires kill apon first rising. Their emotions are unsettled and chaotic with the stimulus all around them. 

“Risen alone, everything is too much. Noise is too loud, smells are too strong, and sight is too brightened. Your demon is not the same, this is true enough. But never having a proper maker to teach you the proper ways, the demon was left in the middle of a thick forest with no compass to guide it. It’s not that it can’t learn. It is literally that no one bothered to teach it anything more then to be as out of control as possible.”

William nodded.

“Yes. And it is stronger then I am. I can control it to some extent, but it has had too long to grow into itself for me to contend with. Spike is only steering the ship. We are his crew. But I am left alone to man the entire ship because the demon has no compunction to help anyone. It only knows to survive, and to defend itself.”

Eric thought long and hard about this. Than he came up with a sound plan.

“Alright than, this is what I propose. You allow me to become Spike’s student. It will not be easy for me to follow the instruction at first. I have been stone for a very long time. But it is much like any challenge I have faced. I will meet it, and come out victorious on the other side. In return, I will help the three of you by becoming a teacher to the demon. I will teach it control, and how to reason. Normally I would leave Godric to such a task, but I want to do this myself. How does this sound to you?”

William gave him a hard look.

“I will accept this only under one condition. Godric will be there to help you at all times when the demon is ever present. And I warn you now. The Demon is not a puppy. Nor is it a pet. It is not a werewolf you pay to guard you. He is a creature of power and age. He is not like the vampires that’s show you fealty. You must be willing to show him the proper respect as one supernatural to the other. You have hurt him once. He has forgiven you your mistake, thanks to Godric. He nearly trusts you. Mock him, make sport of him in any way again, and he will rip into you like a knife through a fresh cooked roast. And this time your age and your strength will not save you as it did last time. That is my condition, Sir. Do we have an accord?”

Eric gave him a searching look and then proceeded to bite into the palm of his hand. He waited for a few moments for William to catch on before he bit into the British vampires hand in return. Then he put their hands together. 

“By the oath of my blood I, Erikr progeny of Godric, swear to be a proper surrogate maker to your demon and teach it all I know. By the bonds of the clan and all my forefathers living in Valhalla, I hold this promise sacred until my true death meets me.”

William looked at him.

“By the oath of my blood I, William The Bloody, Childe of Drusilla the Mad, agree to show you, Erikr, the ability to fight with body and with mind. By the bonds of the clan and my forefathers before me, I hold this promise sacred until I am nothing but dust on the wind.”

Godric capped his hand over theirs.

“I, Godric, Progeny of Pythia the Oracle, bare witness to the blood oath shared this day. I will hold you both to your vow.”

Pact done and hands healed, Spike took the forefront of the mind again. Sniffing, he looked Eric up and down and walked around him. 

“Well, you want ta start learnin’ now?”

Eric shrugged.

“We have four hours before sunrise. That should give us time for one lesson.”

Spike stood before him and raised a brow.

“It’s going ta be difficult on you. Can tell you ‘at right now. They say dancin’ an’ fightin’ aren’t so different. AN’ they’re right in some ways I suppose. But you could dance yer way through ‘ell, and not know anythin’ bout how to move your body in a fight. So the first lesson is goin’ ta be the hardest.”

Spike poked him in the chest. 

“You stand like a stiff tree in th’ ground. Ta fight the way I do means more then slashin’ a sharp sword through the air, or using brute strength. You’re body has no flex. Even when you fight, you have each muscle stern and controlled. It’s good in some ways. Helps your stance stay rooted. But you use yer speed to get you out of tight spaces. It’s a waste of energy.”

Spike stood back just a little and bend his knees just a bit. 

“Throw a punch at me. No speed. Just strength.”

Eric blinked at him.

“Are you sure? I can break bone easy.”

Spike rolled his eyes.

“Jus’ do it.”

Eric Immediately flung out his fist as hard as he could And watched as Spike danced out of his way with a bend, only to a second later hit him in the ribs. 

“Your arm is like a plank of wood. You moved nothing but your arm. Godric come here a mo’.”

Godric stood to the side of Eric and waited.

“Same thing. Throw a punch at me.”

Godric immediately bent his knees a little. Studying Spike for all of a second he threw the punch. Spike did the same move but Godric managed to catch the fist before it hit his ribs. A foot came at him next and he tilted just enough to miss it and nearly drag Spike to the ground. 

“Do you see that? The first thing he did was to bend his knees. It is not to make him shorter, but to give him flexibility. His whole body threw the punch instead of just his arm. If it had struck me, I’d be in the woods. That is what I mean when I say speed s’good in certain ways, but using it all the time in tight areas won’t do you any favors.”

Eric looked at the two of them. Then he shook his head. 

“You said to punch you. So I punched you. I don’t…”

Spike ran his fingers through his hair. Then he smiled slowly as he came up with a plan. He took out one of his daggers and threw it at a tree along the back of the property. Then he stood n front of it and nodded.

“Alright lets try it this way. See that dagger over there. Say that’s…your vamp sister Nora. She is tied to a tree in silver by ...what do they call themselves again?”

Godric piped in. 

“The fellowship of the sun?”

Spike nodded.

“Yeah. She’s been bound by the fellowship. You have no weapon and they are 100 strong while you are only one. It’s 15 minutes to sunrise and you’re sluggish. You have no speed. But you must get ta her. She will fry if you don’t. Save her Eric.”

Eric immediately tried to get straight through. When Spike flipped and moved in the way, he tried to push past him. This didn't work. No matter how he moved, Spike was always in front of him. Frustrated, he sped past him falling back on what he always did. With an almighty jump Spike was before him in seconds, both feet thrust into his chest, knocking him back. 

“NO VAMP SPEED! Didn't you hear me. You let frustration lead you astray.”

“You told me to save her. That means using whatever skill I possess doesn't it?”

Spike slapped his head. Then he saw Pam standing there and ushered her forward. 

“Let’s see if your childe can listen better ‘en you.”

Taking them back to the starting point, he looked at her.

“Did you here what I said ta him?”

Pam nodded.

“F.O.T.S, Silver, no speed, save Nora.”

“Right then. Dance wit me luv.”

Pam smirked and removed her shoes. Then she looked at Spike and did just that. As Spike appeared in front of her, she moved around him with spins and twirls. She had to strike him a few times to get past him, but she moved him back further and further towards the dagger-ed tree. It took seven minutes before she finally got past him enough to reach the dagger. 

Spike stopped her before she touched it.

“It’s pure silver luv. Don’t burn your hands now. By the way, that was right decent of an attempt. Little over seven minutes for you ta reach that tree. Not bad at all.”

Eric growled. He had been out-matched by his progeny. That was out of the question. He was Eric fucking Northman. Pissed at how Spike was showering praise on Pam, he ran full speed at Spike, fire in his eyes. 

Spike threw Pam aside and took Eric on full force. Over 100 pounds of Viking landed on him growling. Spike smirked as he coughed, feeling his ribs creek with the force of the fall. Eric growled in his face. Spike’s game face melted on and he squirmed, licking a fang. 

“Oh, Norse Man, rub ‘em on me some more. Feels sssoo good.”

Eric growled again, his eyes nearly black.

“You think this is a Joke?”

Spike rolled his tongue between his teeth. 

“Hardly. But just look at you. All that fire in your eyes. Does it feel good, Eric, to let the rage consume you? All that blood lust boiling in your veins, ready to fight, fuck, and feed. You feel closer ta nature when you’re like this. The beast in your blood dances and howls, ready to hunt and howl and roar into the night. You never feel better then when you let that go. No makers commands, no self control. So close to the fire of the sun. But you can’t have it. You can’t touch it. And it kills you, don’t it. And ‘at makes you rage some more. It rips you ta shreds you can’t swallow it down and keep it forever all t’yerself. What a bloody shame.”

Pam stood beside Godric, shaking her head.

“Is he tryiny to get himself killed? Eric is already pissed.”

Godric touched her shoulder.

“No, he is not teasing, he’s teaching. Some lessons are harder to learn. Eric hasn't gotten it yet. He can’t see through the blood haze. But he will soon. Just watch.”

Eric hissed out of his fangs.

“What are you talking about?”

Spike pushed up a little, feeling the weight on him lessen.

“You fight because you know you can win. But when you get what you want, s’not enough anymore. You have ta win again, and again, and again. Like a drug addict, you dance through your life lookin’ fer the next fix. The pretties girls who spurn you, and you chase after them till they give in. But when you've had your fill, it has ta be the next challengin’ female you pursue cause it’s never enough. Same way wit those who don’t bow ta you. You bully them threaten ‘em, push ‘em till they can’t take anymore. But the minute they give you what you want and you've had your fill, it feels empty and you have ta try the next one who refuses ta heel to your whims.”

Spike scooted up against the tree and sat there with a smile. Then he took a cigarette out, one of the rare few he allowed himself, and lit up before continuing. 

“No wonder you never aspired ta be King. You know the minute you have the power, you can go no further. It won’t be enough ta fill your hunger after you have it. Save for the endless paperwork, you know leadin’ will have people fallin at your feet, and it’s not enough ta have it easy. You have ta have the challenge. It’s what you feed on. What makes you thrive.

“But then you met me. Someone who won’t bow. Someone who doesn't care for the hunt. Someone who doesn't need an endless supply of pretty girls and gallons of blood ta rev the motors. And the minute I threw that dagger at you, it became some sort of game to one up me. To make me feel smaller then you. Least wise, you have honor enough not to go about it like Angelus did. 

“Your way is manipulation. I’m the puzzle you have ta figure out. And you hate what you don’t know. Even that day in bed wit me, you tried to crack me. Dig inside me, see how I worked, so you could bend me to your will. Problem is, Thor, I bend ta no one’s will but my own. And it kills you don’t it, cause you don’t bend to anyone. Even your own maker has ta force you through commands to bend just a little, and you love him dearly. Tsk. So empty. So unfulfilled. A thousand years of chase and conquer. Must ‘ave been lonely for you.”

Eric backed up a little. 

“How…what…”

Spike sighed. 

“To learn ta fight like I do means pitting your own will ‘gainst the hardest opponent you’ve ever face. Yourself. It means fightin your own walls down. Ta give up control just enough to not be bond behind walls of metal and stone. And you've never had ta do that before. You’re Eric Northman, and the world has bent to your will when you make it bend. But bending yourself seems too hard, so you don’t try. Speed wins the day, so you use it. Strength gets your through, so you force it. A sword clears yer path, so you wield it. That’s what you know. It’s what you learned works for you, so that’s what you use every time. And it’s a fair method. But it’s not the only. It won’t get you ta Godric’s age. You want to know how I know that?”

Eric shrugged and nodded.

“It’s that way, the way of constant stillness and predictability that had him up on that roof ready ta fry. The world changes around you, and you both learned somewhere that ta get through, you have to bend the world around you ta suit you. 

“Difference is he learned that day that he had ta change himself if he wanted ta live as something more then an empty marble statue. And he has. He accepts humanity for both the strengths it has and the weaknesses that poison it. It gave him a whole new way ta thrive. He’s learnin a new way to get through. You haven’t learned that yet. An’ that’s alright. But don’t throw your anger at me just cause you can’t win the way you always have. You have ta accept if your way don’t work, you have ta try another. Pam didn't win cause she’s better ‘an you. She won cause her way is different then yours. She saw that some methods worked, and when one didn’t, she shifted ta make sure that she achieved the goal. Your way has worked for you for all your existence. But when it doesn't, you don’t know how ta shift. I can help you learn ta do that. You just gotta give me the time.”

Spike rubbed his ribs. 

“And bloody hell, don’t tackle me anymore, alright. I’m not made of metal. I break. And I much like my bones the way they are. You’re 6’5 and full of muscle. Have some compassion would you? I’d miss my balls if you crushed them.”

Eric put a hand out and Spike took it, snuffing out his cigarette and putting the butt in his pocket. He brushed himself off and cracked his neck. 

“Ready ta try again Thor?”

Eric nodded silently and they made their way to the starting point again. 

Facing each other, Eric and Spike sized each other up.

“No speed save human correct?”

Spike nodded.

“And feet on the ground. Flying is out of the question. Man to man and nothin’ else.”

Eric nodded and looked around the yard for a moment. Straight through wouldn't work. He’d tried that already and failed. So instead he picked a different route. Then he was off. Slowly but surely he made his way to the target, getting more then one scrape to get there. But as he pushed Spike back further towards the target, he began to notice the red glow turn brighter and brighter in Spike’s no longer blue eyes. He reached the tree in 6 minutes and grinned to himself. It took a little longer then he wanted, but he had gotten there. 

“Good job Thor. We’l leave it at that fer now. Excuse me.”

Eric shook his head. 

“Nope, sorry. You aren't going anywhere. You need to feed.”

Spike rolled his eyes. 

“Right, which is why ‘m going inside. Less you’re offering up a wrist, I have ta go feed my belly.”

Eric shook his head.

“No. Not my wrist. When you first got here and asked for our help, and we offered it. With that offer came the promise to teach you to feed properly without killing. I succeeded in my lesson. Now it’s your turn.”

Spike shivered. 

“But their all sleepin’. Can’t this wait until tomorrow? I’m not that hungry.”

“It won’t wait until tomorrow where you can think up another excuse. And I already told you, you don’t lie well. You’re eyes are the color of blood. Vampire blood has done the job of healing you from the starvation. But nothing can replace the live blood of a human from the source. You’re maker might have been crazy, but she at least taught you that much.”

He turned. 

“Godric, get Layla. It’s been a month since she has been fed from. And with the B 12 vitamins, she is more then full enough to feed him.”

Godric nodded and headed towards the Maids quarters. A Few moments later he returned with a very awake and non glamoured girl. A Drug free, non drinking vegetarian. One of the few women to be found with clean blood. 

“Hello Mr. Northman. Are you hungry tonight? Tori already said she fed you when you woke up.”

“No, Layla, it’s not me who needs to be fed. See, our friend William here, he’s a little fang shy. He hasn't fed on a human in two years, due to a serious strike of deep moral dilemma. We have medicated him with our blood enough that he isn't starving, but…”

The woman looked solemnly at Spike. 

“I remember what can happen Mr. Northman. I learned that in college last year. A vampire must feed itself purely on human blood. The vitamins and nutrients in our hemoglobin helps to sustain your unique chemistry so that you are in peak physical condition.”

“And did you do a study on a vampire who was sustained purely on vampire or animal blood?”

Layla shivered.

“Oh it was horrible. The test subject who fed on animal blood looked like a starvation victim from one of those third world countries. He was able to survive for 4 years, but it got to the point where he was so thin he couldn't get up anymore. They had to put a tube directly into his stomach and feed him fresh blood every second he was awake. They said it would take him a full year before he could hunt on his own.”

Eric shook his head.

“Terrible. You’re professor was a vampire correct?”

“Yeah, it was a night class at my college.”

“And he took it upon himself to be the test subject for living on vampire blood.”

“Yes for two months. After two weeks though, his maker had to come in and teach the class for a while. She was feeding him every night.”

“Why did he have to call in his maker?”

Layla shivered again.

“Oh it was just plain scary. He was growling and hissing at everyone. He became addicted to it, like a human. He looked all wild, trapped in a room of silver walls. The silver was covered over with sheet rock and paint, but he had to be put there or he would have broken through the walls and killed the whole lot of us. It took him four months before he could teach again.”

Eric looked at Spike.

“ Do you see my point now, Will?”

Spike nodded.

“Alright, but tell her why I don’t feed on humans. She deserves ta know.”

Eric looked at Layla.

“ Spike’s Maker was very sick for a very long time. A mental illness took her mind, and it was very hard for her to teach him anything. So her maker taught William. And that maker was cruel and cold. He forced Will to turn into a killer with no respect of life. It was a horrible way to train him. When Spike went through his moral dilemma, he wanted to swear off humans completely so he wouldn't kill anyone. But now we are going to teach him how to feed properly, so that he doesn't have to hurt anyone ever again.”

Layla nodded with a smile.

“ Well that’s nice of you. Tsk, poor man. Lets get your new friend all filled up. Though, he might need more then me. Nicole is awake. You might want to go get her too. Pam last feed on her three weeks ago. She’s more then healthy now. The Doctor gave her a clean bill. If it’s been two years well, he might be a little more then hungry.”

Eric nodded. 

“Good foresight Layla. Godric, retrieve Nicole whilst I get Layla and Will set up.”

As Godric took his sweat time, Layla took her hair up into a pony tail and looked at Eric. 

“Where do you want me to be, Mr. Northman?”

Eric situated her back to Spike’s front. If Spike could sweat, he would be swearing bullets by now. Fresh young human blood. Not since before the chip had he tasted it. His human spirit shook him raw with the risk of certain death to human life. But he had to try. There was no choice. They wouldn't let him run from this forever. 

“Alright now, Layla. I want you to relax. Calm your heart and your breathing. Think of calm oceans and blue skies. All quiet, all peace. You mustn't get excited. You know what that can do to a vampire, and we don’t want that.”

As he saw her calm down, he spoke to Spike. 

“First you find the vein. Pick the one easiest for you. Then you treat it nicely. Bring the blood to the surface so you don’t have to bite too deep to get a draw. Once you give that a few moments, then you slip your fangs in. Slowly and gently. The most important part is the heart beat. The minute it slows, you must pull away. If you can not, I will help you. But it’s best to learn to do it on your own.”

Spike took a deep breath and let his vampire bleed through. After tilting her head, he looked down at the purple red veins in her neck. So warm and full of life. It had been so long. Darting his tongue out, he laved at her throat, tasting the the blood through the skin. So young, so fresh, and so very clean. Panting heavily with breath he didn't need, Spike opened his mouth and giving one last fiery glance to Eric over the girls shoulder he bit down. Oh god, the taste. Spike’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head as the warm, living blood poured into his mouth and down his throat. His demon roared in victory after years of being caged in starvation. He held onto the last vestages of his control as he forced himself to listen to the heart beat. No death. He wouldn't kill her. 

Finally he pulled back, pushing her at Eric, who healed her throat and handed her to Godric to put to bed. 

Eric turned Nicole to face him and looked at her. 

“This might hurt a bit tonight. He has been starved of human blood and he’s only gotten his first taste. If you want I will glamour you to feel no pain.”

She shook her head.

“No, I hate glamour. I understand. It’s hurt before, and I can take it. Just don’t let him kill me.”

“Don’t worry, I will protect you.”

He put her in the same position as Layla had been, and saw Spike wrap his arms around her immediately. 

 

As much as Spike wanted to bite and suck, he forced himself to lick her throat and bite down slowly. This time he wasn't so lost in the blood so much as the lust. But he kept his body still. Once he was done this time he stopped to heal the wound with his saliva before handing her off to Eric. As Eric walked the girl back to the maid house, Spike leaned against a tree, his whole body thrumming. Now, without the fear of hurting anyone, his hips bucked into his hand. The lust burned him hotly with all the fiery human blood running through his veins. His young age as a vampire finally showed as he leaned against the rough bark in front of him and tried to slow a very different kind of hunger. He hadn't felt the need for sex this strongly since the last time he was with Buffy. 

Godric immediately knew his state and went to help him alleviate it. But Pam stopped him.

“No, this is my specialty. I may go for women now, it’s true. But he clearly needs a good fucking. And the first time between you, Eric and him should be special. I have no emotional attachments.”

“But Pamela…”

She glared at him.

“I was an 18th century high end Prostitute Godric. That profession wasn't an accident. Just let me handle this, would you. You’ll get your turn with him soon enough.”

She walked forward and touched Spike on the shoulder. A snarl issued from him as he spoke.

“Go away.”

“You need to Fuck, Will. You know it and I know it.”

“Yeah…so?”

She rolled her eyes. 

“Then turn around and fuck me already.”

Spike turned his face to her, looking at her through one eye.

“Have you gone carrot top?”

“No. But you need to fuck. A sblow job isn't going to be enough this time, and we both know it. So just do it already, before I change my mind and jump you instead.”

He looked at her again and growled before he pushed his pants down. He watched as Pam stripped and got on all fours. This wasn't about romance or Clan bonding. This was driving, lustful need, plain and simple. He dropped to his knees behind her and bit into his hand, dropping blood on his penis. Just cause he was horny, didn't mean he had to rub them both raw. Rubbing himself just enough to spread it evenly, he lined up and pushed himself in. Hissing in the pleasure of being inside someone after such a dry spell, he through his head back and roared. Here was one he couldn't easily break. Here was a person he couldn't hurt. He could be free. He could let go. 

The moment he slipped inside of her, Pam groaned. Love of the fairer sex or not, she could admit only to herself that she sometimes missed this part of sex. Nothing could replace the first powerful slide of cock inside her.

Spike pushed forward until he was fully buried. Then with a growl of pure sex, he was off. He leaned over her form and pounded into her like a wild animal. He reached his first release quickly, but it barely satifisfied him. 

Hearing a cry not his own, he glanced up quickly to look in front of him. The sight before him only drove his frenzy higher. Godric had Eric on his back, hips in his hands as he drove deeply into his childe. The sight was beautiful and raw. It only made his hips go faster. The coil inside his gut wound tighter and tighter as he felt his completion rising in him. This was going to be fierce and strong. Stronger then it had been since just after Dru fell sick. He hadn't even been able to be this unrestrained with Buffy, as strong as she was. This was the kind of sex only to be had with another vampire. 

Finally he heard Pam cry out underneath him, knowing she was close to her own finish. With teeth bared, he drew them both up on their knees before offering her his wrist. The minute he felt her bite into it, he drove towards her neck and bit deep. 

With a blast of explosive bliss, he drove harshly into her once, twice and finally let go, a warriors cry pouring from his mouth as his cool seed erupted inside her. 

“Oh YESSSSS!”

Pam tightened around him seconds later, a gush of bloody fluid coming out of her.

“FUCK ME YES!”

Finally done he collapsed to the side, sliding out of her as he curled in on himself and shivered. It had been too long since he had let the demon go so entirely, and it shook him to his core. He was blinded in that moment.He had never remembered cumming that hard without something powerful up his arse. His whole body was overwhelmed.

Pam picked herself up slowly. She had been fucked by Eric far harder on a number of occasions, so this hardly phased her, no matter how good the orgasm was. But as she turned, she saw his state and it gave her pause. Normally she would get dressed and head to the nearest shower after a good fucking. But she could see her clan brother shaking on the grass, and it tugged on something within her. So she crawl a foot over to him and put his head in her lap. Running her fingers slowly through his hair, she helped him find his way back to the earth. She heard a purr erupt from him and nearly laughed. It was like having a jungle cat as a pet. 

In the early hours of predawn, four people sat in peaceful silence. For once simply enjoying what it meant to be vampires.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bar gets a new look and Taryn's a very very Bad Girl. Tsk Tsk Naughty. And not in a good way either.

Chapter 23.

After Fangtasia had been closed for a week due to renovations Spike knew nothing about, it was time for the grand re-opening. Spike had tried to beg off going, saying he wasn’t in the mood to have a nip and be stared at. But Eric would take no refusal. So off they went, Godric included, to see what the night would bring.

Immediately upon arrival, Spike could tell that something was different. First, the line of patrons was going in the opposite direction, against the outside wall of the bar instead of straight out into the parking lot as it had before. The parking lot was bigger too. They drove around the back, Spike noticing another smaller line of leather dressed bar patrons lined up at another roped off area. Spike could swear the place looked bigger somehow too, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Finally they arrived at the employee parking zone. Eric’s spot was right next to the door. The sign in front of his stated ‘Boss’s Zone: Park Here And Be Destroyed’ in bloody red letters. Next to his was one for Pam, the sign even funnier. It was pink and bordered with lace black trim. It said ‘Bosses Daughter: All Others Will Be Killed With Flying Shoes’ in letters that shined with fake diamonds. But Godric’s by far was the funniest. It read ‘Death Parks Here. Dare To Try And Meet The Same Fate’ in pure silver that shined from the grim black background. Spike was surprised to find that he even had his own parking spot. It had a British flag painted across the top. It stated in clear tribal cobalt blue letters ‘Spot For William The Bloody: Guess What Will Happen If You Park Here’. 

Spike snorted as he spoke up.

“Love the signs, mate. Don’t have a car of m’own yet, but it’s nice ta know that I have a place ta put it once I do have one.”

Eric smirked as he opened the back door. 

“Well, you are one of us now. I figured eventually you would get tired of walking everywhere. So the parking space needed to be there. Come, I have a bit of a surprise for you inside.”

As they all walked in past Eric’s closed office door, Spike could immediately tell something was new. The smell of cheap leather and sweat was gone. The air was clean of that trace of desperation and sex. It wasn’t until they reached the main bar area that Spike realized why everything was so different. 

The talk he had with Pam sprang to mind as he looked around.

Gone were the black walls and gaudy lighted signs. In its place was a radiant blue that shaded down into black, like the sun was setting from the sky. The bar looking like a blood bath that spilled out into certain places on the new black marble and glass floors. Two rows of blood red tables where placed carefully around the floor, and new posh booths were situated carefully on the wall, so that no one would lose sight of either the bar or the curtained off area that now housed the throne. 

In the far corner opposite the office area was a heavy blue satin curtain, a tall, bald, were bear standing in front of it with his arms crossed. The velvet rope that circled in front of him kept out a few desperate men who wanted to see beyond the curtain into the new dance area. Spike almost laughed at the frantic looks on the poor wankers faces. 

Sniffing he gave one more cursory look around and nodded. 

“Didn’t know you heard me mate. Or cared what I thought. I’m guessin’ since it’s the first night, you really haven’t had the chance ta see how it’s workin’ for you yet. Still, by the smell alone, I’d say it’s a vast improvement, yeah?”

Eric nodded. 

“Most definitely. It’s been a long time since I smelled clean blood in this bar. I am just as surprised as you are to see what kind of people showed up. Chow announced early that four off duty police officers and their wives showed up, just to see how it had changed. They’re still in the booth at the far end of the room, right there. And they are admiring the art work I choose for it. Have you taken a close look at it?”

Spike counted the seventeen booths carefully, and noted the pictures on the wall, one per each booth. When his eyes realized what he was seeing, his head snapped to Eric.

“You used my drawings. But you only saw them four days ago. How’d you manage to get ‘em done so fast.”

Eric shrugged. 

“I had them scanned into a computer and sent them to a to computer artist in New York. It only took sharpening them a little and having them enlarged and framed. They were the last thing to add. I am quite happy they arrived yesterday. I had him add covering to one or two, because of the nudity. I hope you don’t mind. I kept your signature on all of them.”

Spike shook his head in awe. 

“No. Honored ta be honest. No one took anythin’ I ever made ta be worth much. Jus’ one question mate.”

“Yes?”

“Why’s the ceiling covered? You still havin’ ‘at worked on.”

Godric answered. 

“Remember that portrait you drew of Eric and I? The one with us on the funeral pyre? It has taken a while to find a vampire who can paint it just like you drew. It must be painted in, since the ceiling is so large. And also to add at least some cover for the nudity. The blood isn’t to be added in either. But other than those small changes, it will be painted exactly as you have drawn it. It was only two days ago that we were able to contact the artist. Hyper speed notwithstanding, even an artist five times your age is having difficulty getting the detail you created just right. The look on his face was priceless when he saw it. He wanted to hire you to work in London, Paris, Rome, and Luxembourg. And considering how old he is, and who he worked beside as a boy, that is something of a miracle.”

Spike shrugged.

“Why. Who’d he work for?”

Eric smirked.

“He was a secret protégé of Leonardo Da Vinci. One of the rare few he thought worthy to teach.”

Spike snorted.

“You’re takin’ the mickey out of me mate. Leo Da Vinci’s student wants to hire me for a couple of doodles I drew in m’spare time.”

Eric looked at Spike confused. 

“Forgive me for not knowing my pop culture well enough, but why would I try to take a cartoon mouse out of you exactly. I was not aware he was inside you in the first place.”

Pam huffed.

“Careful master, your age is showing. It’s British slang for what American’s now say as ‘you’re shitting me’.”

Now Eric looked more confused.

“I don’t defecate.”

Godric rubbed his non-exist migraine. True, he too got confused at a few idioms he heard, but his son clearly needed to update his vocabulary soon.

“He thinks you are joking with him for sport, minn sonr. I may not have understood the context of buggering, but that is only because no one has ever used it in my presence. ‘Taking the Mickey’ out of someone means he is sarcastically telling you that you are mocking him by making him believe a lie made in jest. Although I will agree with you. Using the act of defecating to mean the same thing is something not even I will understand. It’s disgusting to state it in such a fashion. Why would anyone defecate on anyone else? Then again, I did not create the American language, either, so I have no room to complain.”

Spike chuckled.

“Can’t agree wit you more, Godric. Bloody Colonials took the English language and butchered it, they did. Try livin’ wit a California valley girl long enough. Makes you want ta pull your hair out.”

They stepped further into the bar and Spike stopped, sniffing the air. He zeroed in on what looked to be a twenty year old, dark haired youth sitting in a shadowed area of the bar.

“Mate, see that bloke over there? He’s a full blooded fairy. And by what I can see, he’s as gay as a French tea-cup poodle.”

Eric took a breath.

“I smell nothing. Every vampire in here would be going wild if that were true.”

Spike scoffed.

“Course you can’t smell ‘im. He’s got a bit of good cloakin’ going on. But my nose can pick up the flavor of magic he’s usin’ ta cloak. An’ I know he’s as gay as a fruitcake cause he’s been starin’ at your jeans so hard, I’m surprised his eyes didn’t burn right through ‘em.”

Pam blinked.

“You can smell different types of magic? Not even Godric can do that. He knows when magic is used, but not what kind. How…?”

Spike shrugged.

“In my century an’ change, seen and smelled magic many times. From witches, ta gypsies, ta demons an’ everythin’ in between. The Fae have several sub groups. Elves an’ pixies an’ the like. But a full blooded fairy wit’ cloakin’ ability is a rare sight, so the smell of magic is very specific. I smell the magic of fresh air, cotton candy sugar an’ fae fruit. Prolly an’ air elemental if I had ta guess.”

Eric looked at him in awe.

“Remarkable.”

“Not really. Any of m’ole clan could’ve done it. Not hard. Well Angie might’ve had a bit a difficulty, but ‘ats because he was too busy killin’ everythin’ in sight ta pay attention ta anythin’ else.”

Godric piped in.

“Just how acute is your nose? All vampires have hyper aware senses, but you are different from us.”

Spike looked around the bar easily and took a few strong breathes through his nose. 

“In the pole room, two humans are wankin’ under the table. One o’ them is forty something year ol’ an’ has colon cancer. The other is a female who was a bloke at one time, and is in transition at th’ mo’. I can smell th’ chemicals she ‘as ta give herself. The bouncer at the door is a werebear, an he ‘ad three fish and two nearly raw steaks wit’in the last week. The last bloke in line is a quarter polgara demon an is scared someone’ll find out bout his ‘funny’ arm extensions. 

“The female in th’ booth nearest the front door is a gyspy. Her guy is a were-leopard wit’ a hankerin’ for fresh virgin nanny goats. An’ I don’t just mean fer eatin’ either. It’s been a couple weeks since he’s had a go at ‘em, but the smell is still there. Can’t quite scrub those hard ta reach places, as it were.”

The vampires around him made a face, and he smirked before continuing.

“One of the off duty cops has an eighth of elf blood in ‘im somewhere, an’ keeps worryin’ bout his slightly pointed ears. He won’t stop touchin’ them. Sixteen women here have their monthlies, and nine of those are horny as ‘ell. The gent at the bar in the red pants and mullet has fourteen rotten teeth and a serious case of gingivitis. In the men’s room, two men are havin’ a jimmy tinkle and one is wanking rather harshly. Can hear his heaving. In the woman’s room…wait a minute…”

He took a deep breath and made a face. 

“Well that’s just not proper.”

Eric looked at him strangely. 

“What’s not proper? What did you discover?”

Spike sighed and rubbed his nose, trying to get rid of the scent. 

“Well I like a good suck an’ swallow at any time. But in a bathroom? That’s jus’ disgustin’ is what it is. Even scum should ‘ave some standards. And some vampire is skirtin’ the rules Sheriff.”

Eric growled.

“A vampire is breaking rules? What rule is being broken?”

“If havin a blow job in th’ loo isn’t bad enough, getting fed on in there is worst. And on top of ‘at, at the very least he should have kept out of the bird’s loo. Everythin’ about it s’just wrong.”

Pam rolled her eyes. 

“Fucking Taryn. Some ass-hats never learn. I told her the last time she got caught she was going to have trouble with the master. Dirty slut. I better go get her.

Spike shook his head.

“No, make an example of ‘er. You got to show the people here, ‘specially the bobbies there, that you have strict rules that need to be enforced. It’s no good if you just let it be swept under the rug.”

Eric sighed.

“I would, but then the Magister will wrap me in silver for a month. The Authority…”

Spike growled.

“You’re Sheriff of this area, yeah? I don’t know much bout this bloody Authority, but I understand rules. You don’t enforce them right, an’ people like this bitch think they can shirk ‘em whenever they bloody well please. I’m not sayin’ rip out her fangs…but she’s got ta learn.”

Eric looked at him sharply and tilted his head.

“You have an idea that won’t get us in trouble with the authority?”

Spike rubbed his chin and then smirked.

“Yeah, I do, but ‘m goin’ ta need Pam’s help. You go and break them up. I got the perfect punishment.”

As Eric went to break up the bathroom sex, Pam walked up beside him and grinned viciously. 

“So, whats my part in this idea of yours? I love revenge.”

He leaned in and whispered so low even Godric, who was right next to them. And evil grin slowly crawled over the vampiress’ face and then Spike pulled back.

“Great, it’s perfect. Oh she’ll be so shamed she might even quit. Brilliant. I’ll be right back.”

She sped off in a hurry to the gift shop first and then to her office, closing the door behind her. Spike simply waited and smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forty-five minutes later, Taryn was dragged out by Eric, and pushed into the center of the room. Her accomplice, a balding skinny man of fifty-three was beside her. Eric’s voice rose up.

“Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention. Forgive me for this interruption to your wonderful night. But I felt it was important to bring this to your attention. When you walk into my bar, there is a large sign on the front window for everyone to see. It says there is no biting allowed on my premises. I run a clean business, ladies and gentlemen, despite the stories you may hear. Most vampires and humans who come here are smart enough to follow the rules. There is also no allowance of public displays of indecency. These two before you have broken both of these rules.”

He had two chairs brought up and shoved each person into it. Then he stood behind the man.

“This man here decided to conduct his sexual relations in the woman’s bathroom. Truly disgraceful. Perhaps, if these fine officers are so inclined, they will call their associates to pick up this scum of a man. A few nights spent in jail and a hefty fine might teach him some manners. This in turn will make him think twice about receiving a blow job in public places instead of at home. He is, as of this moment, banished from Fangtasia.”  
The humans looked at the man with disgust.

“As far as this young slut is concerned. We have our own laws about public feeding. It is strickly forbidden. Know that her punishment will be quite severe for skirting the rules. Let me state this clearly again…”  
He pulled Taryn’s head back by her hair with a growl.

“There is no biting or feeding allowed in my bar. Whilst there are willing donors who could legally offer themselves to be fed from, they must get my permission first. And furthermore, it would definitely be done in private. Those who do not follow those rules are quite severely reprimanded. We are not so different from humans in this respect. If there is a miscarriage of justice, we too have our laws and punishments for offenders.”

He looked up and glanced around the room.

“Please, if you are so inclined, feel free to insult them as much as you like. Let it be known, that at Fangtasia, we will not tolerate harm done to anyone, human and vampire alike. Oh, and please enjoy the rest of the night.”

Spike slowly made his way in front of the pair. Then he tilted his head as he read their shirts, each with a boldly written message on it. The man’s shirt read “Dirty old Pervert” whilst Taryn’s shirt simply stated “Cum-dumpster”. Fitting really. He shook his head at them 

“Shame on you. Tsk, in the bathroom? Really? No one wit an ounce of class would sink so low.”

Taryn actually had the gall to growl in his face.

“Oh, please little girl. You can hardly throw stones. He’s human and I expect stupidity out of him. You are what, four-hundred or so? You’ve had more ‘en enough time to better yourself. Tsk. Maybe you were a whore as a human. Any self respecting woman would never be caught in such a state of sexual congress wit a man. You jus’ couldn’t resist suckin’ cock, could you? Too bad you forgot vampires can smell what’s going on. An’ my nose sussed you out easy.”  
Taryn hissed. 

“It was you!? You told the Sherriff!?”

“Course I did. You know the rules an’ you chose ta break them. No my fault I caught you.”

She jumped up immediately and dove at him. With her being so close, Spike had no time to get out of her way. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, like she was trying to rip his arms off. Blood scented the air as she dug deep. Spike deliberately chose not to fight back. With humans around, it wouldn’t due to have a blood bath in the bar. He felt her lift off of him a moment later, her fingers gouging both his shoulders brutally as she was pulled away. He hissed, fighting to keep his human face intact as he stood up and waited for the wounds to heal. 

Eric dragged Taryn off away from the humans quickly, furious at her for what she just did. He muttered to her so the humans wouldn’t here. 

“Are you looking to meet the true death, you silly child? Attacking another vampire in a public place in front of humans? We are on the verge of passing the VRA so we are on equal footing with humans. You would jeopardize our cause just because you can’t control your lust enough to wait. I may not be able to strike you down for what you did, but you just wait until I get the Magister here to handle you.”

She actually had the audacity to spit at him. 

“What about if I tell them all the fangbangers you’ve fed on in the bar? You don’t think you might get in trouble for that?”

Eric wiped the spit off his face and turned to Pam.

“Watch the bar, will you? And when the cops come, make sure you assist them.”

“Sure Master.”

Then he dragged Taryn out of the back of the building, towards a lit outbuilding. He opened the door with a quick code and threw her in, waiting for Spike and Godric to come in before locking the door with a button.

“Will, wrap her in silver. Make it tight, hmm? We wouldn’t want her so slip out and make us kill her, would we?”

Spike took off the chain around his neck, and in seconds Taryn screamed as the silver burned her. Then Eric leaned over her and spoke deathly quiet.

“Let’s get one thing very clear. The Authority is aware of everything that goes on in Fangtasia, little girl. There are bugs all over the place. Feeding and fucking a willing donor in the privacy of a locked office is different than sucking a man where everyone can see you. You could have asked for privacy to have your feeding, but you chose a place where anyone would see you.

“And your human friend had no idea you were feeding on him. I glamoured the answers right out of him, you fool. He never gave you permission to feed. In fact, he was horrified that he was bleeding so close to his nuts, if I remember it correctly.”

He grabbed her chin. 

“Then you attacked one of our kind in full view of the humans. Something that was forbidden even before the Great Reveal. You have any idea the kind of trouble that would have caused for vampires everywhere? Are you completely out of your mind? Balance between us and the human race is already unstable with the Fellowship fucks constantly blowing holy fire up our asses all the time. All it would take is one camera phone for it to be all over the public. You are in deep shit if the Authority has to clean up another mess.”

For the first time, Taryn showed fear on her face. 

“Master, I…”

Spike scoffed and shook his head.

“Master. Now you show respect? After spitting on him in his own bar and making a spectacle of yourself? Sure is nice o’ you ta show ‘im loyalty only when your arse is on the line. But let me tell you a little tale ‘bout Masters. Might enlighten you ‘fore the man in charge of your fate gets here.”

Spike sniffed and cracked his head.

“Now, I was a bit of a wild child in my old nest. Didn’t like showin’ respect ta anyone. But when the Master of my nest and clan came to call on us, we listened. Why did we listen? Easy. The bloke was twelve-hundred years old. Meant you didn’t want ta piss ‘im off too much. Ugly Fuck ‘at he was, he was meaner ‘an any vampire I had a chance ta meet at the time. And when he told you ta followed rules, you followed ‘em, no questions asked.”

He looked at her with an indifferent stare.

“One day I didn’t listen. And I paid the price I could never forget. I didn’t spit at ‘im, mind you. No, laughed at him instead. Poor foresight as ever it was, but I was young and I didn’t care. But after that night I learned.”

He stood up and walked before her.

“Now, mostly, vampires don’t scar. Heal too quickly ta leave any mark. Less of course you’re starved. Which I was. For a about two weeks. I was starved ta the point where I couldn’t heal. And ta make matters worst, he put something in one wound he made ‘at made sure I would have a mark.”

He unzipped his fly and pulled them down just enough to show the mark he would wear forever. A mark usually hidden by his erect penis most times. A deep scar that circled around his penis and under his balls. Taryn tried to pull her face away, but he pulled her chin back while he adjusted himself just enough to show it to her clearly.

“You see ‘at? That scar ‘round ‘bout here. That’s my reminder. No matter how hard I scrub, no matter how much blood I drink, it’ll never fade. It’s there for as long as I’m alive and kickin’. A constant mark ta remind me of what it means ta piss off a Master. Can you take a guess at what he might have cut off ta leave me such a mark?”

He pulled his pants up. 

“Now, I don’t know how Northman runs his area. But what I’ve seen so far tells me he’s a fair Sherriff. You don’t give him trouble, and he won’t give you trouble. He jus’ wants to run Area Five and go on wit his life. But he makes rules for a reason. The humans know ‘bout us now. We are under their microscopes and cameras. They’re always watchin’ us ta make sure we can truly co-exist wit them. And one mistake, jus’ one, is all it can take for that idea to get blown out of the bloody water. All it has to take is one of us ta make the wrong call, break one rule, and we’ll have them burning us out of every safe house and place of business we own. Wit the way we need to sleep in the daytime, they can take our whole race back to the fuckin stone age. They do ‘ave the technology an’ the fire power ta do it. All it takes is one foolish choice ta ruin it for the rest of us.”

He shook his head.

“Tonight could ‘ave been much worse, little girl. I know it an’ so do you. There is a sayin that goes ‘one weak link can break the chain of the mightiest dynasty’. And wit the way you break the rules and feed wit’out a care, you are the weak link right now. I don’t know how you’re gonna get punished for what you did, an’ I really don’t care. But ‘fore you step back into the bar again, want you ta think on what I said jus’ now. All it takes is one link, little girl. It’s your choice whether or not you want ‘at ta be you.”

He pointed to Eric.

“That is your master. The one who protects you. Who has given you th’ means ta get by in this new world of co-existence wit the humans. All he asks in return is follow th’ rules and don’t make trouble. I learned what it means when you don’t. After tonight, I bloody well hope you learn it too.”

Finally Spike fell silent, knowing there was no more to say. All that they could do now is wait for the Magister to arrive, and pray that no one caught what happened tonight on camera. 

There was nothing to be gained by war with the humans. And if the Fellowship got a hold of what happened tonight, that’s just what would come to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 38 KUDOS!!!! ( Blinks, Squeaks, and Faints. The muses sighs and picks Author up) She has extreme thanks for that many Kudos. She didn't expect that many people to like it. You read the note after chapter 17. So you understand. So again Thank you from our cold dead vampire hearts. ( They tilt their heads and vanish with Author.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magister comes for a visit. And then all hell breaks loose. Looks like the night will end with a bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. I had a bad fall on a cement floor and had myself a really nice concussion and a swollen knee. Messy that. Hope you enjoy the chapter. It took a lot of planning to work out just right.

Thirty minutes later, a rather small man in a business suit with a cane knocked on the door and Eric quietly let him in. 

“Welcome, Magister. Thank you for coming so hastily. It seems one of my underlings doesn’t know how to follow certain rules in public.”

The much smaller man put his cane to the ground, leaning both hands on it.

“Well, Sherriff Northman, you did save me from the likes of Russel Edgington. It’s the least I could do. So tell me, exactly how did this underling expose herself in public so badly that you would bring me here?”

Eric took a deep breath and inwardly sighed in relief. With this little toad of a man, you never knew if he was going to listen to you, or pretend to while contemplating your true death for annoying him.

“Well, first she fed and fucked without asking permission of myself or the human. She didn’t even bother to use glamouring on him to cover her tracks. But that is the minor offence. I sought to punish both her and the human with a display of public humiliation. When she found out who told me of her indiscretion she proceeded to attack this vampire in front of every human in my club. The vampire in question did not fight back, even when she tried to rip his arms off. I silenced her the best I could after she spit on me and threatened me with my feeding habits within the privacy of my own office. I brought her here and proceeded to silver her.”

The Magister remained silent for a few minutes, already coming up with a few ideas of how to handle this. Then he looked up again.

“And the vampire she attacked?”

Eric pointed to Spike, who knew enough to keep his head down and be silent until spoken to. 

“This vampire is relatively new to my area. He came here a few months ago after the devastating lose of his maker. She suffered a severe mental illness that drove her to meet the sun. It nearly destroyed him. He is relatively young at a hundred-thirty-three years a vampire. So my Maker and myself took him under our wings and proceeded to properly train him in what his maker could not. He has recently been adopted as a surrogate progeny of the Clan of Unun. His name is William Autorius Jamison.”

The Magister tilted his head at Spike and nodded.

“And his previous clan, what happened to them?”

Eric sneered in disgust.

“There was only one other. An older member still alive the last he heard. A vampire by the name of Liam Angelus. He abandoned William to get lost in the old world somewhere. They were once the Clan of Aurelius, Magister. William can trace his geneology back that far. The Ancient Pythoness can comfirm it if you would like me to call her.”

The Magister shook his head.

“No. I trust you. I was merely curious. He isn’t a new born, but he is still too young to be left on his own. You showed intelligence when you took him into your own nest, Sherriff. With you and the Gahl training him, he is probably better off then with a nest that abandoned him for no good reason.”

The Magister finally looked at Taryn and walked up to her. 

“Tsk Tsk Little girl. You have caused allot of trouble, haven’t you?. Disrespecting both the Authority and your Sheriff in one night. The feeding is a minor offence of one week in a silvered coffin. But to attack another vampire in front of humans out of reckless rage? What a naughty girl you have been. For the feeding, instead of silver, I think we’ll take your fangs.”

“But Magister…”

He hissed.

“Didn't your maker teach you anything? I rule over all vampires in America. As far as you're concerned, I am the fucking Authority. You risked the exposure of our true nature to humans! With the V.R.A about to pass, we are living on a razors edge, and you would have us slice ourselves on it. What do you think you can possibly say to me that would plead your innocence? You, little girl, are in deep shit. If I were you I’d work on keeping my fucking insolent mouth shut.”

Spike mumbled something under his breath when he thought no one would be paying attention to him. 

“If she’d ‘ave done that, she wouldn't be in this fix. Blowjob in the bathroom. Of all the places. Least she could have done was lock the bloody door. Stupid fuckin bint.”

The Magister smirked, now highly entertained with the side show commentary.

“Indeed Mister Jamison. That is something we can both agree on. A human bathroom for feeding and fucking? Just the smell alone would be gruesome. But then, some vampires have absolutely no table manners to speak of.”

He turned to Eric.

“And what of the human?”

“He has been healed and glamoured to forget about the biting. He is being taken by the human lawmen for public displays of indecency. I figured that was fitting.”

“Good good. That’s just what I like to hear. One less thing to worry about.”

The Magister twisted the cane in his hands. Then he tapped it down on the ground and nodded. 

“I think that added to fang removal we will just have to make an example of you. In a months time we are having another Sheriff’s ball, according to Queen Sophie-Ann. For this month, we will put you in a silver lined coffin with only half a bottle of true blood a week. After that we will feed you just enough to look presentable to be a hostess at the ball. I think the Sheriff’s child will be nice enough to pick out the proper humiliating attire for you to wear. Yes, I think that will do nicely.”

He looked at Spike and grinned a little wider. 

“As you were the vampire she attacked, I think you will be the one to remove her fangs. After all, blood for blood. It’s only fair.”

The Magister pulled out a pair of pliers and went to hand them to Spike. Spike shook his head.

“ Don’t need those, mate. Got me own two hands. Figured since she tried to rip m’arms off, it makes for a better retribution.”

The Magister looked at him in surprise for a moment and then nodded to himself. 

“Of course. Clan of Aurelius. Few could boast such a strong and ancient blood lineage.”

Spike walked over to Taryn and gave a brief glance at Eric, a if to ask him a question. He could pull them out without shifting, but it would be much harder. Eric looked back at him in consideration before looking at the Magister. 

“Sir, William has a strange mutation in his blood. He does not simply drop fang as a normal vampire. His whole face tends to shift almost demonically. We have been keeping it a Clan secret. He is concerned about doing this in front of you. He would prefer not to be poked and prodded by the Vampire Authority for being different.”

“A Demon Shifter? Interesting. I’ve heard of them in hearsay before, but never thought it to be true. Well this should be interesting.”

Spike cracked his neck and shifted, feeling the claws he needed to do the job grow in instantly. Then with a severe growl he stared down at Taryn, who looked like she would shit herself if she could. Then with no remorse he dug one claw into her face, seeing her fangs click down instantly. With great pleasure he dug his claws into her gums just enough to shred everything from root, to nerve to growth tissue. He couldn't keep her fangs from growing back, but he could slow the process.

She screamed so loud Spike actually slapped her silent by breaking her jaw.

“Shut your gob, wench. You might have thought you were big shit cause your older then me. But at least when I was tortured by m’clan, I had the balls ta be quiet an’ take it like a vampire should. Even when they cut off said balls and shoved them up my arse. Pouncy Bitch whinin’ cause I ripped out her sharp pearlies. Boo bloody hoo. Grow up, you sorry excuse for your species.”

He stood back , hold the detached fangs in his hands. Then he heard the Magister talk. 

“Oh, I like you very much Mr. Jamison. A vampire after my own dead heart. One who can rip out fangs as painfully as possible without silver or the stink of burnt flesh. Absolutely delicious. Mmm, it’s sublime. Give me the tingles just thinking about it.”

Spike rose a brow at the creepy little man.

“No offense, sir, but I’d appreciate it if you kept those tinglies to yourself. ‘M sure my arse wouldn't mind, but I did jus’ get my arms almost torn off. Not quite up ta snuff to be a fuck buddy tonight, as it were.”

The Magister smirked.

“Understood Mr. Jamison. You've highly entertained me tonight, and that certainly works in your favor. I will keep you off the Authority radars as long as you stay out of trouble. Now if you excuse me, I have a little slut to wrap in a coffin. You and the Sheriff are free to go about your business.”

Spike looked at Taryn and nodded.

“First, I need somethin’ back from her. The silver ‘ats holdin her is very special ta me, you see. A gift from a very old friend. Can’t really abide partin’ with it as it were. I’m sure you understand.”

The Magister nodded with a wave of his hand. 

“Oh by all means. Will you be needing a pair of gloves?”

Spike smirked and without a word took up the silver chain with his bare hands. A silver pair of handcuffs were snapped on Taryn seconds later, along with a silver collar. He looked at it with disgust and sighed with annoyance. 

“Great. Gonna have ta soak it in cleanser fer a week ta get the smell of whore out o’ it. Tsk.”

The Magister’s eyes opened wide. 

“You…but how is that possible? A vampire immune to silver. Clan not withstanding, that is a gift I have never heard of. And I have heard of just about anything a vampire can do.”

Spike shrugged.

“Dunno, ta be honest. Just how it is wit me. I can pass it on ta any vampire I make, but I can’t give it to any other vampire by way of blood. Believe me, we already tried.”

The Magister nodded. 

“Well, that is a shame. It would have been impossible to keep you from the Authority if it could be passed on through a simple blood exchange. Too bad.”

Then he looked at his watch.

“I really must be on my way though. The Queen is having trouble paying tribute to the V.A. and I have to travel quickly to reach her palace in time. Speaking of, before I go. Mr. Northman, the Authority would like to tell you that your refusal is not an option anymore. Either you deal with her, or we will. But either way, you will be taking up the position. Are we clear?”

Eric nodded.

“Yes Magister. You are clear as crystal. I understand. I need a while to gather the proper support. But I had planned on visiting her Majesty very soon to talk ‘shop’ as it were.”

“Very good. Be aware also that you have until the Sheriffs Ball to gather your forces. With that said, it has been and interesting night, but I must be off. If everything goes according to planned, I will see you very soon Sheriff.”

They nodded and saw him off. Spike turned to Eric and sniffed.

“How long do you think it will take fer him to break his word?”

Eric shook his head.

“He won’t. Magister Corrick is a self serving weasel, make no mistake. But he fears me just enough not to be stupid. And with Godric the head of the Clan, he won’t dare take us on. Godric may be a man of peace. But touch our nest and he turns into a vengeful patriarch. No one dares to go against him. Especially after we took down Russel Edgington. He was one of the oldest in the world, right next to the Supernatural Council Members. A little over three-thousand I think, at the time of his true death. After that, believe me, no one will dare break their word to us. You are safe, Will. That I can promise. 

Spike nodded as they stood there in the backlot. Then Eric reached out and touched the chain dangling from Spike’s fingers. It was clear he wasn’t wearing the ring, but his hand did not burn. Spike half smiled, like he knew this would happen.

“You don’t seem all that surprised Will.”

Spike shook his head. 

“I’m not. But I didn't want ta be a blood fountain to the big wigs, so I kept it to meself. If I got flyin, figured it was only a matter of time ‘fore I gave somethin’ back, as it were.”

They smiled at each other and headed towards the back door, arms flung around each others shoulders.It was good to be blood brothers right now, and they reveled in it a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later and the bar was finally closed after a rather successful night. The till was overflowing with cash. Between the little display of justice and the new areas to explore, the re-opening of Fangtasia was a complete success. 

The four vampires of the Clan Unun were ready to go home. The patrons had all left an hour ago and the paperwork was done for the night. But when they opened up the back door, they were met with a most unwelcome sight. 

Eric’s car was covered completely in white paint. Crosses and silver were laced around it. In the center of the back lot, a huge wood and silver cross had been erected and it blazed with fire. The ash of two unknown vampires littered the ground in front of it. 

Before any of them could say a word, gun fire broke out immediately. Spike saw Eric go to a knee, and the smell of burning flesh assailed him moments later. Feeling silver bullets fly at him, Spikes game face cracked on. Picking up Eric with little to no effort, he didn't even have to think before he was up in the air. Luckily Godric had flown Pam up to the roof the second he heard the gun fire. 

He laid Eric down immediately and hissed, taking the ring out of his pocket and slipping it on Eric’s finger without a thought. 

“Take care of him. The silver ran deep, and it’ll take time to come out, even wit the ring. Give him some blood after. I’ll bloody well handle this.”

Godric shook his head.

“It’s suicide without the ring, William. Stay here. We’ll call the authorities.”

Spike shook his head. 

“And they’ll swarm all over this roof ‘fore the bobbies reach us. We only have one ring. Just let me do this.”

Without waiting another objection, Spike opened the roof hatch and jumped back inside the bar. Making sure no one had gotten in yet, he looked around for a weapon he could use that would damage but not kill. Going down into the basement, he took a length of chain off the wall and slipped out of the side of the building. Taking a deep breath, he centered himself. Slowly he made it the fence and climbed up into a tree. Bless Louisiana and it’s over population of swampy forestry. Walking from tree to tree, he kept silent as he made his way to a good vantage point. 

Finally he could see the shooters. Three vans each filled with four men. This was going to be tricky. Going a little further he dropped down into the absolute darkness and crouched low. Feeling pebbles and stones under his hands, he came up with a iffy plan. Collecting a hand full, he began to slowly pelt the vans with them, in an effort to draw their attention away from the bar. Finally he heard the words he wanted to hear.

“Tommy, take Billie Ray and Nate and check out that noise. It’s just like these vampirs to try and get the drop on us.”

Spike stayed poised in silence as he saw three men come around back. He waited as they looked around and walked further into the darkness, guns at the ready. One came close enough to be within reach, and before he could make a noise, Spike covered his mouth and jumped back up silently into the tree. Growling, he looked at the man who was just about pissing himself at the demonic sight before him. Bounding him in the chain, he stuffed his shirt in his mouth so he couldn't scream. He had to wait for just the right moment.

"Tommy where the hell did you go?"

Finally, Spike landed gently back on the pavement and put the man in front of him.

“Hello, there, mates. Looks like we’re have a bit of a party back here. I didn't even get an invite. Shame. Must have missed it in the post.”

One of the men went to open fire before he stopped and took a good look at Spike’s face.

“Shit, Billy Ray, what is that? That ain't no vampir. Never seen anything like it. I can’t get a clear shot. He’s using Tommy as a shield.”

Billy-Ray, ever the true friend he was, snorted. 

“It’s a demon Nate. They’re all demons. Doesn’t matter what these vampirs look like. They are all sons of Satan. As for Tommy, he's then stupid fucker that got himself caught. Just shoot ‘em both. I’ll get help.”

Spike growled as Nate raised the gun hesitantly again, his hands shaking. 

“ I can’t shoot Tommy, man. It ain't right.”

“Fine, I’ll do it. Fucking pussy.”

A shot fired out and soared through exactly where it was aimed. At such close range, the shot gun bullet went through human and vampire both like butter, reaching the tree close behind them. Splattered in blood and now wounded, Spike’s eyes lit up red. Before Billy-Ray could fire again, Spike was on him, his beast roaring. He picked him up and threw him hard into Nate, knocking both of them hard to the ground. The beast was furious. It’s clan member had been wounded by these humans. It’s own blood had been spilled with no just cause. Vengeance was necessary.

It headed to the closest van and ripped right through the side of it like it was made of sand paper. Roaring again, it dragged two men out at once, barely feeling as another shot at it. It only knew one thing. It couldn't cause death. It’s clan didn't allow that. So it had to take them down without ripping out organs. 

Knocking out the two men in it’s hands by smashing their heads together, it took up a gun and shot the third in the leg before heading off to the second van. Just when it was about to rip into the metal again, Eric landed in front of him silently and stopped him.

Whisper quiet Eric spoke.

“No, brother, you have to stop. Godric and Pam have the first van and the police are on their way.”

The Demon snarled and spoke, it’s words gravelly and deep. 

“Take brother Blood. Take own blood. Must pay. Vengeance.

Eric shook his head.

“No, Brother. If the police arrive and see dead humans, it will be us in trouble. You can’t take a single life. No vengeance. I know how you are angry that they wounded. But they are mortal, and we can not be seen as their death dealers, no matter how much I wish we could. We must be better then them.”

The demon snarled and Spike tried hard to push through.

“Demon’s got…too…control. Can’t…push…back hard…‘nough.”

Eric nodded. Then he heard the tell tale sounds of sirens and Godric walking up behind him.

“Minn Sonr, you must be out there to talk with the police. Go. I will handle William.”

Eric sighed.

“The beast is too strong to be put back in it’s box. It wants blood, Godric. Take him away. He can’t be seen.”

Godric nodded swiftly and turned to the demon. Growling in the back of his throat, he commanded the demon without a word to pay attention. Then he pointed up in the air, and the demon looked up briefly and nodded. Godric grabbed a clawed hand sharply and shot upwards just as the first cop car rolled in.

Fifteen minutes later, they separately landed in the back yard of what had become the family house. The beast stood slightly bent over, eyes searching everything around him. Finally his eyes rested on Godric with a glare. 

“Why no vengeance. Humans hurt Clan. Clan hurt humans. Is Clan way. Eye for eye.”

Godric shook his head. 

“And we would be no better then them. That is not our way, William. All humans know about us now. They have laws and codes, just as we do. And as much as we wish revenge on them, we can not. This is how it is now.”

The beast roared and bared it’s fangs. Then it tapped it’s own chest. It hardly noticed as Pam and Eric arrived.

“Humans call me Monster! Call all vampire demon! Son of evil. This how see us. Human call us **ANIMAL**! They can use stake, can use fire, can use silver. We no do nothing, and they kill us. WHY?! Why we no fight back?! Why we monster and no them?! They no code! No Honor! No law! Yet we no can do back! How is fair?! How is right?! Humans kill vampire. No trouble. No punishment. Vampire hurt human; punishment. WHY?!!” 

Tears of red dripped down it’s face and it lowered itself on it’s haunches. 

“Hurt brother. Hurt clan. Took blood no reason. I no hate human. Human hate me. Hate all vampire. Don’t know why human allowed do what want and vampire not allow fight back. World make no sense me.”

Eric walked over and bent down. 

“Because we are better then them, brother. We at least have reason to shed human blood. We need it to feed. Hateful bigoted humans like those we saw tonight, they are the true animals. We are not like them, and we must rise above their foolish pettiness. I think they hate us so much because they look at us and see what they want to become but are not allowed to.”

The beast look confused.

“Humans want be vampires?”

Eric shook his head.

“No. They want what we have. Immortality, strength, beauty and power. They see these things in us, and they want it. And when they can’t have it, they hate it because they don’t understand.

“Some humans also become bitter, I believe, because vampires are a mirror image of what it means to be primal. They see in us their own dark nature. They don’t like it. Most humans think themselves somewhat un-corrupted and sanctified. Like those religious zealots we met tonight. They see in us a sort of primal freedom that they can’t have. So they try to surround it in evil and death and decide that it is justice to destroy us. Their minds are too small, brother. They can never be made to understand the wrongness of their actions.”

Eric wiped away one drying tear and licked it off his finger. 

“That’s why it’s up to us to set the example. To show them that we can be better then they are. To make them see we aren't the demons they would make us to be. You’re right, it isn't fair. But that’s the world is right now. And we must learn to live in it.”

Then Eric smirked darkly. 

“And don’t worry brother, the humans who hurt our clan won’t escape our justice. Believe it or not, the Vampire Rights Amendment is just about to be passed. Vampires will soon be protected by human laws. And when that happens, believe me, we will get our vengeance on those who took our blood tonight. I swear it.”

The beast blinked up at Eric.

“Swear?”

All three vampires answered him.

“By the Clan, we swear it. Vengeance will be served.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Spike's demon was written deliberately with disjointed words. Just so no one thinks I fell on my head and forgot how to write. And while writing this chapter I was listening to DISTURBED's song "Indestructible." It helped set the tone.
> 
> BTW, You ask why Eric can touch silver and not be burned, but when getting shot he does. Simple. The immunity isn't complete yet. Whilst his skin is safe, his insides are another story. Spike didn't exactly get Flight over night. Everything in it's own time.


	27. Edge Of A Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning plans of War, a quiet interlude by the pool, and a Startling revelation.( Song Title by Nickelback.)

The next night rose to tension. Not because of the previous night. But because the Clan needed to begin figuring out the battle for the throne of Louisiana. Eric had been on the phone for two hours already, calling in favors, talking to friends, and speaking with his spies inside the castle. 

It seemed Sophie-Anne knew the A.V.L and the Authority were up her ass and about to kick her off the seat she held for over seventy years. She was getting twitchy, and searching for help of her own. Word had it that she had begun to incorporate Russel Edgington’s wolves for security, feeding them a steady supply of whatever vampire blood she could get her hands on. As if Andre, Sigebert and Wybert weren’t enough of a problem. 

Eric, Pam and Godric had been sitting at the table with the blue prints of the Queen’s Estate for a while now, debating the best strategy for the attack. Spike listened to them bicker about where to place each group of weres and where to place each vampire in between calls for over an hour. He sighed for the millionth time and finally banged the table.

“SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! You sound like a bunch of chittering squirrels, the lot of you. How can you ‘xpect ta stage a coup goin’ ‘bout it ‘at way. Christ on a cross, I feel like ‘m in th’ room with three toddlers fightin over G.I. Joes.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“First off, how many fighters are on each side? Let’s get ‘at straightened out first an’ ‘en we can figure out wha’ ta do wit the different groups.”

Eric looked down at his pad. 

“We have Calvin Norris from Hotshot. He is bringing nine were panthers to the fight. Then there is Alcide Herveaux. He was paying the Queen a hefty fine for his fathers gambling debt. To absolve him of it, I asked for his help. He brings twenty werewolves to us. I also have Nora coming with four vampire guards. The Authority was reluctant, but after our defeat of Russel, they have choosen to look the other way. 

I also called Sookie to see if we can get any fae help, since the Prince is her Kin, and Sophie-Anne tried to procure her. Naill was surprising agreeable considering that they usually stay out of most vampire matters. I think that had more to do with who Godric’s maker was, though. He is sending seventeen of the Royal Guard. He would have sent less, but Sookie will not stay out of the fight, since her brother is part of the pack Calvin Norris is bringing in. I told her it was foolish, but she is too damned stubborn to listen. That also brought in her Shifter boss. He can turn into any animal he wants, so he could be a surprising asset.”

Spike nodded, counting it all off in his head. 

“Including us, that gives us fifty six fighters for us. What ‘bout the Queen?”

Eric sighed. 

“Between the v-addicted weres and her children and gaurds, she brings nearly one-hundred fighters to the battle.”

Spike looked over the mansion and it’s tunnels and rooms, contemplating. 

“Alright, what you want is stelth then. A full frontal attack’ll lose you too many.”

Godric heard his phone go off and looked down at the messege. 

“King Stan of Dallas is coming. He brings another ten vampires with him. And his royal guard. That’s another twelve. So that makes twenty two, bringing our numbers up to seventy-eight fighters.”

Spike nodded, adding up everything in his head. Then he pointed down. 

“Spread the weres out ‘round the whole mansion. Make sure they cover an even distance ‘tween themselves ta close the area fully. Make sure the pack an’ pride leader have a com-link of some sort to hear you. Eric, you an’ Godric should be team leaders. It’s like a bear trap see. You ‘ave ta pick just the right time ta spring it. You should also see if there’s somethin’ ta cover their scent. We don’t want the enemy knowin’ they’re out there.”

He pointed to the second floor. 

“See this large room here? Put the fae in there. They can teleport anywhere. Just make sure they cloak themselves, yeah? Otherwise it’s a vampire buffet waitin’ ta happen.”

Spike paused, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Can the shifter turn into any animal? Even ones that don’t exist anymore.”

Eric chuckled. 

“No, only animals and insects that exist now. If he could turn into a dinosuar of some sort, we wouldn’t have to fight much. Good thinking though. 

“Have him turn into something small. A fly perhaps, or a knat even. He could go inside vampires and change back. Rip ‘em apart. Talk wit him. Find out what he can do. He’s a wild card right now.”

He tapped his fingers against the blue prints. 

“The Queen’ll ‘xpect the three o’ you. She’ll ‘ave the main bit of her gaurds wit her. They’ll likely have guns loaded with silver. Now ‘at means you have ta wear armor of some sort. My motto has always been protect the important bits. The chest, the spine, and o’course, always protect the balls. Kevlar is good. You want something light ‘at you can move in.”

Then he pointed to the throne room.

“That’s where she’ll station the gaurds, but she won’t be there. She’ll likely ‘ave a bunker o’ some sort ta go to. She’ll go there ta protect herself from the two of you. Question is, where’s the access to th’ bunker, and how do we get Eric inside of it. We want ta ‘ave him there at the ready ta cut off her head. Or at least capture her. Once you have her, you ‘ave all the others by the balls. That’s when you spring the bear trap. ‘Tween the weres an’ th’ fea you have a solid chance of takin’ down the v-addicted mongrels.”

Godric sat back.

“That is a surprisingly sound plan, William. Eric is usually the strategist amongst us. How did you come up with it so fast? You were not even listening to us.”

Spike shrugged. 

“It’s a battle. After fightin ‘em for a hundred years, you pick up bits an’ pieces of what works. Plus, weren’t that hard ta figure out once I knew the numbers of fighters. Really is common sense. Thing is, wit age comes wisdom. But also this need ta over think a plan ta death. Too much plannin is jus’ as bad as not enough. Learnt that one the hard way.”

They nodded as they began to map out where each individual would go. It woud be a tight battle, but with Spike’s ideas and Eric’s ready mind, victory would be theirs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, they had planned all they could at the moment. The battle wasn’t going to be for a couple of weeks so they still had time. Each of them went off to do their own thing for the night. Eric had some area business to attend to in his study. Pam wanted to go out for a bit to see if she could find a meal. And Godric had settled down with a good book in the living room, leaving Spike to amuse himself. Something he was rather good at. 

A little while had passed before Godric looked up from his book to listen to what he thought was low music and splashing. Saving his place, he put his book down and walked towards the back of the house. The servants had all went to bed for the night, so it had to be one of his nest in the pool. His curiousity was peaked as he made his way to the sliding glass door. What he saw stilled him in his path. 

Like a pale, glowing vision of Neptune in moonlight, Spike sliced with sure, even strokes through the water. His naked body glittered with water droplets as he cut the surface tension of the pool. Dappled starlight rippled with the disturbance of hands and legs dancing through them. 

Godric gulped hard as his pants began to tent. His eldest and first child was beautiful. It was partly the reason Godric had decided to turn him in the first place. Even with a bleeding hole in his side, he hadn’t stilled on the ancient battlefield until the last enemy was killed. A strong, fierce warrior that held on to life with bloody hands that dared not let go until they were forced to. 

But the vision of male beauty before him nearly rivaled that. Though not as tall, nor as strong as his child, Spike held a feline like grace no matter what he was doing. Even standing still, Spike held himself with the easy confidence of a man who knew what it took to live through hell and make it back out again. A vampire who was tortured through infancy that would let nothing destroy him. 

Oh, yes, the adobted member of the Unun Clan was a beautiful and deadly specimen in his own right. Something Godric could not ignore now, no matter his calm and peaceful nature. His own vampire rose up inside of him with a snap of his fangs as he watched silently through the glass, afraid to disturb the vision lest it disappear. 

He barely had the concentration to notice Eric walking up behind him. But the light touch of two arms resting on his shoulders shook him from his hazy, lustful focus on the naked vampire in the pool. 

“MMmm, he is beautiful like that, isn’t he? So much so infact, that you didn’t even block the bond enough to hide your needs from me. He must have distracted you greatly. You usually have such control over your baser urges.”

Godric frowned. His child was teasing him. 

“You are the one poking me in the back, minn sonr. I am not the only one who has let slip my control. I would not tease me if I were you. After all, you are just as affected.”

Eric bent down to his maker’s ear and nipped it before speaking into it seductively.

“Ah, but I have tasted him already. I know just what he looks like writhing on my hands. You should see him when my fingers played with his hole. One of the most sensitive I have ever touched. And considering the lovers I’ve had, that’s saying a lot. You should see the way he dances when you stroke it just right. It is wonderful.”

By now, Godric had his eyes closed as his mind painted a picture from his progeny’s description. So with Eric’s head bent nearly into his maker’s shoulder, neither one of them noticed Spike stepping up to the glass door. 

But they both looked up when he tapped on the glass and spoke wth a smirk. 

“You know, instead of standin’ there like peepin’ toms, you could join me. That way, you can see my hot tight body up close, instead of yappin’ ‘bout it. Told you didn’t I…” 

He turned and wiggled his ass at them as he walked towards the pool again.

“Everyone want a piece of ole’ Spike. It’s a blessed curse. Just the way I was made. Can’t help it. So stop mutterin’ at each other and come join me. None of us are getting’ any older.”

Eric opened the door and shed his clothes swiftly, taking up Spike’s offer without hesitation. With a graceful flip he dived into the fifteen foot end of the underground pool. Swimming was one of the only things he loved that he had kept from his human life. True, it was not the northern icy seas he had played in as a child, but the exhilaration had never quite left him. Even with the span of time, the sensation of cutting through the water was nearly as good as the first time he took to the air. Being a vampire had changed many things for him. Thankfully, this was not one of them.

Godric took his time undressing, wanting to watch his children frolic in the water together for a while. There was something ethereal about it. In his two thousand years, he had witnessed many wonders of the world. From the scorching golden sands of the desert to the frozen landscape of Arctic tundras. He had shared the awe of seeing some of the pyraminds built. He had watched the devastation of the black death ravage the globe. From the birth of Christianity to the birth of Space travel and beyond. The splendors of the world ever changing shifts of time. But this sight here was one of the greatest. To see his clan at peace, if only for a moment. Even with the fore-shadowing of yet another war hanging over their heads, nothing could touch this moment of joy and beauty. And somehow it was all William’s doing. 

He knew at his age there was very little left to surprise him. Even the humans with their ever growing technology held very little interest to him. But since that day on the rooftop, he had felt his zest for life renewed. A human cried for him, saved him, and forgave him. His child returned to him, and their bonds of love, loyality and companionship was renewed. He had learnt to breath again in a world that only months ago had tried to sufficate him. He could ask for no better.

But when William appeared seemingly out of thin air, Godric had felt the world shift again in a way he never expected. Erikir was opening up more, ready to learn new things and better ways. Pythia had returned to their nest, if only for a short time, and renewed their bonds. And he had seen the sun again, an impossible miracle handed to him with the gifting of a tiny ring. 

Godric truly felt more blessed then he thought possible. As one of the oldest vampires in existence, and one of the eldest members of his clan, Godric had finally found the true meaning of hope and peace. 

What more could a man ask for?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A half hour later saw them all relaxing naked in the moonlight. Godric sat drying by the side of the pool, Eric lazed in the water, and Spike was bent over the radio with a towel around his waist, fiddling with the dial to find something to listen to. 

Unfortunately for Spike, the only thing he could get to come in clearly was country music. 

“Christ, is this shite all you get out ‘ere?”

Eric grinned as he chuckled.

“Well, Will, it is the south after all. Country music is practically a religion and a food group out here. But if you are looking for something better, behind the wall of my entertainment room on the second floor, there is a vast collection of records, 8 tracks, tapes and compact discs to choose from. Please feel free to peruse them at your leisure to find something more to your taste to listen to.”

Spike fiddled with the radio a little more, and giving it up as a lost cause, stood up to go inside. But just as he did, something caught his attention mixed in with all the static. Fixing the frequency to get it in clearly, he turned it up. 

_“That’s right ladies and gentlemen. We have just received the votes to the Vampire Rights Amendment. Word has just reached our station moments ago. We now go to the live boardcast at the Whitehouse with our reporter in the field, Caddence Mattews. Caddence, are you there?”_

There was a few moments of static again and Spike looked up to notice not only Pam and Pythia now standing with them, but the servents house was now lit up, with several human heads poking through open windows. Even the gaurds, most who were were’s of some sort, stop to give an ear to the broadcast. Finally they heard the Reporter over the radio.

_“I am standing here outside the gates of the Whitehouse, where just an hour ago, we got word that the V.R.A has been passed for several states. I just received a list of those states for which the Amendment is now in effect. The states are as follows: Arizona, Arkansas, California, Connecticut, Florida, Georgia, Illinois, Indiana, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Montana, Nevada, New Jersey, New York, North and South Carolina, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Texas, Vermont, Washington, and Wyoming. It is still unclear if the other states will follow suit or whether they will refuse the V.R.A. all together. In a startling revelation, Louisiana and New York tied for the most votes by a staggering number of over Seven hundred thousand votes each. With the V.R.A. now active in those states, Vampires will now have a right to own lands and properties, get married, and with some success even raise a child, as long as a human surrogant is there for the daylight hours. A pamphlet with vampire rights will be passed around immediately and businesses all over the country will be apprised of the laws to accommodate those who walk the night with us. With Synthetic blood sales on the rise, it will be interesting to see what the future holds in store in the wake of this monumental and historic day for both vampires and humans. Tina, Michael, back to you.”_

Spike just barely had time to lower the radio before a serenade of applause and cheering was heard in the back yard. He could even hear it screamed out in joy all over the area. Screams of happiness and more then a few growls of approval echoed on the wind as the news reached ear after ear in Shreveport this night. 

Spike, Godric, and Eric threw on their pants quickly, as they noticed maids, donors, gardeners, and gaurds gather in the back yard, hugging each other. People in pj’s jumped around, weres howled in full body armor, holding guns aloft. And five vampires embraced eachother in complete happiness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in other places, the news hit with mixed results.

In New Orleans the Queen stewed as others around her threw an impromptu celebration of blood and food. It was easy for them to celebrate this. They didn’t have to worry about the I.R.S breathing down their necks or the Supernatural Council, who was ready to boot her off the thrown. She growled as she shut herself in her office, Swiping her desk clean of bills and audit noticed. The law had passed. Wooptie fucking doo!

In the underground layer of the Authority itself, Nora, second progeny of Godric, felt her bonds come alive with joy just as she turned off the television in her quarters. Finally, vampires were able to have the rights every human in the new world enjoyed. Though, in the beginning, it would be difficult to work out legal vs. illegal for them, it also gave them a kind of freedom they had never been able to enjoy before. It was a grand thing, something she knew her maker dreamed of for a very long time. 

In the Dallas Chapter of the the F.O.T.S. Steve Newlin fumed with out right rage as his state was named as one of the ones to pass the new law. He immediately began dialing the phone to other chapters of the fellowship in other states, barking out orders. He would find a way to turn the bill over if it was the last thing he did. Besides, he still had two vampires and a human girl to capture and burn. It was time to start the holy war. God, he knew, would aid him in his holy mission. It was time to light the fires of justice and let the unholy creatures of hell burn. He would see to it. 

And in the little town of Bon Temps, a shifter, a brujo, a medium, and a part fiary listened avidly as the state names rolled out again. Once it hit Louisiana, Sookie nodded with a big grin on her face. Jesus hugged his boyfriend from behind. Sam sighed and forced a smile on his face. He didn’t really like vampires as a whole. But one day it would be shifters and werewolves with their necks on the self same chopping block waiting for the same laws to pass. With the Vampires being the front-runners of the supernatural revelation, it boded well for those who came after. 

Lafeyette tossed the trailing ends of his fancy, hot purple, head scarf back and wiped a finger across his forehead with a diva attitude. 

“Well Shit, Bitches. There go the whole damned Neighborhood. My fine ass is buying some silver underwear and some beautiful necklaces made of the same. I gots no problem wit Vampires, but I done been snacked on once. My sexiness don’t needs ta be pale anytime soon. That’s all I is sayin’.”

Jesus kissed his boyfriends neck and smiled as he whispered in his ear.

“Don’t worry, Amante. I will protect you from the scary lechón de la sangres. I am a brujo. I have mad skills.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Shreveport, things had finally quieted down. Spike, Pythia and Pam had gone into the house to break out some of the best Royalty Blended and the glasses to drink it from. Godric and Eric stood side by side in silence, looking up at the sky with ancient eyes, each in his own thoughts. Finally Eric broke that silence.

“You know, I never could have foreseen this day a millennium ago when you took me into your hands and made me your father, son, and brother. Vampires and humans walking side by side, after so long sculking around in darkness and shadows. It will not be accepted by everyone though, and we must prepare for the fallout that might come from this. Especailly after I take over the state in less then a month.”

Godric sighed and nodded, touching his child’s shoulder.

“Yes, we must be ready. It will always fall to some to sacrifice so that others can be protected. But, Erikir, there is great hope also to be found in this. I never thought that in my existence, humans and vampires would find the balance to live in co-existence. I dreamed of it, prayed for it, and almost nearly died when I lost faith in it. 

“But now look at what has come to pass. We vampires are now considered members of society. We are finally on equal footing with all the mortals in the New World. Something thought quite impossible when we first revealed or existence to the humans. As much as we are superior as a species, we were considered less. A sub-group lurking in darkness and feeding on blood. Can you not see the greatness of it, if only for a moment.”

Eric nodded.

“Yes, I can. But I will always worry Godric. Survival or death. It’s what you taught me. It has kept me alive this long. It keeps the mind sharp and ready for anything.”

Godric looked at his progeny with a gentle smile. 

“You would not be the man you are if you did not think ten steps ahead of yourself, minn sonr. But just for this night, and this night alone, let it go. Worry tomorrow. Tonight let the peace touch you and think of the joy of what is happening. That is all I ask.”

As the three other members of the clan rejoined them, and drinks were handed around, Eric heeded his makers words. For once he let his mind rest and simply enjoyed the pleasure of being surrounded by his clan. And hours later as night turned slowly to day, he laid his ancient and ageless body down to rest with a smile on his face. No matter the trials ahead, he would meet each one and come out victorious on the other side. 

As daylight shook off the last chills of the night and vampires closed their eyes, fate whispered on the wind. A new future rose with the sun. And Eric Northman, once Erikir , Ancient King of Sweden, would be there to lift vampires up to meet that future. In that, there was real and steady hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seems a bit all over the place. But hey, at least it's not boring.


	28. Me and My Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new ladies Stroll into the bar. One is Eric's Sister. The Other.....wait WHO IS SHE?! Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to type. And the meeting with Nora is kind of rushed. I am not really focused on Nora for much more then the battle coming up. She may have small parts here and there in my story, but she won't be a 'Series Regular' as they say.

Chapter 26.

Fangtasia was packed to the gills the next night. Area Five’s vampires and the humans who loved them had swarmed to the bar so hard and so fast, more then a few had to be turned away when it had reached it’s full capacity. Exotic synthetic blood flowed over more than a hundred pairs of fangs like the finest burgundy wine. It was already past the midnight hour and the party was still going strong. Humans, vampires, and some other supes were mingling and twirling on the dance floor in celebration of the previous night’s announcement. 

Nora walked through the front door without stopping to greet the bouncer. A flash of fangs and a pin identifying her as a Chancelor for the Authority was more then enough to get her past most vampire security. She almost floated her way through the large crowd, only stopping for a few moments to marvel the massive throng of bodies around her. It was a river of life, a cohesive unit of skin, blood, sweat, and voices. All happy, all mingling, all together for one purpose. To celebrate Vampire liberation after thounsands of years of sculking in the darkness in the underbelly of the world. It was a amazing sight to see. 

She finally pushed her way to the bar, trying to look for her brother in the crowd. Even with the packed group in here, Eric would have stood at least slightly above the crowd. When she couldn’t find him, she turned to what she thought was the bartender. At least she could grab a blood while she searched. She hadn’t had time to feed before catching her flight. Looking over at the back of a man with carefully controlled, dirty blonde curls, she spoke loudly to be heard over the music and voices around her. 

“Excuse me, bar keep, can I get a bottle of O-neg?”

The man ignored her completely as he went about his business of popping the cork from an exotic bottle of what looked to be royalty blended. 

“Hey, bartender, I am talking to you.” 

He still continued to ignore her, though she was sure by now he had heard her.

“Hey Wanker, I am talking to you!”

Spike flashed around and growled at her.

“You want a bottle, bloody well get it yourself. ‘m a bit busy tryin’ ta get the owner his bottle. Do I look like a bar wench ta you? Get your own bottle, you noisy bint.”

Nora grabbed him by the front of his shirt, knowing now he was a vampire.

“Listen to me, you little shit. I am a Chancellor of the Authority and the owner happens to be my brother and your sherriff. So if you don’t want your bloody arse kicked, I would be getting me a bottle if I were you.”

Spike chuckled. Now he knew who he was dealing with.

“Well, well, you must be Nora. Spoke ‘bout you, he did. Said you were a bit of a spit fire. Guess he was right. Eric, Pam and Godric are in the office at the moment. Let go of m’shirt an’ I’ll grab you a bottle and meet you back there. Name’s William by the way.”

Nora, more confused then ever, slowly let go of his shirt and stared at him strangely. Then it clicked. This was the vampire Godric had asked permission to adopt into the nest. As they got to the end of the bar and Spike stepped out, Nora rose her voice to apologize. 

“Oh, I am terribly…”

“Oi, none of ‘at. If I was the bartender, then your yellin’ would ‘ave been spot on. Don’t blame you for it.”

As they walk through the new door that blocked off the main area from the offices, Nora straightened herself a little and smiled.

“Godric didn’t tell me you were English. How interesting.”

Spike took one look at that smirk and mentally shook his head ruefully. 

“Yeah well, haven’t been to the Mother country for a bit, so it really don’t matter much I suppose. You though, you sound like one o’ the elite class. A lady of some sort, I think.”

She looked seductively at him.

“Lady Elanora Gainesborough at your service.”

Spike chuckled. 

“Tricky little lady, aren’t you. Spitfire if ever I saw one.”

Spike opened the office door and let Nora through first. 

“Look at what I found wanderin’ ‘bout.”

The three vampires all turned at once. Then Eric stepped forward. 

“Sister.”

“Brother.”

Nora stepped up to Eric and pulled his head down, giving him a kiss that would make a hooker blush. Spike raised an eyebrow and looked at Godric, who shrugged and shook his head. 

Finally they pulled away from each other. That’s when Pam spoke.

“If I called you sister, would you kiss me like that?”

Nora chuckled and stepped around Eric to hug Pam.

“Pamela. Looking beautiful as ever. Sadly I still don’t have a love for the fairer sex, so you are out of luck.”

“Tsk, ruin all my fun why don’t you.”

Finally Nora turned to Godric and all the smiles ran away from her face as she walked to him and immediately dropped to her knees. She bowed her head in respect and spoke.

“Father. I have missed you.”

Godric put a hand to the top of her head and then with a gesture, bade her to stand.

“It has been a long time, daughter. Too long. The Authority keeps you too busy. You have to get them to let you out more often. You have missed much being trapped behind politics and computers.”

Nora nodded solemnly. 

“I have been trying, Father, to see if they will grant me an extended vacation. Unfortunately, with the Bill just passed, vacation is just a distant dream. If it weren’t for the coup against Sophie-Anne, I wouldn’t even be allowed out of my office except to sleep and feed.”

Spike snorted. This so called Authority was sounding less and less like Powerful people and more like weak minded individuals who depended on everyone else to do their work for them. 

He spoke up, pulling out an herbal cigarette. The smoke was faintly floral and had none of the poison or stink most cigarettes were know for. Lafayette’s boyfriend had made them for him. 

“The way I see it you have three options. You could continue ta stay on, bein’ a petty pencil pusher for ‘em until they get tired of you an’ hire someone else. You could just leave ‘em to scratch their own balls, though ‘ats prolly harder done then said. Or you could threaten ta quit if they don’t give you what you want. In my experience, you have to poke a bear sometimes. Sure, it may back fire, but either way, you get what you want. If they fire you, you get to do whatever you want. 

“But if I can guess, and I am a good guesser, they won’t do ‘at. They prolly need you since, from what Thor and Ricky tell me, you invented most o’ the shiny new gadgets and programs they use. Since you know their systems better ‘an they do, they’ll see it as too dangerous to let you go, given what you know. That an’ no one knows your inventions better ‘an you do. Since you’d need ta train the person comin ‘ in ta replace you, it’ll be a waste of time. And time is money. Just as soon as keep you on and let you do your work. Vacation granted and they know not ta mess wit you in the future.”

Eric tilted his head. 

“Or, they could simply torture the information out of her, and kill her after. Will, Roman is the head of the Authority. He is over four thousand years old. He is also a member of the Supe council. He isn’t a bear, he’s a dragon. You don’t poke Dragons.”

Spike huffed. 

“And who runs the council, Hmmm?”

Godric answered.

“The Ancient Pythoness.”

“Right, so you’re tellin me that ‘is Roman fellow is just gonna off one of the childers of Pia’s bloodline because she wants vacation? Don’t give me that.”

Godric sighed.

“No one knows she’s my maker.”

Spike blinked. Than blinked again.

“Was it her choice ta keep it a secret?”

“No, it was mine. I didn’t want the attention.”

Spike walked up to Godric and hit him over the back of the head. 

“ That’s for bein’ bloody stupid. You told me about Eric and that Celt bastard getting’ into a big row. With one simple announcement, Russel would’ve been strung up by his balls in front of the council for an offence to your bloodline. You’re maker is the rulin’ voice of the vampire race. She is revered, Ricky. One word ta her, just one, an’ Russel wouldn’t ‘ave last the day. You put your entire Clan under a death threat jus’ ‘cause you didn’t want attention.”

Nora growled and went to step forward, but Godric held up his hand. 

“No, Nora. He’s right. I could have prevented a lot of bloodshed if I had let that simple fact be known. I didn’t want to be in the spotlight though. I knew that the moment they knew who Pythia’s child was, they would have forced me to be King or some other title of power. I didn’t want to have their eyes drawn to me, so I never spoke. If I had, then Eric wouldn’t have spent nearly three weeks healing from silver and sun burns.”

At first it looked like Nora was going to back down. Then with vampire speed she appeared before Spike and punched him hard in the face.

“Never hit my maker again. That’s the only warning you get.”

Godric growled.

“NORA!”

Spike, bowed slightly and head to the side, put the hand that was not holding his bloody nose up, asking for silence. Snapping his nose back in place, he kept his head bowed as he wiped away the blood with his hand and licked it off his finger. Then game face in place he looked up and cracked his neck. 

“Not the first one to strike me in the nose, and you’re likely not the last. But just so we’re square, I want you ta remember somethin’.”

His hand snapped out and wrapped around Nora throat. Eric went to step forward, but one growl from Spike stopped him. The messege was clear. Spike had to earn his place with Nora, just as he had with the others. 

Spike pulled Nora tight to him and whispered in her ear. 

“I’ve got far more respect for your maker ‘en you can even guess. I know what I can and can’t do to ‘im. I know ‘nough not to strike at a member of m’clan wit’out his say so. That’s what bein’ in a clan means. You must’ve been away fer too long to ‘ave forgotten that. That man over there, you’re maker, can break me wit’out liftin’ much more ‘an his hand to swipe me. Last thing he needs is you fightin’ his battles for ‘im. He had the right ta strike me; you didn’t. Hit me again for no reason, and broken bone’ll be the least of your problems. _This is the only warning you get._ ”

He pushed her away from him, releasing her from his grip. Shaking off his game face, he hissed as the bones of his healing nose crunched painfully. 

Nora rubbed her her throat and looked at the strange new member of her bloodline.

“What are you? You’re like no vampire I’ve ever seen.”

Spike sighed as he put out his cigarette. 

“You three fill ‘er in, yeah? I need ta go out to the bar and calm myself a bit. Demon doesn’t like unprovoked attacks, no matter the reason. Just as soon as avoid her for a while ‘till the loud mouth calms down. You know how he can get.”

With those words he stepped up to the door and out it without a backwards glance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

15 minutes later, Spike was nursing a bottle of weak beer by the bar. Those few who knew he was a vampire looked at him oddly, but didn’t dare to question his choice of beverage. The crowd had thinned out a little by now, some of the human patrons too tired to stay awake anymore. 

He curled his upper body over his drink, sighing. The question plagued him. _‘What are you?’_. It was a question with an answer he always thought he knew. He was Spike, the Master Vampire of the Aurealius Clan. That’s how he titled himself. Than he had to fall in love with The Slayer and all of that wasn’t worth 2 pence. He became the pariah of his kind. After that he woke up his soul and all his world went to bloody hell is an ugly handbasket. Now who was he? What was he. Tossed in this upside down world where Vampires and Humans danced behind him together. What had he said to Eric? ‘Stranger in a strange land’. That’s what he was. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed as he took a sip of his shitty beer, not giving any notice when a woman sat down on the barstool closest to his. 

“ What’s the matter Mister? Night not quite going the way you expected?”

Spike snorted.

“When does it ever.”

“Aw, poor man. I know how that feels. One minute you think you know the world around you and your blissfully happy. And then fate comes calling with a path for you and bam, suddenly you’re all confused and nothing makes sence.”

Spike glanced at the face shadowed by a curtain of honey blonde hair. 

“Yeah something like that. I mean, I jus’ thought by now I had it all figured, y’know. I made my path and followed it. Sure, made a few mistakes here and there, but I did what I thought was right. Than the PTB yanks m’chain an’ suddenly don’t know what ‘m supposed ta do anymore. It’s not that I don’t like my new path. ‘S just…”

The strange woman nodded. 

“Believe me, I understand completely. Had something just like that happen to me too. I mean, I am a lot younger then you, but I get exactly what you’re saying. The PTB have more then a few punchlines they like to throw at a person sometimes. But it all has a way of working itself out in the end. All we can do is work with what we are given, and hope that in time, our purpose is made clear to us. Cheer up, Mister. No reason to drown in your sorrows.”

Spike snorted again, giving a slight chuckle.

“Oh believe me, I can barely tolerate this shite ‘nough to drown. Piss water, these American beers.”

Spike heard the woman quietly giggle and suddenly furrowed his brow.  
“Oi, not to seem too forward or what not, but do I know you? You sound vaguely familiar. Usually ‘ave a good recall, so I must know you from somewhere.”

The woman gave a secretive smile. 

“Maybe you did know me. Let’s see if we can’t jog your memory just a little.”

Than the woman began to sing.

 _The war is done_  
 _And we kind of won_  
 _So we sound our victory cheer  
_ _But were to we go from here?_

Spike sat up straight, and took a deep clear breath. He closed his eyes and let his brain do the work for him. A scent of natural magic, followed by tigerlily, sage and wild jasmine. Only one scoobie ever had that scent.

“But…how…what…how…”

A quiet laugh came from the woman.

“Did you really think you were the only one who the P.T.B liked to mess with? I suppose Buffy did have us both beat in that area, but still. Come on, Spike, you know me. My death was too sudden. It wasn’t my time to sit on a cloud and watch the world. Seems the P.T.B thought you could use a friend in this world. So they sent the one they said respected you most. My time was done in that world, Spike. They needed to go forward without me. You saw what happened. I was sad to see them suffer, but my time with them had to come to a close.

“But you? The Powers That Be have been following you for some time. You amazed them with the 180 you did on your life. The changes you made to yourself all in the name of love. So they stepped in and worked a little magic. See, originally the Amulet would have gone back to Wolfram and Hart, which is where it came from. But seeing how the path was to end, they couldn’t allow all your good potential to go to waste, so they sent the amulet here. They knew you’d find what you needed.”

She turned towards him and gave a bright smile.

“Hello Spike.”

Spike raised his hand and brushed her cheek.

“Glinda, you got no idea how chuffed ta bits I am to see you.”

She touched her hand briefly to his with a little grin. 

“Oh, I think I can guess. You’re face was always so open sometimes, I’m amazed none of the others in our little scoobie group could pick up on it.”

He snorted.

“Well, wit the exception of you and Niblet, no one bloody well cared what I looked like. Or cared for me at all. ‘Less they needed savin’. Then who comes to the rescue? Oh yeah, that’s right. The Big Bad.”

He paused for a few moments before looking at her. 

“How are the others? Do you know? Could you see them, where you were?”

She nodded. 

“Yes. Willow went back and finally completed College. Then she went back to Devon to finish her studying under the coven. She is doing well. She occasionally goes to visit the old Scoobies, but personally I think she’s had enough of fighting.

“Xander, well, he finally got into college. It took him a while, but he knuckled down and received a masters degree in Engenering. Then he helped literally rebuild the Watcher’s Council head quarters. Much more high tech it is these days. Though if you ask Mr.Giles, you’ll likely see him scoffing at it between the pages of a dusty manuscript. He still prefers books. Speaking of Mr. Giles, he finally married his lady friend Olivia. They are quite happy together, the last I knew. They live between America and England at the moment. 

“Dawn is…fantastic. She learned how to control and lock down her powers between going to college and learning to fight almost as well as all the new Slayers. She has a masters in pediatrics and is the foremost expert in languages. Who knew the little girl who said M’fasnik was the right word could become so multi-ligual. She is living with her sister right now in a literal mansion. She has dated off and on, but the last I saw she was single.”

Spike looked at her strangely.

“Hasn’t been ‘at long. How can…”

Tara nodded. 

“Not for you. For you it has hardly been more then a year and a half. But for them it has been nearly four years. A lot can happen in four years, William.”

Spike sighed and swallowed. 

“And Buffy? How’s she?”

Tara looked away.

“She’s alive. Still the best Slayer anyone has every heard of.”

“That’s it?”

“Spike I don’t think…”

Spike turned her face towards him gently and gave her a stern look. 

“I have a right to know. I died for her.”

Tara sighed.

“Almost 3 years back for their world, Angel took on the big league players of the Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart. Millions of demons spilled out of the portal and into the city. It was bad; so bad in fact that Buffy had to collect a massive amount of Slayers to help him win. He was badly wounded for a long time. Wesley, Fred, and a member by the name of Charles Gunn all died. Buffy and her army arrived just in time, it seemed. One Slayer died, several slayers were injuried, and Buffy lost an eye, but came out of it easier then they really should have. She took Angel back to head quarters in Cleveland to let him heal. Willow later worked a spell to make his soul stable.”

She fell silent after that. 

Spike blinked. Then swallowed hard. 

“They’re together aren’t they?”

She nodded. 

“Yes, together, and married. They decided it was best to be together for a long time, since Buffy found out later that she was no longer was going to age. Bringing her back from the dead was the key factor in all of it. She’s immortal now. So after being together for 2 years, they married. A few months ago, they adopted two baby girls who looked somewhat like a mix of they’re combined features. They named the first born Joy Lee. And the Second….the second they named Willana…in memory of you.”

“I…see…good for them.”

Spike closed his eyes painfully and the beer bottle in his grip crushed. His hand was bleeding, glass shards digging deep, but he hardly felt it. His heart felt like it had been completely ripped out and lit on fire. But he tried to push it down as best he could. After all, he wasn’t living in that world anymore. So least wise he didn’t have to see it. 

But the pain of such a betrayal ripped at him. After everything he did for Buffy, with and without a soul, she never gave him the acceptance he craved. He fought for her, bled for her, earned his soul for her, and she had wanted nothing to do with him until a couple of month before the final battle. But all Angel had to do was act like a fool, take on evil inc., get wounded, get his soul all magicked into place, and she fell for the big, dumb lug. The taste of bitterness it left in Spike’s mouth was horrible. He was always going to be second best to Angelus. Always. 

Tara tried to comfort Spike as best she could as she saw blood tears start leaking from his face. But it was like he couldn’t hear her. 

Suddenly another blonde woman tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Should I go and get Eric? He and Will are good friends. He might be able to help. By the way I’m Sookie Stackhouse.”

Tara gave a weak smile. 

“I’m Tara McClay. How did you know he…”

Sookie returned the greeting. Then she bent forward and spoke in a whipered voice.

“I’m a Telepath. Usually I can’t ‘hear’ vampires. But his pain was so strong it was like my head was being pierced with big ol’knives. Normally I usually hide it from people, but after what I can ‘hear’ from you, my secret is safe.” 

Tara nodded. 

“IT is. And yes, it would be wise to get Mr. Northman. Fill him in on what you ‘heard’ though. I’m not looking to get bitten by an angry vampire tonight.”

Sookie nodded.

“Alright, it will just few minutes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes had passed since Sookie had disappeared into the office, when she walked out with Godric and Eric hot on her heels. She walked them up to where Spike and Tara sat and, being ever the proper hostess, did the introductions. 

“Tara, this is Eric Northman and his Maker, Godric. Godric, Eric, this is William’s friend I told you about, Tara McClay.”

After a quick bow of heads, Godric spoke first. 

“Has he responded yet since you told him the news that made him upset?”

Tara shook her head and Godric sighed as he focused on the clan bonds. 

Eric stared at Tara with a deep focus. 

“You are a natural witch, are you not? I may not have Will’s nose, but even I can feel the power rolling off of you.”

Tara nodded with a gentle smile. 

“Yes, Mr. Northman. I was born with it, as was my mother before me. But don’t worry. I never do magic to harm anyone. I’ve known William for almost 6 years. He is a very good, very loyal friend. You have nothing to fear from me, Man of the North. Besides, after all that time at his side, I learned a very important set of rules. One of them is never piss off any vampire that’s over fifty. It just gets you killed faster.”

“A wise lesson to remember, Miss McClay. Keep remembering, and we won’t have any problems.”

Godric finally spoke. 

“William has locked himself down inside. I can not reach him. We will need to get him to my maker. But thank you for telling Sookie to notify us.”

Tara sighed.

“I only wish he hadn't asked me to tell him about Buffy. I knew it would hurt him. Here, let me give you my number, and have him give me a call when he feels better.”

She took a pen out of a small purse and wrote her number out on a napkin, handing it to Eric. 

“No need to be sorry, Miss McClay. William would have found out some other way later if you had not spoken to him. Forgive us for saying hello and running, but William needs help now. It is no good to leave him in such a state. The last time he tried to burn his hands in the sun.”

Tara smiled.

“I am sure we will see each other again. Until later then.”

She watched the vampires carefully lift Spike from the bar stool and slowly walk him out the back door. Then she turned to the bar and wrote her number down again before turning to Sookie. 

“Here, Miss Stackhouse. I left a note on the napkin. I can help you find a much better way to help you with your hearing problem. Call me when you feel you are ready.”

Sookie took the folded napkin from her and watched as William’s friend got up, paid for a drink, and walked out of the bar. Then she unfolded the napkin and gasped as she read the flowing script.

_‘Until we meet again, Sweet Fairy.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this is a little disjointed in parts. I was thinking it up for over a month whilst I was in and out of the hospital and in a very bad way. I did the best I could. Oh....and did you like your surprise. There she is.


	29. This is the Madness in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godric calls in help to see if Spike can healed And then Nora really puts her foot in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muses had 'shrooms and this is what came out. I hope you like it. Chapter Title From the Song " Madness in Me" By Skillet. Awesome band.

For Five days, the Clan tried everything to engage Spike in the here and now. They sparred with him, talked to him, joked with him and tried deep mediation to heal the ache in his heart. Phythia knew it wasn't just his former lover being with his Grandsire alone that ripped all the joy and happiness from Spike. It was something more. Some deeper wound caused by the older vampire that still bled too deeply. She tried to mediate for hours to get any answer she could from the heavens, but there was nothing. No vision or clues. And while he did talk, spar, and joke back, the spark of life that flamed in his eyes was not evident in him anymore. He fed when he’d have to, but barely more then was absolutely needed for his survival. He threw himself into solo weapons practice and teaching Eric how to move and hone the body, desperately trying to outrun the demons in his own mind. 

Finally, left with no answers, and deeply troubled by the defeat in his adopted sons eyes, Godric had reached out to Lafayette and Jesus. Being a rather gifted empath, maybe the Brujo could gauge just what was going on inside the young vampire’s mind. 

At Eight o’clock one the sixth night, Godric opened the door to the couple. 

“Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. William and Erikir are out back practicing swordplay. They should be done shortly. Can I get you fine gentlemen anything to drink? We have an assortment of wines, soda, juice, and of course water.”

Lafayette answered for the both of them.

“Well my boy here, he don’t like ta drink anything that will fog his head before a readin. Sos water is just fine for him. Me, I likes me a little sauce ‘fore I gets ta seein’ thangs. So some fine ass red wine will do me just spectacular.”

Smiling at the way Lafayette used and twisted words, Godric nodded graciously and walked off to get the drinks, returning moments later. Finally Jesus spoke. 

“So, what happened to cause him inner turmoil? You said someone in his past showed up and spoke to him. I need a starting point if I am to get to the bottom of this.”

Godric briefly filled him in on what he knew from the night in the bar where Tara showed up. Spike had been rather tight lipped about the whole thing, giving them very little else to go on. So unfortunately Godric couldn’t tell them much. As Jesus pondered and worked out a way to approach the situation, Lafayette sniffed and, taking a sip of his wine, spoke, already piecing together certain facts in his mind. 

“Well, one thing I can say is his momma is still floatin around him. She be knowin he needs her still. That crazy ass maker of his is here too. And she be knowin all about this Angel character. He be all sorts of nasty, if I be hearin’ it right. She be callin’ him ‘a bad daddy’. Seems he had a mean streak. If I hads ta guess, I’d say your boy and this ‘bad daddy’ had some fuckin nasty ass history for a whiles. Tsk, Shit. Makes my skin crawl the way they be talkin’ about him. He be an evil bitch, no doubt.”

Godric was about to reply, when Spike came in, hearing Lafayette’s little speech from the yard. Handing his sword to Eric without looking, he spoke.

“Callin’ Angel-cakes an evil bitch is like sayin’ th’ Grand Canyon is just a big hole, Rue Paul. Angelus wasn't jus’ evil. He was the darkest vampire you’d ever face. ‘Fore the Gypsies cursed him wit guilt, Angelus was The Devil’s left fuckin’ hand in hell. He knew how ta get inta a person’s mind. See whats makes ‘em tick. 

“You think you know evil, Fruit cup? Angelus invented the word. For one hundred twuety years of his existence, he was a master of evil. He fed off fear like a fat kid in a chocolate factory. He makes Charles Manson look like Mother Theresa. An’ he hated me wit every black bone in ‘is body. That’s the truth of it.”

 

Jesus put down his water and carefully approached the cagey vampire, his expression gentle as he spoke. 

“And he did it all to you, didn't he, William? He cut your flesh and he laughed as you bled. He burnt your skin to see how many times he could do it before you screamed. He beat you to the edge of death, just to see you crawl on the floor before him. He broke you over and over, a single bone at a time, then starved you to make the pain last. He used hooks to your skin, as you hung liftless in his grip, just to get the joy of seeing you so helpless before him. He wanted you empty and lifeless, so he could collar you. You became his pet, eager to please him just for the sake of escaping the pain.”

By now, tears were running down Jesus’ face as he put his hand to his heart and whispered his next words.

“Oh , Dios mío , pobre hombre. He used you nightly, in front of your people, just for sport. No wonder you bleed inside.”

Lafayette walked up and wrapped his arms around his lover, trying to offer what soothing comfort he could. 

“Easy, Brujo. I’s got you.”

Jesus’ face became determined. 

“No, Mijo. You don’t understand. I see the wounds, the scars, the agony. But it doesn’t break me. Because it didn’t break him. He is deeply wounded. But he never broke. Anger kept him safe. It still does. But it isn’t the man that needs healing. William was kept safe. He somehow locked his spirit away from the hurt. It washed over William but never touched him as he slept safe. It isn’t the spirit of the man that needs the healing.”

Godric took a look between the three males and blinked. 

“It’s the beast, isn't it? The beast is the one that needs healing. We have to….”

Spike immediately shook his head. 

“Oh bloody hell no. You don’t mess wit the beast Ricky. You toy wit him, you’d might as well stake me proper like an’ save yourself the headache. I've got no control over the little blighter. He’d rip their throats out ‘fore you could blink. No, Absolutely not.”

Pythia came into the room, led by one of her hand maidens, while Eric and Pa followed behind her. 

“With the exception of Pamela, there is no one here who would be unable to hold you. The demon….”

Jesus was awed by the older Vampire for a mere second before he shook off his shock.

“Wait a minute, the beast I see is a demon?”

Pythia nodded.

“Yes. William’s vampire is not of this world. He came to us from else where. His race do not simply drop fang. Like werewolves, they shift into a demonized version of themselves. Show them, my son.”

Spike hesitated. Save for the clan and the Magister, no one else had seen his vampire visage. He had tried to keep it away from the humans as much as possible, save for the battle in the parking lot, and he knew without a doubt that that little fact had been probably glamoured out of them. 

“Pia…I shouldn't…I can’t…”

Pythia walked forward on her own, ushering her hand maiden away. She layed an aged hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright my son. We are here with you. They must be made to see if they are to help. Show them. They will see, and they will not be afraid. I think they know a little something of demons, don’t they?”

Looking at them with a secretive smile, her blind eyes seemed to pierce them. 

Jesus gave a grin of his own. 

“That’s one way to put it.”

Spike looked around at everyone. Then shaking his head slightly, he shifted into his vampire face and blinked at them through reddish gold eyes. 

Lafayette, ever one to lighten the mood, spoke. 

“Well shit, will you look at at that? Damn, what big teeth youse got, White boy.”

Spike snorted and gave a little growl at Lafayette.

“Yeah, whatever, El chupacabra. Youse don’t scare me, bitch. Growl just like the mean ole three legged cat Tara used ta try an’ feed out back my aunties house when we’s Seven years old.”

Everyone else gave a little chuckle as Spike mock pouted. 

Finally Jesus sobered and spoke. 

“I still see you through that shifting. As my La La said, you sound like a cat. A big cat, but still. Let me see. Mi abuela’s book might have something on your particular demon breed. It has been handed down in my family since before the Aztec and Mayan people were here. It has had to be re-writen a couple of times, but it should all be in here.”

He pulled out a book from a bag he brought with them. Opening up the tattered pages carefully, he looked over the index he grandmother created and opened to the demon section. Sifting through the pages carefully and sitting on the couch again, he carefully read the ancient words his grandmother and mother schooled into him as a little boy. 

“Hmmm…I think…yes. I think this is it.”

Everyone leaned over him at a safe distance to see what he found. Speaking in English, he read the page aloud.

“The Leo Tigre Ghostwalker, or Liger Cat demon, is said to inhabit the spirits of the other darkness creatures. Originally one of the primal peoples of the planes before man walked upright, the demon was driven out of it’s natural home by a curse of the cross bearers. Becoming a spirit, it now finds it’s home inside of other creatures. Fiercely loyal and protective of it’s pride, the Leo Tigre passes from host to host by way of blood, semen, or reanimation magic. Wild and unruly, it lashes out at any danger. Untamed by the hands of man, it walks through it’s host as it once did through it’s earthen home.”

He read a little further and sighed.

“There is nothing here to help us though. Nothing on how to call it out or heal it once it has been wounded.”

Lafayette tilted his head. 

“Alright, now, calm your invisible asses down people. One at a time.”

He tilted his head, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

“When his…Grandsire…is that the word?”

Spike nodded. 

“That’s what I would call Angie, if I had any respect for him. But I don’t.”

Lafayette nodded. 

“Yeah, when his grandsire broke him by rapin’ him that first night, the energy gots all kinds of twisted. The demon never received vengeance. It was denied the right to fight back with honor. Sos now it …it’s takin out it’s anger on it’s host. Like it’s eatin’ him from the inside out or some shit. Fuck, and I thought I had issues. Damn.”  
He stopped for a minute, muttering something to himself. Luckily with Jesus around, he actually understood a good deal of Spanish, even if he couldn't speak it for shit. Looking at his boyfriend, he nodded. 

“The demon inside our boy here is also in a bad way physically. Though according to the crazy lady, even though it’s doing better, it’s still all kinds of starved. According ta the spirits, one of which is your grans, it needs more den blood to fix it’s issues. But here’s what I don’t get. They are speaking about the tiny doctor. I’s got no idea who that is. But she has the clues.”

They all sat in rapt attention as they watched the medium pause. Then he spoke again.

“We gonna be needin’ some help. From two others. Someone they call the bright lady….”

Spike interrupted. 

“That’s Glinda. Or my friend Tara you met from the bar.”

Lafayette nodded and continued. 

“And …a what…a’right.”

He looked up at Eric. 

“They said you know this next one. Dru calls her the Fairy Princess. The one that’s not for you to touch. They’ll wait until everyones assembled before they give more instruction.”

Then he looked at Spike. 

“This Angelus bitch from hell you hate so much, he caused all kinds of trouble inside you. Messed you up more then just the physical stuff. He really wounded that demon inside you. Twisted it up worst then Tara’s momma gets on a J.D. week long bender. Youse gonna need plenty of help to get it all straight and shit. Otherwise you’re gonna wind up stakin’ yourself or endin up a crispy critter in the sun. 

Spike, who had said very little at this point, finally growled deep in his chest. He had listened to them in silence with his head down, waiting for his moment. But now they wanted to mess with forces they had no idea how to play with. He was forced to speak up. He snapped his head up, eyes glowing bloody fire, his rage barely contained as the demon clawed to come out and beat some sense into them. 

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKIN’ BLOODY MINDS?! You think this is a game, this magic you wield? Using the gifts you've been given like their tinker toys against a demon you know nothing about? This isn't a bloody walk in the park. You’re right, the Demon got bloody fucked by Angelus. An’ what, you think you have somethin’ in your bag of tricks that can fix 40 years of torture the likes of which you've never seen? You got no idea what you’re up against.”

He snarled at them, Showing them as much of the demon as he would allow out at the moment. 

“LOOK AT ME!! Is this what you want ta tango wit? A demon with a repressed rage that’s more likely ta drain you dry ‘an talk wit you. He isn't a patient, he’s an angry lion whose starving for vengeance. He wants Angel’s head on a platter, not a sit down on a couch with a witch, a medium and a bunch of ghosts. He don’t care ‘bout feelings. He is a feral monster you can’t use magic ta tame. See this, right here, is why I hate magic. You children think you can play around wit it and it won’t cost you anythin’. And while you may respect it, you still wield it like toddlers in a playpen. You think just cause you have it, you should use it ta do whatever you bloody well please. That’s not how magic works, kids. It’s dangerous, unruly, and the forces to invoke it aren't nearly as forgivin’ as you like ta think. I've seen what magic and witchery can do. Glinda is different. She was born, and taught, and shown the right path.

“Callin’ m demon out…right. You wouldn’t last the night. Now I like you two. You got a good outlook on life an’ in the future, I can see us being friends. But this, you know nothin’ ‘bout. Best leave it to people who have seen the evil you haven’t. Help humans and learn what you can first. Leave this be. You don’t want to see what happens when you fuck wit my darker half.”

He then turned to Godric and Pythia and sighed. 

“I get that your tryin ta help an’ all, but this here is not th’ way to go ‘bout it. The demons in my mind ‘ave no place in this world. Call the Midget Doc or Tara, but no more funny ideas. My past is jus’ that; mine. It’s buried fer a bloody good reason. Leave it there. I've always handled m’own shite just fine. The news upset me, as well it should. 

“Buffy’ll always be a sore spot ta me. There’s no denyin’ it. I went out an’ got a soul for her. I helped her out when I hated her guts. An’ I loved her like I've loved no one else save me mum. Sometimes there's no gettin’ over the pain of love betrayed, birds an’ gents. But as this clan likes ta remind me, ‘m a vampire. We have our ghosts and we live wit ‘em. Humans die but we don’t. That’s just the way of it. I've learnt ta live wit it by now. That’ the best I can bloody do.”

He stepped away from everyone, turned on his heals and went back outside, wanting to be left alone for the moment. No one moved to follow him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, Nora, who would be staying with them for a short while until the battle, found him where everyone left him. He was out on the back lawn, running his body ragged with flips and fighting katas. This week she had watch this strange new vampire slowly begin to thin on the meager diet he kept himself on. She had learned that he didn't need to sleep as much as they did, but his dark-circled, slightly sunken eyes told her that he hadn't been sleeping at all. She had listened downstairs earlier when everyone had tried to help him. And it bothered her how he threw everything back in her makers face like that. 

Clearing her throat to grab his attention, her expression became stone as she watched him turn towards her. 

“You know, I thought Eric was perhaps the most selfish vampire I knew. But I was wrong. You beat him hands down.”

Spike scoffed and sneered at her.

“What are you blabbing ‘bout, Princess?”

Nora shook her head.

“My maker has gone out of his way, and out of his mind to help you. He even had Pythia come here to help wipe your sorry arse. And you take that kindness and shove it back in his face. You act like it’s his fault for not knowing how to go about helping you. I didn't even hear a single thank you while I've been here. Godric offered you a place in our blood line, a place in his home, and a place in his heart. And you act like it’s nothing. You are one selfish prick of a vampire. You care about no one but yourself. Not that you do that well either.”

Spike had to bite his tongue to keep from hitting her.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. This isn't about bein’ selfish. This is about keepin’ m’ own demon away from the world where he belongs. Just shut your bleedin’ mouth.”

Nora growled and within a blink, was before him, pushing him to the ground.

“You bloody prick. Go back to where you came from. Everything was fine without you and your constant whining. My clan doesn't need your shit. They don’t need to worry about you. They've got their own problems to deal with. We’re about to over throw a queen, and here you are, distracting everyone with your pathetic sob stories. You don’t belong here. You should do everyone a big favor and walk out into the sun. They don’t need you. You had no right to come up to my brother and dump your shite on his doorstep. You should leave before I make you.”

Spike hissed out, already in vampire visage.

“Is that so, you bloody bitch?”

She kicked him, hearing that sound of a rib breaking. 

“You watch your mouth before I break it. You deserve no respect for what you are doing to Godric and Eric. And they might let you get away with whatever you please. But I won’t see you ruin their peace. Leave and never come back.”

Within Seconds, Spike was on her, roaring in her face. The beast had taken one too many blows emotionally and physically for Spike to contain him any longer. Nora just barely manage to wiggle out from under him, surprised by the strength someone so much younger then her should have. She had to use her speed just to keep him from trying to grab her. She watched as the beast snarled and snapped at her, grabbing an arm and snapping it like it was a match stick. She screamed enough to wake the maids, who didn't dare come out as another frightening roar echoed from Spike’s throat. She landed on the roof, nursing her broken arm. She wasn't prepared to face the fierceness of the beast snarling below. Sending panic down the link, she waited for her maker. But what she got was Eric beside her. 

“NORA, What the fuck did you do to him?”

She gulped at the anger in her brothers voice.

“I called him selfish because he wouldn't except Godric’s help. Then I told him to leave. After that he went crazy. What the hell is he, Brother. I've never seen…”

“Did you hurt him?”

“ Brother I…”

“ANSWER ME NORA! _Did. You. Hurt. Him?_ ”

She shook.

“He called me a bitch so I…kicked him. I think a rib broke.”

Eric back handed her.

“Stupid girl. You were told about his demon. About how anger provoked it. You were told by Godric to be careful around him. You are lucky to escape with a broken arm. Godric and Pythia are out at the moment trying to retrieve a manuscript about his demon from Desmond. You better hope I can calm him down, Nora. Because if I can’t, we’re in for a fucking blood bath. 

“You did this out of Jealousy and nothing more. You didn't like watching Godric and I dote affection on him and decided that you would try to drive him away. Go inside and get Pam. Feed on the blood in the bottom shelf in the frig to heal your arm. Because when Godric gets home, and he will, expect punishment. And to think, Godric called me childish.”

Without a word Nora went inside to do as she was told. She knew she had gone way to far this time. She hadn't seen her brother that angry since way back when she was a new born and someone tried to silver Godric in his day rest. 

Meanwhile, Eric jumped down from the roof and landed in front of a snarling pacing Spike. 

“Brother, easy. Father will punish her I promise. But you have to calm down. Please Brother. You know you can trust me. She will be punished.”

The demon snarled. 

“You call sister of Clan. NO SISTER CLAN. Hurt no reason. Child sister be. She say should leave. You say Leave too? She say no want ruin clan. Hurt me no reason. No do nothing her. Why she hate? Why she say go? I is clan. Father blood oath. Say is clan.”

As the demon spoke, it’s torment was plain as blood tears spilled down it’s face.

“Old clan no want. Say Demon weak. No love, no care. Want me go. New Clan want me leave too? Should go now?”

Eric stepped forward carefully as Pam joined them, dragging a newly healed Nora by the arm. 

“No brother, you don’t have to leave. We accepted you here. Father gave a blood oath. We shared our blood together. You belong to us. Shh, Brother, no one is going to make you leave. Nora doesn't know her place.”

The demon whimpered, leaning it’s head against Eric’s hand, seeking the comfort it desperately needed and was rarely given. Eric knelt down and held his arms open. 

“It’s alright brother, come to me. I won’t hurt you. You belong with us. You belong. I promise.”

The demon crawled into his brothers arms, curling in on itself as it cried. 

Pam sneered at Nora, keeping her voice low as not to disturb him. 

“Are you happy with yourself now? The man you called selfish is battered beyond belief and you broke him down into tears. Something not even his torturous prick of a Grandsire could do. I admit, there has been times when William has pissed me off. But even I knew there is only so far you can push a man before he pushes back. 

“I watched that creature break through a van like it was tissue paper. All you got was a broken arm. It could have been a lot worse. That demon crying in Eric’s arms,once pushed him across the yard like he was nothing but a tinker toy. Eric taunted him during a mock battle one step too far. Godric actually punished him with denied stimulation for over an hour for it. You really did it this time Nora. I may be a bitch on heels, but not even I managed to top what you've done in a few minutes. Welcome to the crown of being Queen Bitch. I hope you’re satisfied. Just remember….”

She pushed her inside and dragged her down to the punishment room, throwing her in before Nora knew what happened. 

“It’s lonely at the top. And this time not even Eric can save you from your stupidity. Get comfy in here. You’re going to be in it for a while.”

Closing the door before Nora could get up and escape, Pam put in the locking code and walked away, not looking back once. Nora deserved whatever she had coming to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any suggestions on what Nora's punishment should be. And should Spike get to punish her instead of Godric. And what should be done for the battered Demon inside of Spike. I am open to suggestions, People. By the way......Over 1500 veiws and nearly 90 kudos, and 22 comments....Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support.


	30. I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godric returns, William gets healed, And Nora learns a few harsh truths about acting before you thing. ( WARNING WARNING WARNING: MIGHT BE TRIGGERING To Sexual abuse and Physical abuse victims. please proceed with caution.) 
> 
> Song Title from the song "My song knows what you did in the dark" by Fallout Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't easy for me to write. I was a child of extreme abuse. Nothing like what Spike will describe, but still. I give fair warning. It took me a lot of tears to work through that part of the chapter.

By the time Godric and Pythia returned to the house, they had been fully informed of the situation. Pythia was stone faced, having lived too long to dare show the emotions running through her mind. 

But Godric, even for all his two thousand years, was struggling to contain his own volatile feelings. On the one hand he was concerned for what he now saw as his youngest child. When William fell into feral mindset there was no telling what state things could be in. Eric had informed him that the demon was calm, but as a father of both, he would be concerned until he saw it with his own eyes. 

On the opposite hand, he was also livid with Nora. His Progenies had tested his control many times during the years they were together. Pushing at the authority Godric, as their maker, had over them. But they had never gone deliberately over his head. There were strict rules in the clan. Sibling rivalry had happened before between Eric and Nora during the nearly three hundred years they were all together as a group, but it had been settled within moments and often ended with what Godric liked to think of as ‘peaceful passions’. 

But never had either of his children dared to try and drive the other out. Blood bonds united far tighter then to be contested by things like petty jealousy. Clan was Clan, and you didn't dare to disrupt the peace long enough to cause extreme discord. In one night, Nora had, without a doubt, broken the strictest code of any clan. You never went against your own without just and undisputable justification.

He first turned his attention to finding where his eldest and youngest were. He already knew they were together and that William was still in primal mindset. He walked toward the back study, using his bonds to guide him. Opening the door carefully, he saw Eric sitting on the three seater couch, a shirtless and still rather lethal looking William crouched on the floor with his head on the elder’s thigh. Once he closed the door behind him, William opened his eyes and popped his head up like a fanged jack in the box. In his eyes lay a question and the semi feral vampire pulled away from Eric and bowed it’s head to him in respect. 

Godric smiled gently and spoke softly, not wanting to startle the creature who had taken over William’s body completely.

“Thank you, my sonr, for showing respect. But there is no need. Come child, come to father. I know you want to be with me right now.”

Feral William shuffled forward slowly, gruff growling whimpers issuing from his throat as he made his way to his Clan Master’s feet. 

Godric knelt down slowly and sat directly on the floor, opening his arms much like Eric had done not even two hours ago. When he felt a head rub against his neck, he circled his arms around slowly and hugged his adopted son to his breast. 

“There now, that’s better. Father has you now. It’s alright.”

The feral being lifted it’s head and a lone bloody tear dripped down it’s fierce cheek bones.

“Sister say leave. Say me cause trouble. Say me burden. Say no belong. Is so? Is me burden? Should leave clan? Sister true word? Me no belong?”

Godric’s rage at Nora nearly boiled to the surface, but his many years allowed him to clamp down on it and stow it away. He went to wipe the tears away with his hand, but thought better of it and instead, decided to use a gesture the wild being would understand. He licked them off instead before he spoke. 

“Sister was wrong to say those horrible words, my child. She spoke from a place of jealousy and darkness. You were chosen by Pamela, Erikir, Phythia and I to be apart of this Clan. Our blood flows through your veins just as your blood flows through ours. You are not a burden, my son. You belong here more then you can know. Sister will be punished for her words. Shh…I have you now. Father will keep you safe. She will not be able to hurt you again, I promise.”

Feral William nearly snuggled into his Clan leader, happy that Sister had been wrong. He wasn't going to be abandoned again. He didn't have to leave. Father said he belonged. It was all he ever wanted. To belong, to be wanted, to be held. Something his former clan had refused to give him. 

Godric looked up at Eric and spoke. 

“Has he fed? I know he is injured. Nora’s kicking didn't just break a rib. I can feel his chest. His sternum is cracked.”

Eric shook his head. 

“I offered my blood to mend him, but he refused. Maybe he was waiting for you?”

Godric was about to answer when the beast spoke. 

“NO! Father no hurt. Brother no hurt. Sister hurt. Blood for blood. Is way Clan. She break bones. Her blood heal. Is way.”

Godric nodded. It was a far more uncommon practice in this day, but in past times, it was the way a Clan unit worked. If one member injured another out of spite, it was the abusers blood that would mender the abused.

“You are right, child. That should be the way. Her blood will mend you. But first I have to feel the injury to make sure it is lined up properly. If you drink her blood and the bones aren't right, then they can heal out of place.”

Wild or not, The beast showed that it had some civil reasoning when it leaned back and bared it’s chest to Godric. It trusted it’s elder to know what to do. 

Godric gently mapped the still slightly bruised area. He knew William hadn't been feeding properly the past week and wouldn't heal as quickly as he should. Tonight though, that worked in their favor. His fingers gently pressed here and there, feeling the broken areas. Then he felt for the rib and hissed. 

“I had nearly forgotten Nora tends to wear steel tipped shoes most of the time. His rib isn't just broken. It’s absolutely shattered. We are going to have to call Doctor Ludwig. Inform her of the situation and of his state of mind.”

The beast tilted his head and gave a small grin. 

“Tiny Healer come. Make all better. Pushy doc.”

Eric chuckled. 

“ You aren't wrong brother. That woman could make a dragon shiver in fear. But she is also the best at healing our kind. I will call her now.”

As Eric made the call, Godric spoke. 

“Can either William or Spike come out yet?”

The beast tilted it’s head in the opposite direction. 

“Willy man no come. Is sad. Sleep now till no sad more. Spike angry….sister hurt. Want hurt sister bad. Vengeance. Is no good let out now. Take all anger out clan. Is better stay back.”

Godric nodded. For all their worry, the demon that inhabited William’s body seemed to have enough intelligence to know right from wrong. Not to mention a decent amount of control.

Eric interrupted them, still on the phone with the doctor. 

“Brother listen to me. The Docter is going to pop in here in a moment. I don’t want you to be startled and attack her.”

The beast turned it’s head to Eric with a confused look. 

“Why attack tiny healer? Is here make better. Think me monster attack no reason?”

The glare that came over the feral face made Eric back peddle. 

“No, brother, of course not. I just wanted you to know so as to not startle you.”

The beast uncurled from Godric and stood up tall, though it balanced on the balls of it’s feet. 

“I demon, not animal. No attack people for startle. I control body, body no control me. Brother no assume. Is wrong.”

Eric nodded and spoke into the phone before hanging up. 

“I am sorry brother. I didn't mean to assume. It was wrong of me. I am still learning about you. I just wanted both you and Dr. Ludwig to be safe.”

The beast nodded and went back to crouching close to the ground. A few moments passed in silence before the Dr. Ludwig popped into the room. She placed her bag down carefully and stood staring at her patient. 

“Northman, does the poor creature ever eat? He still looks like skin and bones.”

The beast spoke up.

“No blame brother. Is hard eat. Heart heavy. Eyes full tears. Not good food in stomach. Make sick.”

Dr. Ludwig blinked. That last one she had treated hadn't been able to speak at all, so the words shocked her. 

“Well, at least you’re smarter then the last one of your kind I treated. He didn’t speak at all. Well young man, I am Doctor Ludwig. The last time we met, you were passed out from blood loss. At least this time we can meet face to face.”

The Demon tapped it’s chest.

“Name Diro. Nice meet Tiny healer Lug...lud….wig…”

Eric snorted at the reference to the little troll’s stature. 

“Ha ha ha, Northman. Now shut up before I stick a needle in your balls, you arrogant bloodsucker.”

The beast’s eyes opened wide.

“NEEDLE IN BALLS?! No no no. Brother balls no hurt. No need needle.”

They all laughed at that. Then Ludwig patted him on the shoulder. 

“It was simply an empty threat dear boy. Now, lets see about those broken bones of yours.”

She felt around, not being nearly as gentle as Godric, but knowing exactly where to place her hands and where not to. Then her fingers pressed over the exact spot Nora’s boot had planted itself. The beast shook the room with it’s roar of pain. Then it whimpered, fighting the urge it had to shrink back into it’s spot in it’s fathers arms. 

The tiny doctor shook her head and tutted, going to her bag.

“Godric, I need you to hold his arms against his back. His sternum cracked in half, but blood should mend that just fine. However the two ribs she broke are the problem. They’ll grow back in a few nights, but the fragments need to be removed immediately. One fragment is in danger of puncturing his stomach and the other is all the way back near his spine. Though neither would kill him if left in, the injuries they could cause would having him healing for months.”

Godric took the younger vampires arms and spoke in his ear.

“Are you ready my sonr.”

The beast shook his head. 

“Get other first. He handle pain. Is better. No want hurt tiny healer.”

Godric let him go and they saw the beast close his eyes With a softening of demonic features and a crack of the neck, Spike was back in his own body. 

“Alright, lets get ‘is over wit. Gonna be a bitch, but I’d rather suffer ‘is ‘en m’back bein’ messed up again. Spent nearly a year in a wheelchair. Don’t fancy doing it all over ‘gain.”

He went to lay on the couch, then looking at the doctor, thought better of it, and laid sideways on the floor. As if he had been through this all before, he positioned himself for the surgery he knew was coming. 

Doctor Ludwig walked over and placed her bag down, touching the area one last time before making a dotted line where she needed to cut. 

“I’ll need some clean towels and a bowl of warm water. He’s developed a hematoma and when I cut, it will bleed like a stuck pig. 

As Eric went off at vampire speed to retrieve what she had asked for, Spike cleared his throat. 

“Just out of curiosity Doc, do you ‘ave a first name I can call you by?”

“You’re one of the rare few patients to ever ask me that. My whole name is a mouthful, so you can call me Amy instead. As your doctor I must inform you of a few things. When I last saw you, there wasn't a way to ask your permission to take your blood. But as I am probably going to be treating you for a while, I like to take a sample to have it on record. I hope you don’t mind my intrusion. Vampires are very protective of their blood.”

Spike shrugged the best he could laying down. 

“Better to ask for forgiveness then permission, Doc. You’re the healer. And from what I've heard so far, you’re the best at what you do. Just see that the blood stays wit you, and we won’t have a problem.”

Amy nodded and went about cleaning the surgical knife she was going to use. 

“You have my word. Your blood chemistry is unique. The last demon shifter I had died before I could get a good viable sample of her blood. So getting one from a still living specimen was fantastic. But you are starving yourself and with your unique make-up, that isn't good. I've seen all types of blood rages, Mr. Jamison and yours would be epic. Not something anyone wants to witness. So after we’re done here, I will be checking back on a bi-weekly basis to make sure you are feeding properly.”

“Not that I mean any disrespect, but whats it to you?”

Amy snorted. 

“The Supernatural Council pays me good to look after all kinds of supes, Mr. Jamison. And it’s in all of our interests that no bad P.R. comes knocking at that door. A starving vampire is bad enough. But a starving demon that’s as old as your race of demon is, would be catastrophic. A vampire like Godric in blood rage might kill enough people to wipe out this entire area. Your blood rage would be enough to descimate an entire city full of people. So if I continue to see this lack of starvation, I will lock you in a my clinic with a feeding tube down your throat until I am satisfied you are in proper health. Are we clear on this, Mr. Jamison?”

Spike nodded, for some reason very sure that tiny or not, this Doctor would do exactly as she promised.

“You ‘ave my word.”

As Eric returned with the towels and water, Amy pulled out a special bite guard for vampires.

“Good. Now here. Let me put this in your mouth so you don’t break those nice sharp teeth and we’ll get this over with as quickly as possible.”

As Spike opened his mouth to be filled with the bite guard, Amy cleaned the surgical area and began to open the wound. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, And with just two more hours until dawn, Spike, Eric, and Godric stepped into the punishment room as a single unit. Spike looked pale and his eyes were red, but he showed no weakness. It wasn't in his nature to let people like Nora know how badly she had hurt him. That was one lesson being tortured by Angelus had taught him well.

Godric saw his second progeny sitting on the floor with her head bowed, obviciously in downtime. As Eric and Spike stayed back against the wall, he approached her and pulled her up.

“Father I…”

“I do not remember saying you could speak Nora. Right now I am quite close to putting silver to you, so I would suggest SILENCE!”

Nora immediately followed orders. She knew better then to test her maker right now. 

Godric pushed a button on the wall and handcuffs dangled from the ceiling. Making sure that she would be able to stand on her own two feet, he lowered the cuffs down just enough and slapped her wrists in them. Then he proceeded to strip her naked before standing back. 

“I hate that you have made me do this Nora. I am a peaceful and loving maker. I detest when my progenies force my hand and make me punish them. I would rather be hugging my children then having to beat some sence into them. But you have pushed me to be hard and unforgiving this night with your actions. You have overstepped your place, child. Something William, who has only been here a little under two months, wouldn’t dream of doing. Oh, I am sure I will have to punish him at some point. But not ever for the same reasons that you are being punished. This is because, unlike you, he would never dream of striking at a fellow member of this bloodline.”

He turned his head to Spike and his eyes briefly begged forgiveness for what he was about to ask his son to say. 

“Tell her, William, why you would never strike out against this Clan. Tell her how it was before you came to be with us.”

Spike stepped forward and, cracking his neck, spoke of some of his time with his former Clan. He let William out a little, so that his words were stripped of their lower class tones.

“My Makers name was Drusilla the Mad. She was called this because her maker, My grand-sire, tortured her for months before he turned her. She was a seer, see, and he came upon her in a convent posing as a priest in a confessional. She revealed to him that she could see people who were going to die before they fell to their doom. She believed it to be a devil’s curse. He used this information against her by killing her family before her, raping her repeatedly, and then turning her. She rose from the grave out of her mind. And because of this delightful beginning, when she turned me, she didn’t have the means to take on the responsibly of being a maker. So Angelus, my grandsire, took over my teaching.”

He looked at her carefully.

“Your Father and your brother love you. I don’t know what punishment you are going to receive tonight, but I wager it will hurt them to have to deal it out and witness it. Yet, you will go from this night, safe in the knowledge that when you are done taking your punishment, they will forgive you and take your back into their bosom. You are so very, very lucky little girl. Because if this had been the clan I was born into, this night would have gone entirely different.”

He went to the cabinet, that Godric had opened already and picked up a vicious looking cat o’nine tails. Tightening his hand around it, he stepped before her again and continued.

“One day not too long after I was turned, I got angry at Angelus because I caught him with Dru, having rough sex with her. You see, I was brought up to be a proper gentleman, and that humanity hadn’t quite left me yet. So seeing her chained to the wall bleeding while he fucked her, well, it didn't sit right with me. So instead of pulling him off her, I thought violence was a better solution. So I proceeded to jump on his back and try to rip out the side of his neck. I was young and impulsive. I didn't realize yet that Drusilla liked it like that thanks to her beginnings with Angel. So I tried to defend her honor. I managed to get him off of her, but that was as far as I got.”

Looking down at the whip in his hand, he paused for a moment to collect himself before speaking.

“After Angelus healed, he thought of the perfect punishment. See, I had interrupted his sex play with his child, so I would take her place. And it wasn't going to be good pleasure for me. I was chained to the self same wall. My testicles and penis were trapped by a a delightful device called a cock cage and a spiked leather harness, with the spikes turned inward. 

“Then he decided to play with me by first stimulating my prostate. As I got hard, the spikes dug into my testicles until they exploded. And my penis, good lady, why it was shredded. See the cock cage was also fitted with barbs, so as to make sure to drive the lesson home. 

“Then he proceeded to rape me repeatedly for hours. Not with his own penis, but a crudely fashioned metal dildo soaked in holy water. See, not that I am affected by it anymore, but holy water affects my kind like silver does yours. So he burnt me from the inside out. He made sure I had plenty of blood though. Because each time I healed, I would only get shredded again. My own maker, mad as she was, laughed on while she touched herself. This went on for a week in full. Then it was time for the Master to take over.”

He slapped the whip in his hand to draw her attention to it. 

“You see this. This is what I got across my entire body. But the ends were hooked so as to tear the flesh. It was like being skinned alive the slow way. After the beating which lasted four hours, I was fed just enough to stay alive before having bucket after bucket of holy water tossed on me to clean me up. I was cut down from the wall and locked in a cell. I got rats blood once a night for a month before I was allowed to feed on humans again. I learned never to hit a fellow clan member ever without just cuase or permission. And because my grandsire acting in my sire’s place, I also learned never to go against his word. The price for doing so would be far too high.”

He looked up at her. 

“Now, you spouted a lot of nonsense tonight about how I was a burden to my clan, and how I didn't belong. Maybe you’re right. The demons in my closet are big ones and they are nasty. I had a lifetimes worth of torture, pain, betrayal and hurt to come to grips with. I didn't have the luxury of a family Clan to take care of me, to teach me, to nurture me as yours did with you. I had to learn to survive in a harsh world where mistakes were paid for by flesh and blood and screaming.

“But when Godric accepted me into this nest, I was honored more then you can know. My respect for him and this clan far exceeds anything your narrow, jealous mind can comprehend. Their acceptance, their compassion and their leniency is something I treasure so much, that I nearly left once to rid them of me and my problems. I didn’t want to burden them with the baggage I carried. It was your brother that stopped me. And I am glad he did. But my loyalty to this bloodline is my compass. It will guide my actions no matter what state of mind I am in or who I hate. Jealously and Pettiness have no place with me. That’s why, as much as I want to rip your head off and drink from your open neck, I will not dare to lay a single scratch on you without permission and a damned good reason.”

He walked up to her and whispered harshly in her ear.

“I would love to wrap this whip around your body repeatedly until you screamed for mercy. Not because you hurt me, but because you hurt you clan. Your actions tonight means Godric will have to punish you, something a loving man like him hates to do. It means Eric must sit there without lifting a finger and watch the sister he loves be bruised and beaten because she let her foolish anger rule her. I don’t much care what you do to me. But you hurt my family, and now I hate you for that. I hate that you are forcing them to suffer because you refuse to understand your place. I would love to save them the suffering and simply kill you.”

He stepped back and dropped the whip. 

“But I won’t. Because I follow the rules I was tortured to learn. My blood spilt daily so that I can never forget. I respect my clan because I know the cost of what it means when I don’t. Perhaps after tonight, you will know that too. Because if you hurt them again this way, no maker, no brother, no force of heaven and earth will keep me from ending you. Even if they kill me for it after. That is my promise.”

Stepping back, he fell silent as he saw the truth take hold in her eyes as bloody tears began to run down her face.

Godric picked the whip up from the floor and put it back, returning with a steel paddle in his hand. 

“As of this night, until the night before the battle, you are to drink nothing else but true blood. You will not leave this house until I give you permission to go. Further more, I will be calling the Authority and the Council. Pythia has given me full leave to tell them she is my maker. I will use this to make sure you are fully retired from the Authority. Roman and I, as it happens, are rather good friends and I have fought battles with him in the past. He will allow me this when I tell him I need my child with me. As your maker I command you not to go against me or behind my back with this. I once thought I could trust you to listen and do as I wish. You've proven to me that I can not.”

Taking a deep breath.

“Further more, you will acting as waitress in Fangtasia under your brother’s authority after the battle. You are to be courteous and kind to all patrons and serve them with grace. You will not feed from any without strict permission from both Pamela and Eric. This is also a command, and you will follow it.”

Without looking up, Nora nodded to let her maker know that she had heard him and she would obey.

“And lastly, you will endure 40 strikes with this paddle without complant for striking at your younger brother. You shattered two of his ribs and broke his sternum. He lost a great amount of blood because of this. I was going to let you feed him your blood, but after much thought, I have decided to leave you untouched. It is a honor to feed a wounded member of your clan, but since it was you that caused the injury, you are not deserving of this honor. Plus, blood-lost will make you weak, and you need to be strong to endure your punishment.”

He stepped back and placed the paddle where she could see it on the floor. 

“Because the dawn is coming, you will stay here like this until tomorrow night. I will come at midnight to deliver it to you. While you hang there, I want you to think on what you’ve done. And what it means to be my progeny. Eric can be hard headed and stubborn, but he would never dare to drive you out without just cause, no matter how much he might dislike you, or how much affection I dote upon you over him. He would never let jealousy overrule blood. I am deeply disappointed in you, Nora.”

Just then Pythia walked in, her face firm as she glared at Nora with blind eyes. She spoke in her ancient tongue of arrant children and shame. Then she turned to William. 

“Godric has decided it was best that you feed from me to solidify the bond more.”

Just to prove a point, Spike leaned to the side and met eyes with Godric.

“Is this your wish father?”

Godric nodded. 

“It is my son.”

He bowed his head graciously.

“I am honored by this gift you both bestow apon me. Thank you for this. I will pay in kind with loyalty, respect, and humble knowledge of this gift you give.”

He went to take her wrist first, but she shook her head and he waited. Unbuttoning the top buttons of her dress, she took it down just enough to bare her left breast to him. He blink in shocked awe and without a word sunk his teeth into the the upper part, over where her silent heart rested. Taking only what he needed to heal fully, he sealed the wound and repeated the gesture, taking off his shirt to bare his chest to her. She bent down, taking five small mouthfuls of his blood before healing the wound and hugging him to her. 

“Thank you, Son of the Aurealus/Unun Clan.”

Unable to say much in the face of such acceptance he simply hugged her back and nodded, purring in joy.

Godric turned to Nora with eyes of grief. 

“That is what it means to be a family Clan, Nora. This is the legacy you were reborn into. And because of your foolishness, this is denied to you. Because you could not learn to accept.”

Nora sniffled, her head dropped in dejection. 

“Godric I’m so sorry.”

“Not as sorry as I am, child.”

They slowly traveled out of the room, letting the door close. Nora was alone, surrounded by darkness, naked as her eyes bled. And as Godric had suggested, she thought long and hard about what it meant to be a family, and what it could cost her if she didn't learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Was it good? Please comment and let me know. The muses need their blood and chocolate.


	31. Disturbia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette drops by with an emergency and Pythia gives Spike some home trusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the end of this short chapter, you are probably thinking " W.T. F is this now? HUH?!" Which is the way I felt as I wrote this little filler chapter to be honest. It is very short, no doubt, but it wouldn't leave me alone. And no...Spike is not some super powerful god-like creature, just to set the record straight. He's just a few cool tricks up his sleeve. You'll see it all work out.

Just as the sun was ready to dip behind the horizon the next night, Spike walked out of the basement and locked down the system again. Ring on his finger, he smiled as he watched the last of sun set light the sky up with vibrant reds, blues and purples. Sunrises were nice, no doubt about that. But nothing beat the skyline just before the sun went to bed for the night.

However he was interrupted when a knock came at the door. Looking through the small screen perched beside the door, he saw Lafayette waiting on the opposite side. Sighing in annoyance, he unlocked the door with a code Godric taught him and opened it. The sky was dark enough that no one would ask why he wasn’t burning. 

“What do you want, Rue Paul. Awful close to sunset for you ta just pop up on our door step.”

Lafayette nodded. 

“I know. And believe me, hooker, if I didn’t has to be here I wouldn’t. But I’s hit a bit of trouble. Jesus an’ I, we went ta see his crazy ass father. Motherfucker done lost his mind. We just barely managed to escape that motherfuckin’ psycho. But there’s a problem. Fucker used a snake on him. I managed to get him some old ass v-juice that was from back in da day, but he isn’t lookin’ good. There’s no hospital from miles around. Please, White boy, I needs yo’ help. He …might die.”

By now Godric and Eric were up and they had heard most of what he said. They looked at each other in silent communication before Eric Spoke. 

“Will, go out to the car and get the boy. We’ll see what we can do. He is honorable and he has helped us before.”

Spike nodded and pushed passed Lafayette. 

“Stay here, ‘lright. Let me take care of him.”

Lafayette stayed near the house as Spike made his way to the car. By the time he reached Jesus, the boy was shaking horribly. Spike’s nose twitched as he smelt the magic of a curse on the boy. Growling, he picked the shaking Brujo up and ran him into the house. 

Pushing the coffee table out of the way, he laid Jesus down He spoke as his mind raced.

“Vampire blood won’t fix ‘is. He’s been cursed by the Bastard. The snake bite was just th’ end o’ it. Godric, I need you to call m’friend, Tara. I can keep him alive till she gets here, but I can’t remove a blood curse.”

As Godric went to retrieve the number, Eric looked at Spike with confusion as the younger vampire pulled out a silver knife and took off his belt.

“How are you going to keep him alive?”

Spike sighed.

“M’Clan was old, yeah. An’ Dru, as mad as she was, she had a nose fer magic texts. Bein’ the reader I was, I learnt a lot whilst the rest went on merry killin’ sprees. Readin’ Manuscripts, translatin’ ancient texts, an’ fillin’ my head wit tomes. I never forgot. I may not like when wangers fuck wit magic they shouldn’t toy wit, but magic itself never bothered me. Now, once I tie us together, don’t touch us. Let Tara lead when she gets here. She’ll know what ta do an’ when ta do it.”

Ripping off his shirts, Spike’s voice cleared of it’s crash accent as he spoke, feeling the magic immediately raise in him. 

“Lareala, goddess of devine blood and banishment, Your dark child calls upon you now. Cursed by blood and the bane of Serpents tongue, one of Enestro’s chosen lays dying before us now. Blood magic captured him and will not let him go.”

He carved symbols into his chest, ancient ones long forgotten by even the eldest of other beings on this plane. Then slicing first his hand and then Jesus’, he tied their hands together with a belt. 

“Creator, Mother, Peace bringer to those whom walk in your darkened eye, I call you here to guide me. My sacrifices many, my regrets none, I beg of you now. Shine on me your always fixed gaze to help one who is too young to go into his forever rest.”

The others were shocked as energy pressed around them. Then they almost pasted out as a ghostly figure of a woman dressed in flowing clothe shined into existence. Pythia, drawn by the power alone, watched from the archway of the living room, a secret smile on her face. She had known that William was special. But being able to call one of the pantheons of Clothos herself was a rare thing indeed. William’s maker may have been insane, but she had blessed her child in more ways then one. 

The ghostly figure bend over the kneeling vampire and spoke. 

“I can not end the curse, but I can pull away the poison. However a price must be paid in return, Dark Son of Aurealius.”

“Name it, and it will be yours.”

The ghostly figure fell silent before it spoke. 

“For this gift I ask of two things. Not from you, but from him. Inside him is a demon that is not his. A Cursed being that should not walk this earth. It hinders his energy and makes him weak. With the poison I will take the demon. He is one of mine, and should return home.”

Spike went to accept, but the being spoke again. 

“The blood that you share with him now, Dark Son, will forever stay. It will be yours to share with him. One day, my son, he will join you in the bloodline. You will know when. He is too gifted to die. As is the one who covets him.”

The ghostly eyes fixed on Layafette from a moment, before looking at Spike again.

“Promise me, Dark son of my bosom, that they will be of your blood. That your kiss shall be the kiss that turns them. Give me this and I shall ask no more of you.”

Spike thought quickly. Then he spoke. 

“What if they wish not to be of us, great mother.”

The goddess pulled back. 

“Then his life be forfeit as the price for calling me. To save life, life must be given.”

Spike looked at Lafayette with a look of sorrow. But Lafayette shook his head.

“I’s always known I would end up dead in some freaky-ass way, White boy. If it’ll save his life, den that’s what we has to do. I can’t lose him, y’feel me.”

Seeing the look of powerful love in Lafayette’s eyes, he nodded and turned to the goddess. 

“I give my solemn oath that it will be done as you say.”

The goddess bent over the wound on Jesus’s neck and seconds later the smell of snake vemon filled the air as it poured out from the jagged flesh. Within seconds it was over. But before the goddess vanished, she gave him a hard look. 

“Remember your oath, my son, and do not fail me. You will know when it is time to turn them. If you fail…your new clan will pay the price instead.”

And with that she vanished, leaving behind nothing but stunned silence. Their world had been changed in mere moments as for a few bright seconds, a Goddess walked on earth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly three hours and a cleansed brujo later, Tara, Spike, and Lafayette could be found sitting on the front steps in contemplative silence. Each with thoughts of his or her own after the power they had all witnessed. The other vampires had found things to do, so it left the three to themselves for little while. 

Finally Tara spoke.

“Spike, you need training. You are full of energy and true power, and when the goddess grants us gifts we don’t waste them.”

Spike shook his head.

“All I did was read a bloody book, Glinda. I’m no fancy practicioner of magic. Just a regular undead bloke who can recall words and use ‘em when I have to.”

Tara shook her head. 

“William, you were able to summon a Goddess. Not just any goddess, either. You summoned the Mother of Clothos. The Dark Goddess of death and rebirth answered your summons. That’s not something you learn from a book. You have to have tremendous spiritual energy for that. And you know Drusilla was a true death seer. A child of the demi-goddess whose mother you just spoke to. That’s not candles and stones. When such a being answers your summoning and speaks to you, it’s a powerful calling.”

Spike sighed.

“I got ‘nough on my plate right now glinda. Don’t need ‘is too. I got lucky, the brujo got saved. End of story.”

Lafayette laughed in his own twisted way. A laugh he used on people who were either being too stubborn or too stupid to do what they should be doing.

“Shit, White Boy, you is deafer then a corpse in da ground. You needs t’be cleanin out yo’ ears an’ listen.”

He took a drag of his cigar before speaking again. 

“You listen to La La now, cause I feel where you is at and I knows what you goin’ through. When I started seein’ dead folk everywhere, it scared the ever-lovin’ fuck outta me. See my momma, she has the dis gift too, but she also gots M.P.D. on top of it. Yeah, not a pretty sight. So when I startin seein thangs, I thought it was gonna be like how it is with her. It’s funny that my boy’s name is Jesus, cause he done saved my ass from goin’ crazy.

“We don’t ask for these gifts we gots. We born to it an’ that’s all it is. You think I wanted ta be a Gay black man who be seein dead people. Shit, I was happy just bein’ a manwhore who sold drugs to pay the bills. But now I gots a whole mess of dead people hangin ‘round me whisperin’ in my ear, wantin’ me to be their little messenger boy. Not where I saws myself when I was little and dressin’ up in my momma fine-ass dresses.”

With another puff, he looked square at Spike, furrowing his brow as he narrowed his eyes. 

“You never ask t’be a vampire, but you is. You never asked t’be fallin in love with a woman who hates you, but you did. You didn’t ask for fate t’dump yo’ tight ass up in this mother-fuckin planet, but she did. And you didn’t ask to have power, but you gots it anyway. You is what you is, Willy-boy. Ain’t nothing go’na change dat. Swallow it down like burnin liquor and cough a few times, cause the next sip always goes down smoother den the one before.”

Spike growled.

“I got a demon who wants ta bloody eat me alive, a war coming up with a bitch queen, and a goddess who is watchin me ta make sure I don’t go back on my word. I got no time right now ta be thinkin, ‘bout learning bloody magic, Rue Paul. I just as soon as live without it.”

Layafette shook his head. 

“Not too long ago, I was right dere with you, Willy. I tolds my boy that this ‘gift’ he was so proud of was not the answer I was lookin fo’. But I’m gonna tells you what he told me. You got no choise. You is da answer.”

Tara blinked for a moment before speaking.

“You are having problems with your demon side?”

He nodded, too tired to deny it.

“Yeah. Got somethin’ ta do wit all the torture Peaches pt me through. The Demon never got it’s vengeance, so now it’s takin it out on me.”

Tara touched him on the shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling his energy for herself. Then she pulled away and gave him as hard a glare as she could give anymore.

“You are starving it of everything it needs. That’s why it’s hurting you. And you know it’s not just about the blood either. You don’t open….”

Spike growled and jumped up.

“ ‘Nought wit ‘is already. I get it. I can’t do anything bloody right by myself. I’ve heard it from all o’ you and I’m tired of it. I’m sorry Glinda, but you don’t go there.”

Tara stood up to speak back to him, but Pythia, who just opened the door, stepped out and closed it behind her. 

“You may not listen to them, dear William, but your anger does nothing to me. You will listen. As the Matriach of this clan, I have the right.”

Spike didn’t dare to say anything, knowing she was absolutely right. 

“All your life you’ve searched for what you’ve been missing since you were turned. Acceptance, Guidance, and above all, love. You are a creature of love William, and it is a powerful drive inside you. Others have snubbed your gift, throwing it back in your face. They’ve stolen from you something that was never theirs to take. And now, you won’t let yourself free anymore. You’ve shared with us, yes, but only when we demand it of you or when it suits you. You’ve caged yourself up and you won’t anyone get close to that cage for fear of what you might feel again. 

“But in doing so, you are blinded by your own need to control your every step. The pain of betrayal rules you because you won’t allow anything else to mend the wounds. Somehow you think you deserve the suffering others taught you to take.”

She stepped up close to him and stared him down with blind eyes. 

“But mark me, William and mark me well. It will not be allowed to continue. I will not let it, and neither will the rest of this Clan. You’ve suffered for far too long with a cross that was never yours to bare in the first place. We will lift it off of you. And it will hurt, my son. It will burn. You’ve carried it for so long, you have forgotten what it is like to live free. Not as a demon, a vampire, or a man. But as all three combined.”

She touched his face gently.

“You are a Son of Aurealus. One of the oldest and most powerful clans known to our kind. You have so much potential, so much to give, and so much to learn. And you will learn it here, with us. Now it is your choice my son, whether you want to be dragged kicking and screaming the whole way, or you accept it and let us aid you on your path. Because either way, it is coming. That is a promise.”

She stepped away from him with a stern smile. 

“Now see your friends off and come inside. You need to feed soon and that spell took much energy from you. But don’t make the mistake of taking my words lightly William. I suggest you think long and hard on what I and others have said to you about this. You know the truth. It is up to you how you wish to take this journey. I will see you in a little while.”

She turned much swifter then anyone could see and gracefully made her way back inside, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now really, my readers, far from giving me kudos. ( 94 is awesome) and Happy Comments ( Totally awesome and thank you so much.) I need a count of hands and a vote to help me write the next chapter. Should it be A. More Battle Planning. B. A long chapter between Spike, Laf, and Jesus about what the goddess said. C. Pythia beginning Spike's Training...Or D. The long awaited moment where Spike, Godric and Eric have some deeply Satisfying time together. Please either comment your letter or e-mail with it at Areanna_Whitewolf@ yahoo.com to let me know. Once I have all the votes in, I will begin the next chapter. You can vote for no less then one letter and no more then two, because I can only fit so much in a chapter without losing the storyline and having plot holes. So take your vote.


	32. Nature of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike gets a fever, and then everything heats up. Something is coming on the wind, and one phone call can change EVERYTHING!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me say that this chapter included homosexual relations between three grown ass men. So if thats not your cup of tea, then you best not read. Second, This chapter contains hot sex between three sexy ass vampires, so please, remember your towels, your wet cloth, your cold showers, and your change of underwear. Third....Wait until you see the surprise I have in store at the end of the chapter. I've had more then a few emails and comments about a particular upcoming fight between two people...and I found a way to make it work. Not that the fight is in this chapter...ah F**k it, you'll see.

Three days later the Brujo was finally recovered enough to be up and about, though he wasn't going to leave Eric’s residence quite yet. They were worried that his family would find a way to attack him still. So it was decided until a course of action was discussed, Jesus would stay with them for now. He had proven trustworthy enough to be there and not try to kill them in their day time slumber. 

When he had been told about what happened the night that he was attacked, he was a little more then shocked. It had seemed that a goddess had been called upon, and his mortal life was the price he would have to one day pay for her salvation. But after much thought and a long talk with Godric, Will, and Pythia, he wasn't bothered by the fact that he would one day be a vampire. As long as Lafayette was by his side, there would be no problem. 

This night found him wandering around the mini mansion in contemplation. He felt the spirits of his Ancestors tugging at him, trying to tell him something that without his boyfriend, he had a hard time hearing. He walked around aimlessly as his thoughts worked themselves out inside his mind. It wasn’t until he hit a strange energy that he perked up and followed it to it’s source. He found Spike in an upstairs Gym area, shirtless and under what could only be called considerable strain. The reason for that strain became apparent when the vampire seemed to be shifting uncontrollably in and out of demon face. 

Taking swift steps up to the writhing man, he knelt down and spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the man too much. 

“What’s wrong? Do you need any help? Should I call Eric or…?” 

Spike panted out his words. 

“Don’t know. Was meditating when the demon decided t’throw a hissy fit. Don’t know what it wants. I tried ta give it freedom, let it loose, but it keeps bitchin’ at me. Won’t settle.”

Jesus touched Spike’s head, and closed his eyes to focus on his empathy. Then he hissed and pulled his hand away, realizing Spike was actually heated and sweating blood. 

“The demon doesn't want to be separate from you anymore, William. It wants to be one with you. You are fighting the change because you are afraid. You think the demon is evil, and it will hurt people. It is trying to tell you that it won’t. I am surprised though. I know you share a bond with them, yet I am the one that found you first.”

Spike twisted as he shifted again. Then he took a deep breath. 

“ ‘M blocking the bond. Don’t want ‘em ta suffer it wit me. Better if…go it alone.”

For once the mild mannered man lost his patience. 

“And that’s working so fucking well, isn’t it? Look at you. You are sweating blood, you have a fever, and you are in agony. You may be a vampire, and I get it, alright. You don’t want to kill people. You’re a fucking hero. But let me tell you something, Pendejo. The more you fight it, the angrier the demon becomes. What do you think’s going to happen when he finally gets free after all the shit you are putting him through?" 

“I’ll…”

“Me la trae floja! You are going to get help whether you like it or not.”

Without another word, Jesus walked out of the room, walking to the area that housed the vampires. Thinking for a moment at how the vampires worded it, he finally spoke.

“Mathila, can you hear me?”

“Voice identification unknown. Please state your name and business for security purposes or alarm will be sounded.”

Jesus thought quick before he spoke.

“ My name is Jesus. William is in trouble and needs Eric Northman. Can you tell him his presense is needed?”

A few sounds of electronics working sounded before the female voice came back on. 

“Clan member Code name William is in danger. State location of emergency.”

“William is located in the upstairs Gym. Please hurry Mathila. He is very unwell.”

“Understood. I will retrieve Mister Northman immediately.”

Jesus waited, hoping that Eric was still in the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Downstairs, Eric was just coming to life as the sun barely set for the night. He was just stretching happily beside his maker when the wall monitor came on and a female face popped up. 

“Good Evening Mr. Northman. Sorry for this intrusion. There is a level 3 emergency. Clan Member code named William is upstairs in the Gym. Unknown man called Jesus is at the security access door. He is concerned. Clan member William is very unwell. Shall I open to allow access to Unknown man Jesus?”

Eric jumped up, Godric already pulling pants on by the time he spoke. 

“No Mathila . I will go up myself. Thank you for the warning.”

“You are welcome Mr. Northman. Have a good night.”

Eric and Godric sped upstairs, Eric’s fingers blurring over the key pad to let them out. Finally They opened the door to Jesus bowing his head in the storage room, worry covering his face so much they could smell it. 

“Explain Quickly.”

He told them rapidly what he had seen and heard in the gym with Spike. Then he shook his head.

“It isn't good. He has a fever and he’s sweating blood. He’s fighting this with everything he has. It’s not good. He needs more help then I think even you can give.”

Godric sighed. 

“Go to him, minn Sonr. Give him whatever comfort you can. I need to call Pythia. She may be able to help us. Just stay with him and I will be with you both soon.”

Eric zipped off to the gym, opening the door and looking around. Spike was in the corner now, rocking back and forth as he whimpered and growled. 

“Will, are you alright?”

Spike didn't answer, continuing to rock back and forth. Suddenly a scent hit Eric’s nose unlike anything he ever smelled before. It smelt of sweat, lust, and need. Not for simple rutting, but deeper. Like a sacred act to connect, to belong, to merge. Though deeply concerned, Eric was also stone hard in seconds. 

“Will? Can I come closer? I know you hurt right now. But I might be able to help.”

Spike finally spoke, his voice filled with tears.

“It won’t stop. Don’t know what he wants. Bloody hurts all over and I can’t stop shiftin’. Tried to do it on my own. Tried to calm ‘im.”

Eric walked up to the crouched figure of his nest mate, kneeling down in front of him. Then he gently caressed Spike’s face.”

“Will, you've caged your demon for so long. Trying to control and tame a creature that doesn't want to be tamed. It is wild, like the dark clouds of thunder and lightening. You can’t tame a storm William. It is nature. Wild and raw. That is way you’re suffering right now.”

Spike finally came forward, clinging to his brother for comfort.

“I jus’ want it to stop.”

Eric held Spike, trying to soothe the pain he knew was more mental then physical. He felt Spike bury his face in his neck, sniffing and whimpering is desperation. 

Suddenly, things began to change. Lips plastered themselves to the cool flesh of his neck, and Eric ignored it for a moment. Then the kisses began, fangs scraping over the vein, making his eyes roll back for a moment. 

“Are you hungry? You can take my blood, brother, if you need it.”

No answers came from the younger vampire as the kisses grew fiercer. Fevered arms trembled against him, the body against Eric vibrating. Then there was the sound of fabric beginning to rip and Eric felt the seam of his jeans give way. 

“Will, what are you doing?”

There was a growl and then a pair of red eyes met blue.

“I need you…need something. Smell so good.”

The pure sex in that voice made Eric shiver. But he tried to keep his head. 

“Will, you are sick. I don’t think…”

“I ache…need you. Please…just…”

Eric spent a few moments staring at Spike, trying to get a read on him. 

“Are you sure this is what you want? You aren’t exactly in your right mind, Will.”

Spike ground into the nearly naked flesh below him, his demon riding him hard. This is what they needed. And they wouldn't be refused.

“Please…need you. Aches. Want.”

With a click of fangs, Eric kissed the mouth in front of him, the scent of primal lust heavy in the air. Harsh, unyielding kisses that bled lips and tongue as their blood mingled together. Tearing Spike’s pants away, Eric sat back on his legs, drawing the younger vampire up tight against him, moaning as their groins rubbing against each other. He had no idea what was going on, but if this is what his nest brother needed, he would not refuse.

They rubbed and kissed frantically for a few minutes, hands grabbing and clawing at each other. Then with a snarl, Eric pushed his brother away. 

“Just give me a minute. I need to get something.”

The semi wild man snarled, but deferred. Wild or not, Needy or not, it always knew it would bow it’s held to it’s elder. 

Within seconds, Eric was back, a bottle of conditioner in his hands. It wasn't lube, but neither of them could get an infection, and right now, there wasn't time to dally. 

Coming up behind Spike, he gave a harsh kiss to the others neck, drawing blood slightly as he uncapped the bottle. Spike Ground his ass into the body behind him and Eric chuckled.

“Easy, Will. I know what you want. But it’ll hurt like fuck going in dry.”

Covering hi hand in smooth moisture, Eric parted the cheeks below him and shoved two fingers home. 

Spike groaned below him, clawing at the mats as he pushed back into the intrusion. It felt like coming home. 

“Yes….sssssss….oh god…please…”

Neither of them heard Godric enter, Pythia behind him. But as Godric went to ask them what they were doing, his maker stopped him. 

“Easy , my son. It’s supposed to happen, what they are doing. The creature needs balance, it craves deep connection. The fever is like a form of heat. This is the way William’s demon feeds. I have read the manuscript from Desmond. According to my findings, Ligar cat demons are creatures of connection. They need their clan, called a pride, to be grounded. To do this, they go into a kind of animalistic rutting cycle. William has never had this kind of merging with anyone because no one cared enough in the past. The only way you can help them now is to join them.”

Feeling his maker close the door behind him and stood watching the scene before him unfold. 

Meanwhile, preparations complete, Eric coated his erection and slid it home inside the tight passage gently, careful not to hurt the man below him.

Spike cried out, his ass on fire with searing pleasure pain.

“YES! OOOOH god…so good…more…”

Eric brought Spike’s body flush up against his front and purred in his ear as he moved slowly in and out of him. 

“Is this what you need, Spike? Is this why you ache? The scent of you is…mmmmm delicious. You feel so good wrapped around my dick. That’s right, grind against me. Take what you need.”

Spike writhed against the Viking vampire, precome drizzling out of him like water from a fountain. With a slight twist of position, his cock blasted off cum, no touching required. But he wanted more. His body burned. 

In the throws of passion, neither of them saw Godric strip and make his way to them. But within minutes, Spike had a pair of cool lips attach to his own, moaning into them. When the lips released him, they traveled down his body, leaving small nips here and there. Then cool warmth swallowed him whole and Spike roared. 

“AHH…GODRIC…FUCK! Too much..gonna…”

Spike tried to control himself by not grabbing the head in front of him. But Eric dark chocolate voice in his ear wasn’t helping.

“Oh, that looks tasty. Look at how he swallows you whole. And he sucks better then even I do. Two Thousand years of experience does teach you a lot, doesn’t it? Your hands are trembling. You want to grab that head, don’t you? Lodge yourself in his throat so far and stay there…”

Blood tears made their way down Spike’s face as he teetered on the peak of coming explosively. 

“Oh fuck…I can’t…Godric…so good….your mouth feels so good. Gonna cum….shit…gonna…OOOOOHHHH YYEEESSSS!!!!”

Godric felt a torrent of blood tinged cum shoot across his tongue and down his throat, savoring the flavor of his adopted progeny. Then he lifted his head up and clashed his lips with Spike, sharing the flavor. 

Spike pulled away, trying to breath as the heat burned his body raw. The demon screamed in passion inside him as Eric continued pumping hard into his ass. His eyes rolled up as the ancient creature inside him pulsed again, the air heavy with wild energy. Then he felt his whole body melt volcanically as Godric slid onto his cock and buried him deep inside. This was it. The last piece of the puzzle. The last connection he ached for. He grabbed the hips attached to him and began to move, floating on the high. Passed simple pleasures of the flesh. Passed fluids and sweat and skin. The demon came alive under his skin and settled into his being, merging with him completely for the first time. 

But he didn't notice the changes in him. How his demon featured softened. How his body changed, becoming more powerful, more primal and stronger then it had been before. He felt nothing but the push and pull of the bodies he was between. Like the rolling waves of the sea they moved, each moving at the same speed towards completion. 

Finally the moment hand come to finish this joining. The bond called for a circle of blood connection between the three men. Grabbing Godric up with the strength he didn't even know he had, he turned him around and put him on all fours. Then pulling him up, he increased the speed of his hips, which were now a blur of motion. With a final forceful grind forward, mirrored by Eric behind him, he gave an almighty howling roar and dove down, biting the neck in front of him. He felt his wrist being bitten and moaned, coming in droves until Godric’s anal passage dripped with his essence. 

After 6 large mouthfuls he let go, only to have Eric bite into his neck. A he pulled Eric's arm around him, completing the circle by biting into the wrist he yanked to his mouth, cumming again with a final harsh blast all over Godric’s back. 

It was only after a large blast of energy none of them could see that Spike went limp and blackness took his sight. He barely had time to heal the fang wounds he had created before he fell forward and passed out, the energy drained from him completely as the demon inside him purred. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until the next night around 6 o’clock that Spike woke up again, his skin cool and the pain completely gone. Stretching as a purr rolled out of him, he yawned and dug himself out of the still dead vampire bodies he was lying between. Yawning with another stretch, he walked his way to the small kitchen, hmming to himself lightly as he grabbed a donor bag of blood and emptied it into the cup. He heard the maids clear as day above him, doing the last of the cleaning before they went to their house for the night. 

He remembered last night mostly, smiling salaciously as he recalled the three of them together. It was an unforgettable night, one that he hoped they could recreate very soon. 

He heard foot steps behind him, and taking a slight sniff of air, greeted the person. 

“Evenin’ Pia. How’s my blind mum ‘is night.”

Pythia came up beside him with a smile, putting in a bottle of trublood after Spike’s cup was done. 

“I am well, my son. How are you this evening? No ill side effects from last night.”

Spike shook his head as he took a sip of his glass.

“Nope. Feelin like a bit of sunshine this eve. Nothin hurts, no fever, and no blood sweat. Thor an’ Ricky rammed it right out of me, I suppose. Best damn cure I ever heard of, and I’ve heard some bloody crazy ways of healin’ in my day. Least ‘is one didn't include leeches. Nasty buggers if ever I saw one. Been dead a century, an’ they still give me th’ willies.”

He paused as he watched her sip from the bottle.

“How can you stomach that vile crap. Tastes like saw dust, peroxide an’ rusty metal.”

Pythia shrugged.

“At my age William, blood is blood. Whether from the vein or a factory, I don’t much taste the difference anymore. This doesn't taste great, I will grant you that. But if it keeps me alive, well, I won’t complain. Getting a donor that isn't terrified of me is hard being blind and as old as I look thanks to when I was turned. I soon as drink from this bottle then deal with the stink of urine and the sweat smell of fear in my nose.”

Spike shrugged just before he felt powerful arms wrap around him. 

“Hello Lover. How are you? Feeling much better I hope? Otherwise I just might have to try to make you feel better all over again.”

Spike grinned wickedly as he turned around and licked Eric’s throat.

“ ‘M all better, Thor. Seems the shot of medicine you an’ Ricky gave me did th’ trick. Make a killin on webMD. Course ‘en I’d have ta kill a bunch of people for bein’ wit you. Cuase a terrible mess it would, all ‘at sluaghter.”

Eric gave him a kiss and went to get a bag of blood for himself. 

Godric was the next to come out. His greeting was silent, a deep kiss for both his sons and a hug for his maker. Even though day light death always left him refreshed, he hadn't remembered the last time he woke up this renewed. His whole body barely felt the over two thousand years of heaviness it usually did. Something about last night was special. 

Eric looked at Spike, throwing the drained bag of blood in the trash. 

“ Are you up for a little more sword practice tonight, Will? You need to keep your skills sharp and I still need to learn a little more flexibility.”

“Sure, why not. Always up for a little ruff and tumble.”

They got dressed in a pair of sweat pants each, wanting the feeling of comfort during their mock battle. While Eric chose a practice sword much like the Viking broadsword he was use to, Spike decided to go with the scimitar. It’s curve always suited him best. 

As they made their way out to the back yard, they barely noticed the spectators gathering to watch them fight. Even the maids and donors collected at their house windows to look on. The two beautiful warriors in the dance of sword battle was always a sight to behold. 

They started out slow, the clash of metal on metal ringing through the air. Words were useless save for instruction, so they spoke none. Each focused on their instincts as they sparred at human speed. 

Suddenly Eric cursed in his ancient tongue as a blade edge met his throat and his sword clattered to the grass. 

“Damn it, you always get me with that move. If I could just use my speed once, I could beat you.”

Spike tilted his head, wondering if tonight he’d allow Eric vamp speed just this once. They had to see if Spike himself could handle it, since most vampires moved that way in a battle. 

“ ‘Lright. Use your speed. Got to learn how to handle it anyway, seeing as how the queens henchmen will all be usin’ it. Just be careful yeah. Don’t cut off m’limbs. Don’t have time ta grow them back ‘fore we have ta fight.”

Eric grinned, knowing that with the ability of speed, Spike had little chance of getting the drop on him. He stretched carefully, excited to finally have the battle full out. With a jolt of mucles and a click of fangs he sped off at Spike, ready to have it all out for once. 

No one but the vampires could see what happened next. Spike met Eric step for step, his speed three times what it was before. With his cat like grace and adaptability, he danced with his sword, blocking Eric strike for strike. 

Then Eric tried to fly up for an aerial attack. Spike saw him in half a second, and moved to combat it. He shot up into the air, spinning like a ballet dancer, blocking the downward strike in seconds. Taking the offensive, he struck out with a graceful arch, matching speed for speed as he moved forward and took first blood from Eric’s arm. Then with another twist, he had his blade curved once again against Eric’s throat. 

“Still think speed can win the day, Thor?”

Eric coughed as he carefully descended away from the blade. 

“Do you know where you are, Will?”

Spike rolled his eyes. 

“Course I do…in your backyard. Wha’ kind of question is ‘at? Was there drugs in your donor bag, North man.”

“No…of course I am not the one that is floating fifity feet in the air without realizing it.”

Spike look down, his eyes opening wide.

“Well, shite.”

Losing the focus he had in battle, he began to fall rapidly.

“FOCUS, WIllIAM! Keep yourself up in the air.”

Spike closed his eyes and focused hard, pulling the center of his body upwards to stop his decent. He came to a halt abruptly, and floated in mid air. Then, without further prompting, he slowly made his way upward again. He slowly opened his eyes, getting a feel for the strange new sensation. Floating to the ceiling or jumping to the roof of Fangtasia; these were pure accidents in the heat of the moment. But actually flight in midair under his own will took some getting used to. He didn't even bother to notice that by now Eric had landed back on the ground. 

Stopping for a moment, he dropped his sword just so, making sure it would stab no one and nothing but the ground. Weaving this way and that, he worked slowly to get used to the sensation. Finally confident he had it down, he looked toward the sky from thirty feet in the air and, with a great whooping growl of joy, shot off immediately. 

On the ground, Eric followed him easily with his eyes while speaking to Godric, making sure that Will didn't crash into something. 

“ I doubt he even noticed his great increase in speed during the time we were fighting. He moves like one of us now. And the his body moved, the way it bent; he has never been able to do this before. He was a good fighter before, but now…”

Godric nodded, also watching as his puedo progeny danced like a child through the air. 

“He moved like a cat before, but was still hindered by his own limitations on his demon. Last night changed him more then I expected. I doubt he even even realizes the massive amount of primal energy that he unleashed during our tryst in the gym. He is a force to be reckoned with now. It will take time for him to learn to control his greater powers.”

They fell silent as they watched Spike land gently on the ground, glad that he had learned to slow his speed when going downward. They both smiled at the wide, joyful grin on his face.

“I guess after a millennium or two of it, you don’t really find it all ‘at great ta fly anymore. But that right there was amazin’. I could do it for jus’ as long an’ never grow tired of it.”

Just as Godric was about to respond, Spike’s phone rang from inside the house. Speeding inside without much though, he picked up his cell phone and saw the number. It was the demon lawyer. He hit the green button and put the phone to his ears.

“Desmond, wha’ can I do you for?”

“Well, William, I am afraid that we have a slight problem. The realm you came from had a bit of a magical woopsie it seems. A back-fired spell for a portal to travel to a demon dimension.”

“Yeah, and why is ‘at a problem for us.”

“Well, no one was hurt, in case you were wondering. But the Red witches magic dropped someone through the portal into our realm. Somehow the pathways that the amulet created were activated. Luckily the portal only goes one way, so this is the last time it can be invoked. It sealed itself the minute someone else came through. However, that is not our dilemma.”

Spike took a deep breath. Fucking Red and her trippy magicks. That girl never should have been handed the first spell tome in the first place. 

“Alright, so who came through?”

“Well, I hate to have to tell you this, but it seems Liam came through. I just got a call from my cousin in California about another demon shifter dropping into his area. And right now, with the V. R. A. passed, this kind of P.R. Is bad. Because it seems this particular vampire is cutting a bloody path through his area.”

Desmond heard nothing from the other side for a while.

“William…William can you hear me.”

But Spike heard nothing as he dropped the phone on the floor and stood stock still, frozen from the shock of what he heard. _He_ was here. The vampire who haunted his every foot step. The Torturer that would never leave him alone. And from the sound of things, the spell and the portal trouble seemed to have stripped him completely of his soul. This was not good. This was bloody fuckin’ horrible right now. 

As the bonds lit up with panic and shock, Godric and Eric came in, both concerned with their Clan mate. 

“Will , who is that on the phone? What happened?”

“Desmond called. Said there was a spell that got messed up badly from the place I came from. Said someone came through the pathway I made wit the bloody Amulet. He’s here. I can’t…he’s bloody fuckin here.”

Godric walked forward and touched his shoulder.

“Whose here my son?”

Spike shuttered and a blood tear made it’s way down his face. 

“Angelus came through. His… the spell took his soul from ‘im. He’s cutting a bloody path through California right now.”

Gripping Godric to him desperately, he quaked, not caring how weak he looked right now. 

“He’s back. Angelus is back. He’ll find me. An’ when he does, he’ll fuckin kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! So whadiya think of that, huh? Do yah like it? Comment and let me know. My beta read that last part and her only words were " Fuck me!"


	33. I Will Never Go Down Any Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike gets over his panic and goes to track Angel-cakes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOld you, the muses own this story. They do it their way. I am just the fingers they use to get what they want. 
> 
> Chapter Title from "ANY OTHER WAY" by We the Kings

After his little mini attack, Spike left the others to hash out the details of what they wanted to do now with an evil, sadistic vampire on the loose. He didn’t have the time to waste with planning though. His Grandsire needed to be stopped now. So after calling Anubis air to book a flight for this night, he went down stairs to pack. 

He retrieved his sword from the back yard, loaded up with a couple of hand made stakes, put the gem back on his finger, and loaded himself with carefully hidden daggers on his person. After much thought, he took his duster and put it around his now dressed body and laced up his steel toed boots. Then he traveled into the bathroom, finding the gel he hardly used these days and slicked back his hair. Looking in the mirror, he nodded to himself, and with a determined face, went back upstairs. 

He walked into a room of softly arguing vampires and humans, seeing that Lafayette had shown up in the half an hour it took for him to get ready. When trying to get everyone’s attention the nice way didn’t work, he had enough. Patience non-existent, he donned his demon face and roared loudly. The room immediately fell silent as he spoke. 

“Oh good, I ‘ave your attention. So, seein’ as you’re all listenin’, here’s how it’s goin’ ta go down. Ricky will travel wit me. We are due at a private Anubis jet in an hour. On the way t’ the airport, we need ta make a stop at a church. Need some holy water an’ crosses…”

Eric interrupted him right then.

“Why just Godric? Why not me as well?”

Spike snorted.

“Cause you would kill ‘im. You’re a good fighter, Thor. One o’ the best I’ve fought, but you strike too fast. I don’t want ‘im dead. I want ‘im ta suffer. I want ‘im ta pay for what he done. An’ quite frankly, aside from Pia, Ricky is th’ strongest vampire ‘ere. He is also a thinker. He’ll be able ta subdue ‘Gelus before any true damage can be done t’ the area.”

Argument began again, but Spike would hear none of it. 

“ENOUGH! This isn’t a game children. Even young by vamp standards, Angelus isn’t somethin’ you ever faced before. The boy is smart an’ evil with a capital E. It’s a bad combination on any night. We’ve a few tricks up our sleeve, Ricky an’ I, but so will he. An’ he’ll sense me th’ closer we get ta him. In fact, I’m plannin’ on it. Angie never could resist th’ need ta stick it to me. So ‘is is how it’s going ta go.”

Jesus looked up, wanting to help in any way. From what little he heard of this particular vampire, the man was of Diablo.

“Is there anything we can do in the mean time, Will?”

Spike thought for a moment. 

“Contact Tara. Have her try an’ locate an Orb of Thesula. My guess is she’s memorized th’ gypsy spell ta give ‘im back his soul. He’s gonna die either way , but I’d rather see ‘im die guilty ‘an laughin’ in m’ face. Other than ‘at, pray t’whatever deities you hold dear. Put everyone in the area on alert. Every witch, were, fae an’ vamp on our side needs ta know th’ danger we’re bringin’ here. He’ll be well secured ‘fore we bring him in, but better ta be safe ‘en get caught wit our pants down, yeah. As you know, Angie has a bit of taste for rammin’ people up th’ arse. Now come on Ricky, I have a few changes of clothes and your ring. We got ta fly.”

With that, Godric got up and they were out the door, taking to the air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and a half later found them flying smoothly through the air. Spike had been oddly quiet since they left the house, his face set in grim stone. For a vampire so full of life’s spirit, it bothered Godric that his pseudo son was maybe a little to quiet. Deciding that the silence was too stifling, he came up with an idea to lighten the mood. 

“William, you have told us all the darkness in your life. But was there ever any happiness that didn’t involve just your vampirism? Something that you only have happy memories of?”

Spike looked at Godric for a moment, tilting his head to consider the question. He could tell him of the Niblet, but that was a little too snuggly for his mood. Finally , with a bittersweet smile, he began.

“Well, I remember the first time I met Buffy’s Mum, Joyce. It weren’t the best first meetin’, I’ll tell you that. I attacked Buffy’s High School on parent teacher night. I had her all to meself, ready ta take down my third slayer, when Joyce came up behind me. Was too distracted bein’ all stalker like wit the Slayer t’pay attention. Suddenly I get troddled on th’ head wit th’ back of an Ax. She was righteous, Joyce was. Tol’ me right proper to _‘Stay the hell away from her daughter’_. I think she knew what I was, fer all the blindness in Sunnyhell.”

He paused, grinning at the memories of the well loved woman he remembered. 

“Tell you what; other then Glinda, she was th’ only one out of the lot o’them ever gave a damn ‘bout me. Dru and I, we left ole S.D. for a bit. Thought now she was healed, we best get away from the Hellmouth and th’ Slayer. Didn’t work out, I suppose. See, Drusilla, bein’ a seer an’ all, she knew I was in love wit the Slayer, long ‘fore I did. So she hooked up wit a Slimy Chaos demon. Said I wasn’t evil ‘nough for her. Hurt like hell at the time. So I took my car, grabbed a whole liquor store of booze, and headed right back to ole California.”

Godric interrupted him for a moment.

“Why did you buy drinks? You can consume human beverages?”

“Somewhat. I mean, they don’t do me a lick o’good ta be honest, but I can get drunk wit too much. I think it’s m’demon. I can eat human food…but only if I really love it. Cause eventually, I’ll ‘ave to make myself vomit it all up. Otherwise it’ll spoil any blood I drink an’ frankly, rotting food in your stomach was just terrible.”

Godric looked stunned at this revelation, but kept silent as Spike picked up his story. 

“So, there I was, back in Sunnydale, drunk off my arse and heart broken. What a mess ‘at was. Bumped into Angel and the Slayer for a bit. Told them some good advice ‘bout bein’ love’s bitch or some such. Than, an’ why I went there I ‘ave no clue, I ended up at the Summers Residence. Luckily by ‘en, I’d sobered up quite a bit. At first I was goin’ to kill Joyce. But since I met her once b’fore, well, she invited me in for a cuppa. 

“She was such a brilliant woman, Buffy’s mum was. She knew I weren’t right an’ sat me down for a chin wag. Told her all about Dru, an’ the problems we were havin’. She must have been confused by some of it, but she really listened. Treated me like a man for th’ first time since me own mum was alive. After ‘at, she was always ready t’welcome me into her home. We shared a likeness for art, history, and the same Soap Opera. I told her some of my history, and she told me some of ‘er problems wit Buffy and ‘at dead beat ex-hubby of hers.”

He shed a clear, salty tear as he smiled.

“She died of brain cancer some years later. An” the world was a little darker for her passin’. But while she lived, she was one of th’ only humans I ever respected in my existence. She knew I was a monster an’ she didn’t care. She treated me like a person. One of the few I ever let call me William back ‘en. She was warm, an’ carin’, an’ never let you alone in the dark, no matter what you were or how th’ world labeled you. Tough as a battle ax when it came to her girls, she was.”

Spike turned his head to Godric and gave him a reverent look.

“Humans are so busy wit killin’ each other an’ advancing themselves these days, it’s rare to see a true act of kindness. ‘Specially for a breed like us, who needs ‘em to survive. I can say wit perfect clarity ‘at I can count on four fingers how many o’them I ever took th’ time to care ‘bout ‘fore I came here. Glinda and Niblet were a bit of all right in my book. They saw me as a friend, a confidant, an’ a fighter. But there’s never been one like Joyce since I watched me own mum die by my hand. Sometimes someone comes along an’ lights up the darkness wit their brilliance an’ their heart. For me, that special person was Joyce Summers. She was a mum, a warrior, a caregiver, an’ a hell of a woman.”

Spike touched his heart.

“I’ll always remember ‘er for ‘at. I’ll be as ol’ as you one day, if the fates see fit ta bless me wit longevity. An’ if I’m so lucky, I’ll be sitting somewhere ‘round a table, telling them jus’ like I told you. I tell ‘em ‘bout the day I met one o’ the worlds greatest woman when she hit me over th’ back of my head wit an ax.”

They fell silent after that, each to his own thoughts. After all, what could one say after such a truth. And even though he knew only Spike’s version of the woman, Godric had to agree with him. Joyce Summers was, indeed, a hell of a woman. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After settling into a hotel and calling some people, both vampires settled down for the night. They needed their rest for the coming battle they were sure was coming the next evening. Spike actually forced himself to go to sleep, knowing that facing Angelus would take a clear, well-rested mind.

The next night rose with a clear sky, the stars and moon bright. As if the fates themselves didn’t know the darkness that would be coming. Both men dressed for the occasion between phone calls to the clan, to Desmond and to his cousin. No one knew exactly where Angelus was, but at least they had a fifty mile radius from which to start their search. 

Godric, for the first time since Spike had known him, actually dressed in loose fitting jeans and a wife beater. Placing steel-tipped, pointed toed boots on his body, he drew on a biker jacket and carefully placed different weapons in different hidden areas all over his body. Knowing it would grow back the next night, he shaved most of his head close to the scalp, just leaving one short strip in the middle. This was done as a tradition he actually remembered among his human clan. He put the ring in his pocket, in case they were caught to close to dawn to find shelter. Snapping a belt in place, he adjusted the tigress sword Spike had made for him to his left hip. Now he was ready to do battle. 

Spike dressed in his regular black jeans and tee-shirt combo. He laced his combat boots to his feel, sliding a dagger into each of the special holders he had asked to be added to them. Next he laced his belt through, putting on it his gun of silver bullets and several more daggers. Around his wrist were spring loaded stakes he actually made himself. He tested them a few more times to make sure they were well oiled and ready to go. A dagger cross went into his pocket, just in case. 

Then slipping on his silver chain necklace, he threw his duster around him already loaded with more stakes, holy water, and some simple wooden crosses. Sliding the diagonal sword belt into place, he adjusted the sword tight to his back and made sure he could grab it easy. Slicking his curly hair straight back with gel and a comb, he was ready to kick ass and break some skulls. The Big Bad was back, armed and ready for action. 

Godric looked at Spike, speaking with a tight edge to his voice.

“Is there anything more I should know before we go into battle, Minn Sonr?”

Spike looked at him. 

“He’ll ‘ave Minions. They’re a mindless lot, but given how long he’s been killin’ , there’ll be a number of fifty t’ a hundred an’ fifty. Slice off their head, an’ their dust. No fuss or clean up. You’ll likely see dead or rottin’ corpses. Bein’ your age, though, you’ll be more ‘an used t’ it. Angie loves ta wastes lives. There’ll also be a great deal of dismemberment. But he’ll ‘ave live prisoners too. He’s one likes to play wit his food. Do what you can ta save ‘em, an’ kill those too close or too tormented. Give ‘em mercy, Ricky.”

Spike sniffed and cracked his neck. 

“You’ll let me ‘proach him alone. He can’t sense you, so it’ll be our ace. We can’t show all our cards at once, or he’ll skitter off ‘fore we can capture him. I know his games an’ how he plays. You’re good at anger control, bu’ tonight you’ll ‘ave ta be iron. He’ll play tricks wit me; h’ always does. I know his tells. You just let me do th’ talkin’ an’ you’ll know the right time ta strike.”

As he and Godric stepped outside into the night air, Spike gave him one final lesson.

“Be quick, sharp, an’ alert. I know he’s a fly t’someone like you, an’ face to face you can swat ‘im like one. But Angie’s the most vicious, lethal, cruel and clever vampire ta ever walk the face of my ole world. He hates goodess an’d purity, so when he can, he seeks ta destroy it. He’ll use children and virgin girls as his shields ta slow you down. Never let ‘im see you comin’, Ricky. That’s the way of it.”

With those final words, they took to the sky, ready for the fight they knew was coming. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour of flight, they finally narrowed down their area search. The scent of fresh blood and decay was in the air around them, so they knew they had to be close. Spike actually stopped in mid-flight, feeling the normally dormant bond to his old Clan blood wake inside him. The bastard was close. 

He landed on the nearest roof top and felt a surging pulse scream through his bones.

“He knows ‘m here. Means he’s close. Stay ta the shadows Ricky. Wait for the moment. You’ll know. Keep your hawk eyes on, yeah?”

One more screaming pulse and he stiffened and walked towards the edge of the three story building. 

“Alright, here goes.”

Godric’s lip thinned as he watched his pseudo progeny land on the ground and walk forward calmly. He didn’t like that they were split apart. Following Spike soundlessly from roof top to roof top, he crouched down when Spike finally stopped and Spoke. 

 

“Well well well, this is a surprise. A man dies, gets sent to a new shiny planet, an’ what does he find. Seems someone wants to share in the glory. You might as well come out, Peaches. I know you’re there.”

Godric watched as the shadowed figure walked out into the light. A dark haired vampire, as broad as his Erikir, but nearly a foot shorter then him. Godric didn’t have to be old to see the dark stink rolling off of this creature. The very scent around him made his nose twitch. 

 

Angelus walked out with a scowl on his face. 

“Really Spike, when are you going to get over that fucking nick name? That was one time. And you know Dru. She and her damn fairy dolls.”

Spike snorted.

“She dragged you through a farm stead, convinced you that th’ cows were poisoned, an forced you t’dance in a a peach field. I loved ‘er mate, but even I have more dignity ‘an that.”

Angelus chuckled, waving his hands dramatically.

“Dignity? Really? I’m not the one who fell in love with a SLAYER when I had no soul to speak of! I’ve watched you do some strange and stupid things Willy, but that really takes the cake.”

Spike shrugged. 

“Got me more then it ever did you. But lets not hash up the past, mate. After all, the nights too young ta waste it.”

Spike looked around himself, seeing a couple of dead people hidden in different places. 

“See you’ve been havin’ a bit of fun. Smelt the rot an’ blood a few miles back. FLirtin’ wit danger, Liam. Humans know ‘bout us here. An’ theres also the vamp big wigs sniffin ‘round for trouble makers. I’d be careful if I were you.”

Angel gave a wide, dark smile.

“I know the humans know about us. It’s fucking great. You don’t even have to hunt anymore. You just need to walk into a bar, say you’re a vampire and they just waltze right up to you. It’s like an all you can eat Buffet. And as for the big wigs, well I’ve been here for a week, and no one’s come knocking on my lair. Of course, I keep my minions to a minium. I only made like, fifteen. Dumb as fucking rocks, but I hate manual labor. Still it keeps me off the radar. After all, I hear what they call the trash that chase after vampires. No one’s gonna miss them.”

Spike mentally shook his head. Angelus was always terrible at lying. He could sniff at least twenty-five minions, all mostly new risen. 

“So Spikey, what have you been up to with no Slayer to keep you warm? You have a permanent soul, last I heard, so you can’t be having any actual fun.”

Spike shrugged.

“Been here an’ there mostly. Keep myself in blood an’ material goods mostly. Never needed much in the way of survival. Always been good wit findin’ my own way, no matter where I am.”

Angelus sighed. 

“Spike, why do you lie to me. You don’t think I can smell the changes in your blood? You think I can’t feel the new bonds you’ve made while you are here. You know you can’t keep it from me. But, since I’m such a generous guy, here’s what I’m going to do.”

He snapped his fingers and the area flooded with Minions. 

“Since I want this to be fair, this is how it’s going to go. You fight all my friends here to the death, and I might just let you live. After all, fang sluts are tasty, but nothing beats that tight ass of yours. I’ve been feeling very lonely as of late. Be nice to have something to bang that won’t break.”

Angelus leaned in and whispered in his ear. 

“Lose, and I’ll let whats left of them have you all to themselves instead while I watch. Then I’ll torture you slowly before killing you. If I were you, I would win. At least then you’ll only have me to please. Minions are good for muscle, but they have no finness in the sack.”

Spike sniffed and pursed his lips.

“How bout this instead? I kill you first and then dust your minions. How does that sound?”

Angelus instantly grabbed Spike’s balls and throat at the same time. 

“You always were too dumb to listen to reason Spikey boy. Now you get nothing but suffering and pain. Tsk, such a shame.”

Spike chuckled, even though his balls screamed at him and his throat was slowly being crushed.

“You won’t kill me Peaches. You never had the stones. Always too busy tryin to hurt me wit your pencil dick t’ remember ta kill me. But one thing I can promise you. You pathetic little army will be dust in a few moments and you won’t last much longer then that.”

Angel snorted and dropped him on his ass. 

“How do you figure that? You are all alone and surrounded. I’m older, Stronger and better prepared then you are. What possible hope can you have in winning this?”

Suddenly a strange wind seemed to sweep the area and Minions were being dusted left and right. Angelus tried to find out the culprit. Distracted by the chaos he never saw it coming when a steel hand gripped his neck and a deadly voice filled with too much power spoke in his ear. 

“He does not need hope, you sack of swine. He has me.”

Suddenly Angel was turned around and a fist of steel hit him hard enough to nearly break his neck. All he could see before darkness took him was Spike’s leering face and a set of black, pitchless, ancient eyes starring down on him. Then a boot kicked him in the temple and he fell into the abyss. 

Spike looked down at his grandsire with a fanged grin and shook his head. 

“You were always one ta flap your gums too much, Angie. Now whose the dumb one?”

Godric looked up.

“Are you injuried my son? I saw him grab you.”

Spike sighed and rubbed his neither regions. 

“He crushed one of m’balls. But a week and a little blood will fix it right up.”

He looked around him, seeing the abandoned warehouse Angelus had been holed up it. Using his nose , he could count more than fifty dead bodies and at least sixteen prisoners still alive. Shaking his head with a morose expression, he clapped Godric on the shoulder and took a deep breath. 

“Alright Ricky, lets clean house. There’s only six hours till dawn an’ I don’t fancy being here any longer ‘en we have to. Seems we have a lot of bodies ta burn.”

Making sure to secure Angel tightly, they headed off to the warehouse to see if there were any souls left saving. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I know it wasn't much of a fight but the darker parts will come later. I promise. Everyone deserves a turn to kick Angelus in the balls. It's only fair.


	34. Circus for a Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Angelus get punished good and proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Psycho, go, go, go_   
>  _Psycho, here we go_
> 
> _You push until I break_   
>  _And the anger turns to rage_   
>  _Why can’t you just leave me alone_   
>  _Got your finger on the trigger_   
>  _You think that you’re the winner_   
>  _You’re gonna get kicked off of your throne_
> 
> _You think you’re gonna hurt me_   
>  _Get ready to get dirty_   
>  _You created this beast inside_   
>  _Pull the noose tighter_   
>  _And lift a little higher_   
>  _Because you’re killing me slow_   
>  _I ain’t ready to die_
> 
> _Killing me slow but I ain’t ready to die_
> 
> _Tonight, get ready for a fight_   
>  _So now you know it’s time_   
>  _To ride my circus for a psycho_   
>  _Round and round we go, look out below_   
>  _Because I want off this_   
>  _I want off this_
> 
> _Circus for a psycho_   
>  _(Psycho, go, go, go)_   
>  _Circus for a psycho_   
>  _(Psycho, here we go)_   
>  _Psycho, here we go_
> 
> _Everybody down_   
>  _Gonna burn it to the ground_   
>  _Can’t keep this beast inside_   
>  _Never again, never again_   
>  _You’re killing me slow but I ain’t ready to die_
> 
> _Killing me slow but I ain’t ready to die_   
>  _Tonight, get ready for a fight_   
>  _So now you know it’s time_   
>  _To ride my circus for a psycho_   
>  _Round and round we go, look out below_   
>  _Because I want off this_   
>  _I want off this_
> 
> _Circus for a psycho_   
>  _(Psycho, go, go, go)_   
>  _Circus for a psycho_   
>  _(Psycho, here we go)_
> 
> _You think you’re gonna hurt me_   
>  _Get ready to get dirty_   
>  _Gonna burn this place to the ground_
> 
> _Tonight, get ready for a fight_   
>  _So now you know it’s time_   
>  _To ride my circus for a psycho_   
>  _Round and round we go, look out below_   
>  _It’s time to ride my circus for a psycho_
> 
> _Never again, never again_   
>  _You’re killing me slow but I ain’t ready to die_   
>  _Round and round we go, look below_   
>  _Because I want off this_   
>  _I want off this_
> 
> _Circus for a psycho_   
>  _(Psycho, go, go, go)_   
>  _Circus for a psycho_   
>  _(Psycho, here we go)_
> 
> _Circus for a psycho_  
>  _Circus for a psycho_  
>  _(Psycho, here we go)_  
>  \---------------------------------

As Angelus swam back into waking world the following night, he groaned for a few minutes before trying to reach up to touch his still sore cheek. A day of healing rest and he still felt like someone hit him in the face with an entire brick wall. 

It was then that that he realized he couldn’t move his arms. In fact he couldn’t move any part of his body. He was bound to a solid metal chair by way of two layers of thick titanium chain. Blinking his eyes to access his situation allowed him to miss the tall blonde in the room with him. 

“Oh, look whose awake. Finally. I was beginning to grow bored with just staring at your hideous face. And that hair. What did you do to it? It looks like you had a three year old style it. Does it ever lie flat? To be honest, when they brought you in, I was almost afraid to touch your head, in fear your pointy hair might cut me. Still, your lack of fashion sence and your smell tells me you don’t really care how ugly you look.”

Angelus finally focused his eyes on the very tall blonde standing against the wall next to the door. 

“Where the hell am I? And who the fuck are you?”

The blonde smiled, fangs exposed and rather long.

“Who the fuck am I? So pleased you decided to ask. Introductions should always be given at first meetings. I am Eric Northman, Sherriff of Area Five. As for where you are; you are now located in Shreveport, Louisiana. This is a special building out in the back of one of my businesses. It’s made for people such as yourself.”

Now Angelus was really confused. 

“Area Five? Sherriff? What the fuck are you talking about? Just let me out these fucking chains so I can rip out your rib cage. Lets fight like men.”

Eric chuckled. 

“Rip out my rib cage? Boy, aren’t you inventive. I mean, I could pop your head off your neck before you could move. Even still, you have such a vivid imagination. Godric said you were creative with your methods of torture, but he forgot to mention how colorful you could be. ”

Angelus shifted and growled, struggling already to try and break free. 

“Shut your mouth before I get up from this and smash your….”

Eric appeared before him as if by magic. He leaned on the chair over the bound demon shifter and put his face three inched away.

“I am over eleven hundred years old, you stupid Irish prick. I could break you in half with these chains attached to you. I will doing the smashing, not you. But since you are too damned stupid understand your position, let me see if I can teach you a few things.”

Eric backed up, the smell of rotting blood on this vampire actually making him ill.

“You aren’t in your world anymore. You are in ours. Now, William told us very little about where you both came from, but from what I gather, rules are vastly different. Humans here aren’t as stupid as in your world. They know about us. And so, we have to be careful. For this reason we have our own caste system, and our own laws. We have these rules in place because we know the danger we face when we just brutally kill for pleasure. Whether they are fangbangers or The President of the United States, it makes no difference. Because unlike you and your kind, we realized long ago that if we killed too many humans, we would have nothing left to feed on. So rule number one you broke. No mass killings.”

Eric swirled a knife in his hand as he continued.

“Second rule is, don’t enter an area without finding the local Sherriff of the Area and asking permission to stay. Since you’ve only been here for a short time, let me enlighten you as to what this means. Each state has a vampire ruler. It might be a King or a Queen, but each state has one. Below them are the Sherriffs. These are the enforcers. Each state is cut up into different areas, and each area has a Sherriff. I am Sherriff of Area five, the largest area next to N.O.L.A, which is where the Queen resides at the moment. So when any vampire wants into my area, they have to come see me.”

Angelus interrupted him at this point.

“But I was in California. It’s not even your state. So why the hell I am here?”

Eric smirked.

“Ah, the core of the matter. I was called by my Allies in California when they realized you were cutting a bloody path through the middle of their state. But make no mistake. The reasons you are here are far more personal then that.”

Angelus growled, spitting out the name between his teeth.

“Spike.”

“Yes, Spike. So you call him. You see, unlike you, William took the time to learn the rules and actually followed them. So when he showed up on my doorstep asking for permission to live in my area, he was more then honest with me. I could see he needed some guidance and graciously offered to help him. It was the start of a beautiful friendship. That was until I realized just how twisted and dark his past really was.”

Angelus scoffed.

“Great, so he boo-hooed to you about his pathetic existence. Why Dru chose him, I’ll never know. He’s such a fucking whiner.”

Eric sniffed, containing his rage.

“No, actually he didn’t whine. In fact, it was like digging out teeth with a tooth pick to get anything out of him. He was tight-lipped about his past for the most part. He’d drop little hints here and there, but never enough. I always wanted to know more. It sounded like such an interesting and delightful tale. Especailly when you came up over and over again.”

Angelus, forgetting where he was for a moment, licked his lips at the thought.

“So he mentioned me, did he? Sounds like something he’d do. He was a simpering fool at first with all his poetry and his stupid human emotions. Took a fair bit to toughen him up. After some good torture for a few months, he learned his place though. Still, he would get stubborn and willful from time to time. Something I’m sure you’ve already figured out. A little bit of a beating put him to rights though. He was a wonderful bleeder. MMm, and just thinking about how he squealed is like music. Had the tightest ass in the whole clan.”

“Tell me something, _Liam_ have you ever been taken up the ass?”

“No. I don’t bend over. I take. Spike’s the one who liked it up the ass. To be honest, it was never to my taste. And don’t call me that.”

Suddenly Spike stepped through, Tara, Jesus, and Lafayette behind him. Finally Godric came in, closing the door behind him.

“Oh, Willy, you brought dinner.”

Lafayette snorted.

“By all the dead angry folk ‘round you, evil bitch, youse eatin enough for now.”

Spike silenced him and spoke to his grand-sire. 

“Hello, Liam. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this low. Now I was all for torturin’ you and bein’ done wit it. But seein as you have a lot to pay for, well, a quick dusty end isn’t in the cards for you.”

Angelus smirked. 

“You never did have the balls to kill me Spike. Even when I was too weak with a soul. So what now? Going to give me a soul, turn me into a pansy again so you can kill me the easy way. Even after a hundred years you still are so damned simple and dull. Can’t even take me out in a fight. Have to chain me up first.”

Spike shook his head.

“Well, you’re right ‘bout one thing. I’m not goin’ ta re-ensoul you. See the soul you had weren’t yours ta begin wit. The one the gyspies cursed you wit was the soul of their daughter. Your soul has been wit you the whole time. Problem is, you feel nothin’. You were just as cruel and as spiteful as a human as you are a vampire. So we’ve come up wit a little somethin’ different for you.”

Spike walked forward. 

“See it isn’t just ‘nough to torment you. And dusting you would be too fast. You need to actually pay for the things you’ve done. So this is how it’s goin’ ta go. You are going to share my soul. Not by way of givin it to you. But in makin’ you feel it. It’s going ta be there inside your head. It’s going to flow in you’re blood. An’ for once you aren’t going t’feel the pain, you’re goin’ ta live wit it.”

Spike stepped closer, whispering in his ear.

“For once, Liam, you’re going to taste the torture you put me through. My humanity isn’t weak like yours. Mine is goin’ t’dig deep inside you where it burns. It’ll sear you raw until you learn just what it’s like t’truly suffer. A dead gypsy girl was good for guilt. But my human soul is a one hundred and thirty-three years old. He’s strong, stronger then you ever could imagine wit you pencil dick and your planet sized ego. For once you’re going ta know what it feels like to bend over and take it the hard way.”

Spike pulled back with a funny little smirk.

“Fun fact: Did you know ‘at Liam is Irish for William? I find the irony in that just…neat.”

Angelus went to try and snap back cruelly.

“Oh, please. Whats a dead poet going to do? Bore me to death with shitty…”

Spike growled and back handed him hard enough to draw blood from his mouth and nose.

“Not done speakin’ yet, Angie. It’s rude ta interrupt.”

He watched as Angelus spit blood before continuing. 

“We’re goin’ t’ give you more then one gift though. We got a few more tricks up our sleeves. Funny what you can do wit a little blood an’ some swirly words. We’re goin’ ta bless you wit empathy. You’re goin’ ta feel the fear you put on everyone. How you disgust the world around you. You’re going ta feel not just kindness and love, but also grief an’ pain. All those human emotions y’tried ta beat out of me, they’re all goin’ ta be yours. 

“An’ last but not least we goin’ ta bless you wit the gift of seein’ all the dead people you’ve killed. They’re goin’ ta be everywhere, whisperin’ in your ear. They’ll give you their hatred, and their agony, an’ their cruelty. For every joyful death you’ve caused, yer goin’ ta get it back ten fold. Till you can’t sleep at all. Sounds brilliant doesn’t it? All these gifts just for you.”

“I’ll die first.”

Spike chuckled.

“Oh, you’re really stupid. You think we’re goin’ t’allow that? Not a bleedin’ chance. You’re going ta live Angie. You’re going ta be wit us for a good long while. After all, what use are these gifts if you can’t play wit ‘em. You ‘ave well over two-hundred an’ fifty years worth of sufferin ta pay for. So we’re going to make sure you’re well fed an’ all cozy wrapped in chains. An’ you’ll beg for death long ‘fore we grant it. So sit tight, Peaches. You’re not goin’ anywhere.”

Angelus tried to stall, to get inside his head. He knew if he could get Spike pissed enough, he’d strike out and kill first without a thought. Sadly, it was his only hope now. 

“Aw, whats the matter Spikey? Afraid to actually take me all by yourself? You always were a pussy. You were born a pussy and you’ll die a pussy. Always too scared to be the demon you were meant to be. No wonder Buffy always wanted me more. Or was it your dick? You are smaller then me, that much I do remember. I always wondered if Drusilla ever had an orgasm with you. Especailly after the Master cut it off with that knife. 

“Of course, it could be because you always liked taking it up the ass so much. I laughed when you called yourself a master vampire. No true master would dare to bend over for another.”

Spike froze, tensing up ram-rod straight, with his back towards Angelus.

Angelus looked at Eric and smirked.

“Did he tell you how he used to beg me for it? Oh he would put up a fight for a bit, sure. But eventually he wailed for my dick. He would beg for hours to cum, squealing for joy like a pig when I let him. A good little cock whore. You should try it some time. He’s useless for much else but a good fuck. Unless, of course, you’ve already had him. Did he beg you for it too?”

Angelus licked his teeth.

“Even when I beat him bloody and he could barely stand, he’d cry like a horny prostitute to get some.”

Someone who, until this moment, stood silently behind Angel, came around the chair and punched him so hard his jaw broke. He looked up to see a honey blood female dressed in tight leather.

“Oh good, you know how to shut the fuck up. I thought we were going to listen to you whine all night long.”

Pam grabbed his face hard, pushing on broken bones painfully. 

“Now precious listen up. One, I was a prostitute, a good one. I don’t like hearin’ my former profession being disrespected. Second, I’ve had some big dicks in my time and liked them. Will’s dick may or may not be as big as yours, but he actually knows how to handle his. I know; he used it on me. He made me cum hard, not an easy thing to do since I’m pretty much a lesbian at this point. Third, I wouldn’t fuck you for all the money in the world. You stink, you’re ugly, and you have the most grating voice I ever heard. Now that we got that down princess, here’s something you should know.”

She grabbed his dick and balls in one handful and snorted. 

“My, someone is lying. Are you sure you can actually get it in? No matter. You won’t be using it anyway. Now where was I?”

She gripped him harder, staring him down with eyes that could pierce stone. 

“William is ours now. Our clan has claimed him in blood. That means he’s family. So listen up, twat lips, because you need to get this straight. No one fucks with our family. Unlike you and your pathetic clan, we don’t need torture and fear to rule over others. We’re survivors, and we’re so much more powerful then you can even dream of. 

“William didn’t have to bow and scrape to get us to let him into our home. He earned it with loyalty, respect, and a set of iron-clad balls. Something I’m sure you’ve never had. So if you think talking about the way you ripped him apart is going to win you any favors, you’re stupider then the fangbangers in our bar.”

Without pause, she gripped just so around his balls and, smiling shark-like, tore them off, pants and all. 

“Get the picture, bitch.”

She licked her blood tipped fingers and after a second, actually spit it out. 

“My god, that’s disgusting. You don’t just look like shit, you take like shit too. That’s just sad.”

Shocked by the pain of his balls being removed, Angelus couldn’t find his voice. He felt his hair being gripped and his head being pulled back to meet the eyes of Spike in full game face. 

“You think you can scare me anymore, Liam? Do you think after all you’ve done to me, all you’ve taken, that I still care ‘bout what you say? You’ve done your job in teachin’ me ta be a monster. Dru sired me, but you made damn sure she couldn’t teach me a bloody thing. So yeah, Dru may have turned me, but you…you’re the one ‘at made me a killer.”

Angelus gave a pained grin. His jaw was just healed enough to speak at this point. 

“I didn’t make you Spike. I only opened up the door and let the real you out.”

Spike growled. 

“That’s th’ trouble wit you, Peaches. You never knew th’ real me. Too busy tryin’ to see your own reflection. Prayin’ everyone ‘round you was just as depraved and disgustin’ as you were, so you could learn t’ live with yourself. Take a long look, bastard. I’m nothin’ like you.”

Angelus snorted. 

“No, you’re less. Always were. That’s why Druscilla and Buffy always wanted me more. They wanted a real man. And you William, sad to say, will always be a boy wearing the shoes of a man.”

Spike went to slap him again, but Godric came up.

“Enough minn sonr. You are only giving him exactly what he wants. He wants you to react. Go and collect the blood you need for the spell. I will talk with him for now.”

Spike gulped down his rage and let his demon visage melt away. 

“As you say, Godric. He’s not worth it anyhow.”

Spike stepped back enough to let Godric take his place while he went to Tara and Jesus to collect the blood they needed for the ritual. 

Godric meanwhile, took off enough of the chain to let Angelus squirm, but not enough to break free. 

“ I have seen your kind before, Liam Angelus. Perhaps not your type of vampire, of course, until William showed up in our area. But I have seen men of your nature many time in my twenty-two-hundred years walking the earth. I was a slave boy in my human life before I was turned. My master was kind, but many others were not so. Men like you are all the same. You think that to earn respect and service, you must beat on your own to accomplish anything. 

“Greed, power, and corruption. It is a selfish cycle that only begets pain and misery. Men like you feed on it just as vampire feed on blood. But these things never fill a man, and so you must always have more. You use life and waste it so easily in your desperate search to forefill the emptiness inside you. You will never be satisfied, because too much greed infects you. It hollows you out and eats away at what makes you whole. 

“It is a shame that you will always suffer for what you can never have. But that will not excuse you from the price you must pay. And make no mistake, you will pay for what you’ve done to William, and to countless other lives you’ve destroyed. I highly doubt even the darkest gods will have mercy on you. I know none here shall.”

Godric bent down to look at him eye to eye.

“You will bleed, and you will scream, and you will be sorry. This time it will be your torment brought back upon you. You will know anguish, suffering, grief, sorrow, and repentance. It will be your cross to bare for however long we see fit to keep you alive. Before the end comes and you meet your truth death, you will beg, as William did once, for a release. It will never come. You will know what it means to be regretful, but when you plead, no ears will hear you and no eyes will see you. You will live, alone in the dark, with only your own cries to keep you company. Humans often speak of hell. Welcome, Mr. Liam Angelus McClany, to yours.”

Godric stepped back finally, having finished what he wanted to say. Again Spike stepped forward. He drew a knife from his pocket and turned Angelus’ head to the side. The siring scars that Darla had given him stood out in sharp relief. 

“ I, William Authorus Michael Jamison, known as Master William the bloody of the order of Aurealius, call on my sacred order. I name this vampire, Liam Angelus Conner McClancy, a defiler of our blood line. He has scorned us, dirtied and tainted our sacred order with his vile ways.”

Using the knife, which had already been blessed and dipped in holy water, he cut across the sire marks. The scream that ripped from Angelus’ lungs made him feel warm inside, though he didn’t dare show it. This was serious business and laughing right now was out of the question. 

“I banish you, defiler. I cast you out. You are cruel and sadistic. In this, you have disgraced our bloodline. I do not know you, for you have no name. I do not witness kinship with you, for our blood is no longer shared. I do not see you, for you are nothing to me. I do not hear you, for your words are meaningless. By flesh, by blood, by bone, you are but dust waiting to be broken. You are no brother of mine. By the rights of the Clan of Aurealus, you, Liam Angelus Conner McClancy, shall never be ours again.”

Holding up a silver cross, just for the sheer symbolism to both types of vampire, he spoke again. 

“By the curse of this holy relic, and by those around us who witness, I burn our blood tie from your head and your dead, cold heart. You, Man of no Name, are ours no more.”

Planting the cross straight and firmly against Angelus’ forehead he spoke the last words. The vampires around him, his clan and his family, spoke with him.

“Forever, beyond death and eternity, we caste you out.”

As Spike pulled the cross away, the room was silent for a few moment as the watched the elder demon shifter slump in the chair. Then Tara handed Spike the bowl filled with blood from Lafayette, Jesus and Spike himself. He dipped his fingers into it and put it into the newly burned mark. Then he tore the shirt over the area of Angelus’ chest, revealing why Godric had taken so many of the chains away. Drawing a few runes, he then used the dagger, now covered in the rest of the blood, to draw another symbol. This was a sun, with a cross in the middle, surrounded by a depiction of flames. Then stepping back, he cleansed his hands and the blade completely in sea water and a white clothe, burning the clothe after with a lighter. Placing the burning clothe in the still bloody bowl, he put it on the bleeding vampires lap and filled in with herbs that Jesus handed him. He watched the herbs go up in flame and then quickly die down to smolder. The smoke curled around Angelus perfectly.

As the latin chanting began, and the magic was caste, Angelus felt pain surround him from every corner. His eyes grew dark as the powerful energy wrapped around him and the smoke poured up his nose. Angry, screaming voices filled his head and soul agony gripped him as the magicks took hold and choked him. And like a dying beast in the last throws of his life, he threw his head back and howled. 

Finally after over two hundred and fifty years of blood and torture, Liam Angelus, murderer of millions, knew what it was like to be very sorry. 

And as the others around him walked out and the door closed him in utter darkness, he understood the full and real meaning of the word torture. The world around him ripped him apart and he screamed for a mercy that he knew would never come. 

And so the Reign of Angelus, child of Darla, and the most evil of the the Clan of Aurelius, finally came to a close. The mothers of both worlds sighed in peace and relief that such a vile creature would never walk their worlds again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those who wanted Angelus to truly suffer are pleased. It wasn't a fist-a-cuff, balls to the wall fight, but I thought this was much longer lasting and more fitting.


	35. Author's Note ( Oh shit not again....Sorry)

My dear Readers,

I know, I know. Another freakin Authors Note. But I had to leave one so I can explain.

In december I will be making the biggest change in my life. After Seven years of a long distance relationship with my partner ( to clarify we are both girls...though I doubt that really matters right now. ) I am going to be moving in with her. As in leaving NY and moving to NC. This is a big change, filled with a lot of uncertainty and absolute, gut wrenching fear.

Why?

This isn't my first rodeo. I've done this twice in the past. Not the long distance relationship thing, but the moving thing. It failed miserably. I thought I really knew the people I was moving in with, but they proved to be entirely different people when the move settled in. I didn't know them like I know my girl now, but still, it proved to be a complete f**king disaster. Mostly because of money.

I am disabled. You can't see it from the outside of course. No, that would be too easy for fate to give me ( Not that being disabled in any way is anywhere near a good thing...don't misunderstand me ) . I have a severe case of PTSD with A.D.D and Cronic pain disorder thrown in. The doctors call it a big name. I call it Fybro-My f**king body hurts. A good name as far as I am concerned. It causes crippling headaches, numbness all over my right side, and an extreme tightness to all my limbs.

The problem that really has me on a noose right now, is that NC has a big case of "Work cause we don't care if your hurting". That puts a big dark cloud over my move. Unless I can prove my diablity to them( Extremely difficult when my disabilities are on the inside) I get no health coverage, thus I can't take the 7 medications I am on just to function properly. This is the biggest stress factor right now. And the closer my move date comes, the harder it becomes for me not to panic. Because I have no choice. I have to move. And this is the only place I've got left to go

I haven't gone anywhere, my readers. I just have so much to worry about right now to concentrate on writing. The issue above is just the biggest situation on top of the steaming pile of SH*t that is going on right now. I am happy to move in with my lady love...it's just everything else that sucks. So please bare with me as I wade through this mess that is my RL. I will return as soon as I can, when things settle into some sort of easier flow. I haven't forgotten, and I haven't disappeared. I just need this time to sort through this mess and I will return. 

Sincerely, Areanna Whitewolf a.k.a Ann B.


	36. A Desperate Plea For BETA Help.

Dear Readers,

I hate using my stories this way but I could really use some help. Beta help to be exact, and not just any kind. I know all of my stories are absolutely full of grammor and spelling Errors. But while a beta can point out mistakes for you to correct, I need a little more than that. The Spelling errors I can correct with spell check once I figure out where all they are. The grammor is something different. I used to understand all of this in High school but while you all cheer my writing..well I have never been good at know what goes where. Than and Then confused me for years. But knowing where to put a comma, how to keep a sentence in format, I am lost in these things. I have the skill set to write a decent story, but without these vital clues, my story looks sloppy and I spend forever just trying to figure out where everything should go. And I don't just want to write a story with a good plotline and such, I want to write it correctly. Using all the proper puncuations and spelling. 

The most profound problem is that I am the writer. When I reread a story...I see what I wanted to write and my eyes are sometimes blind to the mistakes. I have an unfinished Harry Potter story I wanted to add here and three Buffy the vampire stories I want to work on and add here as well...But the task of correcting and working out the mistakes all on my own....I might never have time to write anything new working on all the old stuff I have to correct. Plus, while my writing on this site is far better than in yonder years, well, they could do with a good critical eye outside of my own to show me where the mistakes are, how to improve the story, and to help me in making some of the vast corrections I need to do. 

So I need a beta...but there is a condition. My stories are never cannon. And my characters are not religious to their series or rigid in their make. The point of fanfiction to me is to use these characters and take them where the original creator wouldn't go. To use you ideas and opinions to improve on them how you see fit. So while some of my character protrayals are outlandish in some ways, I didn't make a mistake when I wrote them that way. I try to use what I know of the characters and open them up. Color outside the lines. So any beta I get will have to be open minded and willing. I know some people are fanatical in their way to the show/book/movie and they hate to see their characters stray from how they always pictured them. I need a beta who loves these characters as much as I do, but is able to accept that they may not always appear strict to their original storylines.

 **I DON'T WANT TO USE THE COMMENT SECTION FOR THIS**. I didn't know how else to ask for a beta than to do it through my stories, but the comment section is for how you feel about the story. If there is anyone out there interested in helping me with this, any beta ready to take on the task and work with me, **PLEASE E-MAIL ME AT AREANNA_WHITEWOLF@YAHOO.COM and tell me so. Thank you for your time and I am sorry I had to waste the site space for this letter. I just don't know how else to ask for help.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Areanna Whitewolf AKA Ann B.**


	37. Authors update: Holy Goddess life can suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am still here

Dear Readers,

Let me explain what has been going on. I am sure by now that you think I've given up on my writing. I really haven't. But my life lately has hit a couple of major road blocks that really haven't given me the time to focus on my stories. 

First I moved from New York to North Carolina. The move itself happened far sooner than I wanted it too. Both my girlfriend and I weren't really prepared for the move to take place two and a half months after she purchased the house we are now living in. 

Then when I first arrived here, the temperature was flucuating so much that I came down with a severe case of bronchitis. And when I say severe, I mean it was so bad I fractured two of my ribs coughing so hard. It was very painful. It took me almost three weeks to recuperate after that. 

Just when I was getting better, I got slammed with another road block. I was being treated for A.D.D with ritalin, and my new doctor decided she didn't want me on it anymore. SO she just took me off my meds suddenly, and let me tell you that was no fun at all. It took two and a half weeks for her to place me on another medication that promptly put me to sleep 90% of the time. Now I've been diagnosed correctly with bi-polor disorder instead and they want me to go on a new medicine to help with that. I start it tomorrow and I have no idea how it's going to work. 

In between all of this I was dealing with three other major incidents. Trying to get medical coverage was one. THen my girlfriend had so much stress that when her oldest dog passed away, it was the last straw. She started having these little angry fits. Thankfully she is going to be going to a theropist soon herself to help her with her own issues. Finally, after only three years of illness, my mother lost her fight and died. 

Taken one at a time, I would have been able to continue writing. But this came at me in two short months and I buckled under the pressure. The last chapter of Sookie of a different breed didn't come out at all like I wanted. I started a new Teen Wolf Fiction that was a good idea and then moved before I could get it off the ground. The first Teen Wolf fiction, Self Preservation, sort of fell short when I realized I brought mating into the plot way too soon. And with my cross-over fiction, Walk a lifetime in my shoes, I was ready to start on the sequel when I realized I had no idea how to write a war plot, as I have never done it before. As you can imagine, I wasn't all that happy with myself. 

But I haven't given up on my writing, I promise. I just need some time to recover from all this mess and come back swinging and ready to belt out beautiful and better chapters. It's not a hiatus so much as a break, I swear to you. I just need some time to work out real life to clear the path for writing fiction. 

You are so awesome, my readers, and I am sorry for the wait. I just...sometimes life flings shit at you and you don't have time to duck fast enough to let it miss you. But I will be back after a really really long shower. Count on it. 

Sincerely 

Areanna Whitewolf.


End file.
